Tu le paieras un jour William Afton
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: William Afton, génie de la robotique en avance sur son temps, voit son nouveau quotidien de gérant de pizzeria bouleversé le jour où il trouve le cadavre d'une petite fille coincé dans le robot star de son restaurant. Horrifié, paniqué, il commet la pire des erreurs : il se débarrasse du corps. Le début d'une longue descente aux enfers.
1. Avant-propos

**AVANT-PROPOS**

Bonjour à tous !

Bienvenue sur cette toute nouvelle fanfiction sur le jeu vidéo _Five Nights at Freddy's _! On est repartis pour de nouvelles aventures, comme promis, alors que le fandom se réveille peu à peu avec les dernières annonces de Scott sur le futur de la saga. Très excitée de voir tout ça, pour ma part.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Five Nights at Freddy's est une série de jeux vidéo d'horreur qui vous plonge dans la peau d'un gardien de nuit qui découvre que son travail en apparence paisible est un véritable enfer. Les robots-mascottes, appelés Animatroniques, bougent la nuit et veulent le tuer. Mais l'histoire est bien plus profonde quand on sait que ce sont les âmes d'enfants tués qui hantent les robots pour appeler à l'aide.

Avant toute chose, il n'est absolument pas nécessaire d'avoir joué aux jeux ou lu les romans officiels pour appréhender cette histoire. Elle a été intégralement conçue pour s'adapter à des lecteurs qui n'y connaissent rien, même si bien sûr, ça aide quand même à comprendre certains clins d'œil et anecdotes. De même, ce texte est un spin-off de La Dernière Âme, mais ici aussi, il n'est absolument pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu, tout simplement parce qu'on reprend l'histoire depuis le début. On retourne en 1980. Ce texte est une version romancée des journaux de William Afton, ceux-là même que vous pouvez lire dans le premier tome de la duologie. On va bien sûr y retrouver William, mais aussi Henry Miller. Le texte se veut beaucoup plus détaillé pour que vous puissiez bien comprendre ce qui se passe entre ces deux-là en dehors des enregistrements.

Cette histoire ne suit pas exactement la timeline des jeux officiels. Elle en reprend les traits, mais j'ai fait des ajustements pour coller à mon idée de William Afton. J'ai en gros repris le côté scientifique fou des romans, tout en travaillant sa « folie » sur un jeu de conséquences dont je vous laisse découvrir l'origine si vous n'avez pas encore lu La Dernière Âme.

Cette histoire contient des scènes susceptibles de heurter la sensibilité des lecteurs. On y parle de folie, de meurtres, de paranormal, d'alcoolisme, de maltraitance sur des enfants, de suicide aussi. La plupart ne sont que mentionnés ou sous-entendus, mais c'est parfois développé donc attention. Certaines scènes sont violentes-gores, même si ce n'est pas l'aspect des jeux qui est privilégié ici et que ces moments seront RARES. Si vous êtes sensibles à ces thématiques, je vous déconseille de lire l'histoire. Pour éviter de spoiler et de gâcher l'effet de surprise, il n'y aura pas de trigger warnings (avertissements) en début de chapitres, étant donné que ça commence dès le chapitre 1. Vous êtes donc prévenus ici. Certaines vidéos en début de chapitre sont déconseillées aux épileptiques, un message de prévention est inscrit à chaque fois que c'est le cas avant celles-ci. Attention à ne pas les regarder si vous êtes sujets à ce problème !

Et bien sûr, comme il est de coutume :

**Disclaimer :** Les jeux vidéos _Five Nights at Freddy's_ appartiennent à Scott Cawthon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits et accepte de retirer ce texte si l'auteur pense qu'il est dérangeant. Toute copie de mon texte, même partiel, est interdit sans autorisation explicite.

C'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en espérant pouvoir vous faire frissonner encore plus que dans La Dernière Âme. Vous n'avez pas fini d'aimer le drama.

Bisouilles et bon courage !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Levée de rideaux

_C'est parti pour le premier chapitre :D Niveau drama, vous allez voir, on est pas mal déjà.Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite !_

**TU LE PAIERAS UN JOUR WILLIAM AFTON**

**Chapitre 1 : Levée de rideaux**

La tête d'un ours en peluche doré souriant surplombait un petit restaurant de Hurricane, penché au dessus d'une énorme pancarte indiquant « Fredbear's Family Diner ». Il saluait mécaniquement les quelques personnes qui attendaient devant les portes de bois. L'annonce de l'inauguration était parue dans les journaux la veille et le téléphone n'avait cessé de sonner depuis pour réserver une table. La première pizzeria avec des robots qui géraient l'animation comme des humains, c'était une première dans le pays. Tout le monde voulait voir ça de ses propres yeux.

Mais il y avait quelque chose que les clients ne savaient pas. Derrière les rideaux qui masquaient la vue de ce qui se trouvait derrière les grandes baies vitrées, deux hommes couraient dans tous les sens, de plus en plus nerveux au fil que les minutes s'égrenaient. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux passait avec une chaise au-dessus de la tête, puis le deuxième avec un tas de pizzas en boîte. L'agitation des dernières minutes avant d'ouvrir ce qui était le résultat conjoint de trois ans de travail, entre paperasses, robots et achat de matériel neuf.

"Henry ! cria le premier. Tu as vu le nœud papillon de Fredbear ?

\- Il était dans les coulisses ! Non, attends, se reprit-il, dans la cuisine !"

Le dénommé Henry Miller s'engouffra dans la salle de restauration, deux nouvelles chaises au-dessus de la tête. Malgré ses trente ans vigoureux, l'effort faisait couler quelques gouttes de sueur sur sa chemise rose pimpante toute neuve. Il plaça rapidement les chaises autour des tables et tira une grimace lorsque ses cheveux bruns mi-longs se coincèrent dans l'une d'entre elle.

De l'autre côté du carrelage en damier noir et blanc, William Afton tenait en équilibre fragile sur le bord du podium, l'énorme nœud papillon violet fuschia de la star du spectacle dans les mains. Fredbear était un ours-robot de deux mètres cinquante de haut et au moins autant de large. Son concepteur l'avait voulu de cette façon, grassouillet, pour attirer la sympathie des plus jeunes. Génie de la robotique, William l'avait conçu étape par étape, boulon par boulon, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfait et son intelligence artificielle suffisamment développée pour animer un spectacle. Fredbear pouvait chanter, danser, répondre à des questions basiques et, chef d'œuvre ultime, se déplacer librement dans la pizzeria. William n'avait pas encore révélé ce dernier prodige technologique et comptait bien sur la surprise qu'elle allait provoquer pour booster le bouche-à-oreilles.

Malgré sa grande taille, le roboticien réussit difficilement à rattacher le nœud papillon au cou de sa petite merveille. Il redescendit ensuite de la scène et lança un dernier coup d'œil à la salle. Les chapeaux festifs en carton recouvraient les tables devant chaque assiette plastique. C'était un rêve qui se réalisait pour lui, une revanche sur ses anciens professeurs qui le critiquaient sans arrêt sur son choix de mettre ses connaissances sur la mécanique au service de la restauration. "Ça ne fonctionnera jamais, il faut grandir un jour William." Il aurait tellement aimé qu'ils soient là pour le voir.

Le seul qui avait crû en lui se trouvait quelques mètres devant lui, deux larges auréoles humides sous sa chemise rose. Il avait presque oublié ce détail. Pour marquer le coup, Henry avait ramené deux costumes le matin-même : un rose et un violet, où leurs noms étaient brodés au dessus de la poitrine. Lui avait hérité de la chemise violette. Il détestait cette couleur qui ravivait le contraste de sa peau très pâle. Héritage génétique : chez les Afton, on ressemblait tous à des cadavres, très maigres et très blancs. Personne n'y avait échappé, lui compris.

"Tu es sûr que ça ne se verra pas ? demanda une énième fois William.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, ils seront concentrés sur Fredbear, ils ne remarqueront rien."

"Ça" désignait la cinquantaine de pizzas congelées qu'avait commandé les deux gérants de l'établissement en catastrophe la veille. A trop penser aux robots, ils en avaient oublié l'essentiel : une pizzeria sans pizzas le jour de l'ouverture, ce n'était pas bon pour le commerce. Ils n'avaient pas débloqué les fonds suffisants pour que la cuisine soit pleinement fonctionnelle pour l'inauguration. Si Henry n'avait aucun remord, William voyait les choses légèrement différemment, persuadé que l'inspection sanitaire allait leur tomber dessus dès qu'ils ouvriraient les portes.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Ne rien montrer, tout irait bien. Henry l'interrogea d'un signe de tête, William hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le boîtier électrique sur le mur. Il appuya sur quelques boutons et immédiatement, les rideaux s'ouvrirent en grand. La musique s'enclencha dans les hauts-parleurs et Fredbear commença à danser et chanter sur la scène. Henry ouvrit grand les portes et les premiers clients enthousiastes firent leurs premiers pas dans le tout nouveau Fredbear's Family Diner.

Deux enfants traversèrent la foule et accoururent dans la pièce où ils se jetèrent dans les bras de William qui les rattrapa en souriant. Elizabeth, petite fillette rousse pétillante de sept ans délaissa rapidement son père pour courir vers le bord de l'estrade où plusieurs enfants émerveillés regardaient déjà Fredbear. Des trois enfants de la fratrie Afton, elle avait toujours été celle qui témoignait le plus d'intérêt aux robots. William plaçait de grands espoirs en elle et entretenait secrètement l'idée qu'elle suive sa voie. Georges, le cadet de la famille, quatre ans à peine, resta accroché aux jambes de son père, plus méfiant devant cet ours gigantesque aux trop nombreuses dents. William lui offrit un regard rassurant et le prit dans ses bras. Il posa instantanément sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

Une paire de bras supplémentaire vint encercler la taille de William. Il se contorsionna difficilement pour offrir ses lèvres à sa femme qui venait de le rejoindre avec Michael, dix ans, visiblement de mauvaise humeur et les bras croisés sur son torse.

"J'ai refusé qu'il emmène le chien, expliqua Maggie d'une voix lasse, en tendant les bras pour récupérer Georges.

\- Mike, tu sais ce qu'on a convenu, non ? râla William. Pas de chien pendant le service."

L'aîné ne répondit pas et s'éloigna simplement vers la table la plus proche de la scène, rapidement rejoint par Elizabeth qui lui grimpa dessus pour avoir un meilleur point de vue sur le spectacle de Fredbear. William embrassa tendrement la chevelure blonde de sa moitié avant de les quitter pour rejoindre les cuisines où Henry s'activait déjà. William récupéra quelques boîtes de pizza déjà prêtes avant de se figer. Son regard avait buté sur une canette de bière vide posée sur le comptoir.

"Henry… Tu as recommencé à boire…

\- Juste une seule, se justifia l'intéressé, dont le nez déjà rougi témoignait du contraire."

Contrarié, William ne répondit pas et quitta la salle. Henry avait un problème d'alcool qu'il ne parvenait pas à régler depuis plusieurs années maintenant. William pensait que la pizzeria lui ferait lâcher prise, mais il se trompait. Il se força à sourire en pénétrant la salle bondée de monde pour masquer son désarroi. Plusieurs enfants l'assaillirent immédiatement en criant pour obtenir une pizza, contraignant le gérant à tourner plusieurs fois sur lui-même pour décrocher les paires de mains insistantes de sa chemise.

"Il y en aura pour tout le monde ! dit-il en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre. Retournez vers vos parents s'il vous plaît !"

Il déposa les pizzas sur la table et ouvrit les boîtes. Quelques parents lui lancèrent des regards mi-interloqués, mi-colériques en découvrant la tête des pizzas, mais aucun ne fit de commentaire à son grand soulagement. Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand il se rappela un détail important. Tout près de la scène, une boîte dont s'échappait des notes de musique se tenait à l'écart. William s'en approcha et souleva un petit boîtier sur le côté : quatre bracelets de surveillance sur dix avaient disparus, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. La locataire de la boîte se promenait un peu plus loin, vérifiant régulièrement si les très jeunes enfants étaient toujours dans les parages. La Marionnette était un système de surveillance intelligent. Les enfants en bas âges mettaient un bracelet et la Marionnette veillait sur eux le temps que leurs parents mangent une pizza. William n'aimait pas vraiment le design de l'Animatronique, une espèce de poupée noire aux bras et jambes striés de bandes blanches. Son sourire figé et ses yeux sans teinte avaient quelque chose de dérangeant, mais cela ne paraissait pas inquiéter outre-mesure les enfants qui riaient et s'amusaient avec elle.

William sourit et regagna les cuisines. Il eut la mauvaise surprise de ne pas y trouver Henry. Inquiet, il jeta un coup d'œil vers les poubelles à l'extérieur, sans le trouver davantage. Il serra les dents en découvrant, cachées sous les boîtes à pizza de la benne, cinq canettes vides de bière supplémentaires, plus anciennes. Combien en avait-il bu avant l'ouverture ? Le laisser dehors avec un taux élevé d'alcoolémie ne l'enchantait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas cesser le travail maintenant. Dans un soupir, il mit une nouvelle fournée de pizzas dans le four.

Il ne remarqua pas, derrière lui, l'affolement soudain de la Marionnette, claquant dans la vitre, encore et encore, sans jamais réussir à atteindre le bracelet qui bippait à l'extérieur.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? grogna Henry à l'attention d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs, prise sur le fait en train de faire une bêtise."

D'un doigt tremblant, elle pointa la salle du doigt, de l'autre côté de la vitre.

"J'ai voulu sortir mais… Mais la porte s'est refermée sur moi. Tu peux m'ouvrir, Pa... Papa ?"

Tout dans sa voix et ses gestes trahissait sa peur. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, parce qu'elle l'avait déjà vécu, encore et encore, à chaque fois que son papa vidait les bouteilles de bières à la maison. Depuis le départ de sa maman, il avait changé. Il lui faisait peur. L'homme tituba dans sa direction, menaçant, une canette à moitié vide dans la main.

"T'as… T'as voulu sortir et la porte s'est fermée, dit-il en imitant sa voix de manière mauvaise. Tu as tenté de t'échapper, Charlie ! Voilà ce que tu as fait !

\- Non, pleurnicha t-elle. Non, Papa, je te jure, je voulais pas, je…"

Elle frémit au contact du mur dans son dos. Elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Effrayée, elle cacha son visage de ses bras. Cela ne la protègerait pas longtemps, mais sauverait peut-être son visage. Henry leva son poing et lança l'offensive. L'alcool dévia sa course et son poing cogna durement dans le mur. La fillette profita de la diversion pour courir vers le restaurant. Dedans, il n'oserait pas lui faire de mal, elle le savait, elle voulait en profiter.

Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte et s'acharnait dessus pour l'ouvrir, une main lui saisit brusquement le bras. Henry jeta la fillette derrière lui de toutes ses forces. Elle tomba à la renverse et s'écroula au sol. Il entendit à peine le craquement discret de sa nuque contre le trottoir, placé malheureusement sur la trajectoire. Une seconde elle était là, l'autre, elle était morte.

Les yeux exorbités par la surprise et la mort qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, la fillette ne bougeait plus. Henry crut qu'elle cherchait à abuser de sa patience et la souleva violemment par le col. Il la secoua violemment, mais elle retomba au sol sans un bruit. Son cœur se serra avec force quand l'adrénaline l'avertit brutalement qu'il venait de commettre l'irréparable.

"Oh… Oh non. Oh non, chuchota t-il. Charlie ? Charlie !"

Il souleva la fillette une nouvelle fois, mais elle restait là, inanimée. La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit. Paniqué, Henry abandonna le corps et se jeta derrière une poubelle. Là, dans la lumière, la Marionnette tourna mécaniquement la tête vers sa position. Elle s'approcha lentement de la fillette, et s'abaissa à son niveau. Quelque chose se produisit. Il ne saurait dire quoi. L'animatronique s'effondra au sol, la main sur le petit bracelet que portait le poignet de la fillette, l'autre l'enlaçant dans la mort.

Henry sortit doucement de sa cachette. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le corps ici. Son regard buta sur Fredbear, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Le temps que William découvre l'impensable, il sera déjà loin. Personne ne pourrait l'accuser. Mais pour ça, il devait attendre la fermeture. Encore embrumé par l'alcool, il se laissa tomber près du robot et de ce qui était sa fille quelques secondes encore plus tôt. Sa tête bascula lentement contre le mur et il ferma les yeux.

William tomberait avant lui, il en était certain.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Larmes de sang

_Coucou ! Merci pour votre accueil sur le premier chapitre :D Vraiment contente que ça vous plaise ! On continue l'histoire, donc :D _

**Chapitre 2 : Larmes de sang**

La nuit avait été courte pour William. La disparition de Henry au beau milieu de la cérémonie d'inauguration avait été un calvaire et il avait fini par demander l'aide de Maggie pour distribuer les pizzas aux clients. Le restaurant avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances et il attendait beaucoup de l'ouverture officielle qui aurait lieu dans deux jours. Sa mission n'était pas finie cela-dit. Aujourd'hui, le Diner ouvrait ses portes aux médias. Ils étaient nombreux à vouloir l'interroger la veille, et il avait fini par les inviter le lendemain pour visiter les lieux et leur faire une démonstration des capacités de Fredbear.

Pour un premier galop d'essai, l'Animatronique avait très bien tenu le coup. Une petite surcharge de chaleur à la fin de la soirée avait causé des modulations dans sa voix, mais une nuit de repos devait avoir réglé le problème. Il releva la tête du lit. Nichée dans son bras droit, sa femme, dans l'autre, Georges et Elisabeth. Sa famille devait rentrer dans le Colorado à la fin de la journée et cela l'attristait. En attendant entassés dans la chambre de motel louée par William, le roboticien profitait. Michael avait préféré le canapé où il ronflait, un bras à terre. Il n'y avait plus de place dans le lit de toute façon.

Le père de famille se releva dans le lit et s'extirpa le plus doucement possible des couvertures. Georges bougea légèrement mais se greffa à sa mère quelques secondes à peine plus tard. Attendri, William resta quelques secondes à le regarder avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Il sursauta en croisant son regard dans le miroir : il avait une mine affreuse. Ses yeux étaient rougis par la fatigue et de grosses cernes pendaient sous ses paupières. Il passa son visage à l'eau, sans plus de résultats, avant de prendre une douche rapide. Faute de mieux, il remit sa chemise violette de la veille. Il avait laissé ses affaires à la pizzeria, il se changerait là bas. Etrangement, il trouvait que ce violet hideux lui allait plutôt bien désormais. Après tout, cette chemise lui avait porté chance la veille.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau, sa femme s'étirait dans le lit. William l'embrassa tendrement.

"On se retrouve à midi à la pizzeria, chuchota t-il pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. A tout à l'heure."

Elle lui offrit un sourire et lui sortit du motel. Le restaurant se trouvait juste en face. L'emplacement n'était pas terrible, perdu entre le désert et quelques habitations qui l'encerclaient comme un étau, mais il n'était pas trop cher. Il tira une grimace en passant son doigt sur la vitre, couverte de poussière sur l'extérieur et de traces de doigts d'enfants à l'intérieur. Il devrait s'y habituer. Il ouvrit la porte et traversa tranquillement le hall d'entrée, où la caisse enregistreuse lui faisait face. La machine prenait toute la place sur le comptoir, mais il n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour l'instant. La plupart des meubles étaient bradés, il s'était contenté de les rénover lorsque c'était encore possible. Sur sa gauche, les yeux de Fredbear brillaient dans l'obscurité de la salle de restauration. Lui tourna vers la droite, là où se trouvait les trois bureaux du restaurant : le sien, celui de Henry et un troisième encore inoccupé, qui serait transformé en bureau de garde de nuit dans les semaines à venir.

Il toqua deux coups à celui de son ami, sans grand espoir, avant d'entrouvrir la porte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, aucun signe de lui. Il poussa un soupir avant de pousser la porte de son propre bureau où un tas de dossiers l'attendait. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : déclarations d'impôts, demandes de subventions, certificats de non-dangerosité des robots… Il savait qu'il en aurait pour un moment, mais il n'avait pas envie de faire ça maintenant. A la place, il ouvrit une petite porte dérobée derrière sa chaise de bureau, son "laboratoire" comme il l'appelait.

Trois endosquelettes se dressaient fièrement au centre de la pièce. Le premier, un lapin doré, de la même couleur que Fredbear, était sa mission du jour. Il voulait éblouir les médias, et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'un deuxième robot. William l'avait surnommé SpringBonnie, à cause d'une fonctionnalité inédite qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé : les springlocks. A la demande de William, le squelette métallique du robot se rétractait pour contenir un homme à l'intérieur. Le tout restait maintenu par de petites pointes de métal en forme de crochets qui maintenaient le squelette en place. Le problème était qu'elles avaient la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas être stable actuellement et à se décrocher au moindre choc. Si quelqu'un se retrouvait coincé dedans, il finirait empalé. Pour le moment, William se contentait donc de la partie robotique de sa création. SpringBonnie avait une saveur particulière pour lui : il était le premier modèle qu'il avait dessiné. Le lapin pouvait danser et chanter, mais également reproduire des notes de musique sur sa guitare. William avait enregistré près de trente tubes dans sa mémoire, un véritable exploit pour l'époque.

A côté du lapin, deux autres costumes non-terminés patientaient sagement : SpringFreddy, surnommé également Golden Freddy par Henry, un sosie de Fredbear équipé de springlocks que le premier robot ne possédait pas, ainsi que Foxy, un robot-renard pirate à peine entamé sur lequel William avait passé ses nuits. Il avait un projet de bande de musique pour les Animatroniques : deux chanteurs, un guitariste et un accordéoniste. Il n'avait pas encore d'idée pour les autres membres du groupe, mais les plans accrochés sur ses murs regorgeaient de nouvelles idées. Parmi elles, la volonté d'ajouter une fille à la troupe, sans savoir précisément sur quel animal se porterait son choix. Elizabeth lui réclamait sans cesse un robot à son image, ce serait l'occasion rêvée de le faire.

Avec précaution, il alluma SpringBonnie. Les yeux verts du lapin s'allumèrent et il commença à saluer mécaniquement une foule invisible. William saisit sa manette de contrôle et le fit avancer vers la sortie de son atelier. Le robot obéit et son créateur eut le souffle coupé. Il était plus grand en taille que Fredbear, mais aussi plus fin, ce qui rendait ses pas impressionnants. William le guida jusqu'à la salle de restauration, puis lui fit grimper avec précaution les trois marches de l'estrade. Il positionna le lapin à côté de l'ours et lui ordonna de s'arrêter. Il lança un regard à la grosse horloge sur le mur : juste à temps, les journalistes arriveraient dans quelques minutes.

Il partit enfiler une chemise propre et patienta sagement le temps que les caméras, les appareils photos soient installés sur l'estrade. Plusieurs questions lui furent posées sur l'absence de Henry, déjà visible la veille, et William resta évasif sur le sujet, prétextant une grippe pour avoir la paix. Il s'inquiétait terriblement pour son ami et se sentait coupable de l'avoir laissé dans cet état la veille. Il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas mis en danger, ou pire, fait arrêté par la police. Ce n'était pas bon pour sa réputation. Il se reprit rapidement et monta sur l'estrade entre les deux robots.

"Bienvenue au Fredbear's Family Diner, une pizzeria nouvelle génération où la fantaisie prend vie et les espoirs ne meurent jamais. Vous avez sans doute aperçu nos deux prototypes d'Animatroniques derrière moi : Fredbear, dit-il en pointant l'ours, et SpringBonnie. Je les ai conçus entièrement sur la base d'un exosquelette de métal auquel a été greffé une intelligence artificielle avancée qui leur donne une certaine liberté de mouvement."

Il s'approcha de SpringBonnie et tira sur son nœud papillon. Le ventre du lapin s'ouvrit, dévoilant une colonne vertébrale métallique et des boutons complexes qui clignotaient. Les appareils photos flashèrent quelques secondes, aveuglant William temporairement, puis l'assemblée se fit silencieuse. Une main se leva dans l'assemblée.

"Vous pouvez les faire fonctionner ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit William avec assurance."

Il descendit de l'estrade et se dirigea vers le boîtier du mur. Il appuya sur quelques boutons et baissa un levier. Les deux animatroniques se mirent immédiatement à chanter en chœur une chanson pour enfants, accompagnés par la guitare de SpringBonnie. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec Fredbear. William fronça les sourcils, essayant de rester neutre. L'ours bougeait normalement, mais quelque chose semblait opposer résistance lorsqu'il tournait, ce qui désynchronisait la chanson et brisait l'effet magique opéré par les robots. Il les laissa encore quelques secondes allumés avant de relever le levier. Les robots se stoppèrent.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à un flot de questions, l'assemblée resta étrangement silencieuse. Et pour cause : des larmes rouges coulaient le long des joues de Fredbear, mais aussi d'entre les circuits de ses jambes. Plusieurs regards inquiets se tournèrent vers William. Sous le choc, le gérant ouvrit et ferma la bouche, incapable de formuler une phrase.

"C'est du… sang ? demanda timidement une journaliste."

Le mot perturba William. Il se ressaisit avant de monter sur l'estrade. Il se plaça devant Fredbear, pour masquer la fuite.

"Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il d'une voix hésitante. C'est un peu de rouille, c'est tout. Nos robots sont encore en phase de test, mais ils seront prêts lundi pour la réouverture, ne vous inquiétez pas !"

Aucune des personnes présentes ne lui parut convaincue. La flaque rouge qui grandissait sous l'ours avait de quoi provoquer le doute. Angoissé, William coupa court à l'échange et fit rapidement sortir les journalistes une fois les dernières questions posées. Il ferma immédiatement la porte et les rideaux derrière eux, avant de courir vers l'estrade. Il tira sur le nœud papillon de Fredbear pour ouvrir le ventre de l'ours, mais il résista, comme s'il avait été enfoncé. William récupéra un pied de biche dans son bureau et força l'ouverture. L'outil lui échappa des mains dès qu'il aperçut ce que contenait le robot.

Enroulée dans une position loin d'être naturelle, il trouva le corps d'une fillette brune, lacéré par l'endosquelette de l'ours lors de sa performance. Les jambes tremblantes, il descendit de l'estrade. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire dans ce type de situation ? Il posa les mains sur sa tête et fit plusieurs allers-retours, la respiration sifflante. Il paniquait. Devait-il prévenir la police ? Si tôt alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'ouvrir ? Le cadavre tuerait leur réputation dans l'œuf. Il avait besoin de ce travail, il ne pouvait pas courir le risque d'une fermeture si peu de temps après l'ouverture. Il avait investi des milliers de dollars dans ce restaurant.

Le choix fut rapidement fait. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à perdre le travail d'une vie. Il s'approcha des rideaux et entrouvrit les lanières de métal. Les journalistes étaient toujours là. Ils parlaient à voix basse et les discussions paraissaient musclées. Il devait faire vite. Il courut vers son atelier comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, son cerveau s'était comme déconnecté du moment présent. Il saisit la grosse bâche qui recouvrait un exosquelette encore vierge derrière SpringFreddy, des gants en plastique, et retourna vers la salle de réception. Il posa la couverture mortuaire de substitution au sol, puis, résigné, attrapa un bras de la fillette.

Le corps lui tomba dans les bras et il ne put retenir un cri de terreur. Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts, braqués sur lui comme un jugement silencieux. Si la tête était bien conservée, le reste du corps avait été broyé dans les circuits du robots. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour en réunir tous les morceaux. Une fois le plus gros retiré, il enroula la bâche autour du corps, plusieurs fois. Il souleva ensuite le paquet et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir avec de cette façon.

"D'accord, pas de panique William."

Il se dirigea vers la sortie arrière, celle de la cuisine et ouvrit doucement la porte. Les poubelles passaient dans quelques minutes. Il retira plusieurs sacs poubelle de la veille, y plaça la bâche noire et les remit en place. Avec un peu de chance, personne n'y verrait rien. Il s'apprêta à retourner dans le restaurant quand son regard buta sur une forme allongée au sol. Il jeta ses gants sales dans la benne, saisit délicatement la Marionnette, désactivée, et la ramena à l'intérieur. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Il n'avait même pas remarqué sa disparition. Il la déposa en position assise contre le réfrigérateur et retourna près de Fredbear. L'intérieur était encore rougi par le sang. Il retourna à l'atelier pour prendre de quoi nettoyer et s'occupa des circuits de l'ours pendant près de trois heures durant, pour se débarrasser de toutes les preuves.

Une fois le sol et la fourrure propre, il vérifia que les poubelles étaient vides, ce qui était le cas. Le corps venait de partir à la déchetterie. Il ne serait sans doute jamais retrouvé : un soulagement pour William qui termina la journée par remettre la Marionnette dans sa boîte. Un bracelet de surveillance manquait, ce qui l'agaça, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui.

Le visage blême, il sortit de la pizzeria et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Demain, toute cette histoire serait derrière lui et les choses reprendraient leur cours. Ou tout du moins, il l'espérait.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Culpabilité

_C'est parti pour la suite des mésaventures de ce cher William Afton ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos retours sur ce texte, ça ne prend que quelques secondes et ça m'aide énormément ! Des bisouilles !_

**Chapitre 3 : Culpabilité**

William poussa la porte du motel avec hésitation. Elizabeth lâcha immédiatement le livre qu'elle lisait à son petit frère pour se jeter sur lui et lui serrer les jambes. La marque d'affection lui arracha un petit sourire. Peut-être que cette journée ne serait pas aussi terrible finalement. Il releva la tête vers sa femme. Elle le dévisageait les yeux plissés. Maggie avait toujours lu en lui comme dans un miroir, il n'avait suffi que de quelques secondes pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il détourna immédiatement le regard pour chercher après Michael. Le garçon faisait toujours la tête et rangeait ses affaires dans sa valise sans même lui adresser un regard. La communication entre le père et le fils était compliquée depuis la naissance de Georges. L'aîné vivait la venue du garçon comme une concurrence et le leur faisait bien comprendre. A son cadet aussi : Georges avait tellement peur de Michael qu'il était impossible de les laisser à deux seuls dans la même pièce. Elizabeth avait donc un rôle central dans la fratrie, l'unique lien qui unissait les deux frères sous le drapeau de la famille Afton. William espérait que les choses s'arrangent bientôt, mais la situation devenait de plus en plus critique.

La petite fille lâcha son pantalon pour retourner sagement auprès de Georges pour reprendre son histoire. Le garçonnet offrit un sourire timide à son père avant de se replonger dans les paroles de sa sœur. William posa ses affaire dans un coin et embrassa Maggie.

"Tout va bien ? demanda t-elle immédiatement."

William hocha la tête, fébrile.

"Oui, quelques ennuis au travail.

\- Henry n'est toujours pas revenu ?"

Il secoua la tête. La disparition de Henry coïncidait étrangement avec l'apparition du corps dans son restaurant. Pris par l'alcool, aurait-il pu commettre un meurtre ? L'idée ne lui avait encore jamais traversé l'esprit, mais le doute le fit frémir. Il croisa le regard de sa femme. Cette histoire était terminée, il devait cesser d'y penser.

"Votre train est à quelle heure ?

\- Dans une heure vingt, répondit-elle. On va aller manger dans un restaurant en face de la gare, tu viens avec nous ?

\- Frites ! cria Georges, enthousiasmé par la nouvelle."

William accepta et la famille se mit en route sans tarder. Le repas lui permit une pause bien méritée après cette longue journée. La séparation qui suivit fut difficile, mais ce n'était que temporaire. Il resta longtemps sur le quai, jusqu'à ce que le train disparaisse à l'horizon. Bientôt, il trouverait une maison dans les environs. Quelques mois de travail devraient suffire pour amasser assez d'argent pour payer un loyer.

La chambre de motel lui parut bien insalubre lorsqu'il se retrouva seul à l'intérieur. Il prit une douche et partit se coucher. La nuit fut très courte. Le sommeil ne vint pas et à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le visage de cette gamine effrayée, figé dans la mort. Quand il réussit à s'apaiser, les cauchemars arrivèrent. Henry était au centre de chacun d'entre eux, le visage étiré d'un sourire diabolique. William abandonna son lit aux alentours de deux heures du matin et alluma la télévision pour se changer les idées. Il saisit ensuite le téléphone sur la table de chevet, et malgré l'heure, tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler son ami. Il tomba immédiatement sur la messagerie. William soupira et décida de laisser un message.

"C'est William. Je ne sais pas où tu es, mais les choses vont mal à la pizzeria. Si c'est toi qui... J'ai trouvé le corps d'une gamine, Henry, si c'est toi qui l'as tuée, je peux t'aider. Mais… Reviens. Je veux comprendre. Tu as besoin d'aide, Henry. Ne te referme pas sur toi-même."

Il reposa le combiné et se concentra sur la télévision : un dessin animé sur un vampire qui reniait son fils malgré l'insistance de sa femme sur le fait qu'il s'agissait bien d'un bébé vampire. La série lui parut plate et sans saveur. Comment pouvait-on rejeter un enfant à ce point ? Il se redressa soudainement sur son lit, frappé en plein visage par l'évidence. Personne n'avait signalé de disparition. A qui appartenait cette gamine ? Il avait jeté le corps d'une gamine à la poubelle sans même s'inquiéter un instant de sa famille. Comment avait-il pu être naïf à ce point ? Son ventre se serra sous l'inquiétude. Si quelqu'un alertait la police, la pizzeria serait fouillée et fermée pendant plusieurs jours, il n'aurait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation.

Il ne put plus fermer l'œil de la nuit. Son réveil le fit sursauter sur le coup des six heures du matin. Il prit une douche, s'habilla et courut rejoindre sa pizzeria de l'autre côté de la route. Il saisit un seau, des gants, et de nouveau nettoya la scène et l'intérieur de Fredbear, comme une urgence vitale. Il vérifia ensuite qu'aucune tâche de sang n'était trouvable dans la pizzeria. Il nettoya les cuisines, la Marionnette et toute la salle de restauration. Il termina la matinée par quelques essais sur Fredbear. L'ours n'avait pas l'air endommagé. Son bassin s'agitait étrangement de temps en temps, mais un spectateur n'y verrait que du feu. Il en profita pour effectuer la maintenance de SpringBonnie, mais tout était normal de son côté.

Rassuré, il s'autorisa une pause pizza surgelée. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la salle de restauration et commença à manger, en appréciant le spectacle des Animatroniques qui chantaient et dansaient juste pour lui. Ce petit moment loin du monde lui permit de décompresser un instant. Il se perdit dans les gestes mécaniques, les chansons entraînantes et le calme environnant et se laissa bercer par la mélodie. Tout irait bien à présent, essayait-il de se convaincre.

Jusqu'à ce que trois coups fermes résonnent à la porte d'entrée. William sursauta, tiré de sa rêverie et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Une lumière rouge et bleu passait entre les lanières des rideaux. Son cœur rata un battement et il bondit sur ses jambes.

"Oh non, non, non… murmura t-il en faisant un aller-retour de plus devant Fredbear."

Les coups reprirent à la porte, plus insistants. Il arrangea ses cheveux nerveusement, replaça sa cravate noire correctement, prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer et s'approcha, de manière la plus neutre possible. Il entrouvrit la porte et un officier de police agacé le poussa du passage d'un geste de main.

"Officier Clay Burke, police d'Hurricane. Nous avons eu un appel au sujet de vos robots."

L'homme ne l'attendit pas et se dirigea vers la salle de restauration, William à sa suite. Il réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'il allait dire avant de s'arrêter près du robot.

"Je ne vois pas ce que vous cherchez, dit-il d'une voix froide qui le surprit lui-même. Nos robots fonctionnent parfaitement.

\- Des journalistes nous ont averti de la présence de sang qui coulait de l'ours, répondit l'officier en pointant Fredbear.

\- C'était de la rouille, se défendit le gérant. Une pièce avait fondue dans sa tête."

Le policier se tourna vers lui et scruta un instant son visage, les yeux plissés. William contrôla sa respiration et la panique qui montait doucement en lui. Pour le moment, l'homme lui paraissait le croire, mais restait méfiant.

"Vous pouvez l'ouvrir ?"

William hocha la tête, conciliant. Il se dirigea vers le boîtier et désactiva les deux Animatroniques qui dansaient toujours, avant de monter sur l'estrade. Il tira sur le nœud papillon de Fredbear et le ventre s'ouvrit. Le policier sortit une lampe torche et inspecta minutieusement l'Animatronique.

"Vous l'avez nettoyé ? demanda t-il.

\- Bien sûr, la rouille liquide aurait pu abîmer les autres composants du robot. Je n'ai pas pris de risque."

L'officier sortit sa tête du robot et rangea sa lampe.

"Sacré machine que vous avez là, se détendit-il. Je bricole un peu ma voiture et j'ai jamais vu autant de pièces.

\- Merci, sourit William. Celui-ci est le résultat de cinq ans de travail."

L'officier hocha la tête, rassuré.

"Tout est en ordre, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Nous sommes contraints de garder votre établissement fermé jusqu'au passage du contrôle sanitaire cet après-midi, et nous vous laisserons reprendre le service après."

William blêmit légèrement à la mention du cauchemar de tout restaurant, mais serra la main que lui tendit l'officier. L'homme le salua d'un signe de tête et quitta la pizzeria sans tarder. L'homme à la chemise violette ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, avant de hoqueter. L'agent sanitaire passait cet après-midi ! Il courut jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit les réfrigérateurs. Il retira la vingtaine de pizzas surgelées qui restaient et les jeta rapidement dans les poubelles. Il débarrassa ensuite les bouteilles d'alcool d'Henry avec un pincement au cœur et s'assura que tout était propre : pas de rats, pas de cafards, pas de dysfonctionnement majeur dans les différents appareils électroménagers.

La visite se passa sans encombres, malgré la rigidité de l'inspecteur vis à vis des robots. "Votre scène est trop basse", "vos robots s'arrêtent-ils quand un enfant s'approchent d'eux ?", "vos prises électriques, Monsieur Afton". Il lui avait laissé une liste d'aménagements à faire pour sécuriser encore plus le restaurant. Épuisé par sa journée, William décida de rentrer dans son motel peu de temps après. Le danger était définitivement écarté désormais, il pouvait dormir l'esprit tranquille. Ou presque.

En sortant, une petite fille brune passa à côté de lui en courant et riant, chassée par son père. Cette vision attendrissante glaça le sang de William. Quelque part dehors, des parents devaient s'inquiéter pour leur petite fille. Sa disparition n'avait pas encore été signalée, mais lorsque ça serait le cas, il ne payait pas cher de sa peau : la police ferait vite le rapprochement entre la rouille-sanguinolante et la possibilité d'un meurtre d'enfant. Il n'avait clairement pas terminé d'en entendre parler.

Les jambes tremblantes, il s'engouffra dans son motel. Demain serait un autre jour.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Squelette d'acier

_Yaaar ! On entre doucement dans le vif du sujet avec ce nouveau chapitre. De quoi vous filer un peu les chocottes._

**Chapitre 4 : Squelette d'acier**

William décida de prolonger la fermeture du restaurant de deux jours supplémentaires. Il avait besoin de faire un point sur la situation des derniers jours et surtout planifier la suite des événements. Maintenant que Henry avait foutu le camp, il se retrouvait seul à gérer l'établissement, sans la capacité de pouvoir embaucher un autre employé actuellement. Il ne comprenait plus son vieil ami. Il avait mis autant d'énergie que lui dans ce projet, alors pourquoi tout abandonner maintenant ?

Bien sûr, l'idée qu'il ait pu commettre le meurtre et paniquer ensuite restait ancrée dans son esprit. Mais il était le type d'homme à croire aux secondes chances, et Henry le savait. L'accident n'aurait vraisemblablement pas de conséquences et il voulait lui dire de vive voix qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment de l'avoir abandonné dans cette situation.

Il passa son premier jour de repos à se promener en ville à la recherche d'une maison assez grande pour accueillir sa famille. Plusieurs avaient déjà attiré son attention et l'une d'elle, juste derrière la pizzeria, lui plaisait particulièrement. Certes, il n'y avait pas de jardin, mais un grand sous-sol qui pourrait relier le restaurant et l'habitation avec quelques mois de travaux. Ce serait un avantage pour y créer un véritable atelier, bien plus grand et complet que celui de son arrière-bureau. Même si l'espace confiné lui plaisait, il aurait bientôt besoin de plus de place pour en faire une salle habilitée pour enfiler les costumes à springlocks de manière efficace et sécurisée. Leur maniement était trop dangereux en l'état pour être négligé. Il faudrait donc trouver un nouveau refuge pour Foxy et les trois autres mascottes dont la construction serait lancée à la fin du mois : Freddy, Bonnie et Chica, un quatuor de musiciens inspiré d'un vieux dessin animé de son enfance, créé spécialement pour accompagner les danses de Fredbear et Springbonnie. Le travail à venir était titanesque et il commençait à s'inquiéter de l'absence d'aide pour le réaliser, ce qui prolongerait les travaux et par conséquent l'argent à investir dans le projet.

Il profita du deuxième jour pour s'occuper de ses précieux robots : maintenance, réglages, gestions de problèmes techniques, c'était avant tout ce qu'il recherchait et aimait faire dans ce travail. Henry était plus branché restauration. Lui préférait le bruit de l'acier et les étincelles. Il commença sa tournée par les deux stars du spectacles. SpringBonnie eut le droit à un lustrage des circuits et deux nouveaux yeux d'un vert profond, pour remplacer ceux violets qui s'accordaient mal avec le teint doré. Il n'osa pas beaucoup toucher à Fredbear : un test de commandes, un tour de la salle et ce fut tout. Depuis la macabre découverte, il rechignait à ouvrir de nouveau ses circuits, de peur que le cauchemar ne recommence.

Une fois assuré que tout fonctionnait bien, il regagna son atelier presque en sautillant, tel un gamin excité par ses nouveaux jouets. Il déplaça soigneusement Golden Freddy dans un coin de la pièce et s'approcha de son chef d'œuvre : Foxy le pirate. Le robot n'avait pas encore exactement l'allure du renard qu'il était censé représenter. Il n'était pour l'instant qu'un squelette de métal désordonné sur lequel deux yeux jaunes vifs avaient été vissés : l'un factice, l'autre movible. Le premier serait caché derrière un cache-oeil et n'avait de ce fait pas besoin de circuits complexes comme sur le deuxième.

William avait choisi de concevoir un endosquelette plus fin et plus petit afin de lui donner une taille humaine. Malheureusement, le poids du costume était trop important et avait plusieurs fois fait chuter le robot. La tige du milieu, la colonne vertébrale du robot, avait même fini par se tordre sous le coup des nombreuses chutes de la machine. De ce fait, Foxy ne pouvait pas tenir droit. Bien loin de trouver ce détail dérangeant, William trouvait qu'il apportait un peu de réalisme au robot. Un pirate est cabossé par la vie, il voulait la même chose pour Foxy.

Il alluma le robot. Immédiatement, les jambes de l'Animatronique s'agitèrent comme s'il s'apprêtait à courir un marathon et le crochet qui lui servait de main gauche se leva et s'affaissa sans contrôle, manquant par deux fois de lui embrocher la main.

"Encore ? souffla William, manifestement habitué aux pertes de contrôle du robot. Mais quand fonctionneras-tu correctement ?

\- Ya-a-a-a-a-a-rr ! cria le robot. Je suis Fo-Fo-Fo-Foxy le pirate ! Rejoi-joi-joi-joignez l'antre pour de-de-de-de nouvelles aven-ven-ventures !"

La boîte à musique, qui gérait également les lignes de dialogue du renard, surchauffait une nouvelle fois. Un problème courant pour le technicien, le même qu'avait rencontré Fredbear le soir de l'inauguration. Il ouvrit un tiroir sur sa droite et saisit un fusible. Il l'inséra dans une encoche de la jambe du robot qui cessa immédiatement ses mouvements de jambes effrénés.

"Com-comment rester grands-grands-grands et fo-o-o-o-rts les-les-les enfants ? Man-man-mangez de la sa-sa-salade, moussaillons ! reprit le renard de plus belle."

William saisit la boite à musique et la débrancha. Il la déposa rapidement sur la table de service, les doigts en feu tant elle brûlait. Un peu plus et elle s'enflammait ! Foxy continuait de parler, mais plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. William cliqua sur un bouton entre ses canines et le robot cessa de bouger.

"Nouvel essai de costume, lui annonça t-il comme s'il était vivant."

Il ouvrit une armoire grise derrière lui et en sortit une tête de pirate-renard rousse aux longues dents aiguisées. Il fut soulagé de la voir rentrer parfaitement sur l'endosquelette. Il passa quelques seconde à la fixer, avant de rallumer le robot. Il s'agita de nouveau. A chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, sa mâchoire s'ouvrait et se fermait, tout comme son cache-oeil. Il installa ensuite le reste du costume : le haut du renard, et un pantalon brun en bas. Il s'agissait du seul animatronique à avoir un pantalon, étrangement. William se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée d'offrir un renard nu aux enfants, là où il n'avait aucun problème avec Fredbear, SpringBonnie ou Golden Freddy, tous trois ours ou lapin de la tête aux pieds.

William sourit en appréciant le résultat. Foxy tenait debout, légèrement courbé vers l'avant. Il en profita pour saisir la nouvelle boîte à musique, celle avec un refroidisseur et la raccorda à la place de l'ancienne.

"A-a-a-a-a l'aide ! cria le renard. A l'aide ! A l'aide ! A l'aide ! A l'aide !"

William sursauta, surpris. Ce n'était pas la voix de Foxy. Ces lignes de dialogue n'étaient même pas les siennes.

"A l'aide ! A l'aide ! A l'aide ! A l'aide ! A l'aide !"

L'homme à la chemise violette donna un coup dans le torse, pour essayer de faire taire le robot. Sa voix se modula un instant avant de reprendre de plus belle.

"Mort ! Mort ! Mort ! A l'aide ! A l'aide ! Mort ! Meurtrier. A l'aide !"

Il arracha la boîte à musique et la laissa tomber au sol dans la panique. Elle se brisa à son contact et les petites pièces qu'il avait mis tant de temps à monter s'éparpillèrent dans tout l'atelier. Il resta un moment à fixer le robot avant de le désactiver prudemment, les mains tremblantes et le souffle court.

Qu'est-ce qui venait juste de se passer ?

A la fois inquiet et curieux, il saisit la vieille boîte à musique et la remit à sa place. Foxy réagit immédiatement.

"Ya-a-a-arr ! Je suis Foxy…"

William coupa le robot, perplexe. Peut-être que les gaz libérés lors de l'éjection de la boîte à musique lui montaient à la tête. Il rangea ses outils, nettoya le désordre laissé par la chute de sa pièce et replaça les robots à leur place. Plus rapidement que ce que son calme laissait penser, il quitta la pièce et referma tout derrière lui.

Il se remit de ses émotions en remplissant quelques papiers administratifs le reste de l'après-midi. Même s'il tâchait de se concentrer, les mots de Foxy tournaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Il se promit d'enquêter sur ce phénomène étrange dès le lendemain matin. Son regard se perdit sur une enveloppe au nom de Henry. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait du titre de propriété de la pizzeria, arrivé tardivement suite à la difficulté qu'ils avaient eu à acheter le bâtiment. Tout était à son nom, étant donné que les deux hommes s'étaient mis d'accord pour que ce soit Henry qui gère le domaine administrativement. Il n'aura pas fallu longtemps pour que le bateau prenne l'eau. Il rangea soigneusement la lettre dans son blouson afin de régler cette affaire au plus vite et mettre tout à son compte. Henry était parti, grand bien lui fasse, lui ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire.

Son vieux téléphone sonna, le tirant de ses pensées. Il décrocha.

"Papa ! cria une voix féminine enthousiaste à son oreille.

\- Liz' ! répondit-il. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. On est rentrées à la maison et maman dit qu'elle t'aime. Et qu'il faut que je mette la table."

William sourit.

"Tu diras à maman que papa a trouvé une maison pour elle et qu'elle va être contente.

\- Maman ! Papa dit qu'il a trouvé une maison ! … Elle dit qu'elle est contente, mais que je dois vraiment aller mettre la table.

\- Fais donc.

\- A demain !

\- A demain, ma puce."

Il raccrocha, le cœur un peu plus léger. Parler avec sa fille lui faisait toujours un bien fou. Il leva un regard curieux vers l'horloge. Il était dix-huit heures passées, l'heure de rentrer au motel. Il récupéra sa veste et ses clés et prit le chemin de la sortie, en prenant soin de fermer toutes les portes à clé.

Au moment de fermer la salle de restauration, un détail insolite attira son attention. Dans sa boîte de métal, à l'autre bout de la salle, le haut du corps de la Marionnette pendait mollement. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de son robot. Les bras striés touchaient le sol et sa tête lui paraissait désarticulée. Étrange, il était pourtant certain de l'avoir remis correctement à l'intérieur. Il redressa le robot et le fit rentrer de nouveau dans sa boîte qu'il referma soigneusement ensuite.

Légèrement paranoïaque après ce qui s'était passé avec Foxy, il récupéra sa boîte à outils bien lourde et la posa au-dessus du couvercle, pour être certain que rien n'en sorte. Il se sentit tout de suite ridicule. Il était sans doute simplement fatigué. Après un dernier regard pour la salle de restaurant, il ferma les lumières et quitta le bâtiment.

A travers la vitre plongée dans le noir, seuls les paires d'yeux de Fredbear et SpringBonnie luisaient dans l'obscurité. Ils attendaient la suite des événements qui s'apprêtaient à prendre une tournure inédite dans l'histoire de la restauration.

William, lui, rentra dans son motel, l'air songeur. Demain, il devrait gérer le restaurant seul. Un nouveau défi qu'il ne se sentait pas encore spécialement prêt à relever. Il passa la soirée devant la télévision, à manger des chips et boire du soda. Demain serait un autre jour.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Poupée vivante

_Il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Fredbear, et ce n'est pas forcément un cadavre..._

**Chapitre 5 : Poupée vivante**

William ne fut pas très rassuré au moment de rentrer dans le restaurant le lendemain matin. Ce qu'il avait vu à travers la vitre en arrivant ne lui avait vraiment pas plu. La boîte de la Marionnette était visible depuis l'extérieur et il avait repéré immédiatement que la boîte à outils qu'il avait posé dessus la veille avait disparu. Il passa la tête dans l'entrée de la salle de restauration avec prudence et fronça les sourcils.

Les outils dégorgeaient de la boîte au sol et s'éparpillaient dans l'ensemble de la pièce. La Marionnette, elle, pendait une nouvelle fois de sa boîte. Plus effrayé qu'agacé, son regard parcourut le plafond. La caméra de surveillance donnait sur la boîte. Il pourrait y voir ce qui n'allait pas. Peut-être que des intrus s'infiltraient dans l'établissement pendant la nuit ? Cette nouvelle serait un doux réconfort, lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le paranormal.

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers son bureau et alluma une à une les télévisions reliées aux caméras de surveillance. L'image était mauvaise, mais suffisamment claire pour reconnaître les différents éléments. Dans la salle de restauration plongée dans le noir, il reconnut sans mal les deux paires d'yeux lumineux de Fredbear et SpringBonnie. Il attendit quelques minutes après son départ la veille, puis accéléra la bande pour faire défiler la nuit à grande vitesse.

Aux alentours de une heure du matin, une forme humaine attira son attention à la vitre de l'établissement. Quelqu'un regardait à l'intérieur. Il retint sa respiration quand l'intrus s'introduit dans l'établissement sans aucun mal. _Il a la clé_, pensa William. La démarche titubante, le regard vide, Henry Miller s'approcha de la scène principale. Il lança une bouteille de verre sur Fredbear avec méfiance avant de monter sur la scène. Il ouvrit l'ours en tirant sur son nœud papillon et examina l'intérieur du robot. William ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour faire descendre la colère qui montait en lui. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute maintenant : Henry avait fait le coup. Mais son vieil ami ne s'arrêta pas là. Il retourna dans le couloir, ouvrit la caisse et rangea une liasse de billets dans sa veste. Et enfin, il se dirigea vers le bureau. Il essaya de pousser la porte de celui de William, sans succès, avant d'ouvrir le sien. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortait avec une pochette. Il en fit tomber un et William repéra immédiatement que la taille du papier était trop grande pour être juste des impôts.

"Les plans des robots, marmonna t-il en se frottant le front. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait…"

Henry s'enfuit dans la nuit en prenant soin de ramasser sa bouteille et de fermer la porte. William fronça les sourcils. Cela répondait à son interrogation concernant son ami, mais et la boîte à outils dans tout ça ? Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à attendre.

La boîte de la Marionnette bougea soudainement secouée par quelque chose. William mit quelques secondes à comprendre que l'on tapait à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose cherchait à s'échapper. Un coup plus fort que les autres fit basculer l'énorme malle qui la surplombait et qui s'ouvrit à l'impact. Les outils s'éparpillèrent partout dans la salle. Lentement, les deux versants de plastique qui maintenaient l'animatronique prisonnier s'ouvrirent, comme si la Marionnette s'activaient. Sa forme noire se redressa lentement dans une danse hypnotisante.

"C'est juste un bug, tenta de se rassurer William. Elle ne peut pas s'activer toute seule."

La Marionnette s'éleva du sol et passa au dessus du rebord de la boîte. William eut un mouvement de recul. Elle n'était pas programmée pour faire ça. Les robots ne volaient pas, ça, il en était certain. Comme un automatisme, le robot traversa la salle de restauration et s'engouffra dans la cuisine. Elle frappa contre la porte extérieure, une fois, deux fois, dix fois, avant d'abandonner et de rebrousser chemin. Elle s'avança vers Fredbear et pointa son doigt sur lui. William jura voir l'ours vibrer.

Et soudain, la Marionnette se retourna et leva la tête, droit vers la caméra. Elle s'avança de quelques pas puis se figea, le regard tourné vers l'objectif. Elle resta immobile plusieurs minutes. William accéléra légèrement la bande. De deux heures à six heures du matin, le robot resta là, comme s'il savait qu'il était observé. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Sur le coup des six heures du matin, la Marionnette regagna sa boîte et s'effondra sur son rebord comme une poupée désarticulée. Et ce fut tout.

William éteignit les écrans, les mains tremblantes. Le meurtre, il pouvait encore le supporter. Mais ça, c'était trop. Il se leva et regagna la salle principale à pas prudents. La Marionnette pendait de sa boîte, immobile, ses yeux vides tournés vers lui. Il saisit un balai et donna un coup dedans. Le robot se redressa et il retint son souffle. Au lieu de l'attaquer, il se mit à saluer une foule invisible, comme il était normalement programmé pour le faire. Un frisson d'effroi le secoua. Les mouvement trop mécaniques, trop froids, lui paraissaient désormais menaçants. Il fit deux pas en arrière avant de courir vers la sortie comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Il ferma la porte à clef et regagna le motel à toute hâte.

* * *

Henry, caché derrière la pizzeria, regarda William fuir avec un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension dans le regard. Il partait de plus en plus tôt, à croire que quelque chose l'encourageait à ne pas rester là. Tant mieux pour lui, il avait besoin d'une douche. Ses mains tremblaient sous le manque d'alcool et il commençait à délirer. Depuis plusieurs jours, il entendait la voix de sa fille autour de lui. Elle l'appelait sans cesse, ni agressive, ni en colère, mais il ne parvenait plus à savoir si le son était réel ou non. Plus rien n'allait dans sa vie depuis son départ, et il ne savait plus ce qu'il était censé faire.

Il n'avait pas été dans son appartement depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se rappelait même plus l'allure qu'il avait. Au fond du trou, il vivait dans sa voiture, quelques pâtés de maison derrière le restaurant, et piochait dans les placards dès que William quittait les lieux.

Il attendit que son vieil ami, s'il pouvait encore le qualifier de la sorte après ce qu'il lui avait fait, disparaisse de son champ de vision pour déverrouiller la porte arrière et rentrer. Il s'avança prudemment vers la salle principale et détailla un instant les robots devant lui. Fredbear était figé, le bras en l'air. SpringBonnie, un cupcake doré à la main, regardait fixement vers la droite. William avait fait du bon travail : plus aucune trace de sang n'était visible sur la scène et la fourrure de l'ours. Il ne savait pas ce que son ami avait fait du corps de sa fille, mais quelque part, il se sentait rassuré qu'il ne soit plus dans les parages. Loin des yeux, plus de problème. Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre.

La vérité, c'était qu'il était incapable de se regarder dans un miroir depuis ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait été incapable de le dire à sa mère, qui ne se doutait absolument de rien. Il savait que s'il lui parlait, il replongerait immédiatement. Elle lui avait fait du mal, trop de mal pour supporter d'entendre ne serait-ce que le son de sa voix. Et puis que lui dirait-il ? Chaque nuit, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait le regard exorbité de Charlotte posé sur lui, mort, lui posant une seule question : pourquoi ? Rongé par la culpabilité, il souffrait chaque seconde qui passait. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge : vingt-deux heures. Il soupira de soulagement, il pourrait passer la nuit ici. William détestait sortir la nuit.

Il commença par prendre une douche dans l'évier de la cuisine, puis il fouilla les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. William avait vidé les réfrigérateurs, il ne restait plus qu'un bocal de cornichons sur l'étagère et une bouteille de whisky à l'abandon dans un placard dont il avait oublié l'existence. Tant pis, il devrait s'en contenter. Après une bataille de plusieurs minutes contre le bouchon du bocal, il regagna la salle principale et s'installa devant les robots qu'il alluma sans la musique. Ils commencèrent à s'agiter et il se détendit, mâchouillant ses cornichons sans faim.

Leur danse mécanique avait quelque chose de rassurant. Ils lui rappelaient qu'il n'avait pas tout raté dans la vie. Une fois le restaurant vraiment ouvert, ils auraient un grand succès, à n'en point douter. Peut-être même pourrait-il revenir dans quelques années pour voir comment tout avait évolué ?

_Papa ?_

Le bocal lui échappa des mains et explosa en plusieurs morceaux au sol. Henry se redressa et regarda affolé autour de lui.

"Qui est là ?! C'est pas drôle !"

Seul le bruit de sa respiration lui revint en écho. Il leva un instant la tête et se figea : une caméra. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Paniqué à l'idée d'être repéré, il courut vers les bureaux. A grands coups de pied, puis de chaises, il réussit à ouvrir la porte du bureau de William. Les écrans des caméra tournaient encore. Il arracha tous les fils et éjecta la cassette, qu'il écrasa sous le poids d'une des énormes télévisions. Il devait faire croire à une effraction. William ne le soupçonnerait jamais d'avoir fait ça. Il fit tomber tous les écrans, retourna son bureau et brisa les étagères vitrées à coup de chaise. Il jeta la pile de dossiers dans tous les sens, répendant une pluie de papier partout autour de lui.

Puis son regard buta sur la porte de l'atelier. Devait-il pousser la destruction jusqu'au bout ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir : un bruit dans la salle de restauration le fit sursauter. Quelques notes de musique résonnèrent dans le couloir, lointaine. Quelqu'un venait-il de rentrer par effraction ?

Avec prudence, il quitta le bureau et s'approcha lentement de la salle principale, prêt à rebrousser chemin au moindre danger. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à l'étonnant spectacle qui se jouait devant lui. La Marionnette était sortie de sa boîte et flottait quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, sans explication. Elle regardait, fascinée, Fredbear et SpringBonnie danser sur la scène. Sa tête bougeait doucement au rythme d'une musique invisible, juste comme…

Il posa une main sur sa bouche et recula contre le mur. Charlie détestait danser, mais bougeait toujours sa tête sur le rythme de la musique. Il sentit son cœur accélérer sous le choc. Il passa la tête de nouveau, le visage strié du robot se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Les yeux du robot, pourtant inexistants, brillaient d'une lumière plus blanche que ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Henry recula vivement et courut vers le bureau de William sans se retourner. La musique émise par le robot le suivit. Il claqua la porte au nez de la Marionnette et plaqua une chaise sous la poignée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

_Papa ?_

La voix résonnait partout autour de lui, bien plus fort qu'auparavant. Il poussa un cri de détresse et se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce, les mains autour de son visage. Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes pour la première fois depuis sa mort. Devenait-il fou ? Et si tout ça était dans sa tête ? Pouvait-il perdre les pédales à ce point ? Derrière la porte, le robot grattait avec de plus en plus d'insistance.

Il devait partir d'ici. Maintenant.

Il se leva et courut vers la porte. Il balaya le robot en sortant et se précipita vers la sortie. Il ferma la porte à clef derrière lui. La Marionnette se trouvait juste derrière, les yeux braqués sur lui. Il resta quelques secondes à la regarder avant de reprendre ses esprits et de courir loin de la pizzeria.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Aller de l'avant

_Bonjour à tous :) On poursuit les mésaventures de William dans ce nouveau chapitre. _

**Chapitre 6 : Aller de l'avant**

William se réveilla aux coups brutaux donnés dans la porte de sa chambre. Il mit quelques secondes à émerger. La nuit avait été rude et trop courte encore une fois. Il tâtonna pour allumer sa lampe de chevet. Les coups redoublèrent, insistants.

"Monsieur, c'est la police, ouvrez !"

L'homme bondit de son lit, le cœur battant la chamade. Oh non. Quelqu'un avait découvert le corps. Il était fini ! Ils allaient le mettre en prison. Il hésita, fit un tour de sa chambre. Les policiers allaient s'impatienter, il devait prendre une décision. Il calma sa respiration et ouvrit la porte, la gorge sèche et l'angoisse nouée à l'estomac. L'homme qui lui faisait face, il l'avait déjà vu. Il s'agissait du même homme qui s'était chargé d'analyser Fredbear. Avait-il finalement eu des suspicions ? Quelqu'un l'avait dénoncé ? L'homme ne lui paraissait cependant pas tendu, bien au contraire. Il sortit sa plaque et lui tendit.

"Officier Clay Burke, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Monsieur Afton, je viens vous avertir d'une effraction nocturne dans votre restaurant. Des voisins nous ont alerté sur la présence de bruits suspects et un homme a été aperçu en train de fuir votre restaurant. Pouvez-vous me suivre pour faire un état des lieux ?"

_Henry_, pensa immédiatement William. Soulagé à l'idée que l'agent ne venait pas pour lui, William se détendit un peu. Il baissa les yeux sur sa tenue, un peu gêné.

"Je vous laisse dix minutes pour vous préparer, lui dit l'agent, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? lui demanda William. Je n'ai que du café à vous proposer, pas très bon de surcroît, mais ça rendra l'attente plus agréable.

\- Volontiers."

William s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Clay regarda autour de lui, un peu suspicieux. Le locataire dégagea les chaises de la table, couvertes de papiers et pièces robotiques, puis mit la machine à café en marche. Il servit l'officier et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. Dès que la porte fut fermée à clé, il poussa un long soupir qui évacua la pression. Tout allait bien, il devait se calmer. Henry avait peut-être fait face à… La chose qui habitait la Marionnette. Il frissonna d'effroi. Il détestait cette idée. Cela expliquait sa fuite précipitée. Il ferma les yeux, alors que le jet d'eau froide coulait le long de son corps. Ne pas paniquer, surtout ne rien montrer à l'officier. Il termina de se préparer en quelques minutes puis sortit, l'air faussement serein.

Burke était debout à côté du lit et tenait un portrait dans ses mains. Il releva le regard vers William, nullement gêné de fouiller dans ses affaires.

"Ce sont vos enfants ? dit-il en pointant la photographie.

\- Oui, répondit William. Ils sont dans le Colorado avec leur mère. Elisabeth, Georges et Michael.

\- Ils sont mignons. J'ai un fils moi aussi. Carlton. Il a l'âge de votre plus grand. On y va ? dit-il pour changer de sujet."

William hocha la tête et les deux hommes sortirent du motel. Ils traversèrent la route rapidement. Devant la pizzeria, deux voitures de police aux gyrophares allumés patientaient. Des agents se tenaient devant la porte d'entrée. William jeta un regard nerveux à la boîte de la Marionnette dans la vitre. Elle avait encore bougé, il en était certain. Il se força à détourner le regard pour ne plus la voir. Il tenta de pousser la porte, elle était fermée à clé.

"Il y a d'autres entrées ? demanda l'officier.

\- Il y en a une derrière la cuisine, dans la petite allée juste au-dessus, dit-il en pointant quelques mètres à l'est. Mais elle ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur.

\- L'individu a été vu fuyant par cette porte, c'est étrange qu'elle soit fermée à clé. Quelqu'un d'autre que vous peut ouvrir l'établissement ?

\- Oui, Henry Miller. Mais il n'est pas dans la région actuellement, mentit-il."

L'officier lui répondit d'un grognement. William déverrouilla l'entrée et s'avança dans le hall. Jusqu'ici, rien d'étrange. Il lança un regard dans la salle de restauration. Les deux robots principaux se tenaient immobiles, en bon état. Le gérant les mit en marche pour s'assurer qu'aucun autre problème n'était apparent. Il s'approcha ensuite de la Marionnette, beaucoup plus inquiet. Il donna un coup dans le robot. Comme la veille, il se redressa subitement et commença à saluer la foule. William le força à retourner dans la boîte, tout en sachant qu'il devrait renouveler l'opération le lendemain.

L'officier Burke le regardait depuis la scène. Il pointa soudain un coin de la pièce.

"Vous avez des caméras de surveillance ?

\- Oui. Elles sont visibles depuis mon bureau."

Les deux hommes quittèrent la salle de restauration pour se diriger vers le couloir adjacent. William comprit immédiatement que quelqu'un était rentré dans son bureau. Un brin paranoïaque sur la sécurité de son laboratoire, il n'aurait jamais laissé la porte ouverte sans être présent. Burke lut immédiatement sur son visage sa surprise. Ils accélèrent tous les deux le pas pour découvrir un carnage. Les télévisions étaient explosées au sol, ses dossiers étaient éparpillés un peu partout. William les ignora pour courir vers la porte de son atelier. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit et qu'il tomba nez à nez avec l'endosquelette de Foxy, dans le même état où il l'avait laissé. Burke, curieux, regarda les robots au-dessus de son épaule.

"Le suspect a sans doute vu la caméra, annonça l'officier. C'est un cas classique, malheureusement. Vous êtes assuré ?

\- Oui, ça aurait pu être plus grave. Les cassettes sont inutilisables, cependant, on ne saura pas qui a fait le coup.

\- Il a sans doute paniqué avant de voler quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes un homme chanceux, monsieur Afton. Nous allons augmenter les patrouilles dans votre rue ce mois-ci, pour nous assurer que votre cambrioleur ne revienne plus. Nous vous envoyons quelqu'un dans la journée pour faire un bilan exact des pertes matérielles, pour l'assurance. Vous comptez quand même ouvrir ce soir ?

\- Ce n'est pas un peu de casse qui va m'arrêter. On ouvre ce soir.

\- Très bien, à ce soir, donc. Je veux voir vos robots en action."

L'officier le salua d'un signe de tête et le laissa seul. William attendit que la porte claque pour commencer à rassembler les dossiers. Henry avait-il volé des papiers ? Peu probable, songea-t-il. La plupart des papiers importants, y compris les contrats d'emploi, William les avait toujours avec lui par chance. Il y passa l'après-midi entière. Les télévisions, en revanche, étaient irrécupérables. Les écrans fissurés n'affichaient plus qu'une grosse tache noire au-dessus des parasites blancs. Tant pis. L'assurance les couvrirait.

Le moral dans les chaussettes, il commença à installer et nettoyer la salle de restauration deux heures avant l'ouverture. Le temps de faire chauffer les fours, il était déjà l'heure. Il craignait que les récents événements ne lui fasse une mauvaise pub, mais à sa grande surprise, une grande file attendait déjà devant les portes. Il fit entrer tout le monde et dut même en refuser certains. Pendant que Fredbear et SpringBonnie, qui enthousiasmait beaucoup ceux déjà présent lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture, assuraient le show auprès des enfants, William s'activait en cuisine pour s'occuper des pizzas. Des parents volontaires vinrent même lui donner un coup de main en s'apercevant qu'il était seul pour tout gérer.

Pour la première fois, William eut vraiment l'impression de gérer un restaurant. Les pizzas étaient bonnes, les robots émerveillaient les enfants et la salle était plein de rires et de discussions. C'était pour ça qu'il avait ouvert ce Diner, pour cette ambiance qui lui rappelait sa jeunesse. Sourire aux lèvres, il prit quelques minutes de pause pour admirer le fruit de son travail. Des enfants se chamaillaient pour voir Fredbear de plus près, les parents s'étaient regroupés sur deux tables et discutaient tous ensemble. L'officier Burke lui adressa un léger signe de main pour lui signaler sa présence. Tout se passait bien. Trop bien.

Alors que les douze coups de minuit frappaient, William eut la mauvaise surprise, en sortant de la cuisine avec les boîtes à pizza, de tomber nez à nez avec la Marionnette. Elle l'ignora et se dirigea vers la porte extérieure. Comme sur les caméras de surveillance, elle se mit à claquer dedans. Plusieurs fois, prise de démence. Le gérant confia les pizzas à un des volontaires pour le service en salle et se tourna vers le robot, agacé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il n'y a personne dehors, retourne t'occuper des enfants."

Il lui saisit le bras pour la faire reculer. Mais elle recommença son manège. William hésita avant de lui ouvrir la porte. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur. La sang du roboticien se glaça quand il la vit se coucher à l'exact endroit où il l'avait trouvée ce jour-là, le jour où il avait trouvé le cadavre de la petite fille. La Marionnette ne bougeait plus depuis plusieurs minutes, alors il la saisit courageusement pour la rentrer. Dès qu'il la toucha, les yeux noirs du robot se mirent à briller. William bondit en arrière, effrayé.

_Papa ?_

La voix avait résonné autour de lui, partout. Il recula légèrement. Le robot s'était relevé et avançait vers lui.

"Res… Reste là ! cria William."

Il saisit maladroitement une poubelle et la plaça sur le chemin. Il courut ensuite vers la porte laissée ouverte et la referma. La Marionnette tambourina un moment derrière, puis plus rien. Le cœur battant la chamade, William recula vers la salle de restauration, qui se vidait petit à petit. Il poussa un cri lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il fit volte-face et dévisagea de haut en bas l'homme surpris qui se tenait devant lui.

Assez âgé, son visage ridé souriant, il lui tendit une main vigoureuse. William la prit sans trop comprendre et il la serra avec enthousiasme.

"Monsieur Afton ! Je suis ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer. Je suis Frédéric Fazbear, le créateur du dessin animé _Freddy Fazbear and Friends_. Nous avons échangé par téléphone il y a quelques mois et je voulais avoir un aperçu de votre travail avant de vous faire une proposition."

Abasourdi, William rougit légèrement. S'il s'était attendu à ça ! Le vieil homme faisait partie de ces nouveaux millionnaires qui s'installaient dans les petites villes pour asseoir leur autorité et se créer une réputation. Le dessin animé était en pleine explosion en ce moment, ce qui avait donné envie à William de s'inspirer des personnages pour créer Foxy le Pirate.

"Je sais qu'il est tard, mais j'aimerais vous rencontrer demain pour parler de mes personnages. J'aimerais racheter votre restaurant pour créer un projet encore plus fou.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas contre vous, vous serez toujours en charge de tout. Mais… Enfin, je vous expliquerais demain. Voici ma carte, appelez-moi quand je peux venir."

Il lui glissa le morceau de carton dans la main et disparut dans la foule aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. William, un peu choqué, regarda un instant le bout de papier. Racheter un restaurant si tôt après son ouverture ? Le vieil homme devait avoir perdu la tête. Il avait sans doute mal compris.

La salle se vida de ses derniers occupants. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes pour observer Fredbear et SpringBonnie s'agiter sur scène, impassibles. Finalement, la situation n'était pas si terrible et tendait même à s'améliorer. Il devait arrêter de penser au passé et embrasser l'avenir. Il fallait qu'il avance.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le tournant

_Dernier chapitre pleinement centré sur l'année 1980. Vous savez ce qui vient ensuite, n'est-ce pas ? :3 Gros drama bientôt en approche._

**Chapitre 7 : Le tournant**

Les semaines passaient et la routine s'était installée au Fredbear's Family Diner. Le public était au rendez-vous et de plus en plus nombreux, pour sa plus grande joie, et s'il écartait les problèmes récurrents avec cette satanée Marionnette, tout allait pour le mieux. Le restaurant fermait à minuit désormais, pour laisser le robot vaquer à ses occupations nocturnes. Il avait décidé que tant que ça restait nocturne, ça ne le concernait pas.

William n'avait pas chômé à côté de ça. Pour commencer, il avait fait remplacer toutes les serrures de l'établissement, ainsi que le système de sécurité. Tout se faisait désormais à l'aide de cartes magnétiques qui lui assurait plus de tranquillité. Entre temps, il avait aussi convaincu l'agence immobilière de lui vendre la maison qui se trouvait derrière le restaurant. Il y avait déplacé son atelier, autant par crainte que Henry revienne y mettre le nez que par confort. Il avait désormais une pièce plus grande où il pouvait travailler de manière plus sereine.

La maison avait encore besoin de quelques ajustements cela-dit. L'eau était froide, et l'électricité sautait dès que deux appareils électriques fonctionnaient en même temps. Mais c'était chez lui. Le déménagement permettrait de rapatrier la plupart des meubles chez lui. Il dormait pour l'instant sur un vieux canapé prêté par un parent du restaurant, mais cette situation temporaire lui valait de sérieux maux de dos. Son lit lui manquait autant que la chaleur de sa femme. Certes, travailler sur ses robots toute la journée lui plaisait beaucoup, mais le travail sans Henry avait tendance à être trop solitaire. Les endosquelettes vides lui filaient la frousse et il tremblait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait un des robots de crainte que le cauchemar ne recommence. Il avait beau prétendre que tout allait bien, ce qu'il avait vu restait ancré dans sa mémoire.

Le jour qu'il attendait tant arriva enfin. Le temps était pluvieux, mais les clients bien présents au Diner pour tester la toute nouvelle salle d'arcade ouverte au public. William avait bataillé des heures durant avec le vendeur pour obtenir quatre bornes. En échange d'une taxe de dix pourcents de chaque jeu, le gérant pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Les enfants les avaient déjà adoptées et la rentrée d'argent supplémentaire était assez conséquente pour envisager d'autres projets sur l'avenir. William voulait agrandir le restaurant par la suite, et il espérait pouvoir décrocher quelques subventions dans les semaines à venir pour le faire. Le marché était fructueux et les curieux venaient parfois de très loin pour admirer ses créations, ce qui était très encourageant pour l'avenir.

Le seul point un peu plus sombre de son entreprise était le manque de personnel. Malgré la bonne volonté des parents mis à contribution, il était débordé par le travail. Les services n'étaient qu'une facette minime du travail, il y avait également l'administration, la gestion des remboursements, les demandes de subventions et la création des nouveaux robots. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Sa femme avait accepté de l'épauler le temps qu'elle trouve un nouveau travail à Hurricane, ce qui le soulagerait d'un poids temporairement le temps de trouver une solution de remplacement. Il avait besoin d'un manager, mais la ville, encore petite, ne possédait pour l'instant personne avec les compétences nécessaires à la gestion de la partie robotique de la pizzeria qui rendait frileux les rares qui osaient postuler.

Il avait trouvé un ami inattendu dans la gestion juridique de son entreprise : Clay Burke, l'officier de police. En échange de pizzas gratuites pour son fils, il s'occupait des conseils juridiques et des négociations de droits pour les robots. Les deux hommes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces dernières semaines et William était régulièrement invité à dîner chez eux. Il s'était attaché au charisme du jeune homme, toujours très passionné par son travail.

William, perdu dans ses pensées, en oublia presque la fournée de pizzas au four. Il revint brusquement à lui et les sortit. Certaines avaient un peu noircies sur le dessous, mais c'était les risques de l'artisanal. Personne n'avait encore eu l'audace de lui reprocher sa cuisine, il l'assumait lui-même, catastrophique. Il n'avait pas eu de formation de cuistot contrairement à Henry et se démenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, parfois avec quelques couacs. La grille lui brûla les doigts et tout tomba à terre, face contre le sol. Le gérant leva les yeux au ciel et étouffa un juron. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

"Monsieur Afton ?"

William se tourna vers la porte de la cuisine. C'était ce vieil homme, encore une fois, le créateur du dessin animé. Le gérant de la pizzeria se força à sourire tout en poussant la pizza sous le plan de travail du bout du pied. Cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise. Il dégageait un charisme qui sonnait faux, trop commercial.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, monsieur Fazbear ?

\- Excusez-moi, j'insiste, c'est vrai. Pouvons-nous discuter quelques minutes de vos robots après la fermeture du midi ? Je serais patient.

\- D'accord, abdiqua William. Vous pouvez vous installer en salle."

Le vieil homme le remercia et s'éclipsa pour le laisser à sa cuisine. Le roboticien acheva le service, puis ferma la salle aux alentours de quinze heures, après le départ des derniers clients. Confortablement assis sur le banc, Frédéric Fazbear regardait SpringBonnie et Fredbear danser et chanter sur scène. William prit une grande inspiration et le rejoignit.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment l'un à côté de l'autre dans le silence, à observer les robots. William tiqua aux petits blocages de bassin de Fredbear. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ce défaut technique ne pourrait être réparé, lui rappelant à jamais ce qui s'était produit à l'intérieur de ce costume. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il concentra son attention sur le vieillard. Son costume taillé sur mesure dénotait avec l'aspect "américain populaire" des lieux. Ses cheveux blancs n'étaient plus nombreux et les imposantes lunettes qui portaient amplifiaient les traits vieillis de son visage. Il avait l'air de ces aristocrates un peu égocentriques que l'on trouvait à New York ou à Washington, tout en gardant une étincelle pétillante, un rêve d'enfant pas tout à fait accompli.

"Je vais mourir, monsieur Afton, commença-t-il sans préambule. Les médecins me donnent trois ou quatre mois tout au plus. On m'a diagnostiqué la semaine passée une tumeur au cerveau, qui ne demande qu'à s'aggraver. Dans quelques semaines, quelques jours peut-être, ma mémoire me fera défaut, et vous comprendrez donc l'urgence de la situation. Je n'ai pas de descendant, monsieur Afton. Du moins, pas qui mérite de s'approprier ma fortune. Mais vous, vous êtes un homme d'ambition et de talent."

William ne répondit pas, à la fois surpris et touché par le compliment.

"Je souhaite propulser mon univers, _Freddy Fazbears and Friends_, à un autre niveau. Le dessin animé a fait son temps, les enfants de maintenant veulent quelque chose de plus réel, de plus concret et vivant. Quelque chose qui les fera vibrer. Et vous, monsieur Afton, vous avez trouver le moyen de réaliser cela. Vous avez donné vie à des personnages, vous leur avez donné une identité propre. Je souhaite vous offrir un cadeau bien plus puissant que l'argent. Je souhaite vous offrir mon oeuvre, ma licence. Vous pourrez créer des robots sans crainte de moyens financiers, et moi, je serais rassuré à l'idée que mon oeuvre perdure à travers le temps. Quand je parlais de racheter votre restaurant, je me suis mal exprimé. Vous serez toujours en charge de tout. Simplement avec de meilleurs moyens, de nouvelles idées. Il est temps d'offrir aux compagnons qui ont bercé mon aventure une nouvelle vie. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie et Foxy ont besoin d'une nouvelle main pour les guider. Accepteriez-vous de devenir leur ambassadeur ?"

L'intéressé ne sut quoi répondre. Il hocha la tête, indécis. Il s'agissait d'une grosse responsabilité, pas de celle que l'on décide en quelques jours. Le pari valait-il le coup ? Bien sûr, l'idée le séduisait. Avec un fond presque illimité, ses machines atteindraient des performances encore jamais atteintes ailleurs. Mais s'attirer le feu des projecteurs alors même qu'il essayait de faire profil bas suite à la bêtise de Henry, était-ce une bonne idée ? La réflexion prit cependant peu de temps. Il fallait être un parfait idiot pour refuser une proposition pareille. Il prit le temps de calmer l'excitation grandissante qui poussait en lui avant de répondre.

"Je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur, mais c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais faire, assurément. Je tâcherais d'être à la hauteur, dit-il les yeux brillants."

Il se tut quelques secondes, puis son visage s'illumina. Il se releva d'un seul coup et pointa la scène du doigt.

"Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose. Restez-là. Vous allez adorer."

Il quitta la salle et courut jusqu'à son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte de son atelier en grand et attrapa le boitier de commande de Foxy sur l'étagère. Dès qu'il appuya sur le bouton d'allumage, les oreilles du renard s'agitèrent, puis il releva la tête. Son bras se mit à s'agiter alors qu'il entamait déjà les lignes de sa boîte vocale. William joua un peu avec les différents boutons. Foxy se redressa et fit un pas fébrile vers la porte, son tout premier. Le poids du costume fit un peu fléchir l'endosquelette, mais il tint bon. Le voir ainsi enfin sur ses jambes réjouit William. Une nouvelle ère s'ouvrait à lui, plein de surprises et d'imprévus. De toute évidence, il était loin d'en avoir terminé avec la robotique.

Pas après pas, il fit avancer Foxy vers la sortie, puis dans le couloir. Le renard marchait de manière un peu bancale, mais sa démarche chancelante donnait de la crédibilité à l'esprit du pirate qu'il était censé représenter. Son cache-oeil buggait un peu et se levait et se fermait sans cesse, tout comme son crochet qu'il agitait frénétiquement dans l'air de temps à autre. William devait régulièrement se baisser pour l'éviter dans les virages.

Finalement, Foxy arriva enfin dans la salle de spectacle, sous les yeux de l'homme qui lui avait donné vie sur le papier. Un large sourire étira le visage du vieil homme qui se releva pour faire un tour de sa construction avec un enthousiasme non-dissimulé. A n'en point douter, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux lui plaisait énormément, à la grande joie de William, enfin récompensé après des mois de durs labeurs. Si le renard plaisait autant à son créateur, il était certain que les autres robots auraient autant de succès.

"Splendide ! s'enthousiasma Frédéric. Tout simplement splendide, monsieur Afton. C'est un véritable chef d'oeuvre.

\- Il n'est pas encore achevé, rougit l'inventeur, un peu gêné. Il y a encore des pièces qui ne fonctionnent pas bien, des circuits à retravailler, mais j'ai bon espoir de parvenir à le mettre sur scène dès l'année prochaine.

\- Où en sont les prototypes des autres ?

\- Encore en cours de travail, répondit-il. Je commence à peine Freddy. Chica et Bonnie viendront ensuite. Foxy n'était qu'un prototype, comme je vous l'avais déjà expliqué il y a quelques mois. Et je sais maintenant ce qui doit être amélioré pour le reste du groupe."

Frédéric, émerveillé, buvait littéralement ses paroles. Il se tourna vers Fredbear et SpringBonnie, toujours en train de parader sur la scène. Une vague inquiétude brilla dans son regard.

"Et eux ? demanda-t-il. Qu'allez-vous en faire une fois l'équipe terminée ?

\- Ils vont devenir des costumes portatifs, je travaille activement pour que ce soit le cas. Fredbear a encore de beaux jours devant lui, mais c'est un modèle vieillissant qui sera bientôt remplacé par SpringFreddy, Golden Freddy comme le surnomme Henry."

L'homme hocha la tête, rassuré à l'idée qu'il ne jette pas ses prototypes à la poubelle au profit des nouveaux. Les deux hommes échangèrent une partie de l'après-midi sur les modalités de succession et ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous la semaine suivante pour s'occuper de la paperasse. En échange des droits d'exploitation, William s'engageait à renommer le restaurant "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" et à mettre davantage le héros du dessin animé au premier plan.

Lorsque le vieil homme quitta le restaurant, une voiture mauve se gara sur le parking, suivie d'un énorme camion de déménagement. La portière s'ouvrit à la volée et une tornade rousse fondit sur lui en piaillant des "Papa !" excités. Il rattrapa Elisabeth et la serra dans ses bras. Un grand sourire illumina son visage. Sa carrière venait de prendre un sacré nouveau tournant.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Silence

_Coucou ! Petit chapitre de transition aujourd'hui avec pas mal de drama. De quoi vous tenir en haleine pour la deuxième partie de l'histoire._

**Chapitre 8 : Silence**

L'arrivée de Maggie et des enfants redonna le courage et le sourire à William. Les semaines qui suivirent leur arrivée fut florissantes, tant au niveau du restaurant que dans le cadre familial.

Leur nouvelle maison leur convenait parfaitement, quand bien même les choses à bricoler ou réparer étaient nombreuses. Le déménagement avait été compliqué, un camion s'était perdu en route et parents et enfants avaient dû se partager le canapé pendant près d'un mois. Mais les petits ennuis s'estompaient peu à peu au profit des retrouvailles. William reprit pleinement son rôle de père délaissé par le travail et retrouva la complicité qu'il entretenait auparavant avec Elizabeth rapidement. Georges, plus distant, digérait mal le changement d'école. Quant à Michael, fidèle à lui même, il s'était enfermé dans son coin, bien que son père l'ait déjà croisé à la sortie de la pizzeria avec de nouveaux amis, signe que la situation s'arrangeait.

Pour ce qui était du restaurant, l'arrivée de Maggie fit énormément de bien au petit commerce. Sa femme le déchargeait des tâches de cuisine afin qu'il puisse se concentrer davantage sur ces robots. William avait finalement signé le contrat de Frédéric Fazbear. Il avait trois ans pour créer les robots et changer le nom du restaurant pour "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria". La construction des mascottes prenait du temps, mais l'ingénieur était satisfait du résultat. Foxy fut terminé en quelques mois, puis il enchaîna sur la création de Freddy, la star de la franchise, un ours brun à l'embonpoint généreux, le chanteur principal du groupe. Il serait secondé plus tard par Bonnie, un lapin violet guitariste et Chica, une poule jaune, chanteuse secondaire du groupe et un peu gourmande. Foxy était un peu à part. Dans le dessin animé, il était l'antagoniste principal, avant de devenir un anti-héros casse-cou, près à tout pour accompagner ses amis. Il ne chantait pas, mais il était bon acteur.

La deuxième grande innovation était la mise en marche, enfin, des costumes à springlocks. William se promenait maintenant déguisé en SpringBonnie de temps en temps, lors des spectacles. Son compère, SpringFreddy, Golden Freddy, était encore à l'abandon. Le recrutement de nouveaux employés ne donnait toujours rien. Mais il espérait toujours. Golden Freddy remplacerait bientôt Fredbear, dont la mâchoire commençait à s'user. William craignait de mettre la main à l'intérieur de sa bouche depuis que l'endosquelette s'était refermé sur son bras, lui brisant l'os et le forçant à un bon mois d'arrêt. Les mécanismes de l'ours vieillissaient et il devenait assez instable, surchauffant rapidement lors des spectacles.

William avait aussi pris une grande décision : il avait mis la Marionnette dans un carton et l'avait balancée dans une décharge publique. Avec sa femme et les enfants dans les environs, il avait craint que ce passé encombrant lui pose des problèmes. Cela s'était avéré le meilleur choix possible. La pizzeria avait retrouvé la bonne humeur de la première ouverture.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir stopper la machine. Enfin… Presque rien.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Georges était rentré plus tôt de l'école. Sa maîtresse était tombée malade et, faute de remplacement, les élèves avaient été relâché. Du haut de ses six ans et demi, il avait pris sur lui pour rejoindre la pizzeria de son papa, située à l'autre bout de la rue. Depuis qu'il était entré "chez les grands", ses parents lui offraient leur confiance pour rentrer seul. Tant qu'il ne quittait pas le trottoir, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Et puis, il avait cette énorme peluche à l'effigie de Fredbear pour l'accompagner. Il en était sûr : rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Aujourd'hui, son papa lui avait expliqué que lui et Maman devaient aller voir le médecin, parce que Papa devait aller retirer son plâtre. Il serait donc seul à la pizzeria. Mais Papa avait préparé des gaufres pour lui, elles étaient dans le frigo. Et puis, en plus, il ne serait seul que le temps que les aiguilles de l'horloge fassent un tour complet. Après, Elizabeth le rejoindrait pour jouer aux jeux vidéo sur les bornes d'arcade. C'était le principal. Tant qu'il pouvait jouer aux jeux vidéo, il s'en fichait d'être seul.

Le jeune garçon brandit fièrement sa clé devant lui à l'approche de la pizzeria. Il déverrouilla la porte et rentra, avant de refermer à clé derrière lui, comme Papa lui avait demandé. Il s'approcha tranquillement de la salle principale dont il alluma les lumières. Le gamin marqua quelques secondes de pause devant Fredbear et SpringBonnie, ébahi par leur taille. Ils étaient un peu effrayant, comme ça, leurs yeux vides fixés dans le lointain. Georges aimait les voir bouger quand il y avait d'autres enfants dans le restaurant. Mais seul, ils avaient quelque chose d'impressionnant. Il renifla et serra un peu plus sa peluche contre lui. Il lança un rapide coup d'oeil vers la porte de la cuisine et courut subitement vers elle, comme piqué par la folie.

Enthousiaste, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et saisit la grande assiette de gaufres soigneusement placée à son attention, juste devant ses yeux. Il ferma le frigo d'un coup de pied et regagna la salle, le plat trop lourd en équilibre fragile au-dessus de sa tête. Il déposa le tout sur la table puis s'installa sur une chaise, dos aux robots. Il déballa les gaufres hors du papier aluminium, puis en saisit une, le ventre en proie à des gargouillis qui ne demandaient qu'à être contentés.

Alors qu'il portait son goûter enfin à la bouche, le bruit d'une porte qui grince attira son attention. Surpris, le garçon lâcha son mets et se redressa d'un coup, suspicieux. Depuis quelques temps, Michael avait trouvé un nouveau jeu : il se cachait et quand il s'y attendait le moins, il surgissait et lui faisait très peur. Papa lui avait déjà dit de ne pas le faire, mais son frère s'en fichait.

"Mike, c'est toi ? appela-t-il d'une petite voix peu assurée."

Personne ne répondit, mais le grincement cessa brutalement. Georges descendit de sa chaise et se rapprocha discrètement de la porte. Dans le couloir d'en face, celui qui menait dans les bureaux, il repéra distinctement la porte entrouverte du bureau de l'ami de Papa, Henry. Elle ne l'était pas lorsqu'il était arrivé, il en était certain. Inquiet, son ours en peluche toujours dans les bras, il s'approcha pour regarder dans le petit espace ouvert.

Un homme se tenait là, dos à lui. Sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce, un enfant de sa classe était ligoté. Le garçon, un blond aux grandes lunettes, le repéra immédiatement. Il voulut appeler à l'aide, Georges le vit distinctement, mais la corde qu'il avait dans la bouche l'empêchait de parler. L'homme devant lui fronça les sourcils. Il saisit une batte de baseball et l'écrasa sur la tête de l'enfant. Georges recula. Une gerbe de sang avait traversé la pièce pour gicler sur la porte. Il en reçut sur ses chaussures. L'homme n'en resta pas là. Il saisit un couteau, et alors que son camarade reprenait connaissance, il lui planta dans le ventre. Les yeux du garçons s'exorbitèrent et il se débattit avec force. L'inconnu recula d'un pas et contempla son oeuvre. Il se tourna vers la porte.

Georges, poussé par l'instinct de survie, se jeta dans la grande armoire devant le bureau de son père. Il reconnut l'homme dès qu'il sortit : Henry Miller. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, avant de quitter la pièce. Georges sortit et rentra dans le bureau. Du sang coulait partout autour de la chaise. Le garçon poussa le bras du petit garçon, il ne bougeait plus, les yeux grands ouverts. Tétanisé, il réalisa brutalement qu'il était mort.

"Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?"

Georges fit volte face. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes immédiatement à la vue de l'homme. Il bloquait la sortie, sa batte ensanglantée à la main, menaçant. Le garçon recula légèrement. Il trébucha sur la jambe de la victime et fit tomber la chaise dans un boucan de tous les diables. L'homme releva subitement la tête, paniqué, et attendit quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'aucun bruit n'était audible.

"Ecoute-moi, gamin, j'ai pas le temps pour toi et je ne veux pas blesser ton père. Mais crois-moi, si tu racontes ce que tu as vu ici, les choses vont très, très mal se passer pour toi."

Il chopa le garçon par le col et le souleva. Georges se mit à renifler bruyamment, alors qu'un flot de larmes coulait de son visage.

"Tu m'as bien compris, monsieur Afton ?"

Le garçon, terrifié, hocha vigoureusement la tête. L'homme sourit. Il le porta jusqu'à l'armoire de l'entrée, la même où il s'était caché quelques minutes auparavant. Il le jeta violemment dedans et ferma la porte à clé. Il jeta ensuite la clé dans le couloir et retourna à ses occupations.

Henry devait encore nettoyer la scène du crime avant l'arrivée de William et du reste de la fratrie. S'il écartait ce détail gênant, le plan s'était déroulé parfaitement comme prévu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre le corps dans son prototype de robot, en construction non-loin de la pizzeria et voir ce qui se passerait, en espérant qu'il se mette à bouger comme elle, comme la Marionnette. Si tout fonctionnait comme prévu, il pourrait alors se lancer dans des expériences pour ramener sa fille à la vie. Il en était certain, il pouvait encore réparer ses erreurs.

Le roboticien saisit le cadavre et le porta jusqu'à sa voiture, garée derrière la cuisine. Il retourna ensuite sur ses pas pour nettoyer le sang méticuleusement. Personne n'en saurait rien, à part le garçon. Henry hésita brièvement devant l'armoire où de longs sanglots terrifiés retentissaient. Devait-il le tuer lui aussi ? Non, le gosse était fragile et manipulable. Il se rappellerait simplement à son bon souvenir de temps en temps pour qu'il garde le silence. Il ne se sentait pas capable de détruire la vie de son ami, alors même qu'il avait choisi la pizzeria pour commettre le meurtre afin que William soit accusé avant lui en cas de problèmes.

Il poussa ensuite la porte du bureau de William et se dirigea vers les caméras. William les avait éteintes pendant son absence pour éviter que ses enfants ne déclenchent les systèmes de sécurité. Il avait bien prévu son coup. Il ferma enfin les égouts des toilettes par lesquels il était rentré la première fois, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix depuis que William avait changé les serrures, puis quitta la pizzeria par la cuisine. Il démarra en trombes et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible du restaurant.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le gars au téléphone

_Hey ! On continue un peu notre exploration des années 1981 – 1983. Vous savez ce qui arrive bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? :)_

**Chapitre 9 : Le gars au téléphone**

"Je peux vous aider ?"

William venait de rejoindre l'accueil du restaurant pour accueillir les clients du midi, déjà nombreux aux portes du restaurant. L'un d'eux détonnait totalement dans le paysage. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme un peu moins âgé que lui dans un costume noir taillé sur mesure et tiré à quatre épingles, bien loin des habituels enfants et parents qui passaient leur pause du midi ici, complètement débraillés. L'inconnu suait à grosses gouttes, très nerveux.

Il s'approcha et tendit la main.

"Scott Cawthon. Je suis envoyé par monsieur Fazbear, notre ami commun. Il m'a expliqué que vous recrutez actuellement. Je… Je pense pouvoir correspondre à vos attentes. En tout cas, lui semble le penser."

William leva un sourcil surpris et serra sa main. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête d'un manager de restaurant familial, mais plutôt celle d'un gamin sortant à peine de l'université, encore inexpérimenté et plein d'espoir. Néanmoins, le vieux Fazbear brillait d'intelligence, il pouvait être certain que s'il avait été envoyé ici, il était fiable. Le gérant lança un regard vers la grande salle. Sa femme avait déjà repéré le nouveau venu et lui indiqua d'un signe de main qu'elle s'occuperait de la salle seule le temps qu'il en finisse.

Le roboticien l'invita à le suivre dans son bureau, plus loin dans le couloir. Il marqua un temps de pause sur le pas de la porte pour admirer la pièce, récemment rénovée. La pièce avait été agrandie pour servir de salle de repos et de salle de garde pour la nuit. Le réseau de caméra atterrissait maintenant sur un seul écran, et des micros permettaient désormais d'écouter de manière discrète ce qui se disait dans le restaurant. L'atelier de William avait déménagé dans sa maison, pour plus de confort et de sécurité, principalement suite à la destruction de ses locaux qui le rendait un peu paranoïaque.

Il s'installa derrière le bureau, et Scott en fit de même sur la chaise en face de lui. Il ne paraissait pas très rassuré.

"Bien, commença William. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, oui, nous avons désespérement besoin d'aide. Mon co-gérant a disparu de la circulation du jour au lendemain et m'a laissé le restaurant sur les bras. Je ne suis pas restaurateur de métier, je suis avant tout roboticien. Je crée et répare des robots toute la journée. Henry devait s'occuper de la partie gestion.

\- Le travail ne me fait pas peur, si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez. J'ai travaillé plusieurs années en compagnie de M. Fazbear avant qu'il ne se retire, comme un apprenti, en quelques sortes. Je m'occupais de la communication, de la gestion de ses projets, de ses emplois du temps : j'avais le rôle de l'homme à tout faire, en quelques sortes, dit-il avec nostalgie. Je connais également bien les personnages de M. Fazbear et j'ai quelques notions de mécaniques."

William se gratta le menton, incertain. Son profil lui plaisait, c'était indéniable, en tout cas bien plus que les vingt-quatre précédents candidats.

"On me surnomme "Phone Guy", sourit l'homme, inarrêtable. Souvent, où que je sois, on me retrouve avec un téléphone à la main pour essayer de réparer les bêtises des autres. C'est devenu comme une seconde nature. J'ai crû comprendre que vous aviez besoin d'aide sur le long terme suite à l'agrandissement du restaurant. Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus calé en divertissement et animation, ni en cuisine, mais je peux gérer toute votre paperasse, recruter des gens, aider à diverses tâches.

\- Pourquoi à tout prix ce restaurant ?

\- Je… J'ai fait une promesse à . Avant qu'il… Avant qu'il n'oublie, il m'a fait promettre de veiller sur ses personnages. Puisqu'ils vont cesser d'exister en dessin animé, la suite logique est ce restaurant. M. Fazbear place beaucoup d'espoirs en vous, et j'ai envie de croire qu'il a raison de le faire."

William réfléchit un moment, l'air sérieux, puis un fin sourire étira son visage. Il étudia le visage trop sérieux de son invité encore quelques instants avant de céder.

"Si vous dites que vous pouvez m'aider et que vous avez de l'expérience, je ne vois aucune raison de vous empêcher de nous rejoindre. Quand pouvez-vous commencer ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai loué une petite chambre dans le motel d'en face, j'ai aussi repéré des appartements en ville. Je pense pouvoir commencer dès que j'aurais trouvé où me loger pour de bon.

\- Si ça peut vous… te dépanner, se corrigea William, il y a une chambre d'ami libre chez moi. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais il y a un bureau et une salle de bain.

\- Ca m'aiderait énormément, en effet, s'enthousiasma son nouveau manager."

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes de paperasse et de salaire avant que William ne le libère pour de bon. Il l'aimait bien. Scott avait un humour grinçant, mais lui était finalement très sympathique. Peut-être avait-il enfin trouver un remplaçant à Henry ? Seul le temps le lui dirait.

Quand il rejoignit sa femme, le service se terminait. Il l'embrassa dans le cou pendant qu'elle servait une pizza et elle se retourna, surprise.

"Enfin sorti ? Je pensais que tu ne le laisserais jamais partir. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? C'est les impôts ?

\- Pire que ça, c'est notre nouveau manager. Je lui ai proposé de dormir à la maison le temps qu'il trouve de quoi se loger."

Elle fronça les sourcils, faussement énervée.

"Tu aurais pu me demander.

\- Tu aurais dit non ?

\- Non."

Elle releva la tête et quitta la pièce avec le plus de dignité possible sous les yeux de William. Ce dernier sourit quelques secondes avant de balayer la salle du regard à la recherche de ses marmots dans le flux continu d'enfants qui couraient et hurlait autour des tables. Il repéra rapidement Elisabeth. La petite fille jouait avec deux autres gamines aux pieds de Fredbear et SpringBonnie avec les peluches à l'effigie des nouveaux robots du restaurant. Michael la surveillait à distance respectable, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Cet élan de fraternité ne pouvait être motivé que par la présence de Jessica, une jeune fille de son école qui avait su, par un quelconque miracle, dompter le fauve.

Le roboticien se rapprocha de son fils aîné. Dès qu'il entra dans son champ de vision, la magie de l'amour se rompit brutalement. Michael lui offrit un regard dédaigneux et agacé.

"Mike, où est ton frère ?"

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

"Je sais pas. Sûrement en train de chouiner dans un coin, comme d'habitude."

William poussa un soupir. Il était vrai que Georges agissait étrangement ces derniers jours. Il ne mangeait presque pas, refusait de jouer avec sa soeur et paraissait effrayé à la simple mention du restaurant. Depuis qu'Elisabeth l'avait retrouvé enfermé dans un placard, il n'était plus le même. Les parents avaient tenté de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais Georges restait terriblement silencieux et rejetait tout contact dès que l'on mentionnait la pizzeria. Quelque chose s'était produit, William en était certain, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Il continua l'inspection du restaurant dans la salle d'arcade. Plusieurs adolescents s'excitaient sur les bornes avec férocité sous le regard bienveillant de Clay Burke venu prêter main forte pour la journée. L'officier salua William d'un signe de tête et pointa ensuite la scène de la main.

"Si tu cherches Georges, je l'ai vu partir vers les bureaux. Il… n'avait pas l'air bien."

William le remercia et tourna les talons. Il n'était pas difficile de trouver où l'enfant s'était réfugié : la porte du bureau de Henry, qui servait désormais de réserve, était encore ouverte, une nouvelle fois. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Georges ne cessait de s'y rendre. Le roboticien toqua et entra. Des sanglots lui arrivèrent immédiatement aux oreilles.

Alerté, le gérant appuya sur l'interrupteur pour y voir plus clair. Assis entre deux colonnes de ramettes de papier, les genoux repliés contre lui, Georges pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il releva la tête vers son père, avant de recommencer son manège. Son père poussa gentiment les paquets de feuilles et s'installa à côté de lui. Le garçon lâcha ses jambes pour se blottir contre lui. Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. William se contenta de lui frotter le dos pour le rassurer, un peu perdu.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut un peu calmé. Quelque chose s'est passé ?

\- C'est… C'est Mike, il a… Il a… Il a pris la tête de Foxy et il a… Il est sorti de nulle part pour… pour faire peur."

Son père se crispa légèrement. Michael avait promis d'arrêter. Depuis quelques temps, il terrorisait son petit frère en se déguisant en animatronique, juste pour lui faire peur. Ses nouveaux "amis" lui en avaient donné l'idée, avançant que l'adolescent n'avait pas à se faire marcher dessus par un morveux. William avait menacé d'en parler à leurs parents et ils s'étaient un peu calmer. Du moins l'avait-il cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

"Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit doucement William. Ton frère est atteint de cette maladie qu'on appelle "crise d'ado".

\- Il va mourir ? s'affola le garçon.

\- Non, mais ça va durer un petit moment. En revanche, il n'a pas le droit de s'en prendre à toi de cette façon. Les robots n'existent pas, tu le sais bien, ils ne peuvent pas sortir d'ici.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit-il, peu convaincu."

Le garçon baissa la tête.

"Papa, les monstres existent, pas vrai ?

\- Eh bien… Tout dépend de quel monstre on parle. Certaines personnes sont qualifiées de monstres après leurs actes.

\- Comme ceux qui… tuent des enfants ?"

William fronça les sourcils. Il sentit son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Se pouvait-il que Georges soit au courant ? Comment ? Il n'était même pas là quand il s'était débarrassé du corps ! Non, c'était idiot. Son fils le dévisageait avec attention alors que la panique le gagnait petit à petit. Il finit par se ressaisir et dévia le sujet, mal à l'aise.

"Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jouer avec Elizabeth ? Mike ne t'embêteras pas tant que tu seras avec elle. Va."

Il remarqua immédiatement qu'il détournait son attention. Georges resta silencieux. Il récupéra son ours en peluche et sortit de la pièce, non sans lui lancer un regard suspicieux. Quel genre de père était-il pour ne pas le rassurer alors qu'il se posait des questions sur des meurtres ? Il cacha son visage dans ses mains et poussa une plainte sourde.

Non, Georges n'avait pas découvert, il devait s'en convaincre. Puisque si c'était le cas, il devrait le faire taire, et ni le gamin, ni le père ne souhaitait en arriver là.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Le lapin qui marche

_Hey ! Nouveau chapitre qui a mis un peu plus de temps à arriver, désolée. Je suis pas trop satisfaite de celui-ci, je retravaillerais sans doute dessus un peu plus tard. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est là et il marque surtout la fin de mon NaNoWriMo qui s'est super bien passé !_

**Chapitre 10 : Le lapin qui marche**

Les jours qui suivirent l'arrivée de Scott Cawthon dans la gestion du restaurant furent florissants. Il s'occupa à merveille de toute la paperasse en retard et commença à classer mieux que Henry ne l'avait jamais fait chaque dossier, facture et plan de robots qui traînaient dans les deux bureaux. Il apporta rapidement sa patte à l'entreprise et William, malgré l'arrogance et le sarcasme qui suivaient les pas de son manager, se surprit à se prendre d'affection pour lui. Il était sincère, franc et ne tarissait pas de réflexions acides quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Même s'ils se prenaient la tête régulièrement, l'entreprise n'avait jamais été aussi prospère.

Les clients affluaient, plus nombreux que jamais. Scott avait convaincu le gérant de revoir intégralement la carte du restaurant pour agrandir la variété de pizza : margherita, pepperoni, carbonara, bolognaise, saumon… et même végétarienne, soit disant parce que c'était à la mode. Le manager réussit à contracter plusieurs partenariats locaux pour rafraîchir les produits, parfois périmés dans les réfrigérateurs de la pizzeria. Scott imposa également un rythme infernal à William, contraint pour la première fois à assumer son rôle de gérant, laissé un peu à part, et son rôle de roboticien. Tout se regroupait sous une seule et même bannière : rentabilité.

Mais la cadence de ses activités avaient provoqué un nouveau problème : plus il s'impliquait et plus il prenait de l'écart avec sa vie de famille. Certes, sa femme travaillait à ses côtés, mais le contact avec ses enfants pâtissait du temps passé loin de la maison. Elizabeth le vivait plutôt bien, elle venait même d'elle-même solliciter son père pour aider à diverses tâches, mais pour les garçons, la situation était plus complexe. Si Michael, en apparence, paraissait en avoir rien à faire, ses fréquentations peu recommandables et son défi constant de l'autorité témoignait d'un malaise que William ne parvenait pas à résoudre. Quant à Georges, il avait fini par se fermer entièrement au dialogue. Il ne parlait plus, ne jouait plus avec les autres et refusait catégoriquement de rester seul à la maison. L'enfant plein de vie et enthousiaste avait disparu du jour au lendemain, rongé par un mystère dont William avait abandonné l'enquête.

Mille neuf cent quatre-vingt deux pointa bientôt son nez et marqua un grand tournant dans la pizzeria. William décida de fermer l'établissement temporairement pour se pencher sur la grande nouveauté de ce début d'année : les costumes à springlocks. Après des mois de travaux, Golden Freddy et Golden Bonnie étaient enfin prêts à transporter des humains.

La soirée d'inauguration avait à peine de commencer et William patientait calmement derrière les rideaux rouges de la scène principale. Au milieu de leur prestation, Fredbear et SpringBonnie quitteraient la scène et seraient remplacés par les nouveaux robots. Il se sentait à la fois fier et nostalgique face au travail accompli. Ce nouvel exploit technologique ne tarderait pas à faire bientôt la une des journaux : des robots portatifs, capables de s'animer avec ou sans la présence de l'homme, c'était quelque chose de profondément novateur pour l'époque. William comptait dessus pour augmenter son chiffre d'affaire.

Il se tourna vers Scott, qui porterait le costume de Golden Freddy, ce soir. Il était à moitié costumé et le gérant veillait à éviter les faux pas. Malgré la qualité de l'équipement, le dispositif restait délicat. Un coup, un mouvement trop brusque et l'endosquelette retournerait à sa place d'origine, broyant le porteur. Ce serait une catastrophe pour l'entreprise. Il tâchait de ne pas y penser et aidait son manager à l'enfiler. William vint ensuite fixer la tête du robot. Son visage, plus sympathique, faisait davantage penser à Freddy qu'à Fredbear désormais, témoignage de la transition en cours. Son visage était plus allongé et rond, plus enclin aux câlins également, ce qui changeait de l'immense mâchoire de l'autre ours qui déformait son visage. Fredbear resterait encore un an en service, à cause de son contrat administratif principalement, avant d'être changé définitivement pour Golden Freddy. Ce dernier, toutefois, aurait un rôle mineur. Dans quelques semaines, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy et Chica deviendraient les stars du spectacle, comme l'avait demandé M. Fazbear.

La musique s'acheva sous les applaudissements et les cris enthousiastes des enfants. Le moment arrivait. FredBear et SpringBonnie regagnèrent les coulisses d'un pas mécanique, alors que quelques pubs étaient passées dans la salle principale. William saisit sa manette de contrôle et "rangea" l'exosquelette du lapin dans la poche intérieure. Le costume se désossa ensuite et s'ouvrit comme une coquille d'oeuf. Le gérant glissa ses jambes dans les deux pattes imposantes et remonta pièce par pièce les morceaux du costume, jusqu'à être totalement couvert. Il saisit enfin la tête du robot et l'enfila. William avait fait attention à rendre les yeux des robots translucides de l'intérieur, ce qui permettait de voir où ils allaient. Un modulateur de voix avait également été intégré au costume pour éviter qu'ils soient reconnaissables.

"Prêt ? l'interrogea Scott.

\- Plus que jamais."

Ils patientèrent quelques secondes le temps que l'annonce des pizzas au poids soient terminées, puis la musique se remit en route. En bas de la scène, sous les ordres de la voix off, les enfants se mirent à frapper des mains en rythme. William prit une inspiration et tira le fil qui maintenait les rideaux fermés. Les deux hommes avancèrent sur la scène en improvisant une danse, puis, à la surprise générale des enfants, descendirent de la scène pour venir se promener parmi eux. L'effet fut immédiat et les cris de surprise se transformèrent rapidement en cris de joie. Pendant une demi-heure, William fit la ronde avec eux, joua au ballon, offrait des pizzas et des cadeaux, s'amusait à embarrasser les parents un peu trop grincheux. Il passa une soirée exceptionnelle et il sut qu'il avait enfin atteint l'équilibre qu'il recherchait quand il avait ouvert le restaurant.

Il resta costumé jusqu'à la fermeture, malgré la chaleur étouffante du costume, là où Scott abandonna l'affaire bien avant lui. Il croisa le manager à la sortie de la cuisine, le visage d'un rouge écarlate suite à l'effort fourni. Il fallait dire que le costume pesait son poids, au bas mot cinquante kilos, avec le poids de l'endosquelette à l'arrière. Le lapin aux yeux verts salua les derniers enfants avant que Maggie ne ferme enfin le restaurant. William regagna la scène, accompagné par Scott et sa femme, qui l'aidèrent ensuite à se déshabiller.

"Alors ? triompha le gérant. C'était pas la meilleure idée du monde ?

\- J'avoue que je n'attendais pas un tel succès, réagit le manager. Si cela fonctionne, il pourrait être envisageable de doter tous les costumes de cette fonctionnalité à l'avenir. C'est notre meilleure rentrée d'argent cette semaine !

\- Doucement, c'est pas aussi simple, le tamporisa son supérieur. Il y a quelques petites choses à améliorer déjà, je me suis retrouvé avec une jambe coincée pendant dix minutes tout à l'heure et ce n'était pas très agréable. Et toi, Maggie, un retour ?

\- Je ne te connaissais pas des talents de danseur, dit-elle malicieusement. C'était incroyable, les yeux des enfants brillaient. C'est du très bon travail, monsieur Afton."

Elle l'embrassa sauvagement, sous le regard gêné de Scott qui se frotta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. Maggie plissa le nez et recula.

"En revanche, tu vas avoir besoin d'une bonne douche et de déodorant si tu veux dormir avec moi ce soir."

Elle lui sourit tendrement et s'éloigna pour débarrasser les tables. Scott et William discutèrent encore quelques instants avant que ce dernier ne rejoigne Maggie. Le roboticien resta seul devant sa création, le regard fier. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte : recommencer le lendemain.

* * *

La petite Charlie ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle vivait dans un labyrinthe de vide dont on lui refusait la solution. Elle ne se rappelait pas de grand chose, mais suffisamment pour savoir que son état était maintenant définitif.

Elle avait vu son propre corps, baigné de sang. Elle avait aussi vu cet homme, le collègue de son père, se débarrasser de lui comme s'il s'agissait de boîtes à pizzas vides. Elle avait pourtant essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était vivante. Elle lui avait montré, plusieurs fois. Mais il avait eu peur, et puis il avait fui.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle n'existait plus que la nuit. La journée, elle disparaissait. Comme si son existence n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar. Parfois, elle pensait que c'était terminé, mais chaque nuit depuis que son père l'avait tuée, elle revenait. Encore. Et encore. Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Elle n'avait plus de compte à lui rendre.

Ou était-ce vraiment le cas ?

Quelques mois plus tôt, le cauchemar avait recommencé. Une nuit, elle s'était réveillée dans une décharge publique, sans aucun repère, si ce n'était ce corps métallique qui lui servait désormais d'enveloppe physique. La Marionnette était comme elle : froide, vide, triste. Dans les reflets des vitres de voitures abandonnées, elle ne voyait que ces deux yeux d'un noir vide et les larmes violettes qui pendaient de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle avait fini par s'y habituer. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Elle vola tranquillement d'un bout à l'autre de la décharge, comme tous les soirs. Elle cherchait comment partir d'ici. Ce n'était pas un endroit sécurisé. Des monstres de métal écrasaient tous les jours les objets laissés à l'abandon, tout comme elle, afin qu'ils ne reviennent jamais à la vie. Ou était-ce pour cette raison ? C'était en tout cas ce que son père lui avait dit quand elle avait demandé où était passé Gribouille, son chat. Avant qu'il ne s'impatiente et la cogne brutalement contre le mur. Même si plus rien ne pouvait la heurter, elle sentait encore parfois les coups, les larmes sur ses joues et la douleur. En particulier celle derrière son cou. Celle qui lui avait arraché la vie.

Cette nuit-là, cependant, n'était pas comme les autres. Un homme errait parmi les déchets, un sac plastique à la main. Charlie l'observait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il ramassait des pièces électroniques. Elle restait hors de vue, un peu effrayée à l'idée de l'approcher. Le collège de son père, William, avait peur d'elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire peur. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille.

Sans faire attention, elle poussa du pied un tas de déchets qui roula bruyamment un peu plus loin. L'homme se figea et releva la tête, droit dans sa direction. Repérée, la Marionnette hésita. Que devait-elle faire ? Fuir ? Appeler à l'aide ? Elle avait besoin d'aide, mais elle avait aussi peur qu'on lui fasse encore du mal. Et puis l'homme sortit un pistolet. Charlie sentit de mauvais souvenirs refluer à la surface. Des souvenirs qu'elle avait préféré ignorer jusque là.

"Tu vas voir, Charlie, lui avait-il dit en pleurs. On va partir tous les deux dans un monde lointain qui sera beaucoup mieux qu'ici."

Son père lui avait pointé l'arme sur le front. Charlie n'avait que six ans et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait appuyé sur la gâchette et dévié le canon à la dernière seconde. Le bruit du coup de feu était resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle ne comprit que plus tard qu'il avait voulu la tuer. Et elle ne lui avait plus jamais refait confiance. Depuis que Maman était partie, son père n'existait plus.

En un instant, la colère monta en elle. L'homme tira et la rata largement. Il avait essayé de la tuer, juste comme lui. Charlie devait l'en empêcher. Elle ne pouvait plus laisser le monde lui marcher dessus de cette façon. Elle devait se défendre. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres, net. Malgré le manteau sale, malgré la barbe, elle l'avait reconnu immédiatement. C'était lui. Il venait l'achever. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

_Papa ? _appela-t-elle doucement, toujours poussée par la compassion.

Il se mit à rire. Un rire fou, effrayant, qui lui glaça le peu d'humanité qui lui restait. Il n'était pas dans son état normal.

"Je t'ai trouvé ! hurla-t-il, hystérique. Je t'ai trouvé !"

Charlie recula légèrement, incertaine. Un sac plastique était posé à ses pieds, à la forme anormalement humaine. L'homme avança dans sa direction, un autre sac à la main. La Marionnette émit un sifflement mécanique de menace. Elle ne préviendrait qu'une fois. Il rit encore, puis se jeta sur elle. La fillette hurla, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il força son corps robotique à se plier en deux et à rentrer dans le sac. Elle était grande, mais pas assez lourde pour résister. Il la tenait trop fort.

Paniquée, son âme s'expulsa temporairement du robot. Elle ne réalisa son erreur que trop tard, lorsqu'il enfonça le reste de son corps dans le sac poubelle. Il l'emmena ensuite et elle refusa de le suivre. De toute façon, la nuit suivante, elle se réveillerait une fois encore à l'intérieur. Elle aviserait le moment venu, elle ne voulait pas lui faire face ce soir.

Avec inquiétude, elle se dirigea vers le sac plastique. Elle retint un cri d'horreur qui ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche inexistante. Deux petits pieds d'un blanc anormal dépassaient. Il y avait un corps d'enfant à l'intérieur. Elle passa la nuit à ses côtés, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Une colère sourde montait en elle, de plus en plus forte au fil du décompte des heures. Il avait recommencé. Et elle comptait bien ne plus rester les bras croisés à le regarder faire.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Perturbations

_Coucou ! Désolée pour le petit retard d'une semaine, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour travailler ce chapitre la semaine passée et j'avais envie de faire ça bien. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 11 : Perturbations**

Freddy, Bonnie et Chica dansaient sur scène, synchronisés. Le grand jour était enfin arrivé et William était excité de les présenter au public. Une grande scène avait été construite dans le fond de la salle, un peu plus loin que celles de Fredbear et SpringBonnie. Le roboticien, néanmoins, était un peu sur les nerfs. En cette semaine de veille de Noël, il n'avait eu aucun répit : commandes et livraisons, réparations des robots, décoration de la salle… Tout s'était enchaîné rapidement.

Les époux Afton restaient soudés dans cette précipitation hivernale, mais ce n'était pas le cas des enfants. Le cas de Georges s'était encore aggravé. Il refusait désormais de mettre un pied dans le restaurant sans y être contraint et, son frère continuant de l'effrayer avec ce foutu masque de Foxy, la moindre vue d'une partie métallique déclenchait une crise de panique qu'ils ne savaient vraiment gérer. William avait essayé un psychologue, mais Georges avait été incapable de sortir une pensée cohérente. Le médecin avait également accusé William d'être responsable de son état. Il l'avait mal pris, avait traité l'homme d'incompétent et avait refusé d'y remettre les pieds.

Le garçon regardait son père avec méfiance, caché derrière le mur du couloir, son ours en peluche serré contre lui. William ne pouvait pas l'obliger à entrer dans la pièce, il avait même - il fallait l'avouer - baissé les bras sur son cas. Il n'avait pas la patience de gérer ses fantasmagories. Maggie était de son avis : ça passerait avec l'âge, rien d'important qui ne valait la peine d'intervenir. Ils tenaient Michael à l'écart autant que possible, mais l'adolescent en perpétuel défi d'autorité faisait de la résistance. Ce dernier avait même une nouvelle lubie : les fugues. Pas plus tard que la semaine précédente, Clay Burke, l'officier de police, l'avait arrêté alors qu'il venait de se faire pincer sans billet dans un bus. Il s'en était tiré avec un simple rappel à la loi et des reproches de ses parents, mais cela ne l'avait semble-t-il pas plus impressionné que cela.

Le petit rayon de soleil de la famille restait Elisabeth. Bien loin des querelles qui déchiraient ses frères, elle avait décidé pendant les vacances de gagner un peu d'argent de poche en aidant au restaurant. Elle n'avait pas exactement l'âge légal pour travailler, mais William l'occupait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Alors que les adultes préparaient l'ouverture, elle décorait les menus de la soirée avec des stickers à l'effigie des stars du restaurant déguisés en Père Noël. De temps en temps, elle s'arrêtait dans son dur labeur pour montrer ses créations à ses peluches, installées sur les chaises devant elle.

"Liz', ma puce, tu as bientôt terminé ?

\- Oui, papa ! répondit-elle joyeusement. Il m'en reste cinq à décorer !"

William lui sourit et partit aider Maggie à dresser les tables. Il encouragea Georges à venir les aider, mais le garçon fronça le nez et disparut vers le bureau de son père, là où on le laisserait tranquille. Les parents échangèrent un regard soucieux avant de se remettre au travail. Tant pis. Ils n'allaient pas l'attendre pour ouvrir le restaurant.

Les premiers clients s'installèrent vingt minutes plus tard. Le temps que William chauffe les fours, un troupeau d'enfants s'était agglutiné devant la nouvelle scène. Assurément, la nouvelle bande avait du succès. Tout le reste de la soirée, il n'entendit que parler de Freddy, Bonnie, Chica et Foxy aux quatre coins du Diner. Les enfants, comme les parents, étaient sous le charme. Une bonne nouvelle pour le gérant : plus ils en parleraient autour d'eux et plus le chiffre d'affaire grimperait.

La soirée se déroula à merveille et la venue surprise du Père Noël en personne après le repas acheva la fête dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Si seulement tout avait pu rester ainsi…

Après le départ des clients, William s'attaqua à l'énorme tas de vaisselle qui encombrait la cuisine. Ils n'avaient pas encore le budget pour investir dans un lave-vaisselle et Maggie avait raccompagné les enfants à la maison. Seul Scott, inépuisable, arpentait la salle principale à la recherche des pourboires et des problèmes techniques. Le pauvre était totalement débraillé. Les enfants l'avaient pris en traître pour danser avec le Père Noël et il avait eu du mal à suivre la cadence. Il n'était pas exactement le genre d'homme à courir les pistes de danses.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. William regarda l'heure : vingt-trois heures trente. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-là ? Il allait signaler à son manager qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir, mais ce dernier avait déjà pris la direction de l'entrée. William haussa les épaules. Tant qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, ça lui allait. Il se reconcentra sur les assiettes salles, tout en écoutant d'une oreille discrète ce qui se passait. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir ce que Scott disait, mais il discutait avec quelqu'un, indéniablement.

La porte d'entrée se referma après quelques minutes. William fit semblant d'ignorer Scott. Il traînait quelque chose de lourd au sol et l'apportait vers la cuisine. Si quelqu'un avait encore déposait des déchets devant la porte du restaurant…

"William, regarde ce que quelqu'un a trouvé ! s'enthousiasma le manager."

Le gérant se tourna vers la porte et lâcha l'assiette qu'il avait dans les mains au sol. Elle éclata en une multitude de morceaux, juste comme son âme à cet instant T. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel sac de déchets qui avait été déposé devant le restaurant : c'était la boîte de la Marionnette. Il blémît et jeta un regard nerveux vers l'horloge. Quinze minutes. Il restait quinze minutes avant que la poupée des enfers ne s'éveille de nouveau.

"Tout va bien ? Tu ne t'es pas coupé ?

\- Non, ça va. Je suis juste fatigué. Tu sais quoi ? On… On ramassera tout ça demain matin, il est temps d'aller se coucher.

\- Tu ne veux même pas jeter un oeil au robot ? C'est celui qu'on t'as volé. Un éboueur l'a trouvé dans la décharge publique."

William prit sur lui. Il s'approcha de la boîte, jeta un oeil à l'intérieur. Les deux yeux noirs vides étaient braqués sur lui. Elle n'avait même pas une égratignure. Comment était-ce possible ?

"Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, improvisa William. Elle a dû rester longtemps dehors et il a plu. Les circuits doivent être morts. Ca prendrait des mois pour la rénover, et puis les pièces sont anciennes, et…

\- Mais tu rigoles ? s'exclama le manager. Les gens vont être ravis de la retrouver, c'est un des premiers robots du restaurant ! Le vintage, c'est la mode en ce moment. Fais-moi confiance sur ce coup-là. Les clients vont l'adorer !"

Il ne trouva pas d'autres arguments pour refuser. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer que le robot se promenait librement la nuit dans la pizzeria et était hanté par l'âme d'une gamine assassinée probablement par son ancien ami. Personne ne le croirait. Il sentit des sueurs froides couler dans son dos.

"On verra ça demain. On… On rentre ?

\- D'accord, plia le manager. Mais demain, on s'y penche sérieusement. C'est un bon investissement, j'en suis certain !"

William coupa court à la conversation et poussa littéralement le manager vers la sortie. Il éteignit les lumières et ferma la porte à clé. Alors qu'ils rentraient dans la voiture de Scott, William jura avoir vu une forme l'épier derrière les rideaux, ses deux yeux blancs accusateurs braqués sur lui.

* * *

Le déguisement de Henry avait été parfait. Il avait vraiment espéré que William n'ouvre pas la porte et c'était arrivé. Jouer le rôle de l'éboueur chanceux avait été complexe, mais le manager de William avait gobé l'histoire sans faire d'histoires, par chance.

Oh, il en était certain, William allait faire le rapprochement à un moment ou un autre. Mais il le fallait. Henry avait commencé à faire des recherches sur l'âme, sur sa substance, sa manipulation. Si seulement il parvenait à ramener sa fille de cette façon, alors tout deviendrait plus simple. Il n'aurait plus à se cacher. Il pourrait enfin vivre sans le poids de la culpabilité sur les épaules.

Mais pour mettre son plan en action, il avait désespérément besoin des talents de son vieil ami en robotique. Toutes ses tentatives de transférer l'âme d'un enfant sur un morceau de robot avaient échoués. Les cadavres s'accumulaient et il ne pouvait plus se permettre de se mettre en danger comme avec le fils Afton. Il avait besoin d'un complice et d'un laboratoire pour travailler plus convenablement.

Convaincre William prendrait du temps. Lui expliquer la vérité aussi. Mais il était prêt à attendre encore un peu. Il avait un plan, et William ne pourrait pas refuser sa main tendue.

1983 promettait d'être une année exceptionnelle.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Les fantômes du passé

_Coucou ! On rentre pleinement dans l'année1983, qui comme l'a promis Henry, sera une année exceptionnelle. Hum. Enfin. Dans un sens ? Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 12 : Les fantômes du passé**

Assis dans son lit, Georges ne dormait pas. Ou dormait-il ? Il ne le savait plus vraiment. Chaque nuit depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, il vivait le même cauchemar. Il était seul dans sa chambre, il faisait sombre, et personne ne répondait à ses appels à l'aide. Plus une âme à part lui n'habitait les lieux. Pas d'âme vivante, en tout cas, car dès que sonnaient les douze coups de minuit, ils venaient.

Au début, il ne s'agissait que de pas dans le couloir. Des pas mécaniques qui faisaient vibrer le sol. Ensuite, il y avait eu les respirations derrière les portes de sa chambre, celles menant vers les couloirs, mais aussi celles du grand placard en face de son lit. Pendant longtemps, il n'avait pas été assez brave pour oser sortir de son lit et aller voir. Et un jour, il en avait eu assez. Il avait couru vers la porte du couloir droit et l'avait ouvert violemment. Il s'était retrouvé face à Chica, le poulet-robot du restaurant de son père, sauf qu'elle n'avait plus rien de la gentille chanteuse du groupe. Ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité, un rouge et un bleu. L'intégralité du costume était abîmé, sale, méconnaissable. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, ce fut les immenses dents métalliques pointues qui dépassaient de son bec par centaines. Même son cupcake, d'habitude inoffensif et rigolo, avait les yeux rouge et des dents jaunes inquiétantes. L'Animatronique avait poussé un rugissement et il avait claqué la porte.

Depuis, il savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy se trouvaient là également. Bonnie venait toujours de la porte gauche. Une partie de son visage était cassée, et comme Chica, d'immense dents sortaient de sa gueule. Il avait perdu sa guitare rouge, mais ses mains avaient gagné des griffes d'une taille impressionnante. Avec le poulet, il était le plus simple à éviter. Les deux autres, en revanche… Freddy n'apparaissait jamais tout de suite. Il envoyait d'abord des peluches démoniaques sur son lit, semblable à celles qu'il promenait partout, mais avec bien plus de dents. S'il n'était pas assez attentif pour les chasser, Freddy apparaissait. Deux grands yeux noirs, des peluches qui sortait de son corps pour essayer de mordre le garçon, il ne ressemblait plus à l'adorable ours qui enthousiasmait petit et grand.

Foxy… Foxy était le pire. Il apparaissait aléatoirement dans son placard, avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Le placard grognait parfois et une longue langue mécanique s'échappait de l'entrouverture de la porte. George était terrifié à chaque fois qu'il devait lui faire face. Il lui rappelait Michael et ses blagues stupides, Michael et son besoin de l'effrayer, Michael et sa méchanceté, Michael et son foutu masque de Foxy. Son grand frère l'effrayait tellement qu'il ne parvenait plus à rester près de lui, peu importe la situation.

Ce soir-là, le renard était particulièrement agité. George n'osait pas aller voir. L'immense langue du robot brillait à la lumière de sa lampe-torche. Mais cette nuit-là fut bien différente. La porte du placard vola en éclat et le robot sortit. Foxy se tenait courbé comme un pirate. Sa gueule contenait plusieurs rangées de dents pointues qui se chevauchaient tant leur nombre était important. Il poussa un grognement menaçant alors que ses deux yeux jaune translucide se posaient sur lui. Sans prévenir, il lui bondit dessus. George poussa un cri strident et se redressa dans son lit.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et William entra, les yeux exorbités et les cheveux en bataille. Il tatonna sur le mur et ouvrit la lumière. George hoqueta, avant de se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes. William sourit doucement, rassuré, et vint le prendre contre lui. Ils terminèrent la nuit ensemble, l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

"Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire pour lui, avoua William à Scott, le lendemain matin. Ses cauchemars sont de plus en plus récurrents. On ne dort plus une nuit sur deux avec Maggie, et pourtant il a bientôt six ans, il devrait être capable de passer au-dessus de tout ça !"

Scott le gratifia d'un marmonnement d'approbation, concentré sur les factures étalées sur son bureau. Il releva la tête vers son ami.

"Il a peut-être besoin de plus d'attention ? Tu devrais passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec lui. Comme tu le dis si justement, il va avoir six ans. C'est encore un jeune enfant et son père est trop occupé avec ses robots pour jouer avec lui.

\- Tu penses qu'il me le fait payer ?

\- Peut-être."

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil pour méditer sur ces mots. Scott parut soulagé qu'il arrête enfin de l'embêter et se replongea dans ses papiers. William alluma le PC et parcourut rapidement les caméras de surveillance. Il ne prit même pas la peine de les vérifier, il les supprima immédiatement. Depuis son grand retour, la Marionnette n'avait cessé de poser problème. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de retourner dans sa boîte à l'aube. William la retrouvait désormais étalée dans la salle de restauration. Pire encore, elle faisait des choses aux robots. En sa présence, même éteints, ces derniers vibraient. Une fois, elle avait même réussi à faire bouger le bras de Freddy tout seul. Le robot l'effrayait tellement qu'il avait refusé d'en faire la maintenance pendant trois mois avant que Scott ne l'oblige à s'en occuper de force.

Par chance, le manager n'avait pas accès aux caméras. William avait mis un mot de passe à l'ouverture du logiciel pour éviter tout problème. Scott ne s'en était pas offusqué, mais s'interrogeait malgré sur le déplacement du robot chaque matin. William trouvait des excuses à base de mots techniques trop avancés pour lui, mais il sentait que ça ne suffisait plus. Il devrait trouver d'autres moyens d'expliquer le phénomène. Il ne pouvait simplement pas lui avouer la nature paranormale de la créature, il lui rirait au nez. Et puis, en se débarrassant du corps, il était devenu complice du crime. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de s'attirer des problèmes.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le regard insistant de Scott sur lui.

"William, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hum ? Oui, bien sûr, désolé, j'ai passé une nuit compliquée. Tu disais ?

\- As-tu fait la maintenance de la mâchoire de Fredbear ? Elle était encore coincée hier, ça devient un problème récurrent.

\- Oui, j'y ai jeté un oeil en arrivant. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui bloque. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir un peu de rouille. Je regarderais ça plus profondément la semaine prochaine. Il y a quelques pièces à changer, ainsi que dans SpringBonnie également."

Il hocha la tête, satisfait. William le laissa à sa paperasse pour retourner à ses robots. Il se dirigea vers la scène principale et admira Freddy, Bonnie et Chica un instant. Décidément, les robots ne cessaient d'impressionner les petits et les grands. Un article très enthousiaste était paru dans les journaux une semaine avant. William l'avait accroché dans son bureau. Malgré la mention du "sang" dans Fredbear comme un rappel à sa conscience, il s'agissait d'une bonne publicité pour le restaurant, dont le public ne cessait de grandir désormais.

Il passa un peu de temps auprès de Freddy. Il nettoya un peu sa fourrure, salie par divers morceaux de pizzas, vérifia que tout allait bien dans ses circuits et le fit danser un peu. Tout était parfait. Même s'il préférait Foxy, l'ours star du restaurant restait une de ses meilleures créations.

Deux bras fins vinrent lui encercler la taille. Maggie l'embrassa dans le cou et un fin sourire étira les lèvres du gérant du restaurant. La jeune femme, belle comme le jour, resta quelques instants à ses côtés pour regarder Freddy, avant de lui prendre la main.

"William, il faut qu'on parle de Michael."

Toute la magie de l'instant s'envola à la fin de sa phrase. William poussa un soupir et se tourna vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

\- J'ai reçu son bulletin scolaire ce matin, il sèche les cours.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Il part en bus tous les matins, je ne peux pas le prendre par la main pour le forcer à rentrer dans l'école.

\- Ce sont ses fréquentations, elles le poussent à se comporter… méchamment. Il a presque levé la main sur moi lorsque je lui ai pris sa console pour discuter tout à l'heure. Il commence à me faire peur, comme ton…

\- Comme mon père, tu peux le dire."

William baissa la tête. Son père n'avait jamais été un modèle de paternité, loin de là. Alcool, coups, humiliations quotidiennes : William en avait bavé toute sa jeunesse, jusqu'à craquer le jour de ses quinze ans et fuir la maison familiale. Il avait vécu la rue, avant d'être finalement recueilli dans une association qui lui avait prouvé qu'il valait quelque chose et qu'il devait se battre pour ne jamais lui ressembler. Depuis, il ne l'avait revu que deux fois : le jour de son mariage, où il avait giflé sa femme après avoir trop bu et provoqué la colère de son fils, et le jour de la naissance de Michael, où il avait copieusement insulté le jeune couple pour ne pas l'avoir mis au courant de la grossesse. William avait refusé tout contact par la suite, autant pour se protéger que pour protéger ses enfants. Les parents de Maggie constituaient la vision idéale de ce que devait être des grands-parents, ils n'avaient aucunement besoin de _le_ connaître. Néanmoins, Maggie avait raison. Michael prenait parfois des mimiques de son grand-père, et sa violence en particulier effrayait le couple.

"Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais…

\- Non, tu as entièrement raison. Michael n'est pas stable. Mais je… Je n'arrive plus à parler avec lui normalement. On ne communique qu'en criant, il est violent, et quand je vois son comportement avec son frère… Je ne veux pas le mettre en centre de redressement, mais il va falloir trouver des solutions pour l'aider plus efficacement.

\- Tu fais de ton mieux. On va trouver une solution, ensemble."

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations. William sourit avant d'en faire de même. Il se dirigea vers la porte du restaurant et ouvrit aux clients qui attendaient déjà devant les portes, enthousiastes. Des enfants le bousculèrent pour courir vers la scène, où les Animatroniques commencèrent à danser après l'activation du boîtier de commande par Maggie. William encaissa les paiements sans faire vraiment attention à qui se présentait.

"Une place, s'il te plaît."

Les doigts du gérant se crispèrent sur le levier de la caisse enregistreuse. Il resta un long moment immobile.

"Eh, ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il releva doucement les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Il avait osé. Henry Miller se tenait devant lui, dans un piteux état. D'immenses cernes pendaient sous ses yeux, ses vêtements étaient débraillés et ses cheveux gras et en bataille. William ne répondit pas, rendu muet par le choc. Ses poings se serrèrent.

"D'acc… D'accord, je comprends, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de venir ici sans prévenir, mais je…"

Le coup partit tout seul. William frappa de toutes ses forces sur le visage de la source de tous ses problèmes. Il tomba lourdement au sol. Plusieurs clients coururent lui porter secours, alors que Maggie et Scott accoururent pour empêcher William de le rouer de coups.

"On va aller s'expliquer dans ton bureau, trancha Scott. Maggie, s'il te plait, occupe-toi de l'encaissement, j'arrive."

William se laissa tirer par son manager. Henry, relevé par les clients, les suivirent en silence. Oh oui, ils avaient beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à se dire.


	14. Chapitre 13 : L'enfant prodige

_Coucou ! Dernier chapitre avant le gros, gros, gros drama. J'espère que vous êtes prêts, ça va être fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun... Autre bonne nouvelle, cette histoire vient d'être nominée aux Wappies 2019 ! Hâte de voir jusqu'où elle va aller :D_

**Chapitre 13 : L'enfant prodige**

Scott quitta la pièce pour laisser les deux hommes parler. William s'installa sur le grand fauteuil en cuir derrière le bureau et Henry se contenta d'une des chaises rembourrées qui traînait devant celui-ci. Le gérant ne prononça pas un mot, glacial comme le vent qui soufflait en cette soirée d'hiver. Son ancien ami suait à grosse gouttes et tenait dans ses bras une chemise en carton qu'il tenait serrée contre son coeur. Le coup porté par William avait laissé une jolie trace bleue sur son front, un peu plus foncée au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrénaient, longues, interminables.

"Ecoute, Willy, je sais que… Enfin que j'ai disparu sans rien dire, mais j'ai une explication. Je…

\- C'était toi ? le coupa immédiatement William. C'est toi qui as tué cette gamine. Comment as-tu seulement pu me faire ça ? Nous faire ça ! On a passé des mois sur ce projet, Henry ! Tu as tout foutu en l'air en seulement une soirée !"

Il serra les poings et prit de grandes inspirations. Il ne devait pas céder à la colère. Il n'était pas comme lui, il valait beaucoup mieux que lui. Henry ne répondit pas immédiatement, il baissa les yeux sur sa pochette et la posa doucement sur le bureau.

"J'ai… J'ai besoin de ton aide."

William leva un sourcil, puis éclata de rire. Il avait besoin de son aide ? A lui ? Alors qu'il l'avait laissé mettre les mains dans le crottin jusqu'aux coudes ?

"La seule chose qui me retient de t'exploser la figure, c'est Maggie dans la pièce d'à côté. Tu ne nies même pas ! Comment oses-tu revenir et me demander de l'aide ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, William. Oui. Oui, c'est moi qui ai tué la gamine, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je te le promets. Elle… Elle m'a fait du mal. Mais je peux arranger ça, dit-il rapidement en baissant la voix. Je peux tout faire redevenir comme avant. Je peux la sauver. J'ai juste besoin de toi et de ton génie, comme à l'université, lorsqu'on a eu cette idée de restaurant.

\- Tu me dégoûtes.

\- Ecoute-moi ! J'ai fait une erreur, d'accord, mais…

\- Tu as tué une gamine, Henry ! Tu l'as buté et personne n'est au courant parce que je pensais que tu te rendrais de toi-même ! Parce que je pensais que tu viendrais m'expliquer plus tôt… Que tu… Que nous étions amis."

William sentit des larmes de colère et de culpabilité lui monter aux yeux. Tout ce qu'il avait refoulé depuis près de trois ans ressortait violemment, tout d'un coup. Il avait cru ne plus pouvoir être atteint par cet événement, il pensait être passé à autre chose. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas et ne serait jamais le cas. Il se souvenait de chaque seconde, de chaque scène : le sang qui coule de Fredbear, les sacs poubelles enroulés autour du corps de cette fille défigurée, le bruit du camion-poubelle qui s'éloigne, la Marionnette qui prend son indépendance. Elle le hantait. Elle le hantait tous les jours, et maintenant que son meurtrier se trouvait devant lui, il était incapable de réfléchir correctement, d'appeler la police et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à simplement saisir le téléphone ? _Parce que tu es un couard, William Afton_, lui chuchota la voix dans son esprit. _Parce que tu sais qu'il y aura des conséquences pour toi aussi : tu es son complice._

"Comment… Comment tu peux vivre avec ça ? lui demanda William, en refoulant ses larmes. Tu l'as abandonnée dans cette ruelle, tu m'as forcé à devenir un meurtrier moi-aussi parce que j'étais trop… trop con pour voir que tu n'étais qu'un connard égocentrique.

\- Justement, j'ai des remords moi aussi. Et je sais… Je sais ce que tu vis en ce moment. Avec la Marionnette. Je l'ai vue bouger. Je l'ai vue… C'est elle. C'est la gamine, ça ne peut être qu'elle. Et j'ai… Si je te disais que j'avais trouvé le moyen de vivre éternellement ? Réfléchis. Si l'âme de cette enfant s'est accroché à ce robot, il est peut-être possible de faire l'inverse. De transverser son âme dans un nouveau corps humain. On peut la sauver. On peut… On peut recréer ce que l'on a fait. On peut arranger la mort, William. Ce serait une découverte majeure. S'il te plaît. On peut le faire, tous les deux. Fais-moi confiance."

Il posa une main sur la sienne. William eut un violent mouvement de recul face à son discours et se dégagea vivement de son emprise. Des excuses, il aurait pu le supporter. Des explications, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Mais ça… Ca, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il n'était pas venu pour se faire pardonner, il était venu pour recommencer à tuer et, pire, pour l'encourager à sombrer dans les ténèbres avec lui. Son ami avait disparu. Il n'existait plus. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était la carcasse d'un homme rongé par la monstruosité.

"Dégage de mon bureau, déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre."

S'il restait une seconde de plus en face de lui, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire. Henry s'attendait à cette réaction. Il se leva simplement, et posa un bout de papier sur sa pile de dossiers.

"Je sais que tu changeras d'avis tôt ou tard. Appelle-moi. Je t'attendrais. Je n'abandonnerais pas, tu sais. Et toi aussi, tôt ou tard, tu le comprendras."

William jeta son mug contre le mur. Il explosa en morceaux.

"Dégage de mon bureau ! hurla-t-il, hystérique. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ta putain de tête dans mon putain de restaurant !"

Scott entra de nouveau dans la pièce, alerté par le bruit. Il se précipita auprès de William, pour le retenir de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite. Henry renifla, et se dirigea vers la sortie, sourire aux lèvres.

"Ne m'oublie pas, William. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à tes enfants. Tôt ou tard, tu me rejoindras."

William n'eut pas le temps de réaliser la menace sous-entendue dans sa dernière phrase. Henry quitta enfin le bâtiment, raccompagné par Scott. Une fois seul, il laissa éclater sa rage. Son bureau, ses armoires, il balança tout à terre, arracha les cadres et détruisit tout ce qui pouvait être cassé. Dix minutes plus tard, les mains en sang, il ne put que contempler sa propre violence. Il devait se calmer. Henry appartenait au passé et il y resterait. Cette fois définitivement, il l'espérait.

* * *

Quand il quitta le restaurant, Henry avait le sourire. Cette réaction faisait partie de celles attendues. Il était évident que William n'allait pas lui manger dans la main immédiatement. Il avait cependant un plan pour que cela arrive plus tôt que prévu. Il savait parfaitement comment fonctionnait son ami : s'il voulait quelque chose de lui, il allait devoir le fragiliser psychologiquement. Son retour avait déjà causé une vague de panique chez lui, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il devait aller plus loin. Et il savait exactement vers qui se tournait.

Depuis le temps qu'il tournait autour du restaurant, il avait bien remarqué le petit jeu de Michael Afton. Tous les soirs, alors que le service commençait, il s'éclipsait discrètement par la porte de la cuisine pour rejoindre ses amis, deux garçons et une fille, probablement des collègues d'école. Ce jour-ci n'échappa pas à la règle. Il attendit patiemment que les enfants se soient salués pour les rejoindre discrètement.

Si son plan fonctionnait, il aurait William et se serait débarrassé d'un témoin gênant, le tout en quelques minutes. Il s'avança vers les adolescents, un sourire charmeur plaqué sur le visage. Les adolescents le dévisagèrent avec méfiance alors qu'il s'installa sans aucune gêne contre le mur.

"Eh, les gosses, ça vous dirait de gagner de l'argent facilement ?"

Plusieurs regards devinrent immédiatement plus intéressés. Michael, comme son père, se montrait déjà plus méfiant. Il ne cessait de lancer des regards vers la porte avec nervosité.

"On vendra pas de drogues, lâcha un des gamins d'une voix hautaine.

\- Oh, je ne parle pas de drogues, mais d'une tâche beaucoup plus simple. Je n'aime pas le gérant de ce restaurant, il a fait certaines choses dans le passé qui m'ont beaucoup déplu, et je voudrais me venger, l'embêter un petit peu. Je veux que vous vous en preniez à son fils. Quelque chose de pas trop méchant, par exemple en le mettant dans la gueule d'un animatronique pendant quelques secondes. Si vous faites ça pour moi, vous serez riches. Je peux y mettre les moyens, un chiffre avec au moins trois zéros."

Les gamins se regardèrent les uns les autres avec suspicion, mais aussi avec envie. La fille était déjà acquise à sa cause, les trois garçons étaient plus partagés. L'un d'eux se tourna vers Michael.

"Demain, il y a pas une fête d'anniversaire pour ton frère ?

\- Oh, c'est ton frère ? s'étonna Henry, faussement choqué. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas le faire, je ne veux pas t'attirer des ennuis avec tes parents, le provoqua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je comprends si tu souhaites abandonner le navire.

\- C'est pas mon frère, cracha Michael. Il existe pas pour moi. Si on le fait, comment on sera payé ?

\- Eh bien, si vous le faites demain, nous pouvons nous retrouver à la même heure ici. Voici une avance pour vous encourager."

Il déposa quatre billets de cent euros devant lui. Cette fois, les yeux des adolescents luirent de joie. Oh oui, ils lui mangeaient dans la main.

"C'est d'accord, répondit Michael. Rendez-vous demain, même endroit."

L'adolescent sonna l'heure du départ et les quatre adolescents quittèrent la ruelle. Henry sourit sadiquement et sortit un petit boîtier de commande de sa poche, un brouilleur d'ondes créé spécialement pour brouiller les circuits des animatroniques.

Cette fête d'anniversaire serait mémorable. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant que William ne revienne en rampant vers lui.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Morsure métallique

_Pour terminer l'année en beauté, quoi de mieux que l'événement majeur de l'année 1983 :D J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce moment, je l'attendais avec énormément d'impatience. _

**Chapitre 14 : Morsure métallique**

William évita de justesse deux enfants en pleine course avec un demi-tour parfaitement maîtrisé. Les verres sur son plateau menacèrent de se renverser puis se stabilisèrent à son grand soulagement. Le restaurant était très animé, comme tous les mercredi après-midi. Ce créneau était réservé aux fêtes d'anniversaire, et pas n'importe quelle fête ce jour-ci. Georges fêtait ses six ans. Les parents Afton s'étaient dits que la présence des autres enfants l'aiderait à sortir de sa coquille. Ce n'était pas le cas. Mais ils avaient essayé.

Il chercha le "birthday boy" du regard et le trouva recroquevillé sous une table, son énorme peluche Golden Freddy dans les bras. William avait fermé les portes pour l'empêcher de fuir vers les bureaux, mais son fils ne s'était pas plus mêlé à la fête pour autant. A défaut, il pouvait garder un oeil sur Michael et ses amis, installés autour d'une table. William leur avait demandé de surveiller les enfants contre un peu d'argent de poche, mais les quatre adolescents ne paraissaient pas franchement concernés par la tache. Ils discutaient à voix basse et ne cessaient de lancer des regards vers Georges, ce qui inquiétait de plus en plus le gérant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir en tête ?

"William ?"

Il sursauta violemment en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Scott qu'il n'avait pas entendu approcher. Son homme de main en costard était débordé. Il avait un jeune enfant dans une main, une tâche verdâtre au-dessus de l'épaule, et des bouteilles vides sous l'autre bras dans un équilibre fragile. Il était vraiment temps d'embaucher un peu plus de personnel. Le restaurant ne cessait de grossir, et à trois, Scott, Maggie et lui, la situation commençait à devenir délicate.

"Il y a un problème avec Freddy, cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des enfants qui chahutaient tout autour d'eux. Un gamin s'est accroché à son bras et il a tordu un peu l'endosquelette. J'ai promis à sa mère que si les dégâts étaient trop importants, elle allait entendre parler de notre avocat, mais le mal était fait. Tu aurais deux minutes pour aller voir si c'est grave ?"

William poussa un lourd soupir et leva les yeux aux ciel. De toute évidence, la grosse pancarte "Interdit de monter sur la scène" ne suffisait plus à stopper les morveux. Il avait longtemps hésité à installer des barrières de sécurité, il était peut-être temps d'y songer sérieusement. Il lança un regard à son plateau. Scott tendit sa main libre pour le récupérer.

"Table douze. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Maggie en a bientôt terminé avec les pizzas.

\- J'ai connu bien pire. Mais je pense que mon costume a besoin d'un tour au pressing. Va, je m'occupe des enfants. Essaye de le réparer pour l'arrivée du gâteau d'anniversaire. Ce serait dommage que ton fils rate ça."

Le manager s'éloigna avec son gamin et le plateau dans un équilibre précaire. William se fraya un chemin vers la scène principale où, en effet, Freddy s'agitait étrangement, penché vers l'avant comme si son dos avait été bloqué. Il éteignit temporairement le groupe et tira sur l'énorme noeud papillon noir de l'ours star du restaurant pour avoir un aperçu de l'état de l'endosquelette. Il poussa un soupir. Sous le poids de l'enfant, les tiges métalliques s'étaient tordues vers la droite. Une partie du bras avait rompu. Cela prendrait quelques heures pour le remettre en état.

"Foutu gosses, grogna-t-il entre ses dents."

Il referma les rideaux, saisit sa malle et commença à travailler malgré l'agitation extérieure.

* * *

Georges n'en pouvait plus. Le bruit, les lumières, les robots, son frère : cette journée était un cauchemar que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. Terrifié, il s'était retranché sous une table et attendait simplement que cette épreuve s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas être au centre de l'attention, il ne voulait pas non plus jouer avec les autres enfants. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Dès que son regard se posait sur les robots, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ceux de ses cauchemars. Depuis quelques jours, ils étaient plus intenses et portaient tous sur Fredbear. Il voyait ses dents pointues, il voyait la deuxième mâchoire dans son estomac, prêt à le dévorer tout cru. Lorsqu'il était apparu cette nuit, il s'en était pris à l'enfant que cet homme avait poignardé. Il ne cessait de revoir le meurtre, encore et encore, du point de vue des différents animatroniques cauchemardesques. Mais il ne devait rien dire. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Ou l'homme reviendrait pour lui, pour lui faire la même chose.

Devant ses yeux, des dizaines de paires de chaussures couraient dans le restaurant. Elles l'ignoraient comme les autres l'ignoraient. Il savait que son père et sa mère avait abandonné l'idée de lui faire avouer ce qui n'allait pas. Peut-être auraient-ils dû creuser plus loin. Georges aurait fini par se livrer, il ne parvenait plus à tenir cette pression, cette épée de Damoclès qui pesait constamment sur sa tête.

"Eh bien, eh bien, regardez ce que l'on a là."

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent lorsque quatre masques à l'effigie de Bonnie, Chica, Freddy et Foxy apparurent devant lui. Il savait que c'était son frère, il avait reconnu son timbre de voix moqueur et méchant. Les quatre adolescents rirent à la vue de son air effrayé. Ah oui, ça les amusait beaucoup.

"Laisse-moi tranquille ! cria Georges."

Michael se mit à quatre pattes et lui attrapa la jambe pour le sortir de sa cachette. Paniqué, Georges griffa le sol pour l'empêcher de le faire, en vain. Il se retrouva au milieu des quatre adolescents, hilares. Il voulut appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Tétanisé par la peur, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

"Ton frère est vraiment un gros bébé, n'est-ce pas ? s'esclaffa celui au masque de Bonnie.

\- C'est trop drôle, surenchérit la fille au masque de Chica. Oh, mais le gros bébé doit pleurer parce qu'il ne voit pas assez bien les animatroniques ! Et si on l'aidait à aller les voir de plus près ? Il adorerait ça !"

Sa poigne de fer se referma sur son bras. Georges se débattit, mais Bonnie vient lui saisir l'autre poignet pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le garçon se mit à haleter, en proie à une crise de panique qu'ils ignorèrent copieusement. Il supplia son frère du regard, mais il s'en fichait. Il était avec eux. Il était devenu comme eux.

"Allez les garçons, reprit Chica. On va lui offrir un voyage. Il va aller les voir de près, quel privilège !"

Freddy et Foxy lui saisirent les jambes et le soulevèrent du sol avec une facilité déconcertante. Georges se débattit avec plus de hargne. Il se mit à pleurer de plus en plus fort. Il tourna la tête vers Scott, mais il était trop loin, occupé avec de jeunes enfants. Il tournait dos à la foule de plus en plus grosse qui entourait la scène de Fredbear et SpringBonnie. Ils étaient tous complices. Ils lui voulaient tous du mal. Arrivé aux pieds des deux robots, les adolescents éclatèrent de rire. Le garçon les supplia de toutes ses forces d'arrêter, de le laisser tranquille.

"Eh ! rit Michael. Je crois qu'il veut aller faire un gros bisou à Fredbear, le gros bébé."

Les adolescents escaladèrent la scène, toujours mort de rire, et soulevèrent Georges jusqu'à la bouche de Fredbear. Les yeux de l'enfants s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Il revoyait les dents pointues des monstres de ses cauchemars, les courses poursuites dans les couloirs vides de sa maison. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Les enfants poussèrent sa tête dans la gueule de Fredbear et le lâchèrent. Georges poussa un cri strident et poussa l'ours de toutes ses forces pour se libérer. La mâchoire de Fredbear, bloquée, mâchait dans le vide, pour essayer de retirer l'objet étranger.

Et soudain, elle se ferma brutalement sur son crâne, dans un bruit d'os de poulet écrasé que tous entendirent distinctement.

Les enfants ne rirent plus du tout.

Du sang, beaucoup de sang coulait de la mâchoire du robot, et Georges ne bougeait plus.

* * *

William, alerté par le silence soudain de la salle, leva la tête hors du torse de Freddy. Que se passait-il ? Un cri féminin perça l'espace et il se redressa brutalement. Il se cogna contre les tiges de métal avant de se relever. Maggie avait hurlé. Un cri de peur. Il bondit hors des rideaux et se figea brutalement, comme frappé par la foudre.

Une foule d'enfants se tenaient devant la scène de Fredbear, les yeux rivés vers l'ours. Maggie était à quatre pattes sur la scène, en train d'hurler de détresse. Michael et ses amis tremblaient de tous leurs membres. Georges pendait de la gueule de Fredbear.

_Georges pendait de la gueule de Fredbear ! _William se réveilla brutalement et sauta de la scène pour courir vers celle des deux anciens Animatroniques. Il se jeta sur Fredbear et frappa sur sa tête jusqu'à ce que la mâchoire s'ouvre suffisamment pour libérer le petit garçon, qui s'effondra dans ses bras. La plaie était effroyable. Les dents du robots avaient percé le crâne de l'enfant, qui se vidait de son sang dans ses bras.

"Scott ! hurla t-il. Appelle une ambulance ! Vite !"

Le manager, resté immobile, se redressa brutalement et courut vers l'accueil. Maggie saisit le bras de William, le visage rempli de larmes.

"Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort ! Je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort ! hurla-t-elle. C'est de ta faute ! C'est de ta faute et celle de tes robots ! Tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué !"

Elle le frappa une fois, deux fois, elle ne s'arrêta plus. Des parents, encore choqués, vinrent lui prendre les bras pour la faire reculer de force de l'estrade. Totalement hystérique, elle poussait des hurlements stridents qui brisèrent le coeur de William. Immobile, son fils dans les bras, il ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Ses mains tremblaient toutes seules.

Il releva lentement la tête vers Michael et ses amis, qui avaient retiré leurs masques. L'adolescent hoqueta bruyamment, puis s'effondra et se mit à son tour à pleurer à chaudes larmes en comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il pouvait être désolé. Il était responsable de ce qui venait de se produire.

Les urgenciers traversèrent la foule quelques minutes plus tard. William les vit sans les voir réellement. Ils lui arrachèrent son fils des mains et le branchèrent à des tas de machines. William les regarda faire depuis la scène, inerte. Son cerveau s'était comme déconnecté de la scène.

Ce n'était pas réel.

C'était un cauchemar.

Sauf qu'il ne se réveilla pas.

* * *

Caché dans sa voiture, Henry regarda l'ambulance quitter les lieux avec le cadet et la femme Afton. De là où il était, il pouvait voir William, toujours sur la scène. Il se sentit un peu coupable. Il tenait toujours la télécommande qui avait provoqué le dysfonctionnement de Fredbear dans la main.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller maintenant. William le rejetterait instantanément. Mais dès le lendemain, il serait là. Pour le soutenir. Pour le guider sur le bon chemin. Pour l'encourager à travailler pour lui.

Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce que sont censés faire les meilleurs amis ?


	16. Chapitre 15 : Renaissance

_Bonne année 2020 ! Cette année promet d'être assez exceptionnelle pour Five Nights at Freddy's, avec des nouvelles du film, de nouveaux livres, un nouveau jeu et probablement des nouveautés pour FNAF AR. J'ai hâte de voir ce qui va se passer. J'ai plusieurs idées de développement autour de Glitchtrap, mais ça attendra encore un peu. En attendant, on reprend notre drama là où il s'était arrêté !_

**Chapitre 15 : Renaissance**

Assis sur une chaise crème dans un couloir vide de l'hôpital, William avait perdu le compte des heures. Tout s'était enchaîné rapidement depuis l'accident et il n'avait pas totalement recouvré tous ses moyens. Son cerveau était comme paralysé, incapable de réfléchir ou d'agir correctement. A côté de lui, Maggie lui serrait la main et pleurait encore, inconsolable. Scott était assis en face, complètement débraillé. Il veillait sur Michael, lui aussi le visage ravagé par les larmes, et Elizabeth, prostrée dans ses bras. Elle était à l'école au moment où c'était arrivé, Scott l'avait récupérée une heure plus tôt et elle réalisait peu à peu la situation.

Ils attendaient tous des nouvelles de Georges.

Les médecins avaient tenté de lui expliquer que la situation était vraiment grave, qu'il y aurait sans doute des dommages irréversibles au cerveau, mais William n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Plongé dans une léthargie inquiétante, il ne parvenait plus à dissocier passé et présent. La scène se jouait sous ses yeux, encore et encore, sans qu'il ne parvienne à réaliser que c'était vraiment arrivé. Tout avait été trop brutal, trop violent. Trop soudain.

Il ferma un instant les yeux pour essayer de faire le vide dans sa tête. Sa famille avait besoin de lui, il n'avait pas le droit de se comporter comme une loque aujourd'hui. Il inspira et prit sur lui pour paraître plus confiant.

La porte battante de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit sur le chirurgien. De grandes cernes entouraient les yeux du quinquagénaire, épuisé après près de six heures d'opération. Son visage était fermé, et William envisagea immédiatement le pire. Le médecin jeta un regard nerveux aux enfants, puis fit signe aux parents de l'accompagner dans son bureau. Les deux adultes se levèrent en même temps, puis lui emboitèrent le pas dans les couloirs blancs de l'hopital.

Le bureau du docteur se situait au bout du service dans une petite alcôve sombre. La pièce était ridiculement petite, mais aménagée avec soin pour gagner de la place. Le chirurgien poussa les cadavre de gobelets de café de son espace de travail et invita William et Maggie à s'asseoir sur les chaises qui lui faisaient face. Une pile de dossiers séparait le mari et sa femme comme une vitre de verre invisible qui rappela douloureusement à William que Maggie n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis l'accident.

"Je suis le docteur Brigswell, neurochirurgien. C'est moi qui me suis de Georges à son arrivée aux urgences. Votre femme m'a expliqué qu'il s'était fait "mordre" par un de vos robots, c'est exact, monsieur Afton ?

\- Oui, répondit William d'une voix coupable. C'est de la faute de son frère, il a voulu lui faire peur et l'a mis dans la bouche de Fredbear… Je… Je suis intervenu trop tard pour l'arrêter."

Le chirurgien tapa rapidement ce qu'il disait sur son ordinateur, avant de reconcentrer son regard sur le couple. Maggie n'avait toujours rien dit, le regard perdu dans le vague comme si la situation ne la concernait pas. William l'observa nerveusement, mais elle détourna la tête pour lui faire comprendre de la laisser tranquille.

"Je dois vous avouer que c'est un cas assez unique, reprit Brigswell. Je n'ai rien vu de tel en vingt ans de métier. Les mâchoires du robot ont écrasé la boîte crânienne avec une telle force que voir ce garçon toujours en vie relève du miracle. Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour… réparer les dégâts, mais…

\- Il va s'en sortir ? l'interrompit Maggie, les larmes aux yeux.

\- La situation est délicate, madame Afton. L'opération s'est bien passée et il a été stabilisé. Cependant, pour le moment, son activité cérébrale est très faible, ce qui suggère… Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Votre enfant est actuellement en état de mort cérébrale. Il respire avec l'aide des machines, mais son coma est si profond que toute manipulation pourrait malheureusement lui ôter la vie.

\- Il va mourir ? s'étrangla Maggie."

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et éclata en sanglots. Elle s'excusa et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour son mari qui sentit son coeur se serrer. Le médecin resta les yeux rivés sur la porte avant de se tourner vers William.

"En tant que médecin, je ne suis pas habilité à arrêter les soins de votre fils tant qu'il respire. Cependant, en tant que père, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que je souhaiterais. Monsieur Afton, je crains que l'on ne puisse plus rien faire pour Georges. Si nous ne le débranchons pas nous-même, ses chances de survie sont de seulement quelques jours, peut-être même quelques heures.

\- Il n'y a vraiment aucune autre solution ?

\- Monsieur Afton, même s'il se réveille un jour, les séquelles seront lourdes. Il ne pourra plus bouger, il ne pourra plus parler. La partie du cerveau atteinte gère les émotions et la mémoire. Il est aussi possible que le choc électrique ait condamné sa vue et son ouïe. Je ne pense pas que cela vaille la peine de se battre. Il n'aura plus conscience de qui il est, de qui vous êtes."

William baissa la tête. Même s'il avait espéré en arriver à un autre moyen, même s'il aurait aimé retourné dans le temps pour sortir plus tôt de ce foutu rideau, il savait qu'il était trop tard. Garder Georges en vie ne ferait que prolonger son calvaire. Il devait le laisser partir.

"C'est d'accord, finit-il par formuler à mi-voix. Je… Je vais en parler avec ma femme. Est-ce que l'on peut…

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit le docteur d'une voix triste. Nous le ferons quand vous serez prêts."

* * *

Charlie avait suivi l'accident avec attention. La petite fille avait suivi les adultes à l'hôpital et, impuissante, avait assisté à la morsure du petit garçon. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les adolescents avaient fait ça, pourquoi ils lui avaient fait du mal. Cela la mettait en colère.

Elle s'approcha du corps désormais froid de l'enfant et posa une main sur son torse. Et si… ? Non, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Sa condition était bien trop dure à supporter, elle ne voulait pas infliger ça à un autre enfant. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle en était capable. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait le sauver. Lui redonner la vie.

Elle se sentait seule, si seule. Peut-être qu'avec un nouvel ami à ses côtés, ils trouveraient une solution pour partir ? Pour quitter ce monde qui ne leur voulait que du mal. Ils n'étaient pas si différents, lui et elle, traumatisés par les événements de cette pizzeria maudite.

Elle devait l'aider.

"Est-ce que tu m'entends ? appela-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre."

Une douce aura blanche émana du corps.

"Je suis désolée, continua la petite fille. Tu es cassé. Ils t'ont cassé. Mais je suis toujours ton amie. Est-ce que tu me crois ?"

L'aura blanche devint plus physique, plus humaine. Elle sentait le petit garçon la rejoindre. Il suivait sa voix. Il lui faisait confiance. Elle en pleura presque de joie.

"Je suis là, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je vais t'aider à recoller les morceaux."

Deux yeux d'un blanc immaculé étaient désormais posés sur elle. Charlie tendit la main au petit garçon. Il la prit, sans trop savoir pourquoi, puis éclata en sanglots. Le coeur de la Marionnette se fendit en deux. Elle serra l'âme de Georges dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Je vais te trouver une nouvelle maison."

Elle lui prit doucement la main et l'entraîna avec elle. Georges jeta un dernier regard au corps silencieux sous la couverture blanche et accepta de la suivre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle, si. Et au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

* * *

William était assis à son bureau du restaurant, le regard vide. Cette fois, c'était terminé. Georges avait été enterré le matin même. Une cérémonie simple, mais émouvante. L'enfant l'aurait aimé. Maggie aussi.

Elle n'était pas venue. Officiellement, elle avait avoué ne pas en être capable. Mais le gérant savait que le malaise était bien plus profond. Elle n'avait pas dormi à la maison une semaine entière, elle ne lui avait pas adressé un mot, même pas lorsqu'il avait fallu signé les papiers qui scellèrent le sort de son fils. William le sentait au fond de lui, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Et il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Lui aussi pensait qu'il s'agissait de sa faute. Sa famille avait volé en éclat en l'espace de quelques jours.

Il poussa un long soupir et les larmes qu'il redoutait finirent par couler. Il les effaça d'un revers de manche. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Il avait provoqué ça. Il était le seul responsable de la mort de Georges.

"William ?"

Scott passa timidement la porte. Le gérant renifla et se redressa sur son bureau. Le manager lui offrit un sourire triste et le rejoignit.

"Je… Je suis venu te prévenir. Maggie est passée récupérer quelques affaires. Elle… Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle voulait de l'espace. Elle a voulu prendre les enfants. Michael l'a suivie.

\- Pas Elizabeth ?

\- Non. Elle ne voulait pas te laisser tout seul. Maggie n'a pas insisté. La petite est dans la salle principale, elle est dévastée. Tu… Tu devrais aller lui parler."

William hocha la tête doucement. Il ne réalisait pas exactement ce que le départ de sa femme signifiait, mais cela arriverait. Au moins, il avait le soutien de sa fille. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Tant qu'il l'avait à ses côtés, tout irait bien. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

"J'arrive, je termine… ça, dit-il en pointant les écrans devant lui."

Scott hocha la tête et s'éclipsa. William passa en revue les caméras de la nuit distraitement. La Marionnette, cependant, ne se comporta pas comme d'habitude. Ce soir-là, elle transporta un cadeau translucide jusqu'à Golden Freddy, dans les coulisses. Elle posa doucement le paquet devant le costume.

Les yeux de l'ours s'illuminèrent. A l'exception près que Golden Freddy n'avait pas d'yeux.

William se figea derrière l'écran. Ce ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Quelque chose de nouveau venait de se produire.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Les vautours

_Toujours plus de drama pour notre petite famille Afton. J'espère que vous appréciez cette histoire en tout cas, elle me sert un peu de défouloir je dois dire et ça m'amuse beaucoup, beaucoup._

**Chapitre 16 : Les vautours**

Couché dans son lit, William attendait que la nuit se termine. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne parvenait plus à fermer les yeux. Les problèmes lui tombaient dessus et il n'arrivait plus à maintenir la barre pour tous les régler. Il y avait eu cette lettre de l'avocat de sa femme pour un divorce qui lui paraissait inévitable désormais. Même pas un message, même pas une visite en personne. Seulement des mots froids et vides sur une page blanche typographiée. Voilà comment était condamnée à s'achever près de six ans de vie commune. L'idée prenait lentement place dans sa tête, et même si Scott lui apportait tout son soutien, il n'arrivait simplement pas à s'en remettre.

Comme ça ne suffisait pas, sa vie privée était maintenant connue de milliers de lecteurs de journaux. La morsure de "l'ours robot tueur" avait fait le tour de la planète et provoquer bon nombre de réactions violentes. Il recevait quotidiennement des lettres d'insultes, et, coup de grâce, le gouvernement lui demandait désormais des comptes sur la fiabilité de ses robots. Des "experts" devaient passer le lendemain pour vérifier l'état de dangerosité de ses Animatroniques et le ton sec employé lui avait laissé comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'y opposer.

Son réveil poussa un cri strident et l'arracha de force à ses pensées noires. Mécaniquement, il se redressa et poussa un long soupir. Il cliqua sur l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. La lumière l'aveugla un instant, il se cacha les yeux du bras droit le temps de s'y habituer. Une nouvelle journée débutait. Il allait devoir agir comme si tout se passait bien pour Elisabeth, le temps qu'elle parte pour l'école, et ensuite il pourrait de nouveau pleurer sur son sort comme la loque qu'il était devenue.

Ses pieds glissèrent dans les sandales qui lui servaient de pantoufles et il se traîna vers le couloir. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'Elizabeth et toqua doucement. Au rayon de la lumière, la petite se retourna dans son lit en grognant et cacha sa tête sous sa couverture. William s'assit quelques instants à côté d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle capitule et daigne enfin se diriger vers la salle de bain. A l'odeur de café qui emplissait la maison, il devina que Scott était déjà levé. Cet homme était incroyable. Peu importe l'heure à laquelle il se couchait, à cinq heures et demi, il était levé. William descendit les escaliers et le gratifia d'un salut de la main avant de s'affaler sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Serviable, son ami déposa une tasse de café devant lui.

"Tu n'as pas pris les somnifères que le médecin t'as donné, le gronda sur un ton de reproches en pointant la boîte sur le micro-ondes. Tu vas finir par t'écrouler au travail et je ne compte pas te ramasser cette fois."

Il haussa les épaules et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Il allait le "ramasser". Il le faisait toujours. Scott était censé déménager la semaine d'avant, mais suite au décès de Georges, il avait décidé de rester quelques temps pour soutenir son ami. Même s'il n'était pas démonstratif, ce geste touchait vraiment William. Elizabeth aimait beaucoup le manager, et il savait qu'il jouait un rôle dans le passage du deuil.

La petite avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter le décès de son frère. Dans un premier temps, elle avait même fait un déni violent de ce dernier en refusant de croire ses parents. La réalité l'avait rattrapé à l'enterrement de Georges. Inconsolable, elle avait soudainement éclaté en sanglots dans ses bras et n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer pendant trois jours, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Depuis, elle allait mieux. Elle avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire, mais taisait le nom de son petit frère. Elle avait manifesté également l'envie de ne plus revoir Michael pour le moment. William la comprenait sur ce point, lui non plus ne parvenait pas à dissocier l'image de son fils aîné de la tragédie. Son départ précipité avait au moins eu l'avantage de calmer les tensions à la maison.

"On doit faire un point sur la visite de demain, continua son ami sans tarder. J'ai essayé d'arranger les choses en envoyant les certificat de conformité des robots, mais ils ont répondu que ce n'était pas une preuve suffisante étant donné la nature unique de tes créations. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils comptent trouver dans les robots, mais…

\- Ils vont demander la destruction de Fredbear, répondit William d'une voix vide. Lorsqu'un chien mord, on l'abat. Ils ne vont lui laisser aucune chance et trouver quelque chose contre lui.

\- Clay Burke sera là, il se portera garant pour nous. Après tout, il est déjà venu lors de l'affaire des "larmes de sang", non ? J'ai trouvé son rapport sur ton bureau lorsque j'ai commencé à faire le ménage. C'est un bon bougre. Nous ne devons pas partir défaitistes."

Même si l'officier de police les aidait, William savait qu'il retournerait sa veste en cas de pistes l'accusant. Il aimait la pizzeria, certes, mais il se méfiait de William. C'était réciproque. Les deux hommes s'appréciaient, mais uniquement de loin, un respect réciproque qui leur permettaient de collaborer sans prise de bec. Burke avait abandonné l'affaire des "larmes de sang" mais restait persuadé que quelque chose de louche se passait dans la pizzeria.

"B'jour, les salua Elizabeth dans l'entrée."

Les cheveux encore en bataille, elle s'installa à côté de son père. Habitué aux petites habitudes de la fillette, Scott déposa devant elle un bol, le paquet de céréales et le lait. Elle se servit et commença à manger en silence.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Scott, je suis certain que tout s'arrangera rapidement. Si nous interdisons tout simplement aux enfants d'approcher des robots avec des protections plus importantes, il n'y aura plus de problèmes. Ce qui s'est produit était un accident, contrairement à ce que disent les médias, et tu as la trentaine de témoins présents ce jour-là pour le confirmer."

_Si tu le dis_, pensa-t-il, amer. Il se tourna vers sa fille et lui toucha le nez. Elle sourit timidement avant de se dégager en râlant.

"Tu as bien révisé pour ton contrôle de maths ? lui demanda-t-il pour changer le sujet. C'est le dernier avant les vacances, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Madame Bright m'a dit de faire de mon mieux."

Il lui tapota gentiment la tête. William avait demandé à sa professeur de prendre en compte sa situation, ce qu'elle avait bien sûr accepté. Le décès de son petit frère avait fait grand bruit et tous veillaient à ce que la petite soit épargnée par les ragots à l'école. Son père était intervenu dans les classes pendant une journée pour clarifier la situation et encourager les enfants à ne pas parler des événements. Pour le moment, ils prenaient leur mission à coeur.

"Je vais me mettre en route, dit William. Regarder les caméras de surveillance, tout ça.

\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps sur ces dernières. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais même que tu me caches quelques chose, dit-il en riant."

Le sang de William ne fit qu'un tour. Il tâcha de rester le plus neutre possible, mais ses poings s'étaient crispés. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que Scott découvre l'activité nocturne de la pizzeria. Il lui offrir un rire nerveux avant de s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible de la maison.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, une pluie de flashs l'accueillit. Il poussa un soupir et cacha son visage sous la capuche de son manteau. Les journalistes trépignaient derrière la barrière de l'habitation. Ils étaient le plus grand cauchemar de William ces derniers jours. Lorsque Scott, sa fille ou lui sortait de la maison, ils affluaient comme des rapaces et beuglaient leurs questions le plus fort possible pour avoir le "scoop" avant leurs concurrents. William savait qu'en partant en avance, ils le suivraient jusqu'à la pizzeria, ce qui laisserait le champ libre à sa fille pour aller à l'école sans être embêtée sur le chemin. Même s'il avait demandé plusieurs fois à ce qu'ils laissent Elizabeth en dehors de leurs sordides suppositions, ils n'écoutaient pas.

William s'engagea dans l'allée et poussa la porte de force pour pouvoir sortir. Les vautours commencèrent à monter les uns sur les autres pour plaquer leurs micros le plus près possible de sa bouche. Les questions commencèrent à fuser de tous les côtés.

"Monsieur Afton, est-il vrai que vos robots sont dangereux ?

\- Après l'affaire des larmes de sang, comment défendez-vous ce nouveau meurtre dans votre pizzeria ?

\- Votre restaurant va-t-il fermer après ce qui s'est passé ?

\- C'est vrai que votre femme vous a quitté ? Qu'en est-il de Michael Afton ?

\- Pourquoi refusez-vous tout commentaire ? Vous vous sentez coupable ?

\- Avez-vous tué votre fils ? Quels sont les raisons du meurtre ?"

On le poussait et le bousculait de tous les côtés. William donna un coup de coude franc pour dégager le passage et s'extirpa peu à peu de la masse pour rejoindre sa voiture. La bonne surprise du jour, ce fut le "Meurtrier" tagué à la peinture rouge sur toute la longueur du véhicules. Les pneus avaient été crevés. La voiture de Scott, garée derrière, avait subi le même sort. Super. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Dans un soupir de désespoir, il décida de rejoindre le restaurant à pied, poursuivi par la nuées de journalistes. Le restaurant n'était pas si loin, il pouvait les supporter un peu plus longtemps.

Devant la façade du restaurant, deux voitures de police montaient la garde, comme tous les jours depuis l'accident. En le voyant submergé, Clay Burke, en service, vola à sa rescousse. Les six policiers présents dressèrent un barrage de fortune devant les portes pour permettre au gérant de la pizzeria de rentrer sans encombres. Il invita l'officier de police à rentrer à sa suite.

"Vous êtes devenu une véritable célébrité en ville, rit-il. On a rarement vu un rassemblement pareil à Hurricane.

\- J'ai pas besoin de vos sarcasmes, Burke. Des petits crétins ont vandalisé ma voiture et celle de monsieur Cawthon. Tag et roues crevées. J'ai essayé d'éloigner les journalistes de chez moi pour que ma fille puisse aller à l'école, mais sans voiture…

\- Vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Carlton y va aussi tout à l'heure. Je prendrais votre petite sur le chemin. Je vais envoyer des hommes monter la garde devant chez vous. Pour votre voiture, on pourra voir ça ce soir quand vous sortirez. Je viens avec ma femme et les enfants, je ferais un constat en partant.

\- Merci, Clay. Je fais chauffer la machine à café et je vous ramène de quoi vous réchauffer."

Il le remercia d'un pouce levé et regagna son poste à l'extérieur. William fit un détour dans la cuisine pour brancher la cafetière, puis gagna son bureau d'un pas traînant. Il se laissa choir sur son siège et alluma l'écran des caméras de surveillance. Il rembobina la cassette et la relança à minuit. Mis à part les déambulations habituelles de la Marionnette, rien ne lui parut différent. Depuis l'étrange activité qui s'était produit avec Golden Freddy, il ne s'était rien passé. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, il n'était pas certain de le savoir. Il effaça les bandes et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, quand un détail insolite le surprit.

Dans le fauteuil en face de lui se trouvait la peluche appartenant à Georges. L'ours en peluche le dévisageait de son regard vide. Il était couvert de terre et de boue, mais il s'agissait bien du même. Sauf qu'il en était certain, cet ours avait été enterré avec son fils. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se trouver là. William s'en saisit et le retourna. Le dos du jouet était éventré. Dans la mousse, une enveloppe dépassait. Avec précaution, il la retira et l'ouvrit.

_Quand tu seras prêt, appelle-moi._

_H.M_

Le bref message était suivi d'un numéro de téléphone qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Comme par hasard, Henry choisissait de revenir maintenant. Agacé par cette effraction qui n'était pas censée se produire et par la profanation de la tombe de son enfant, il jeta rageusement le papier à la poubelle.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des histoires de fantômes et de résurrection. Il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix, qu'on le laisse à l'écart de toutes ces histoires sordides.

Mais en même temps, cette histoire d'ours qui bouge tout seul lui revint en mémoire. Et s'il disait vrai ?

Il secoua la tête. Georges était mort. Peu importe ce que Henry avait en tête, ça ne ramènerait pas son garçon. Après un dernier regard à l'ours en peluche, il quitta la pièce pour vaquer à ses occupations du jour.


	18. Chapitre 17 : In(tro)spection

_Nouveau chapitre ! On aborde peu à peu le thème de la suite de l'intrigue, et ses nouveaux personnages. **Attention, ce chapitre en particulier contient une mort particulièrement violente et graphique ! **Ne lisez pas la partie sous la barre de séparation vers la moitié du chapitre si vous avez du mal avec ce thème._

**Chapitre 17 : In(tro)spection**

William, nerveux, regardait les officiers du gouvernement déambuler dans sa pizzeria, calepins à la main. Ils prenaient des notes sur chaque robot, vérifiaient ses circuits et passaient au suivant. Ils n'étaient pas censé trouver de preuves de malfonctions, néanmoins, plusieurs éléments le portaient à charge, à commencer par la suppression des caméras de surveillance qui lui avait été reprochée d'emblée. Il angoissait et chaque froncement de sourcils lui tordait l'estomac d'appréhension.

Silencieux, Scott se tenait à côté de lui. Il paraissait beaucoup plus serein que lui, mais les nombreuses manipulations du bouton de manchette de son costume témoignaient du contraire. Il offrait des sourires d'une hypocrisie affligeante à chaque officier qui tournait un regard suspicieux vers eux. Clay Burke veillait au bon déroulement des choses, mais encourageait discrètement les deux propriétaires dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Le moment qu'il redoutait tant se présenta enfin : l'inspection de Fredbear. Les inspecteurs ouvrirent l'ours et commencèrent un travail d'analyse méticuleux. Ils y passèrent plus d'une heure et demie durant laquelle William se contentait de le faire bouger et lui faire ouvrir le bouche, légèrement tordue sur le côté depuis la morsure. Toute cette épreuve fut une véritable torture, d'autant plus qu'il savait que les enquêteurs ne trouveraient rien à l'intérieur. Ce manège dura encore plusieurs minutes avant que le chef des opérations n'ordonne le départ des troupes.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, ils quittèrent le restaurant. Burke fut le dernier à partir et leur expliqua que les conclusions du rapport ne seraient connues que dans quelques jours. Il conseilla à William de ne pas faire de vagues et de répondre à la moindre interrogation pouvant rester, et tout se passerait bien. Si seulement il disait vrai. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il reconduit l'inspecteur à la porte et lui promit de passer lui rendre visite plus tard avec Elisabeth pour boire un café.

"Ca ne s'est pas si mal passé, conclut Scott une fois la salle vide. J'ai crû qu'ils ne nous laisseraient pas en paix. Et maintenant, on est en retard pour l'ouverture de ce soir… Regarde-moi ce carnage ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant l'ensemble de la salle dérangée. Ils auraient au moins pu aider à nettoyer."

En râlant, il se dirigea vers le couloir d'entrée pour saisir une serpillère et effacer au plus vite les traces de pas des policiers bien visibles sur les carreaux blancs et noirs de la salle principale. William prit le temps d'arranger un peu la cuisine et faire chauffer le four. Il termina deux heures avant l'ouverture et décida de s'isoler un peu dans la nouvelle zone du restaurant en attendant.

Les "Party Rooms" comme Scott les surnommaient étaient deux grandes salles situées dans l'arrière du restaurant, dans une nouvelle aile bâtie depuis peu de temps. La peinture y était encore fraîche et l'aménagement pas tout à fait terminé, mais elle contenait ce que William considérait comme sa plus grosse réussite. Derrière le bar à salade encore emballé se trouvait l'aire des pirates, une petite scène aux rideaux violets construite comme un mât de navire. De grands palmiers en bois l'encerclaient, ainsi que des oiseaux en plastique multicolore. Ils attendaient encore l'écran qui allait simuler la mer, mais il était en chemin.

Sur l'estrade de bois se tenait fièrement la toute dernière version de Foxy le pirate, dans une posture conquérante. Il attendait sagement son heure à l'abri du public. Le robot fonctionnait enfin correctement et pas loin de trois cent lignes de dialogue avaient été enregistrées sur son modulateur de voix. Seule son intelligence artificielle était encore un peu défaillante. Contrairement aux autres robots qui se contentaient de danser et chanter, Foxy avait pour vocation d'animer des animations. Cela passait par la possibilité pour le robot de poser des questions simples et réagir si l'enfant donnait une bonne ou une mauvaise réponse.

Sur le mur, il activa le boîtier. Les oreilles du renard se redressèrent et il commença à agiter son crochet en direction d'un public inexistant.

"Yaaarrr ! cria le pirate. Bienvenue à l'antre des pirates, moussaillons ! Ce soir, j'ai une mission importante à vous confier ! Êtes-vous prêt à m'accompagner dans une grande aventure ?"

William clama un "Oui, capitaine" haut et fort, au moins aussi enjoué qu'un enfant de six ans. Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit sa fille pour rentrer dans la pièce. Elle lui offrit des yeux ronds, avant de s'approcher pour mieux regarder le robot. Gêné, son père rougit furieusement et mima une quinte de toux pour effacer l'embarras de l'instant.

"J'aime beaucoup celui-là, dit-elle d'une voix fluette. Mais j'avoue que je préfère Chica. C'est la seule fille de la bande, se plaignit-elle.

\- Tu en aimerais une autre ? demanda William, amusé. Tu sais que ton vieux papa peut tout faire avec une assistante comme toi. Quel animal est-ce que tu aimerais ?"

Son front se plissa, signe d'une intense réflexion. William patienta, ravi de l'intérêt porté par la petite à ses créations. Le gérant se rappela alors de vieux croquis dans ses placards, le genre qui lui semblait irréalisable plus jeune. Du temps où il étudiait à l'université, il avait conçu des personnages originaux tirés de l'univers dont provenait Freddy. Il s'agissait d'un restaurant concurrent peuplé de clowns tout de blanc et d'argent. Les deux protagonistes principaux de celui-ci étaient la diabolique Circus Baby, une petite clown aux couettes rousses, et Ballora, une danseuse qui lui servait de bras droit. Ils ne faisaient que torturer Freddy et kidnapper Foxy, mais leur design avaient beaucoup plu à Henry à l'époque.

Henry. Une boule se forma dans son cou à la pensée de son ancien ami. Il avait tellement changé depuis la fin de leurs études. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il secoua la tête et recentra son attention sur sa fille.

"Et si je te disais que j'ai une idée ? Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Tu me ferais un robot ? demanda la petite, les yeux brillants.

\- Ce sera une suprise, rit William. Je vais me pencher dessus. Tu verras, tu vas l'adorer."

Elle fit une petite danse de la joie qui arracha un sourire à son père, ravi de la voir retrouver sa joie de vivre petit à petit. Sa décision était prise. Pour se reconstruire, il comptait tout faire pour rendre Elizabeth heureuse. Dès qu'elle quitta la pièce, son cerveau se mit en ébullition pour étudier la construction plausible de Circus Baby.

* * *

"Chut, siffla Henry, sois sage et ce sera terminé bientôt."

L'enfant hoqueta de terreur et se débattit dans le costume. Henry avaient dû s'y prendre à trois fois pour l'immobiliser entièrement. Il avait d'abord songer à l'attacher sur une table, mais le résultat n'aurait pas été le même, la violence de son supplice n'aurait pas été la même. C'était de cette façon que lui était venu l'idée des springlocks de William. Il avait conçu un endosquelette en quelques jours capable de maintenir un enfant bras et jambes écartées.

Ses recherches avançaient considérablement ces derniers jours. Il avait réussi à maintenir une âme quelques jours dans une main en acier, mais il se trouvait qu'un réceptacle aussi faible ne pouvait la maintenir prisonnière. Il avait besoin de plus de puissance. L'âme n'était arrachée du corps qu'en cas de mort violente. Elle s'accrochait alors à un réceptacle métallique pendant quelques heures ou quelques jours avant de disparaître. Henry cherchait à la garder captive définitivement, comme la Marionnette, sans jamais y réussir. Les cobayes s'enchaînaient depuis quelques semaines sans signe d'amélioration. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir toutes les subtilités du transfert d'âme, ni à en maintenir une suffisamment longtemps pour analyser sa substance, ce qui compliquait son travail.

Jusqu'à présent, l'âme se trouvait en dehors du support métallique. Avec cette nouvelle expérience, Henry voulait tester l'hypothèse de la mort à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Il avait écumé les écoles primaires des alentours avant de porter son choix sur un garçon esseulé qui rentrait chez lui, à une trentaine de kilomètres plus loin. Il devait les chercher des plus en plus loin pour éviter les soupçons, pour éviter que la police ne fasse les liens entre les différentes disparitions. Un enfant qui disparaissait pouvait passer pour un accident, deux ou trois étaient beaucoup plus risqué.

Le garçon le supplia une nouvelle fois, les joues inondées de larmes. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ce spectacle avait assez duré. D'une simple pression sur la télécommande, les ressorts lâchèrent les barres métalliques qui composaient le robot. Elles transpercèrent l'enfant de part à en part et reconstruisirent peu à peu l'endosquelette original à travers la chair de sa victime. Les yeux exorbités par le choc, il périt en quelques secondes à peine.

Henry courut activer sa caméra lorsque les premières vibrations de l'acier se faisaient sentir.

"Entrée numéro vingt-sept. Le sujet dix-neuf est mort. L'âme s'est combinée avec l'acier et le résultat semble plus rapide qu'auparavant. Les moniteurs enregistrent un pic d'activité bien plus important que celui des autres expérimentations."

Le bras de l'endosquelette se redressa brutalement, pendant un bref instant, avant de retomber mollement. La pièce fut plongée brutalement dans le noir. Coupure de courant.

"Non… Non ! cria Henry. Non, c'est pas vrai !"

Il courut jusqu'au disjoncteur et le remit en état de fonctionnement. Un à un, les écrans se rallumèrent. Mais il était trop tard. Tous les tracés étaient plats. D'un geste rageur, Henry fit voler tous les dossiers de son bureau et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Son générateur modifié ne supportait plus autant de puissance, et il ne pouvait pas en trouver un autre sans attirer l'attention. Son regard se perdit sur la flaque de sang qui se formait peu à peu sous le cadavre de sa dernière proie.

Un autre sujet gâché. Un nouvel échec.

Il n'avait plus le choix. S'il voulait poursuivre ses recherches, il avait besoin d'un générateur plus puissant, et surtout du sujet original. Il avait besoin de Charlie et du génie de William.

Mais comment le convaincre de travailler pour lui ?

Son regard se posa sur les caméras de surveillance du restaurant. Il les avaient hackées à distance pour suivre les moindres faits et gestes de son vieil ami. Il se trouvait assis à son bureau, occupé sur son carnet à dessins. Il connaissait l'expression qu'il arborait, il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Un nouveau robot, si tôt après ceux qu'ils venaient d'installer dans sa pizzeria ?

Il se leva et s'approcha des écrans pour mieux voir ce qu'il faisait. Il plissa les yeux pour chercher la signification de ses traits. Son regard s'écarquilla lorsqu'il comprit sur quoi il travaillait.

Elle était là, sa solution ! Il ne restait plus qu'à accentuer la pression sur lui. Si l'ours en peluche n'avait pu le convaincre, il trouverait autre chose. Même s'il fallait lui prendre sa fille pour lui faire entendre raison.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Curiosité malsaine

_Coucou ! Avec un peu de retard, voici la suite des aventures de William et Henry :D_

**Chapitre 18 : Curiosité malsaine**

Les contours des dessins de William prirent forme dans les semaines qui suivirent. Les croquis lui permettaient de noyer sa peine et remonter doucement la pente avant l'arrivée du rendez-vous qui signerait la fin officielle de sa relation conjugale avec Maggie. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant le rendez-vous chez le tribunal. Il secoua la tête et se replongea dans son dessin.

Les robots qu'il était en train de concevoir prendraient sans doute plusieurs années à être construits étant donné les fonds limités du restaurant, mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Il avait donné vie à quatre d'entre eux sur papier. Circus Baby, leader du groupe, était une clown aux couettes rousses et au maquillage de la même couleur. Comme Freddy, elle était la chanteuse du groupe. En tant que némésis de l'ours, William s'était creusé la tête pour lui inventer d'autres fonctionnalités. Parmi les plus ambitieuses, elle serait capable d'animer des quizz pour les enfants, mais aussi distribuer des glaces grâce à une machine implémentée dans sa poitrine. Le pari était risqué. Si la glace coulait hors de son réceptacle et se répandait dans les circuits du robot, ce serait une véritable catastrophe.

Il avait longuement réfléchi aux trois acolytes qui l'accompagneraient, car il était évident qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Il avait ainsi créé Ballora, un robot capable de danser comme une danseuse étoile. Le défi était ici de recréer des mouvements humains à partir des parties mécaniques. Mais il avait des idées pour le faire. Les deux autres membres de la troupe étaient plus classiques, pour rester dans l'image de son entreprise. Il s'agissait de Funtime Freddy et Funtime Foxy. Tous les deux seraient blancs, pour coller à la couleur principale de Baby et Ballora. Ils auraient davantage un rôle d'animateur, mais cette fois-ci en duo. Foxy pourrait animer des loteries, des quizz, tandis que Freddy serait plus porté sur les animations pour les jeunes enfants. Il pouvait compter sur une marionnette à l'effigie de Bonnie sur sa main gauche et à sa voix bouffante pour les amuser.

Le projet prenait de plus en plus forme dans sa tête, si bien qu'il commençait à se demander si ouvrir un deuxième restaurant plus loin n'était pas envisageable. Plusieurs rapaces tournaient autour du concept de son restaurant, à commencer par les propriétaire de la pizzeria Candy et ses maudits chats-robots, installée un mois plus tôt dans la ville d'à côté. S'il voulait continuer d'être attractif, il devait aggrandir sa franchise. Malheureusement, sans l'argent nécessaire, cela restait pour le moment un doux rêve inaccessible.

On toqua à la porte de son bureau. Scott entra, une grande enveloppe dans les mains tamponnée du sceau du gouvernement. William tira la grimace. Il en avait presque oublié cette histoire d'analyse de dangerosité. La lettre était encore fermée.

"Je n'ai pas osé l'ouvrir, avoua son manager. J'ai un peu peur de son contenu. A toi l'honneur."

William se débattit avec la languette pendant quelques secondes avant de réussir à en extirper un dossier d'une dizaine de pages. La lettre en première page, teintée de caractères en gras et en rouge, lui serra le ventre. Le rouge, ça n'était jamais bon signe dans une lettre de l'état. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le contenu. Scott se rapetissa sur sa chaise à mesure que le visage de son ami passait d'une expression neutre à furieuse, puis de colérique à amer. Non. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne nouvelle.

"Quelle bande d'abrutis ! cria William en jetant rageusement le dossier sur la table. Ils n'y connaissent rien et viennent quand même nous donner des leçons. Bande de fouteurs de merde."

Scott garda le silence et lut à son tour le contenu de la lettre alors que William laissait exploser sa colère en jetant des dossiers sur le sol. Son manager blémit légèrement en découvrant les exigences du gouvernement vis à vis de leur robot : Fredbear et SpringBonnie, jugés dangereux, n'avaient plus le droit d'être exposés sur scène. Les costumes à springlocks étaient encore autorisés lors des spectacles, à condition qu'aucun enfant ne puisse les toucher. Cette mesure valait uniquement pour Golden Freddy et le lapin doré. Fredbear allait lui devoir être détruit, et c'était cette dernière mesure qui rendait son créateur fou. Il avait passé des centaines d'heures sur ce prototype, tout ça pour qu'on ne lui laisse pas la moindre chance au premier problème. Par chance, les agents n'avaient rien trouvé à redire sur Freddy, Bonnie et Chica. En revanche, il était préconisé de remplacer le crochet de Foxy par du plastique et lui faire des dents "carrées". Il rejeta les recommandations d'un signe de main. C'était un pirate, pas un jouet en plastique.

Scott releva la tête vers son ami. Après avoir vidé ses étagères de tous ses dossiers, il se calmait dans son fauteuil.

"On s'y attendait un peu, avança prudemment le manager. C'était une possibilité, et je ne pense pas qu'ils ont eu le choix. Plusieurs parents ont menacé de porter plainte suite à la morsure et cette alternative permet de couper court au scandale. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas, mais je crois qu'on a pas tellement le choix. Au moins, on peut garder les costumes, c'est déjà ça. Et puis on pourra toujours utiliser les pièces de Fredbear pour ton nouveau projet. Tu travaillais encore sur ça, pas vrai ?"

William savait qu'il essayait de lui remonter le moral, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Tout allait très bien avant que l'état ne s'immisce dans leurs affaires. Ce traitement était injuste, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas tout. Désormais, chaque projet de robot devrait être validé par le gouvernement avant toute mise en service. Il se sentait prisonnier. Son inspiration venait d'être enfermée dans un tube en métal dont il n'aurait plus jamais le droit de s'écarter.

Les deux adultes s'interrompirent lorsque Elisabeth, alertée par le bruit, passa timidement la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. William se calma presque immédiatement et se força à sourire pour la rassurer. Elle vint le rejoindre et monta sur ses genoux. Scott la remercia du regard avant de prendre le chemin du couloir.

"Je vais vous laisser en famille, dit-il. Je dois préparer la salle pour ce midi. Préviens-moi lorsque vous partez pour le tribunal. Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer."

William le gratifia d'un grognement incertain. Il refusait d'y penser tout de suite. Parce qu'il savait qu'il risquait de perdre sa fille sur une décision administrative. Il espérait que Maggie comprendrait qu'il avait besoin d'elle, mais après l'accident, elle avait tous les arguments du monde pour le faire passer pour un père dangereux et instable.

Elisabeth était déjà prête, habillée d'une longue robe noire aux broderies en dentelle. Malgré la situation préoccupante, elle gardait le sourire. Elle concentra immédiatement son regard sur les dessins qui occupaient William jusqu'à quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils étaient trop annotés pour qu'elle y comprenne quelque chose, néanmoins, elle repéra immédiatement la forme de Circus Baby et passa ses doigts dessus, comme pour en caresser les traits.

"Elle est jolie, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. C'est ton prochain robot ?

\- Elle n'arrivera pas tout de suite, mais oui, c'est elle. Elle s'appelle Circus Baby. Elle danse, elle chante, elle fait des glaces… Je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer.

\- Je pourrais t'aider à la construire ? demanda-t-elle innocemment comme s'il s'agissait de Legos.

\- Tu pourras m'aider sur quelques petites choses, on verra ça."

Elle serra ses bras autour de lui pour le remercier, le menton levé vers lui. Plongé dans ses yeux d'un vert intense, William passa une main sur ses boucles rousses dissidentes et les écarta de son front. Son ventre se serra à la pensée qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une des dernières fois où elle le regardait de cette façon.

"Tu as hâte de revoir ta maman et Michael ? demanda-t-il d'une voix peu énergique."

Elle parut gêné par sa question. Le sujet était resté assez tabou depuis le départ de Maggie. William savait que, tout comme lui, l'idée de revoir son frère ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il n'était pas certain d'être capable de regarder l'adolescent dans les yeux lors de l'audience. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir tout court. Cela remonterait des souvenirs qu'il cherchait à enfouir depuis des semaines.

"Papa, est-ce que je vais devoir partir avec Maman ? C'est pour ça que tu as mis mes affaires dans une valise ?"

Son regard brillait d'inquiétude. William lui caressa les cheveux.

"Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Le tribunal est loin, on va dormir à l'hôtel ce soir. Pourquoi ? Tu aimerais partir avec Maman ?

\- Non, répondit-elle rapidement. Je veux rester avec toi. Je… Je ne veux pas rester avec Mike. Il a fait du mal à Georges. Et j'ai peur qu'il me fasse du mal à moi aussi. Et puis Maman t'as laissé tout seul et ça m'a rendue triste."

Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais cette déclaration réchauffa son coeur. Elle voulait rester avec lui. Elle était normalement assez âgée pour décider chez qui elle allait vivre, et William comptait dessus pour la garder près de lui. Il avait de l'argent, une maison et un travail stable, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'on lui refuse la garde de sa fille.

"Je t'aime, ma puce.

\- Moi aussi, Papa."

Elle se détacha de lui et descendit de ses genoux. Elle avait promis de donner un coup de main à Scott avant de partir. Cela l'épuiserait peut-être assez pour le long trajet qui les attendaient ensuite en voiture. Lui se reconcentra sur son plan de travail. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. La journée était encore longue.

* * *

Henry surveilla le départ de la voiture du manager avec attention. C'était le moment rêvé pour agir. Ce soir, il n'y aurait personne à la pizzeria et il allait pouvoir surveiller plus efficacement la réaction de la Marionnette à sa présence. L'adrénaline lui piquait les mains. Tuer des enfants ne suffisait plus, il avait besoin de se mettre plus en danger encore. De ressentir cette euphorie unique à chaque fois qu'il dépassait la ligne interdite. Elle agissait comme une drogue. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Une fois assuré que l'homme en costume ne reviendrait pas, il sortit de sa propre voiture et s'approcha à pas de loup de l'entrée arrière. Ah, ce que ça lui avait manqué. Avec la surveillance policière, il n'avait pas pu s'approcher du restaurant pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais c'était enfin terminé, les médias ayant décidé de porter leur dévolu sur une réforme controversée du gouvernement.

William avait remplacé la serrure par un code. Il avait passé une soirée entière à le cracker. Plus jeune, à l'université, c'était l'un de leurs passe-temps favoris dans les cours trop ennuyeux. Cette sécurité de bas étage n'avait pas posé résistance bien longtemps. Il s'introduisit tranquillement dans le restaurant et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Minuit et douze minutes.

Il hésita un peu sur l'emplacement où il allait se mettre, avant de se planter en plein milieu de la salle. Après tout, la Marionnette, ce qu'il supposait être sa fille, n'avait encore jamais essayé de s'en prendre physiquement à lui. Il était temps de découvrir pour de bon ce qu'elle lui voulait. Cette fois-ci, le robot n'avait nulle part où aller, il ne pourrait pas fuir.

Il frémit lorsque les battants de sa boîte de métal se soulevèrent. Il l'avait vu des centaines de fois sur les caméras, mais la sensation n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le robot se leva grâcieusement et commença à regarder autour de lui. Elle ne prit pas plus de quelques secondes pour remarquer sa présence.

_Papa ? _s'immisça la voix dans son esprit, comme les fois précédentes. Cette fois-ci, il ne bougea pas.

"C'est moi, Charlie. Je suis là. Tu te souviens de moi ?"

La Marionnette sortit de la boîte et s'approcha de lui. Elle volait quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Henry eut un mouvement de recul involontaire lorsque son visage vide s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du sien. De près, elle le dépassait d'au moins deux têtes. Les doigts mécaniques se levèrent et vinrent toucher son visage, curieux.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu leur fais du mal ?_

Elle parlait, se réjouit-il intérieurement. Elle parlait, elle était capable de faire des phrases et de communiquer. Il ne savait pas si elle lui répondait ou si c'était un réflexe, mais c'était très encourageant. Son esprit scientifique réfléchissait à toute allure. Les yeux noirs du robots s'illuminèrent soudain de deux pupilles blanches. Il remarqua rapidement que ses "yeux" flottaient légèrement au dessus de son masque, comme fantômatiques.

"Tu me reconnais ? insista-t-il."

Les doigts restèrent quelques instants sur son visage, avant de se baisser sur son cou. Elle les crispa soudainement autour de ce dernier et serrèrent. Fort. Henry hoqueta de surprise et chercha immédiatement à reculer de son emprise. Il donna un grand coup de pied qui fit valser le robot en arrière, trop léger pour lutter.

_Si je te reconnais ?_ siffla la voix, mauvaise. _Oui. Tu es un assassin. Et les assassins n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de fin heureuse. _Un cliquetis métallique retentit derrière lui. Un pas. Puis un autre. Il fit volte-face vers la scène de Fredbear et SpringBonnie. Derrière les rideaux des coulisses, quelque chose était en train de s'agiter. Golden Freddy surgit soudain et sauta à pied joint sur le sol carrelé, y créant une large fissure. Tout comme la Marionnette, ses yeux luisaient de blanc.

Henry en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait maintenant la confirmation que le fils Afton se trouvait bien prisonnier ici, et dans le double du costume qui lui avait volé la vie. C'était au-délà de toutes ses espérances. L'ours doré marchait étrangement, le corps à moitié plié à l'avant. Henry identifia rapidement le problème : il se trouvait toujours en "mode costume", l'endosquelette était donc retenu par les ressorts. Le robot se déplaçait sans le squelette métallique censé le maintenir debout. Son genou droit était tourné du mauvais côté et chaque pas était désorganisé.

"Je vois que tu t'es fait un ami. C'est… très intéressant."

En voyant son attention se détourner d'elle, la Marionnette s'énerva. Du coin de l'oeil, Henry vit ses pupilles blanches virer au rouge vif. Elle leva la main et une boule blanche se forma au creux de sa paume. Fasciné par le phénomène, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'elle le jeta sur lui. Henry vola en arrière sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser contre une des tables de la salle. Golden Freddy poussa un grognement sourd et se tourna vers lui avec le même regard.

Le scientifique fou hésita, puis décida de sonner la retraite. Il se redressa difficilement, tira la grimace devant l'état de la table sur laquelle il s'était écrasé et courut vers la cuisine. Il entendit la Marionnette sprinter derrière lui. Il eut juste le temps de fermer la porte à son nez. Enragée, il l'entendit frapper frénétiquement contre le métal.

Il rit à gorge déployée, heureux de s'en être sorti qu'avec quelques égratignures. L'expérience avait été beaucoup plus efficace que prévu. Il allait pouvoir orienter un peu plus ses recherches dans les jours à venir.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Les liens du sang

_Coucou ! Avec un peu de retard, voici enfin le chapitre 19 ! Il est un peu plus court que les autres, car c'est surtout un chapitre de transition important pour le début des événements de l'année 1984. On retourne rapidement à la pizzeria :D_

**Chapitre 19 : Les liens du sang**

William jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. La tête de sa fille pendait lentement sur son torse alors qu'elle serrait une peluche à l'effigie de Foxy contre elle. La nuit avait été courte et l'hôtel moins confortable que prévu. Lui-même avait de grandes poches sous les yeux, épuisé par le voyage de la veille et la simple pensée de l'épreuve à venir. La voiture d'un violet pimpant, cadeau du garage en attendant la réparation de la sienne, se gara au pied d'un immense bâtiment tout en verre. Ils étaient enfin arrivés au tribunal. Dans quelques heures, il serait divorcé.

Il se tourna vers sa fille qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il devait s'accrocher à l'espoir que Maggie ne demanderait pas sa garde. Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il ferait dans le cas contraire. Il misait tout sur sa capacité à se tirer des pires situations. Il passa une main sur le visage d'Elisabeth pour dégager les mèches rousses qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Elle poussa un grognement et essaya de retirer sa main, avant de finalement ouvrir des yeux fatigués.

"On est arrivé, s'excusa-t-il. Il nous reste une heure pour aller prendre un petit-déjeuner. Ca te dit ?"

Elle approuva d'un petit hochement de tête. William descendit de la voiture et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'un café ou d'une boulangerie. Au coin de la rue, ils tombèrent sur un salon de thé. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à une table et commencèrent à regarder la carte, avant de commander : un café noir et deux croissants pour le père, un chocolat chaud et des pancakes pour la fille. Elisabeth entama les crêpes avec un enthousiasme forcé. Elle cherchait à lui remonter le moral, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux.

L'esprit un peu plus léger, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le tribunal. L'audience débuterait bientôt et William devait encore s'entretenir avec l'avocat avant la séance. Ce dernier les accueillit à l'entrée, le visage neutre, et leur serra doucement la main. Il les accompagna dans son bureau et leur expliqua une nouvelle fois comment allait se dérouler la procédure, et en particulier sur le point qui inquiétait William, la garde de sa fille. Etant donné qu'elle était encore jeune, elle n'avait pas encore le droit de choisir avec quel parent elle voulait vivre. Mais les circonstances atténuantes, en particulier celles liées à la mort de son frère et le traumatisme engendré, faisait pencher la balance dans son camp. En tout cas, si elle ne l'attaquait pas sur ce qui avait engendré la disparition tragique de son fils.

William eut juste le temps d'offrir un chocolat chaud à Elisabeth avant que l'on ne les convoque à la Cour. La petite fille lui lança un regard nerveux. Il la rassura en lui tenant la main tout le long que dura leur trajet dans le couloir. La pièce était silencieuse et vide. Seule Maggie se trouvait déjà là, sur le banc adverse, visage fermé et lèvres pincées. Michael se tenait à côté d'elle. L'adolescent avait beaucoup changé. Ses joues étaient plus creuses, il flottait dans ses vêtements. Ses yeux étaient rouges et de grandes cernes couvraient le dessous de ses yeux. William serra discrètement les poings, mal à l'aise. Elisabeth posa une main sur sa cuisse. Il lui sourit timidement.

L'audience passa rapidement. Ils partagèrent les biens plus ou moins équitablement, Maggie vivant chez sa mère préférant lui laisser la plupart des meubles. Elle demanda une pension pour Michael, que William approuva d'un signe de tête. Puis vint le moment fatidique et la question qu'il craignait plus que tout.

"Qu'en sera-t-il de la garde de vos enfants ? demanda le juge. Madame ?

\- Je demande la garde de mon fils, répondit-elle sereinement. Pour Elisabeth, je lui laisse le choix de décider."

Un poids énorme se relâcha de la poitrine de William. Il la remercia à voix basse, elle se contenta de l'ignorer. Le juge tourna un regard interrogatif vers la petite fille qui répondit avec enthousiasme vouloir rester avec lui. Sa mère obtint toutefois un droit de visite régulier, un week-end sur deux et une partie des vacances scolaires, ce à quoi William ne trouva rien à redire. Ils signèrent ensuite les papiers de divorce et leurs chemins se séparèrent, tout simplement. Elisabeth insista néanmoins pour rester un peu après l'audience pour discuter avec sa maman. William la laissa faire, mais refusa pour sa part de voir Michael. A sa simple vue, son estomac s'était tordu de colère. Il se sentait capable de pardonner, mais pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui.

L'heure du départ sonna enfin et libéra William de toute cette histoire pour de bon. Maggie lui rendit Elisabeth sans un mot avant de s'en aller, un sourire triste plaqué sur le visage. La petite fille prit la main de son père et lui sourit gentiment.

"Maman m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi, dit-elle fièrement. Elle dit que tu n'as pas assez mangé et que tu as l'air d'un chien des rues.

\- Oh, elle a dit ça ? rit William."

Elle n'avait pas tort, songea-t-il tristement. Passer au-delà de tout ça serait long et complexe. Le père se dirigea vers la sortie. Ils ne rentreraient que le lendemain matin, après une nouvelle nuit à l'hôtel. Il avait donc tout l'après-midi devant lui.

"Dis, étant donné que nous sommes juste à côté, passer l'après-midi à Disneyland, ça t'intéresserais ?"

La petite laissa éclater sa joie en levant les deux bras en l'air. De toute évidence, oui. Ils remontèrent tous les deux dans la voiture et se mirent en route vers le parc d'attraction, sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Alors que la nuit tombait sur le Colorado, dans la pizzeria, Charlie enrageait. Cela faisait deux fois. Deux fois qu'il lui échappait et disparaissait dans la nature sans qu'elle n'ait une chance de le confronter. Son père était un couard, un monstre, un hypocrite et un menteur. Et depuis sa forme robotique, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

George, le regard vide, la regardait s'agiter sans réagir. Il ne réalisait pas tout à fait sa condition encore, ni ce qu'elle impliquait. Il s'accrochait à la Marionnette car elle était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de pas complètement fou. Les deux enfants avaient fini par se lier d'amitié, rapprochés par leur tragique passé et leurs expériences similaires. Mais si jouer les fantômes semblait plaire à la petite fille, lui commençait à trouver le temps long et ennuyeux. Observer son père et sa soeur toute la journée sans jamais pouvoir leur parler ou les touche l'avait plongé dans un état végétatif. Il suivait sa nouvelle amie, mais la laissait tout diriger et n'intervenait qu'en de rares occasions. Il n'arrivait à pas à aller de l'avant et laisser sa vie derrière comme elle le lui avait conseillé.

"On ne peut pas le laisser faire, s'énerva la petite fille. On doit intervenir, le forcer à arrêter ses activités. Mais comment faire ? Ton père ne nous voit pas et… Enfin, il est aussi coupable que lui.

\- Et si on le… tuait ? proposa Georges d'une petite voix. Il ne pourra plus faire de mal à personne s'il nous ressemble. On ne sait même pas s'il va rester coincé ici."

Charlie bloqua net et se tourna vers lui comme si c'était l'idée la plus stupide qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant et le regarda droit dans les yeux, pour y chercher quelque chose qui échappait totalement à son interlocuteur. Elle finit par soupirer et recula pour aller s'isoler près de la fenêtre de leur prison.

"Non, dit-elle d'une voix triste. Ce serait s'abaisser à son niveau. Et puis, s'il… S'il devient comme nous, je ne pense pas que je serais capable de le supporter. Pas pour l'éternité.

\- Peut-être aussi que c'est parce qu'il est là que nous sommes coincés ici. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est possible de partir… ailleurs ? Dans un meilleur endroit ? Et si tout était simplement de sa faute et que l'éliminer permettrait d'enfin trouver le repos. Je ne veux pas plus tuer que toi, mais je ne me vois pas non plus passer l'éternité dans cette pizzeria moisie. Et puis, si on ne l'arrête pas, combien d'autres enfants risquent de devenir comme nous ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien. La violence n'entraîne toujours qu'une violence plus extrême. J'en sais quelque chose, termina-t-elle dans un murmure."

Georges s'approcha d'elle et posa une main fantômatique sur son épaule. La petite fille se tourna légèrement vers lui.

"Tu as peur d'aimer ça et de devenir comme lui, pas vrai ? Mais, Charlie, tu n'es pas comme lui. C'est un monstre. Toi… Toi, tu as été là au moment où personne ne l'a été. Tu mérites mieux, tu mérites d'être heureuse. Et je compte tout faire pour que ça arrive.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, répondit-il. D'être gentil avec moi. Si ça se trouve, c'est même de ma faute si tu es coincé ici avec moi.

\- Même si je pouvais le penser, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je suis là, avec toi, alors autant en finir rapidement pour qu'on puisse tous les deux s'en aller. Charlie, fais-moi confiance."

Il lui tendit sa main, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Elle avait envie d'y croire, envie d'espérer que tout allait s'arrêter si son père mourait. Mais serait-elle capable, yeux dans les yeux, de le regarder se vider de son sang sans agir ? Et s'il avait tort ? Et s'il lui faisait encore du mal dans l'au-delà. L'anxiété la plongea dans une espèce de transe, si bien qu'elle n'entendit ni les douze coups de minuit, ni son retour dans ce fichu corps mécanique qu'elle détestait de plus en plus. Elle sortit de la boîte d'un geste rageur. Golden Freddy se tenait devant elle, la main tendue. Le visage de l'ours était inexpressif, mais elle pouvait sentir l'espoir du petit garçon prisonnier à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Elle poussa un soupir, puis ses longs doigts noirs vinrent serrés son bras, concluant leur pacte. A partir de ce jour, ils abandonnèrent leur enfance derrière eux pour se concentrer sur leur avenir. Il n'y aurait plus de repos, plus de pitié tant que Henry Miller continuerait à exercer ses activités de scientifique fou.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Pacte avec le diable

_C'est parti pour 1984 ! Une année encore exceptionnelle et... mordante. Je sais que cette année a traumatisé pas mal de gens dans La Dernière Âme ahah._

**Chapitre 20 : Pacte avec le diable**

"Tu vas devoir serrer plus fort que ça si tu veux qu'il tienne."

Elizabeth tira la langue et affirma sa prise sur la pince. Ses joues se gonflèrent à la manière des hamsters, puis elle serra le boulon de toutes ses forces. William glissa discrètement sa main au-dessus de la sienne pour terminer le travail avec un peu plus de force. La petite fille recula et poussa un cri de joie, ravie d'avoir pu apporter sa patte sur l'énorme tête de Circus Baby qui reposait désormais sur une table de l'atelier de son père. Elle n'avait pour l'instant que deux grandes couettes et deux joues encore décolorées. A elle seule, la tête du robot était aussi grande que sa fille. William en avait eu assez des robots à taille trop humaine, il prévoyait quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand et impressionnant.

Le début de cette année 1984 était prometteur. Ils avaient obtenu l'accord pour lancer la création des nouveaux robots, de nouvelles subventions et même un nouveau carrelage pour la salle principale du restaurant. Le décès de M. Fazbear la semaine précédente avait également doté l'entreprise d'une fortune colossale, le vieil homme ayant finalement décidé de léguer la plus grosse part de l'héritage dans l'entreprise de William. Il en avait été flatté, évidemment, mais cette entrée d'argent inattendu avait également causé une suite de conséquences avantageuses : une explosion du public par "nostalgie", mais aussi et surtout la possibilité de créer un deuxième restaurant pour ses nouveaux robots.

Il attendait d'ailleurs le résultat des négociations de son manager, parti la veille pour visiter plusieurs sites dans le nord du Texas, bien plus peuplé que leur Colorado. Quitte à faire une deuxième location, ils avaient décidé de tenter leur chance dans un nouvel État plus au sud pour toucher plus de clients potentiels. Le gérant attendait maintenant les résultats de la chasse aux bonnes affaires de son ami. Très affecté par la disparition de son mentor, Scott s'était donné pour mission de tout donner pour ce nouveau restaurant, comme un dernier hommage à celui pour lequel il avait travaillé tant d'années.

"Tu vas être en retard pour l'école, rappela William à sa fille. Je vais terminer, laisse-moi ça. Tu es au point pour ton contrôle d'histoire ?

\- Oui, Papa, soupira la petite fille. Tu viens me chercher tout à l'heure ?

\- Promis. Allez, file."

Elle défit son petit tablier rose offert par son père à Noël, puis vint embrasser William sur la joue avant de partir en courant vers l'ascenseur qui permettait de quitter l'atelier souterrain. Il attendit que la boîte de métal soit hors de vue pour se laisser tomber contre son fauteuil, épuisé. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il travaillait sur la construction des robots maintenant et il n'avait pas l'impression de beaucoup avancer. Si les endosquelettes étaient en théorie tous achevés, les costumes étaient longs à créer. Il avait plus ou moins déjà terminé Funtime Freddy, dont il ne manquait plus que sa marionnette à l'effigie de Bonnie, Bon-Bon comme le surnommait sa fiche. Le travail sur Funtime Foxy était plus complexe, puisqu'il rencontrait le même problème que la version originale : costume trop lourd, squelette de fer trop léger. Il avait essayé de combler ce défaut par une plus grosse colonne vertébrale, mais le renard lui paraissait maintenant comme un vieillard avec le dos coincé de manière trop droite. Les deux autres robots étaient encore en travail, et en particulier Circus Baby, que William essayait de chouchouter au mieux pour faire plaisir à Elisabeth.

Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la machine à café. Il lança un regard mauvais à la tasse sale à ses côtés, comme si cela pouvait suffir à ce qu'elle se nettoie toute seule. Un jour, peut-être, il réussirait à inventer quelque chose comme ça. Il haussa les épaules et plaça quand même sa tasse dans le percolateur. Il sélectionna le café le plus fort possible et attendit que l'eau chauffe.

"Bonjour, Willy."

William poussa un cri et fit volte-face, la main sur le coeur. Dans l'un des fauteuils de son "espace de réflexion", Henry était non-chalamment assis, un mug à la main. Passé la surprise, la colère monta rapidement dans la voix de son ami.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu n'as rien à faire là ! C'est une propriété privée ! Si tu ne disparais pas dans les deux minutes, j'appelle la police et…

\- Du calme, je viens en paix, pas besoin d'en venir à de telles extrémités. Il faut dire que si tu répondais plus souvent à mes messages, je n'aurais pas besoin d'entrer par effraction chez toi."

William serra les poings alors que l'homme se levait et s'approchait de lui sans la moindre gêne, comme si tout ceci était absolument normal. Henry fit le tour de la machine à café et vint saisir un sac-à-dos noir caché derrière des cartons. Il l'ouvrit dans un silence pesant et en sortit l'ours en peluche de Georges. Encore une fois.

"C'était dans la tombe de mon fils, dit l'intéressé en appuyant sur chaque mot.

\- Je sais. Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai déterré, William. La nuit qui a suivi l'enterrement, une forme fantômatique a arraché cette peluche de terre et l'a emmenée au restaurant. C'est moi qui l'ai mise dans ton bureau, c'est vrai, mais je ne l'ai pas amenée là bas moi-même.

\- Tu mens.

\- Ne me traite pas de menteur alors que les robots reviennent à la vie la nuit dans ton restaurant. Contrairement à toi, moi, j'essaye d'y faire quelque chose, reprit Henry sur un ton de reproches. Cela fait des mois que je les observe, que je fais des relevés, que j'écris des rapports sur eux. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'as pas remarqué que la Marionnette avait ramené ton fils dans le costume de Golden Freddy.

\- Mon fils est mort ! cria William, excédé."

William se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils. Ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient. Il savait qu'il avait raison, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter. Ce n'était pas rationnel. Rien de tout ça ne l'était. Des robots qui en ramènent d'autres à la vie ? Des enfants qui hantent la pizzeria ? Et quoi ensuite ?

"William, tu dois me croire. J'ai… J'ai déjà vu ce phénomène sur d'autres… sujets. Après une mort violente, l'âme peut parfois s'accrocher à un réceptacle. C'est ce qui est arrivé à ton fils et à ma… à ma fille.

\- Ta fille ? répéta William, choqué. La Marionnette, c'est ta fille ? Mais tu m'as dit que… Oh mon dieu… Henry, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle, horrifié."

Cela expliquait pourquoi personne n'avait demandé après la petite. Quelque part, un poids énorme se retirait brutalement des épaules de William, mais ça n'excusait en rien ce que ce monstre avait fait à sa propre fillette. Henry baissa les yeux, conscient que cet aveu ne jouerait pas en sa faveur.

"J'essaie de réparer sa mort, d'accord ? Je… Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés dans l'attente de… Du jour où quelqu'un s'en rendra compte. Je sais que je peux la ramener, je suis si près du but. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide, William. J'ai besoin de toi, parce que tu es le seul qui sait ce que je suis en train de vivre en ce moment. S'il te plaît. Je… Je te promets que j'ai changé."

William sentit des larmes de colère et d'amertume couler sur ses joues.

"Tu… Pourquoi tu as caché le corps dans la pizzeria ? C'est comme ça que tu comptais m'aider moi ? Je suis devenu ton complice parce que tu m'as forcé à le faire, Henry ! Je n'ai… Je n'ai jamais voulu être mêlé à tout ça !

\- Alors fais-moi confiance. On peut en terminer rapidement. Tout peut redevenir comme avant. On peut les ramener à la vie. Tu imagines l'exploit que ce serait ? On deviendrait des légendes, William. Les premiers humains ayant percé le secret de l'immortalité. Ne me dis pas que ça ne te tente pas, tu es un scientifique dans l'âme, tout comme moi. Tu dois forcément brûler d'envie d'en savoir plus. Pourquoi s'encombrer de ces robots hantés, sinon ?"

Henry posa une main sur la sienne. William se crispa et recula d'un pas, nerveux.

"Je t'en supplie, donne-moi une autre chance."

William poussa un profond soupir avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains. S'il refusait, il devrait vivre avec les conséquences de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre toute sa vie. S'il acceptait, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Il se sentait pris au piège. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire.

Il lança un regard à la grosse tête de Circus Baby sur le comptoir. Il était capable de concevoir des robots à taille humaine et aux circuits plus complexes que n'importe quel robot existant ailleurs sur la planète. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour relever le défi de son ami, peu importe ce qu'il apporterait avec lui, c'était bien William.

"Je ne te garantis pas de réussir à te refaire confiance immédiatement, comme avant, je veux dire. Mais je veux bien te donner un galop d'essai, tant que je peux me rétracter si je n'en ai plus envie, ou si les choses tournent de manière trop étrange. C'est clair ?

\- Très clair, tu ne le regretteras pas."

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Alors qu'il commençait déjà à se demander s'il ne faisait pas une grosse erreur, le téléphone sonna à son bureau. William brisa la poignée de main pour répondre.

"On l'a ! hurla la voix de Scott. On a notre Circus Baby's World ! La salle est immense, il y a des tas de travaux à faire, mais je suis certain que ça va te plaire. J'ai signé le contrat.

\- Scott, tu es le meilleur. Prends des photos, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

\- Promis. Je rentre demain par le premier train. Tu as intérêt à sortir le champagne !"

William raccrocha son téléphone et laissa exploser sa joie d'un grand cri, en oubliant totalement Henry juste à côté de lui. Maintenant qu'ils avaient un restaurant, les choses allaient avancer à une allure plus rapide. Son regard croisa celui de son ancien ami. William n'était pas certain de savoir à quoi s'attendre avec lui, mais la signature de ce nouveau départ ne pouvait être qu'une bonne nouvelle.

… Pas vrai ?


	22. Chapitre 21 : Dans son ombre

_Coucou ! Petit chapitre en avance pour combler le retard de la semaine passée eheh. Je suis en sortie demain, donc vous y avez le droit un peu plus tôt. Merci à tous pour votre soutien en tout cas, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre sur cette aventure, ça fait plaisir :D_

**Chapitre 21 : Dans son ombre**

Les semaines passèrent bien plus rapidement depuis le retour de Henry. William le mit au courant de son projet et lui fit part de ses avancées. D'abord sceptique, ce dernier se montra soudain particulièrement enthousiaste et commença à proposer des idées d'améliorations. Pour augmenter les bénéfices, il proposa notamment d'inclure dans le ventre de Circus Baby un distributeur à glaces. Le gérant refusa dans un premier temps, question d'orgueil, puis finit par céder parce que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Dans la continuité, il décida de lui-même d'inclure un "gonfleur" de ballons dans le ventre de Funtime Freddy et de créer de petites créatures pour accompagner les danses de Ballora, l'animatronique ballerine.

Cependant, le temps n'effaça pas les doutes de William vis à vis de Henry. A chaque fois qu'il cherchait à l'approcher pour parler de ce qui s'était passé quatre ans plus tôt, il se refermait comme une huître et détournait la conversation. Ce dernier avait donc cherché les informations lui-même, pour en apprendre plus sur la petite Charlotte Emilie Miller, dont il ignorait jusque là l'existence. En interrogeant les voisins de Henry, il apprit ainsi que la femme de ce dernier l'avait abandonné avec la petite, et que cette dernière était très discrète, presque inexistante à leurs yeux. Son père, persuadé qu'elle était le fruit d'une union illégitime, la cachait au monde par honte et lui interdisait de se montrer en public. William, perturbé par ses révélations, se sentit immédiatement coupable. Si cette gamine était venu le trouver ce jour-là, avant que les problèmes ne se produise, la situation serait-elle la même aujourd'hui ? Face au mutisme de son collègue sur la question, il préféra simplement oublier et se reconcentrer sur son travail. Il n'aimait pas y penser, encore moins lorsque le fantôme de cette pauvre gamine hantait toujours son autre restaurant.

Afin d'assurer les travaux et l'aménagement du Circus Baby's World, William avait temporairement déménagé à proximité avec sa fille, laissant la pizzeria aux bons soins de Scott et de ses deux nouveaux employés, embauchés pour l'occasion, après que les deux gérants se soient rendus compte que gérer deux restaurants pouvait nécessiter un peu plus de deux personnes. Les deux hommes restaient en contact et Scott le tenait informé de tous les problèmes quotidiennement. Il ne passait plus qu'un week-end sur deux pour faire la maintenance des robots.

Les choses avançaient bien. Les travaux du deuxième restaurant étaient presque achevés. Mis à part le chauffage qui peinait encore à se mettre en route, l'électricité et l'eau fonctionnait parfaitement. William avait choisi une décoration dans les tons bleus et rouges. Les murs étaient tapissés de ciel étoilé, tandis que le sol représentait un damier noir et blanc, semblable au restaurant du Colorado. Le gérant avait opté pour des tables plus grandes et plus conviviales, tout en longueur. De chaque côté de la salle principale se trouvait les bornes d'arcade et les jeux pour les enfants : piscines à balles, distributeurs de bonbons, toboggans, … Tout payant pour rentabiliser au maximum les attractions. La scène des animatroniques, en plein milieu, était plus élevée et inaccessible pour des enfants d'au moins un mètre cinquante. Cela permettait de voir le spectacle de loin, mais surtout d'éviter de nouveaux problèmes de sécurité. Derrière l'estrade, un long couloir menait aux pièces des coulisses : les bureaux de William et Henry, l'atelier, les cuisines et la "saferoom", une pièce sans caméra qui permettrait aux employés de se reposer à l'abri des regards.

L'ouverture serait pour bientôt. Ils attendaient encore la visite du gouvernement qui voulait s'assurer que William avait respecté leurs consignes de sécurité. Il ne s'en faisait pas trop. Il avait donné le meilleur de lui-même sur ce nouveau restaurant.

"Papa, elle est magnifique !"

Perchée sur l'estrade, les pieds dans le vide, le regard d'Elisabeth était tourné vers Circus Baby. Terminé, le robot était encore plus impressionnant. Elle faisait environ quatre mètres de haut pour deux de large. Ses deux couettes rouges pouvaient s'agiter au rythme de la musique. Son visage blanc était coupé en deux parties égales par une séparation discrète. Pour simplifier la maintenance des robots, William avait construit le visage des robots de manière à ce qu'ils s'ouvrent plus facilement, afin d'éviter de devoir retirer le costume comme sur les précédents robots. La petite clown avait les yeux bleus, le nez et les joues rouges, de la même couleur que la robe courte et des chaussures de danse à clochettes qu'elle portait. Elle pouvait théoriquement marcher, mais le poids du robot rendait sa démarche difficile. William avait dû concevoir des marches de la taille de ses chaussures pour le moment où elle distribuerait ses glaces, à travers la trappe qui ornait son estomac. Le rond était assez grand pour qu'il puisse y passer le haut de son corps. Cela faciliterait le nettoyage interne de l'endosquelette, en particulier en cas de catastrophe avec la crème glacée. Il craignait toujours qu'une fuite n'abîme les circuits, mais il en avait protégé la plupart dans des boîtes en métal closes.

"Elle est si belle, et si brillante ! Dis, Papa, est-ce que je pourrais jouer avec elle ?

\- Non, Elisabeth, dit-il doucement, mais fermement. Je ne veux pas te voir sur cette scène, c'est dangereux."

Elle se renfrogna, mais le gratifia d'un "Oui papa" de mauvaise foi qui le rassura. Il était hors de question que sa fille s'approche des robots sans qu'il ne soit présent. Le traumatisme était encore bien ancré dans sa tête. Même si les mâchoires de ces robots étaient inoffensives et plutôt décoratives, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des frissons en regardant la gueule fort pointue de Funtime Foxy, juste derrière le clown. Le renard blanc et rose se dressait fièrement debout, les mains sur son noeud papillon rouge. A ses côtés, Funtime Freddy patientait lui aussi, Bon-Bon, sa "peluche" Bonnie miniature, solidement fixée sur son bras droit. Ces deux-là étaient moins sophistiqués et plus classiques dans leur construction. La seule différence avec ceux de l'autre restaurant était leur peau en acier blanc et l'enceinte incérée dans leur poitrine. Même si leur intelligence artificielle était sophistiquée, cela permettait de les utiliser pour faire les annonces du restaurant de manière plus ludique, grâce à un micro à modulateur de voix, soigneusement caché dans les coulisses. A l'écart du groupe, Ballora tournait sur elle-même, une jambe levée. Elle ressemblait à Circus Baby en plus fine. Sa robe était de couleur bleue et mauve, et elle était capable de bouger l'intégralité de son corps jusqu'à l'extrême, comme une danseuse étoile. Henry avait configuré un programme pour elle : elle animerait des ateliers de danse avec les enfants. Sa voix douce et calme rappelait amèrement celle de Maggie à William, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer.

William posa une main affectueuse sur la tête de sa fille. La petite lui serra le ventre avec un grand sourire.

"Tu veux m'aider à les mettre en route ?"

Ses yeux se mirent à briller de joie et elle courut jusqu'au boîtier de commandes sur le mur. William la suivit et l'invita à tirer l'imposant levier central. La petite fille le saisit à deux mains et tira dessus. Une douce musique s'échappa immédiatement des enceintes et les robots commencèrent à s'agiter sur scène. Freddy et Foxy saluait la foule par de grands signes de bras, Ballora tournoyait sur sa petite scène en levant ses bras et ses jambes aléatoirement. Quand à Circus Baby, elle se mit à chanter le thème de la pizzeria d'une voix enfantine familière. William avait choisi la voix de sa fille pour donner vie au robot. Et elle collait particulièrement bien.

Les portes du restaurant s'ouvrirent en grand. Henry entra, caché derrière un diable surchargé de grosses caisses de bois. Il les posa près de la piscine à boules encore vide et se rapprocha ensuite de la scène.

"J'ai les balles pour la piscine. Je les ai négocié à un grossiste pour une poignée de pain. Tu en as terminé avec les robots ? Ca rend bien de loin.

\- Ravi de l'entendre. On a travaillé assez dur dessus pour ça."

William baissa les yeux sur sa fille et lui fit signe d'aller jouer sur les bornes arcades. Il n'aimait pas savoir Henry trop près d'elle, ça le rendait nerveux. Il se tourna vers son complice. Son regard s'était un peu assombri. En détaillant sa chemise rose auréolée de sueur, un détail marqua immédiatement le gérant : une tâche brune foncée, en plein milieu, sur les boutons. Henry suivit son regard et parut lui aussi surpris. Il mit un doigt à sa bouche et tenta de l'effacer vainement.

"Satané ketchup. Les magasins sont incapables de créer des bouteilles qui s'ouvrent sans éclabousser de nos jours."

William lui lança un regard sceptique, mais décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Henry retourna récupérer son diable et le tira vers les coulisses avec une caisse de bois toujours solidement attachée dessus. Il le suivit du regard quelques instants avant de décider de ne pas y prêter attention. S'il continuait de s'en méfier comme ça, ils n'arriveraient à rien. Mais il n'était pas certain pour autant que les choses puissent un jour redevenir comme avant. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec lui, un certain malaise flottait toujours. C'était plus fort que lui.

Il poussa un soupir et décida à son tour de se diriger vers les coulisses. Il avait encore de la paperasse à remplir et sa fille ne lâcherait pas son jeu avant d'avoir battu tous les zombies, ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver. Le long couloir sombre n'était pas encore alimenté en électricité, ou plutôt, il l'était trop. L'ampoule ne cessait de griller à cause de la surcharge d'énergie causée par les animatroniques. Il s'arrêta un instant devant le bureau d'Henry. La porte était ouverte, mais il n'était pas à l'intérieur. Ca ne lui plaisait pas. Ce dernier avait encore tendance à disparaître mystérieusement au milieu de la journée sans laisser de traces, et ça l'angoissait. Peut-être était-il paranoïaque, mais ne pas l'avoir constamment en visuel l'inquiétait. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses moindres faits et gestes, il en était conscient, mais ne pas savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire dans son restaurant attisait sa méfiance.

Curieux, il jeta un oeil sur les papiers de son bureau. Il s'agissait d'un rapport typographié scientifique sur les morts violentes. Il était annoté par la main d'Henry sur les soixante pages qu'il contenait. William eut juste le temps de le feuilleter, mais ce qu'il y lut le mit véritablement mal à l'aise. Le rapport théorisait sur l'existence ou non d'une conscience lors d'une mort violente et soudaine. Sur certains sujets, comme les souris, plusieurs sujets présenteraient des activités cérébrales après la mort, pendant un bref instant. Les notes d'Henry parlaient d'une possible éjection de l'âme du mort qui prendrait brièvement conscience de sa condition avant de s'évaporer. Mais si ce mort s'attachait à un réceptacle, alors il pouvait agir comme s'il était toujours vivant. Il avait effectué des expériences sur des souris, et le scalpel qui leur avait tranché la tête s'était mis à trembler quelques secondes après l'acte. Avec seulement les mots, William n'en avait aucune preuve, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il mentirait sur ça.

Il reposa le dossier sur la table comme s'il lui avait brûlé les doigts. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en savoir plus sur les théories absurdes de Henry. Il ne voulait pas y être mêlé, en aucune façon. Il sortit à reculons du bureau de son collège et se dirigea vers le sien. Il s'y enferma à clé, puis se laissa tomber contre la porte. Il cacha un instant son visage dans ses mains, et réalisa brutalement qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Il était terrifié, en vérité. Il le sentait, au fond de lui. Pourtant, son visage restait comme figé, incapable d'éprouver la moindre émotion vis à vis de ce qu'il venait de lire.

Parce qu'au fond, il le savait déjà. La Marionnette ne bougeait pas sans raison. Mais comment la fillette maintenait-elle sa forme à l'intérieur ? Et pourquoi ? Etait-ce la même chose pour Georges ? Et s'il appelait désespérément à l'aide et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider ? Et si l'ours en peluche était sa manière de commununiquer ? Dévasté, il se mit à hoqueter et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce monde de fou. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était amuser les enfants avec des robots. Il n'avait jamais demandé ça. Il n'avait jamais voulu que les choses se passent ainsi. Pourtant, tout échappatoire semblait hors d'atteinte désormais. Quoiqu'il faisait, où qu'il allait, ses pas le ramenaient à ce qui s'était passé dans sa pizzeria en 1980. Il se sentait pris au piège d'un tissu de mensonges, où tout ce qui disait finissait tôt ou tard par se retourner contre lui.

Il se figea en entendant des pas derrière la porte. L'ombre imposante d'Henry le recouvrait depuis la vitre teintée de son bureau. Il serra les poings, et retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Il ne devait pas lui montrer de faiblesses.

Henry n'était pas idiot. Il finirait tôt ou tard par les utiliser contre lui. S'il voulait s'en sortir, il allait devoir se reprendre en main. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Les monstres du cirque

_Ce chapitre est l'un des plus forts en émotion que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent. Après l'avoir écrit, je tremblais vraiment tellement je me sentais mal xD Je vous laisse apprécier le spectacle, bon courage._

**Chapitre 22 : Les monstres du cirque**

A quelques jours de l'ouverture, William décida de mettre de côté tous ses problèmes pour vivre l'expérience à fond. Il avait passé la matinée à superviser les peintres qui avaient donné un peu de couleur aux abords de la scène, désormais couverte d'étoiles. Il avait ensuite dû s'attarder sur les derniers coups de fil pour répondre aux questions des médias et les inviter à la journée de la presse, qui aurait en réalité lieu dans l'après-midi et portait mal son nom. En espérant que celle-ci se passe mieux que la précédente. Un nouvel accident et il pouvait replier boutique. Les journalistes lui avaient laissé le bénéfice du doute la première fois, mais une nouvelle coulée rougeâtre pourrait les faire tous rappliquer à son chevet.

Ce fut pour cette raison que, presque paranoïaque, il passa la matinée et la pause du repas assis sur une chaise devant eux, pour s'assurer qu'aucun cadavre ne se téléporte mystérieusement à l'intérieur de l'un d'entre eux. Il tremblait légèrement, mais priait pour tout se déroule comme prévu. Alors que Circus Baby rejouait son spectacle pour la vingtième fois au moins, il réfléchit à la suite des événements. Pour l'anniversaire d'Elisabeth, William avait réservé le restaurant pour ses petites copines et elles, la veille de l'ouverture. Ce serait une bonne occasion de tester l'enthousiasme des enfants avant la vraie ouverture. Créer des personnages humanisés était toujours un risque, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de créations originales. Si l'équipe Fazbear avait la notoriété du dessin animé pour elle, ceux-là allaient prendre leur envol sans aide. Le gérant se sentait excité comme le jour de sa remise de diplôme. Cette impression de se jeter dans le vide sans parachute était grisante. Il ne fallait simplement pas rater l'atterrissage.

"Toujours là ? Tu devrais boire un café avant la conférence, t'as les yeux rouges à force de rester cloîtré devant tes robots comme devant un feuilleton télé."

Son sang se glaça et le retour sur terre se fit immédiat. Il pivota sur sa chaise pour faire face à Henry, plusieurs sacs dans les mains. Son costume rose taché de sueur lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs.

"On ne sait jamais quand un meurtrier rôde dans les parages, répliqua froidement William avant de recentrer son attention sur les robots."

Il entendit distinctement le soupir agacé de son collègue derrière lui. Henry agissait comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible une seconde, et en parlait librement un clignement d'yeux plus tard. Plutôt que de deviner sur quel pied il devait danser avec lui, William avait choisi le détachement et la froideur. Il avait décidé de ne plus laisser une émotion traverser son visage en sa présence. Il ignorait s'il l'avait remarqué, mais son insistance avait faibli ces derniers jours.

L'homme posa un sachet au pied de sa chaise et disparut dans les coulisses. Curieux, William tourna la tête vers ce qu'il lui avait ramené, à savoir un sandwich poulet-concombre, un soda et une petite tarte aux pommes. Il songea tristement qu'il était bien le genre de personne à mettre du poison à l'intérieur pour essayer de le tuer. Arriverez-t-il un jour à passer au-delà du dégoût qu'il lui inspirait ? Il n'en était pas certain. Même si le temps tassait les événements, rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Quelque chose s'était brisé chez William.

Au fond du sac, quelque chose attira son regard, une tâche dorée. Il poussa le soda et tira le porte-clé à l'effigie de Fredbear d'en-dessous. Son visage se ferma immédiatement alors que son poing se serrait sur la petite figurine. Il l'avait fait exprès. Ce type de marchandise n'était vendue que dans son restaurant, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici. D'ailleurs, les figurines de Fredbear n'étaient même plus censées exister depuis que le robot avait été retiré de sa scène. Qu'essayait-il de prouver en faisant ça ? Ce n'était pas en lui rappelant la mort de son fils qu'il allait s'attirer les faveurs de William. Il sentit la colère affluer dans ses veines et ferma un instant les yeux pour l'évacuer. Il ne servait à rien de s'énerver. S'il continuait de l'ignorer, Henry finirait par se lasser et abandonner ce projet débile de ramener son fils à la "vie".

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui grince le tira de ses pensées. Il se retourna et oublia instantanément tous ses problèmes. Elizabeth lui offrit un grand sourire alors qu'elle tirait un Scott en costume noir tiré à quatre épingles par la main. Son manager était déjà en train d'analyser la salle de son oeil d'expert. Même s'il ne disait rien, il fut soulagé d'y lire une grande approbation. Si Scott aimait le restaurant, les clients l'aimeraient aussi. La fillette courut rejoindre son père sur l'estrade et lui sauta dans les bras.

"J'ai eu un vingt en technologie ! chantonna-t-elle. Madame Birkins a dit que mon projet d'intelligence artificielle robotique était absolument génial.

\- C'est parce que tu es la fille du plus grand génie de notre temps, se vanta William, ravi. Elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec nous. Je t'avais dit qu'elle l'adorerait. C'est quand même beaucoup plus classe qu'un volcan un peu moisi.

\- Toujours aussi humble, se moqua gentiment Scott."

William se leva de sa chaise pour aller serrer la main de son associé avec un grand sourire, avant de l'attirer à lui pour une accolade. Digne, ce dernier se contenta de lui tapoter gentiment le haut du dos avec un rire nerveux. Le pauvre n'avait pas l'air plus frais que lui, sans doute à cause des nombreuses heures de trajet effectuée. Scott recula d'un pas et s'avança vers la scène pour mieux détailler les robots qui continuaient de parader sur une musique inexistante. William avait coupé le son après la troisième représentation, ne supportant plus la voix un peu trop nasillarde de sa chanteuse principale. Non pas que la voix de sa fille était nasillarde, mais après trois heures à écouter les même chansons, il en avait eu assez.

Scott les contempla un long moment avant qu'un sourire n'illumine finalement son visage.

"Ils sont très réussis, c'est du bon travail. Tu es prêt pour la conférence ?

\- Plus ou moins. J'imagine que tu as préparé un texte pour moi de toute façon, donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

\- Tss, tu es incorrigible, répliqua son homme de main en lui tendant son discours."

William lui offrit un sourire narquois avant de passer en revue le texte rapidement. Comme toujours, son acolyte avait pensé à tout et avait même prévu plusieurs réponses aux potentielles questions qui suivraient la présentation et le spectacle. Ils avaient prévu les choses en grand cette fois. William animerait une conférence d'un quart d'heure où il présenterait les robots et leur fonctionnalité, puis il lancerait un spectacle d'une heure pendant que les journalistes goûteraient leurs plats - cette fois réalisés par un chef cuisinier -, avant une session de questions-réponses. Tout était censé se dérouler sans accroc.

Le gérant plia soigneusement les papiers en deux et les rangea sur le pupitre caché derrière Funtime Freddy. Le temps qu'il se retourne, sa fille s'était approché un peu trop près de Circus Baby. William accourut pour lui prendre la main et la tirer loin du robot. Elle bouda légèrement, mais descendit docilement de l'estrade sous le regard intransigeant de son père. Aucun enfant sur scène, pas même sa fille. C'était la règle d'or qu'il s'était juré de respecter.

"Installez-vous sur une table, leur dit William. J'ai fait cuire des pizzas pour le repas."

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, le sac d'Henry à la main. Il hésita un moment entre le jeter dans la poubelle et le laisser sur le comptoir, mais opta finalement pour le comptoir. Il pourrait toujours les manger en soirée, Elisabeth passant la nuit chez une de ses camarades de classe. William avait tout arrangé pour ne pas gâcher sa surprise d'anniversaire. Elle n'aurait pas le droit de voir le spectacle en entier avant ce jour-là. Il récupéra les pizzas et rejoignit sa fille et son ami, en grande conversation.

Ils mangèrent joyeusement en discutant de tout et de rien, avant que la maman de Sarah, la petite chez qui sa fille passait l'après-midi ne vienne la récupérer. William la remercia chaleureusement et se remit au travail. Avec l'aide de son manager, ils dressèrent les tables et la cuisine, lancèrent la musique et firent une dernière vérification des robots, afin de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. William récupéra ensuite le pupitre et l'installa sur le devant de la scène. Il pouvait déjà entendre les premiers journalistes à l'extérieur en train de s'extasier sur la gigantesque devanture : Circus Baby saluait la foule depuis son énorme pancarte. C'était la dernière petite folie de William. L'installation avait coûté cher, mais les passants pouvaient désormais voir son restaurant de loin.

Scott ouvrit les portes et la foule commença à affluer, caméras et micros dans les mains. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture du Diner, et cela ne rassura pas le gérant. Même si le thème principal de cet après-midi restait le Circus Baby's World, il sentait peser sur lui la menace des questions sur ce que ces vautours avaient fini par appeler "La morsure de 1983'". Son manager avait été clair sur le sujet lors de l'envoi des invitations : le sujet ne devait être mentionné sous aucun prétexte sous peine de poursuites judiciaires. Pourtant, William avait l'étrange sentiment que ça ne les dissuaderaient pas pour autant. Combien étaient prêts à sacrifier leurs fesses pour un scoop ?

"Ca va être à ton tour, lui chuchota Scott. Tu te sens prêt ? Je serais juste en bas, si tu as un trou, fais-moi signe et je te rejoins.

\- Tu es une maman poule, Scott. Je t'assure que le petit William va trouver le chemin de l'école comme un grand, répondit-il d'une voix enfantine."

Scott lui lança un regard réprobateur, avant de se mordre la lèvre. William leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers l'estrade, mais son manager lui attrapa le bras. Il remit sa cravate violette correctement en place et arrangea un peu ses cheveux, ce qui arracha un rire à son complice. Il était beaucoup plus stressé par la situation que lui. Du moins pour l'instant.

William prit une inspiration et monta sur la scène sous les applaudissements. Il s'avança vers le pupitre et déplia son discours. La centaine de caméras à ses pieds le mit un peu mal à l'aise, mais il essaya de ne pas trop faire attention à elles. Il devait rester naturel. Il n'était pas en danger.

"Bonjour à tous et bienvenue au tout nouveau Circus Baby's World, notre deuxième restaurant. Je suis William Afton, gérant de l'établissement et créateur des robots que vous voyez derrière moi."

Il se lança ensuite dans l'explication complexe du choix de chaque robot et de leurs prouesses techniques, sous le regard alerte des journalistes amassés devant lui. Ils buvaient ses paroles et prenaient des notes dans leurs calepins pour la plupart. Plusieurs flashs l'éblouirent parfois alors que les appareils photos l'immortalisaient devant ses créations. Il termina son explication par une présentation du spectacle auquels ils allaient assister et fit taire les premières mains qui se levaient en promettant une session de questions-réponses après la représentation. Il descendit ensuite de la scène avec le pupitre et se dirigea vers le boîtier de commande.

Il baissa le gros levier rouge et la salle se retrouva plongée dans l'obscurité. Une musique entraînante se lança en fond alors que les robots se révélaient un à un en mouvement. Circus Baby se mit à claquer du pied en rythme, puis porta le micro à sa bouche et commença à chanter, rapidement suivie par l'ensemble de la bande. L'effet fut immédiat. Le public se mit à frapper des mains en rythme alors qu'une pluie de flashs d'appareils photo s'abattait sur ses robots. Lorsque la musique se calma, Funtime Freddy et Funtime Foxy s'avancèrent mécaniquement sur le devant de la scène pour leur animation. L'ours et le renard se lancèrent dans un concours de blagues idiotes qui tira quelques sourires parmi le public.

En tout cas jusqu'à ce que tout dérape.

"Eh, Freddy, comment appelles-tu un ours sans pattes ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Foxy. Comment ? répondit l'ours blanc d'une voix pataude, en mimant une intense réflexion.

\- On ne l'appelle pas, car il ne marche plus.

\- Oh ! Oui, je suis bête. Quelqu'un l'a tué, comme moi.

\- Tué ! hurla Foxy. Tué ! Tué ! Tué ! Tué ! Tué !"

Les yeux de William s'écarquillèrent de stupeur alors que le renard continuait de répéter le mot en boucle en agitant ses bras, totalement possédé. Scott courut le rejoindre au boîtier de commandes et tous les deux essayèrent de relever le levier qui maintenait le courant des robots. Il était bloqué et refusé de leur obéir. Dans la salle, le niveau sonore augmenta peu à peu jusqu'à devenir un brouhaha confus. Des questions fusèrent dans tous les coins alors que les vautours se ruaient caméras et micros à la main pour avoir les meilleurs images de la scène. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, le levier se leva brutalement et échappa des mains des deux hommes, mettant fin au spectacle. Sous le choc, William et Scott échangèrent un regard confus. Le manager reprit rapidement ses esprits et partit en avant-garde pour calmer la foule en délire.

William sentait son coeur battre si fort qu'il craignait d'avoir un malaise sur le champ. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Il avait essayé les robots toute la matinée ! Ils n'avaient jamais fait ça ! Henry n'y avait pas touché non plus, alors qu'est-ce qui s'était mal passé ? Les jambes tremblantes, il rejoignit Scott sur l'estrade, qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les hurlements des journalistes qui en venaient à monter sur les tables pour se faire entendre au-dessus du bruit. L'arrivée de William ne provoqua que le redoublement des hurlements.

"Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que la pizzeria est hantée ?

\- Ca a un rapport avec la morsure de 83' ?

\- Comment la justice sait-elle que vous n'avez pas tuer votre propre fils ?

\- Cet homme est-il votre complice ?"

Scott attrapa le micro et poussa le son au maximum pour couvrir les cris de la foule.

"Je vais vous demander de regagner vos places s'il vous plaît. Il n'y a aucun événement paranormal, il s'agit simplement d'une malfonction du code des robots. Arrêtez donc vos superstitions ridicules, on ne s'entend même plus parler ! La pizzeria n'est pas hantée et ce qui s'est passé dans le Colorado n'est qu'un accident qui n'aurait jamais dû exister !"

Les yeux des Animatroniques s'illuminèrent derrière eux. William fit volte face et évita de justesse l'immense pince de Circus Baby qui avait jailli de son ventre et manqué de le faucher. De même, les visages des autres robots s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent à un rythme démentiel. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller.

"Il n'aurait jamais dû exister, déclara Circus Baby de sa voix fine.

\- Jamais dû exister, reprit Foxy.

\- Jamais dû exister, répéta Freddy.

\- J'existe, dirent les Animatroniques en coeur. J'existe. C'est moi. J'existe. C'est moi. J'existe. C'est moi !"

William blêmit lorsque les yeux de tous les robots se braquèrent sur lui. Soudainement, tous les volets de toutes les fenêtres de la pièce se baissèrent simultanément dans un grand fracas, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Dans l'obscurité, seuls les yeux lumineux des robots brillaient encore. Le gérant fit un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième. Ils continuaient de le suivre des yeux.

Paniqué, il se précipita dans les coulisses et claqua la porte de son bureau. Il s'effondra derrière la porte. Ses jambes refusaient de le porter plus loin. Il se mit à trembler, puis les larmes coulèrent, inarrêtables et il hurla sa détresse.


	24. Chapitre 23 : Transfert d'âme

_Coucou ! Je suis un peu moins fan de ce chapitre pour le coup, j'ai eu un peu de difficultés à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout !_

**Chapitre 23 : Transfert d'âme**

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta assis là, derrière cette porte, à pleurer comme un enfant. Quand il releva les yeux vers l'horloge dans un maigre instant de lucidité, la nuit était bien entamée. Plongé dans le noir, seul le rayon de lumière qui provenait de la salle principal indiquait que quelqu'un était toujours dans le restaurant. Sans doute Scott. Il l'avait entendu l'appeler entre deux songes plus tôt, mais n'avait pas répondu. A ce qu'il en savait, plusieurs heures s'étaient peut-être écoulées depuis.

Ce cauchemar ne cesserait jamais. Il s'accrochait à lui comme la pire des sangsues. Comment était-ce seulement arrivé ? Les fantômes l'avait-il suivi ici ? Et s'ils n'étaient reliés qu'à lui ? Peut-être même n'existaient-ils que dans son esprit. Il était complètement perdu et incapable de réagir en conséquence. Son cerveau s'était comme déconnecté de toute réalité.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir, alors qu'une ombre humaine apparaissait sous la porte. Il s'immobilisa, avant de se relever doucement et d'ouvrir la porte. Scott baissa la main qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sur la poignée et recula d'un pas pour le dévisager. Il posa une main sur son épaule, puis l'attira vers lui dans une étreinte amicale. William se laissa faire, mais ne répondit pas. Il se laissa simplement bercer par les battements de coeur de son collègue, qui soupira, rassuré de le voir enfin sorti de sa crise.

"Ils sont partis. Je les ai menacé de porter plainte si jamais ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui sortait dans la presse, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça ait un grand effet. Je… Il faut qu'on trouve une explication logique et rationnelle à ce qui s'est passé. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?"

William ne répondit pas. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Il voulait rentrer à l'hôtel, prendre sa fille dans ses bras et se reposer. Et puis, de toute manière, comment pouvait-il seulement expliquer à Scott ce qui s'était passé quand lui-même n'en avait pas la moindre idée ? Une ombre à l'autre bout du couloir attira son attention. Henry les observait à distance respectable, les bras chargés comme à son habitude. Scott lui lança un regard méfiant, avant de réagir.

"L'établissement est fermé, vous n'avez rien à fai…

\- C'est bon, il travaille ici, le défendit le gérant d'une voix faible.

\- Quoi ? Depuis quand ? Tu l'as embauché sans m'en avertir ? Mais enfin, William, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais.

\- Techniquement, le restaurant m'appartient toujours, répondit l'homme d'une voix détachée. Henry Miller, enchanté, se présenta-t-il."

Scott se figea à l'entente de son nom et lança un regard réprobateur à William, qui détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Le gérant n'avait jamais vraiment annoncé qu'il travaillait ici, tout simplement par crainte de cette réaction. Le manager n'avait jamais compris pourquoi William n'avait jamais porté plainte contre l'homme qui l'avait abandonné seul avec son restaurant. Après sa petite visite improvisée à la pizzeria quelques mois plus tôt, cela ne s'était que confirmé. L'homme en costume resta glacial lorsque son "collègue" tendit la main pour le saluer. Henry ne s'en formalisa pas et le gratifia simplement d'un sourire discret.

Tous deux attendirent qu'ils s'en aille, mais il n'en fit rien. Il attrapa une chaise à trois pieds qui traînait dans le couloir en attendant d'être réparé et s'installa devant eux. William le menaça silencieusement du regard. Il était hors de question qu'il écoute une fois encore ses théories surnaturelles.

"J'ai fait la maintenance des robots, dit-il simplement. Je n'ai rien trouvé qui explique leur dysfonctionnement. A part bien sûr ce dont nous avons déjà parlé, ajouta-t-il malicieusement. Peut-être pouvons-nous mettre tout cela sur le compte d'une fuite de gaz qui a provoqué une hallucination collective. Ce n'est pas vrai, bien sûr, insista-t-il, mais ça fera taire les journalistes."

Seul un silence pesant lui répondit. Scott lança un regard interrogateur à son acolyte, mais il conserva un calme olympien. Si Henry pensait tirer quoi que ce soit de lui suite à sa petite pique, il allait se manger un mur. William décida de coupa court à l'échange.

"On verra ça demain. Je suis fatigué.

\- Je t'accompagne, répondit Scott fermement."

Le gérant ne trouva rien à y redire et ils quittèrent rapidement les lieux, laissant Henry derrière eux. Ils ne se retournèrent pas, même pas pour apercevoir le petit sourire satisfait qui apparut sur le visage du laissé pour compte lorsque la porte claqua derrière eux.

* * *

Charlie observa Georges faire les cent pas devant elle. Sans leur corps robotique, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose de plus pour attirer l'attention sur eux. Le petit coup d'éclat de son ami avait eu de graves conséquences sur le public présent. Elle ignorait pourtant comment il avait fait ce coup de génie. Sous la colère, le petit garçon avait pris possession des quatre robots en même temps, sans jamais les toucher. Ce pouvoir effrayait la petite fille. Si elle n'était pas intervenue pour l'arrêter, aurait-il été capable d'aller jusqu'à tuer William ? Elle n'osait pas y penser.

Le fantôme refusait de lui adresser la parole depuis. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans elle, mais il continuait de faire le tour du restaurant rageusement, comme si cela lui permettrait de trouver une solution. Pourtant, William était parti depuis un moment et il ne servait plus à rien de s'acharner, mais il avait du mal à lâcher prise. Désemparée, Charlie espérait simplement qu'il finisse par se calmer.

"On aurait pu l'avoir, marmonna une nouvelle fois l'enfant. On aurait pu être libres !"

Il faisait référence au moment où il avait cherché à embrocher son père avec la pince de Circus Baby. Il jugeait ne pas avoir été assez rapide. Elle était horrifiée par la violence avec laquelle il voulait la mort de son père. C'était après Henry qu'il devrait porter sa colère. William était responsable, certes, mais il était au fond un dommage collatéral, comme Georges.

La petite fille décida de prendre ses distances et s'enfonça dans un mur à la recherche de son père. Elle n'aimait pas les conflits. Il reviendrait vers elle lorsqu'il serait plus calme. Elle erra au hasard des grandes salles derrière les coulisses avant de finalement s'introduire dans l'atelier d'Henry. Elle se figea immédiatement.

Sur une table de métal gisait le corps sans vie d'un nouvel enfant, une petite fille, comme elle. Comme une vulgaire grenouille, elle avait été disséquée. En s'approchant un peu, elle fut horrifiée de découvrir que plusieurs parties de son corps avaient été remplacées par des parties d'Animatroniques. Ses yeux, par exemple, étaient ceux de Funtime Freddy, elle les reconnaissait à leur jaune si particulier. De même, son coeur et son ventre avaient été remplacés par des mécanismes complexes qui lui arrachèrent un frisson d'effroi. Que se passait-il ici ?

Des pleurs discrets arrivèrent à ses oreilles. La petite fille en chercha l'origine des yeux, avant de comprendre qu'ils venaient du placard. Elle traversa la porte en métal et tomba nez à nez avec le fantôme de la petite fille blonde sur la table d'opération. Charlie s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers elle avant de reculer, effrayée.

"Tout va bien, chuchota la petite fille. Je ne te veux aucun mal, je suis là pour t'aider. Je m'appelle Charlie. Et toi, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

\- Clay, répondit son interlocutrice d'une voix tremblante.

\- Suis-moi, Clay. Je vais t'aider."

Elle lui prit la main, et la guida doucement à travers le mur. Charlie agissait par instinct, sans aucun contrôle sur la situation. Elle lui fit visiter le restaurant, et lui expliqua brièvement ce que sa condition impliquait. Pourtant, elle ne pensait pas à mal lorsqu'elle l'amena devant Funtime Freddy, elle voulait juste lui montrer comment ils pouvaient traverser les objets. Charlie traversa le robot en riant, et encouragea sa nouvelle amie à en faire de même. Elle hésita avant de la suivre.

Mais elle n'atteignit jamais l'autre côté.

A la place, les yeux du robots s'illuminèrent, puis l'intégralité du corps robotique se tourna vers la petite fille, qui l'observa les yeux écarquillés.

Tout comme elle avait choisi la Marionnette et Georges, Golden Freddy, Clay avait choisi le corps de Funtime Freddy.


	25. Chapitre 24 : Le renard fou

_Coucou ! Après une nouvelle petite absence, on se retrouve de nouveau dans cette poubelle géante qu'est le Circus Baby's World avec une grande fête en préparation :) Je sais que vous l'attendez avec impatience._

**Chapitre 24 : Le renard fou**

Une odeur de brûlé tira William de son sommeil réparateur. Il leva les yeux vers la cuisine d'où une fumée noire s'échappait. Scott, paniqué, essayait vainement de sauver le reste de ses pancakes. Dans un soupir, l'homme à la chemise violette sale se traîna hors du canapé où il avait passé la nuit pour aller ouvrir les deux fenêtres de son petit loft et aérer l'espace exigu.

Quelques jurons et une descente à la boulangerie du coin plus tard, le duo se retrouva enfin pour le petit déjeuner. Même si l'ambiance était bonne enfant, l'ombre de ce qui s'était passé la veille planait toujours au-dessus d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas encore osé dérouler le journal, mais la photo de Circus Baby qui s'étalait sur un bon tiers de la une en disait long sur ce que les médias avaient pensé du petit numéro de la veille. Pour le moment, ils se contentaient d'éviter soigneusement le sujet en attendant que les choses se tassent. Après tout, ils avaient d'autres préocupations à l'esprit, comme la fête d'anniversaire qui devait être tenue l'après-midi même. Son téléphone avait déjà sonné cinq fois ce matin : des parents choqués qui refusaient tout bonnement que leur enfant ne se rende au restaurant. Compréhensible. Il espérait seulement que quelques courageux honoreraient leur engagement, par soucis de ne pas rendre sa fille triste en ce jour de fête.

Pouvait-il seulement leur en vouloir ? Il n'arrivait pas à se retirer de la tête l'idée que tout était de sa faute et qu'il le méritait. A trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se prendre les cendres au visage. Il l'avait bien cherché.

D'humeur maussade, il ne remarqua le regard de son collège sur sa main, qui touillait le café depuis près de cinq minutes, qu'après son long silence. Avait-il posé une question ? Scott soupira, abattu.

"Tu es d'attaque pour aujourd'hui ? redemanda-t-il. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette. Je… Je peux me charger des médias si tu veux. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop nombreux devant nos portes…

\- Ce serait gentil de ta part, répondit le gérant d'une voix éteinte. Je… Pour être honnête, je veux juste penser à l'anniversaire de ma fille et à rien d'autre aujourd'hui. On peut en reparler demain ?

\- Bien sûr, prends ton temps. Je prends les choses en main. Je suis là pour ça après tout."

Cet homme était incroyable. William pouvait être une teigne, l'envoyer bouler ou l'abandonner totalement au milieu d'une crise qui mettait son restaurant en jeu, il ne se plaignait jamais. Il s'en voulut presque de lui imposer cette charge de travail supplémentaire. Comment faisait-il pour garder la tête froide en toute circonstance ? Comment faisait-il pour seulement accepter sans poser la moindre question le fait que des robots en parfait état se mettaient à agir de la sorte ? Il avait trop confiance en lui.

L'heure tant redoutée se profila à l'horizon et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le Circus Baby's World. Ils garèrent la voiture derrière le bâtiment, mais ils furent immédiatement repérés par les médias qui se précipitèrent à leur suite pour gratter les dernières informations. Les deux gérants les ignorèrent copieusement et se glissèrent difficilement dans la foule pour gagner l'entrée à coups de coudes vigoureux. Ils durent menacer d'attaquer en justice ceux qui voulaient enfoncer les portes à leur suite pour pouvoir enfin s'enfermer. Scott fit descendre les rideaux de fer pour avoir la paix et les bruits extérieurs en furent immédiatement diminués.

Installé à une table comme si rien de tout cela n'existait, Henry prenait son café. William fronça légèrement les sourcils en se demandant comment il avait pu entrer sans provoquer l'émeute. Ou alors n'était-il jamais sorti ? Suspicieux, il ne s'attarda pas cependant plus longtemps sur lui. Il avait d'autres choses à faire, à commencer par l'inspection des robots pour s'assurer que rien ne viendrait gâcher la fête de nouveau, et éventuellement trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qui s'était passé la veille, quand bien même il savait qu'il n'en trouverait pas. Le seul capable de lui apporter des réponses se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et le suivait du regard sans cligner des yeux, comme une vipère. Il attendit pourtant patiemment que Scott disparaisse dans les bureaux pour s'adresser à lui, comme il s'y attendait.

"Tu comptes vraiment faire comme si rien n'avait existé ? demanda innocemment Henry. Je t'envie. Ta capacité à oublier si rapidement doit te soulager de nombreux fardeaux au quotidien."

William ne répondit pas et ouvrit bruyamment le torse de Circus Baby pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter. Pas avec lui. Il rentra doucement la grande pince de la star du restaurant dans son emplacement d'origine avec un frisson. Elle servait normalement à porter les glaces jusqu'aux enfants. Pourtant, elle avait manqué de l'embrocher la veille, sans rien au bout. Elle n'était pas programmée pour faire ça. Il referma le robot avec précaution. Au point où il en était, il s'attendait à ce qu'il l'attaque d'un seul coup.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Funtime Freddy. L'ours avait les yeux braqués sur lui. Il sursauta et recula d'un pas. Il ne bougea pas. Sûrement un simple tour de son imagination.

"Toujours pas décidé à discuter de mon projet ? poursuivit Henry dans le vide. Je suis sûr qu'il t'intéresserait pourtant. Après ce qui s'est passé hier, tu ne peux plus nier l'évidence, pas vrai ? Ton fils est en vie, et en colère, de toute évidence.

\- Mon fils est mort, grogna William, menaçant. Arrête de te prendre pour Dieu, Henry. Tu as fait de la merde avec ta fille, il serait peut-être temps d'assumer et d'arrêter de rêver à un retour en arrière qui n'arrivera pas. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à tes histoires, je veux juste tourner la page."

Agacé, il claqua de langue avant de se lever. Il s'arrêta près de la scène et offrit un grand sourire à William qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

"C'est ce qu'on verra."

Il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans le couloir qui menait aux bureaux. William tenta d'ignorer cette dernière phrase, mais il sentit son estomac se tordre d'appréhension. Qu'avait-il en tête cette fois ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il voulait simplement avoir la paix, était-ce trop demandé ? Il se releva et, d'agacement, donna un petit coup de pied dans la jambe de Funtime Foxy.

Le renard se dégagea au dernier moment et lui attrapa le bras. Il poussa un cri semblable à celui d'un chat qui feule et serra jusqu'à entendre un craquement sourd. William hurla de douleur et chercha à se dégager, complètement paniqué. Foxy le poussa brusquement au-dessus de la scène. Perdu, William ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol après un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. La vision trouble, il ne parvint pas à se redresser. Son bras lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été broyé et il avait brutalement envie de vomir.

"William ? Qu'est-ce que… William !"

Scott dansa devant ses yeux en de multiples illusions. Il l'entendit appeler les urgences sans pour autant avoir l'impression d'être avec lui. Il lui parlait, il savait qu'il lui parlait, mais il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui disait. Un gouffre semblait l'engloutir. Il ne voyait plus autre chose que du noir.

* * *

Henry avait suivi la scène depuis les caméras de surveillance. Il accouru dans la pièce, mais cet enquiquineur de manager se trouvait déjà au chevet de William, complètement dans les vapes. Il lança un regard vers le renard, toujours actif. Ses yeux jaunes se braquèrent sur lui, complètement fous. Pourtant, un grand sourire étira la visage du scientifique. Ca avait marché ! Sa dernière victime avait pris possession du renard !

Il dut se contenir pour ne pas exprimer sa joie à voix haute. Après tant de mois sans avancées majeures, il allait enfin pouvoir étudier un sujet actif… Encore fallait-il qu'il le reste.

"Attention ! cria Scott."

Le robot sprinta et se jeta de la scène pour essayer de saisir Henry au cou. L'homme l'évita de justesse et fit un pas en arrière pour avoir un meilleur point de vue. Le renard s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit de tôle rouillée et une de ses jambes se décrocha sous l'impact violent. Pourtant, il repartit immédiatement à l'attaque en poussant des feulements mécaniques agressifs. Il rampa au sol bien trop rapidement et réussit à lui saisir la jambe. Henry chercha à se dégager en agitant le bas de son corps mais il tenait fort. Les mâchoires du renard se mirent à claquer frénétiquement alors qu'elles cherchaient à saisir son membre.

Scott traversa la pièce et se précipita vers la cuisine. Il saisit une grosse casserole et accourut vers son collègue, la poêle au-dessus de sa tête. Il tapa une fois sur le crâne du robot, d'un coup sec et franc. Une partie du visage sauta, dévoilant l'effroyable machinerie située en-dessous. Même avec un seul oeil, il continua de s'agiter avant de finalement mordre dans la jambe d'Henry. Devant ses cris de détresse, Scott paniqua. Il tapa frénétiquement l'animal géant jusqu'à en tordre son arme. Le robot ne cessa de bouger que lorsque sa tête sauta du reste de son corps et alla rouler dans un coin de la pièce toujours en claquant des dents. Le reste du corps crépita avant de s'effondrer lourdement.

Essoufflés, les deux hommes restèrent complètement muets, mais pas pour les même raisons. Scott, sous le choc, se laissa tomber à terre, avant de se rappeler l'existence de William, toujours évanoui derrière lui. Il s'approcha du gérant et resta simplement à ses côtés les bras ballants, incapable de réagir correctement devant la situation.

Henry, lui, releva son pantalon pour avoir un aperçu des dégâts. Les dents du robot s'étaient enfoncées profondément dans la chair, mais la blessure restait superficielle. Quelques points de suture et ce ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ce qui serait plus compliqué à réparer en revanche, était le renard désarticulé qui gisait à ses pieds. Les chances pour que l'âme soit toujours coincée à l'intérieur s'amincissaient. Il devait agir, et vite, s'il voulait avoir une chance d'étudier le phénomène. Il pourrait toujours se faire soigner ensuite.

Le boucan des sirènes de l'ambulance appelée quelques minutes avant les tirèrent de leur passivité. Scott se releva, les jambes tremblantes, et alla leur ouvrir. Les journalistes, alertés par les urgences et le boucan à l'intérieur se mirent à beugler des questions qu'il n'entendit qu'à moitié.

Le temps qu'il revienne avec les ambulanciers pour prendre en charge William, Henry avait disparu, et la tête de Funtime Foxy avec lui.


	26. Chapitre 25 : Jouet cassé

_Coucou ! Un chapitre un peu plus court cette semaine qui sert surtout de transition à ce qui arrive très, très bientôt. Nous arrivons bientôt au pic de notre année 1984, tous les pions sont en place et vous ont conduit à ce moment. Bon courage !_

**Chapitre 25 : Jouet cassé **

William reprit conscience dans l'ambulance. Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien et il ne comprenait pas vraiment où il se trouvait. Scott était là, lui aussi. Un secouriste lui bandait la main avec attention. Tout tanguait autour de lui sans qu'il ne sache s'il s'agissait du mouvement du véhicule ou des conséquences de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait encore distinctement en mémoire les deux yeux jaunes du renard avant qu'il ne le propulse au sol. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ? Et qu'était-il advenu du robot ? Angoissé, il commença à repousser les mains qui se promenaient sur son corps pour essayer de se redresser. Les deux ambulanciers le maintinrent couché de force malgré ses grognements de colère.

"Monsieur Afton, calmez-vous. Vous êtes en sécurité."

Il lui colla une petite lampe-torche dans les yeux qui lui fit pousser une plainte de mécontentement. Un collier cervical l'empêchait de trop bouger et il se sentait prisonnier dans les sangles qui le maintenaient immobiles.

"Elizabeth… Il faut… Ma fille…

\- J'ai déjà appelé la mère de son amie, le rassura Scott, elle la garde le temps que tu te remettes. Arrête de bouger maintenant, tu risques de te faire encore plus mal.

\- Le re…

\- Pas ici, l'avertit son manager d'une voix. On en parlera plus tard."

Le gérant poussa un soupir et se laissa retomber sur la planche dure. Ils atteignirent l'hôpital en quelques minutes. Après quelques examens, rien d'alarmant ne fut décelé. A la condition de se reposer pour de vrai, il fut autorisé à quitter les urgences avec Scott, qui s'était pris des éclats de fer dans la paume après son combat musclé contre le renard. Etant donné que la voiture n'avait pas fait le trajet avec eux jusqu'au bâtiment, ils durent attendre la mère de Sarah pour être rappatriés au Circus Baby's World, avec Elizabeth.

La petite fille, inquiète, serra fort son père contre lui. Celui-ci hésita longuement à la laisser rentrer dans le restaurant, mais sur le pas de la porte, Scott lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Bon, et aussi que leurs quatre robots n'étaient plus que trois suite à cela. William constata rapidement l'étendue des dégâts : le corps de Funtime Foxy était toujours étalé au milieu de l'allée comme une poupée désarticulée et sans tête. Plusieurs morceaux de bras et de jambes étaient éparpillés tout autour de la scène. Des bouts de carrelage s'étaient aussi fendus sous le poids du robot. Réparer le robot prendrait sans doute plusieurs semaines, si ce n'était plus. Bien qu'il ne savait pas encore s'il avait vraiment envie de le réparer.

Elizabeth resta cachée derrière le pantalon de son père, légèrement effrayée par le carnage qu'elle avait sous les yeux. William lui caressa distraitement les cheveux, avant de se tourner vers elle.

"Ma puce, va jouer sur les bornes, je dois parler avec Scott."

Elle hocha timidement la tête et se dirigea vers le coin arcade de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le gérant se tourna vers son manager trop silencieux. Il avait été récupéré des sacs poubelles et tenait dans la main les restes de la poêle, pliée en deux comme si quelqu'un de très énervé l'avait forcée. William se dirigea vers le plus gros bout du squelette de métal. Il le redressa et poussa un soupir en s'aperçevant que les dégâts étaient aussi importants sur le ventre. Une partie du costume avait sauté, et l'endosquelette fuyait, répandant de l'huile sur tout le reste des composants.

"William, pourquoi le robot nous a attaqué ? Il n'est pas programmé pour faire ça, pas vrai ? Est-ce qu'il… Est-ce que c'est la même chose qui se passe avec la Marionnette, dans le Colorado ?"

Le sang du roboticien se glaça à la mention de son pire cauchemar. Il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter. Scott avait continué à faire fonctionner les caméras, il avait forcément observé le manège nocturne de la poupée de l'enfer et de son acolyte au costume doré. La tentation de tout lui raconter était forte, mais elle le mettrait en danger. Il ne voulait pas l'embarquer dans cette histoire.

"Ils… Ils ont un programme de marche automatique. Il doit dysfonctionner, improvisa-t-il. Pour Funtime Foxy, c'est sans doute une corruption de son intelligence artificielle. Les autres ne semblent pas avoir été infectés."

Sa voix tremblait, peut-être parce que lui aussi essayait de se convaincre de cet honteux mensonge. Scott ne parut pas vraiment satisfait par son explication. Il se contenta d'un "Hum" dubitatif avant de pousser les pièces métalliques avec son balai. William déposa la carcasse contre le mur, puis rassemble les morceaux de bras et de jambes autour du costume blanc. Il chercha ensuite autour de lui. Il trouva bien un oeil à terre, mais la tête n'était pas dans les parages.

"Ton ami l'a prise, dit Scott avant qu'il ne pose la question. Il était blessé aussi, peut-être même plus que moi. Mais il a disparu avant l'arrivée des urgences. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en a fait."

Ce fait rassura encore moins William. Henry n'agissait pas sans raison. S'il avait pris la tête de Funtime Foxy, c'était pour nourrir sa curiosité scientifique malsaine. Avait-il réussi à piéger sa gamine, ou George, dans le costume ? Cela aurait pu grandement arrangé ses affaires. Néanmoins, un mauvais pressentiment lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas. Un doute horrible lui serra les entrailles : avait-il recommencé ? Il blêmit et recula d'un pas pour prendre un maximum d'écart avec le robot. Scott le dévisagea, légèrement inquiet et se demandant sûrement si le coup qu'il avait pris sur la tête n'était pas responsable de son état.

"Je… Je reviens, je dois vérifier quelque chose."

Il se dirigea vers le couloir de service mal éclairé, et s'arrêta devant la porte de l'atelier de Henry. Il prit une inspiration et poussa la porte. Son collège était là, débraillé, des cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool partout autour de lui. Il était à moitié avachi sur sa chaise, le visage rouge, et ronflait. Il ravala sa colère et le secoua pour le réveiller. L'homme rota bruyamment, puis releva la tête vers lui, surpris. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'oeil coupable à la tête de Funtime Freddy posée sur son bureau, reliée à des tas et des tas de câbles. Plusieurs tubes translucides étaient disposés derrière le robot et produisaient de petites bulles.

Agacé par son intrusion, Henry ne parut vraiment pas heureux de le revoir aussi vite. Il tenta maladroitement de camoufler ses papiers en posant son bras dessus, mais William n'était pas dupe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au robot ?

\- Rien du tout. Je n'y ai pas touché depuis que tu en as fait la maintenance hier matin.

\- Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir.

\- Eh bien, c'est sans doute l'esprit de ton fils qui s'amuse comme il peut, étant donné que tu ne fais rien pour l'aider. Mais tu le saurais si tu m'avais écouté lorsque j'ai essayé de te le dire."

William le saisit au col et le souleva de son siège.

"J'en ai rien à foutre de tes recherches de psychopathe sur les fantômes, je veux que tu arrêtes de foutre la merde dans mon restaurant. Tu vas bien m'écouter. Je me fous de tes expériences, je me fous de ce que tu fais quand j'ai le dos tourné, mais si tu t'approches à moins de deux mètres de ma fille, je te règlerais ton compte tellement fort qu'on ne reconnaîtra même plus ton visage à ton enterrement."

Il le relâcha et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Il regagna la salle principale. Scott avait clairement entendu le bruit mais ne fit pas de commentaires. William ferma un instant les yeux et se massa les tempes. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Son partenaire posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

"Eh, tu devrais rentrer avec la petite, tu n'es pas en état de travailler. Je nettoie tout ça et je vous rejoins au motel. Je paie le restaurant ce soir.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de…

\- Oui, mais je le fais quand même. Allez, dehors."

Il sourit, mais abdiqua. Rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour y voir plus clair, il avait raison. Il rejoignit sa fille près des bornes. Sa petite tête blonde se tourna vers lui et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

"Je suis désolé, on va devoir reporter ta fête d'anniversaire. On va se manger une glace à la place ?

\- J'en veux une à la pistache et au chocolat.

\- Noté, mon capitaine. En route !"

Il lui tendit sa main et elle la prit joyeusement. En quittant le restaurant, le regard de William buta sur le magasin d'armes en face du Circus Baby's World. Il hésita un instant, avant de s'autoriser à regarder dans la vitrine. Elizabeth se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

"Tu vas arrêter des méchants, papa ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ma puce. Mais on pourrait bientôt devoir le faire."

Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif. William lui sourit et l'entraîna vers le parc, en centre-ville. Cependant, l'idée d'acheter un pistolet pour protéger sa fille, juste au cas où, ne le quitta pas avant qu'ils ne soient rentrés dans le motel. Si le magasin était ouvert le lendemain matin, il se promit d'y faire un tour.


	27. Chapitre 26 : Une fête d'enfer

_Et c'est parti ! Le moment tant attendu est enfin arrivé :3_

**Chapitre 26 : Une fête d'enfer**

Une semaine s'écoula avant que William ne daigne remettre les pieds au restaurant. Ils avaient convenu avec Scott d'organiser l'anniversaire d'Elisabeth une fois l'attention des médias retombée, ce qui se fit rapidement. A l'approche d'Halloween, une recrudescence de "zombie-walk" inquiétait le maire de la ville, qui craignait que des habitants trop effrayés utilisent leurs armes sans le vouloir et blessent des civils. A défaut, le restaurant gagnait en popularité. Les amateurs de sensations paranormales affluaient pour demander s'ils pouvaient passer une nuit dans le restaurant, si bien que William avait commencé à considérer l'idée, par désespoir.

En arrivant au restaurant, ce matin-là, son regard heurta encore le comptoir du magasin d'armes en face de chez lui. Après avoir longuement hésité, il décida de s'en procurer une. Etant donné la nécessité d'obtenir un permis pour en détenir une de qualité, il choisit un pistolet de petite gamme, avec juste une déclaration à remplir pour toute formalité. Ce n'était de toute façon pas comme s'il prévoyait de l'utiliser _pour de vrai_. Il ne voyait ça que comme une solution de dernier recours si jamais Henry devenait trop insistant.

Il déposa le précieux objet dans son bureau avant de se mettre au travail. Pour préserver la surprise, Scott avait prévu d'emmener Elisabeth dans une fête foraine toute la matinée, puis ses amis d'école avaient reçu pour ordre de venir à midi au restaurant. Seuls six avaient répondu à l'appel. Ils mangeraient une pizza, puis décoreraient la salle ensemble avant l'arrivée prévue de la fillette à quatorze heures. Connaissant la ponctualité presque maniaque de son manager, il avait plutôt intérêt à être à l'heure.

Par mesure de sécurité, il décida de ne laisser que Circus Baby sur scène et renvoya Funtime Freddy et Ballora derrière les rideaux. Pour Foxy, il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire. Le gérant avait commencé à travailler sur un nouveau modèle à partir des pièces encore utilisables de l'ancien. Il avait toujours la tête du robot, intacte, récupérée des expériences morbides du bureau d'Henry, et la majorité du torse. Les bras et les jambes devaient être intégralement refaits. Il préféra simplement ignorer ce qui était arrivé. Aucun robot n'avait montré d'autres signes de "possession" et il avait fini par se convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas _encore_ de problème sérieux au Circus Baby's World.

Il eut à peine le temps de laver la salle et dresser la table que déjà les premiers enfants envahirent la salle. Retrouver les rires et les courses endiablées des garnements fit du bien à William. Il put également compter sur la bienveillance des parents pour amener des gâteaux supplémentaires pour le goûter. Une pile de cadeaux s'était empilée au pied de la scène, multicolore. Le temps de cuire les pizzas, William les laissa s'amuser sur les bornes d'arcade, tout en surveillant Circus Baby du coin de l'oeil. Il avait mis au point un petit programme le matin même pour compter constamment les enfants qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Il ne fonctionnait pas très bien, elle ne comptait que ceux qui se trouvaient dans son champ de vision, mais les chiffres qu'il recevait via son oreillette avaient quelques chose d'apaisant.

"Cinq. Trois. Deux. Cinq. Quatre. Deux. Deux. Trois."

Elle répétait la séquence toutes les minutes sans jamais se lasser, si bien que William n'y fit bientôt plus vraiment attention. Les enfants ne couraient aucun risque de toute façon. La plupart d'entre eux jouaient bruyamment dans la piscine à balles et sur les bornes d'arcade. Seuls deux petites filles blondes étaient assises devant la scène et jouaient avec des peluches à l'effigie de Freddy et Chica.

L'arrivée des pizzas fut accueillie avec enthousiasme. William profita de ce court temps de pause pour briefer les enfants sur ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire pour décorer l'immense salle. Deux d'entre eux accrocherait une pile de dessins confectionnées à l'occasion aux fenêtres, deux autres s'occuperaient des guirlandes, et les deux derniers des tables. William gonfleraient lui les ballons de baudruche géants, puis préparerait Circus Baby pour le grand show. Il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. Rien n'était assez beau pour sa princesse.

Même l'arrivée imprévue d'Henry ne troubla pas le programme. Surpris de trouver autant d'enfants dans le restaurant, il fit rapidement profil bas devant le regard meurtrier de William, en train de débarrasser les boîtes vides du repas. L'homme partit dans les bureaux et le gérant pria pour ne pas le voir réapparaître de l'après-midi. Il serait dommage de l'insulter vulgairement devant de si innocents enfants. Il vida son angoisse dans les ballons de baudruche. Après une bonne dizaine gonflés, à bout de souffle, il opta pour la pompe gentiment prêtée par un des parents. Plusieurs explosèrent entre ses mains, mais le résultat fut bien plus efficace. En quelques dizaines de minutes, le sol fut recouvert d'une centaine de boules colorées. Les enfants en accrochèrent à l'entrée et les éparpillèrent dans toute la salle pendant que William s'attaquait au plus gros, qui devait être gonflé à l'hélium : un magnifique huit doré de près de trois mètre de haut. Chez les Afton, on faisait les choses en grand.

La dernière touche à son chef d'oeuvre fut la distribution à chaque enfant d'un canon à confettis. Ils terminèrent l'installation quelques minutes à peine avant qu'une porte ne claque à l'extérieur annonçant l'arrivée imminente de l'invitée principale. Sous les ordres de William, les six enfants se placèrent de chaque côté de la porte, canons à confettis braqués vers les deux silhouettes qui se tenaient derrière la vitre. La poignée tourna et la fillette entra. Elle se stoppa net, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'une pluie de confettis tombait sur elle.

"Joyeux anniversaire Elisabeth ! crièrent les marmots et les deux adultes en coeur."

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de disparaître, étouffée dans un câlin et dans les cris de ses camarades de jeu enthousiastes qui la tirèrent de force vers le tas de cadeaux aux pieds de la scène, où Circus Baby dansait sur le rythme d'une musique festive. Un grand sourire éclairait le visage de la petite fille alors qu'elle déballait les premiers cadeaux avec enthousiastes. Un peu en retrait, William sentit son coeur se serrer. Cette année n'avait pas été simple pour eux, la voir heureuse était le meilleur cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

Scott posa une main sur son épaule. Il était un peu pâle, et son costume tâché de substances peu râgoûtantes. William lui lança un regard interrogatif.

"Elle a voulu faire les tasses. Quinze fois d'affilée."

Le gérant éclata de rire. Scott avait bien des qualités, mais il avait toujours eu le mal des transports : que ce soit en voiture, en train ou dans un manège conçu pour des enfants de moins de dix ans. L'homme en costard lui sourit.

"Ca fait du bien de t'entendre rire. Profite de cette journée.

\- Tu as raison. Il est temps de me reprendre en mains. Il y a eu trop de laisser-aller. Tu as mangé ? Il reste un peu de pizza dans le four si tu as faim.

\- De la vraie pizza ou une de ces horreurs chimiques recomposées ?

\- Quelle différence ? se moqua gentiment William."

Il ouvrit la bouche, profondément outré, avant de se raviser et de se contenter d'agiter son doigt devant son visage avec un air faussement menaçant. William haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos pour aller s'occuper des occupants du restaurant. Plusieurs peluches à l'effigie du Circus Baby's World dépassaient des boîtes à peine ouvertes, ainsi que du maquillage et des dessins colorés. La petite fille était aux anges et exprimait sa joie bruyamment en sautant au cou de ses camarades. William tira du buffet un grand carton qu'il poussa jusqu'à la fillette. Les yeux d'Elisabeth se mirent à briller en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de son cadeau.

"Joyeux anniversaire, ma puce, lui dit son père en lui ébourriffant les cheveux."

Elle retira l'imposant noeud rouge qui se trouvait au-dessus de la caisse, et les quatres pans de bois chutèrent dramatiquement pour révéler l'objet contenu dans la boîte : il s'agissait d'une grande licorne robotique et chevauchable, aussi blanche que Circus Baby et à la crinière multicolore.

"Oh, papa ! Elle est magnifique ! Elle brille !

\- Et ce n'est pas tout !"

A la corne du robot pendait une jolie robe violette. La tête de Circus Baby était imprimée sur le dos, tandis que le prénom de la fillette était écrit sur son torse, au-dessus d'un "Future employée". Scott rougit légèrement lorsque la fillette vint le serrer dans ses bras. Elle courut ensuite vers son père et lui déposa un baiser baveux et enthousiaste sur la joue. Elle les abandonna ensuite pour aller s'amuser avec les autres sur les bornes arcade.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans le calme. William lança le show de Circus Baby peu avant le gâteau, et tous les enfants l'apprécièrent. Le gérant eut finalement l'impression que ce qu'il faisait était utile et que les mois de travail arrivaient enfin à leur terme… Enfin, presque. Si l'on écartait les autres problèmes du moment, tout était presque parfait. Il ne faisait aucun doute que dès qu'il serait ouvert, le restaurant aurait du succès.

Vers dix-huit heures, les premiers parents se présentèrent aux portes pour récupérer les enfants. William engagea la conversation avec eux pour répondre à leurs questions et leur offrir des réductions privilégiées pour le jour de l'ouverture. Eh, quitte à enfin avoir une chance de montrer une image positive de son entreprise, il comptait s'en servir. Dans son oreille, Circus Baby, remise en mode comptage, continuait sa suite de nombre.

"Sept. Quatre. Six. Deux. Deux. Trois. Quatre."

* * *

Elisabeth rangeait ses cadeaux pendant que son père discutait avec la mère de Marie, la dernière fillette encore présente. Sourire aux lèvres, elle admirait une grosse peluche à l'effigie de Circus Baby. Ses grosses joues rondes, son sourire charmeur, elle ressemblait presque à l'originale, en plus doux et câlinable. Quand elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard de l'étrange collège de son papa.

Henry la regardait, à demi-caché derrière dans le couloir. Il lui adressa un petit signe de main. Etant une fillette de bonne famille, elle lui adressa à son tour un petit signe, même si un frisson désagréable remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'homme vérifia que William avait toujours le dos tourné avant de s'approcher, sourire aux lèvres.

"C'était une chouette fête d'anniversaire, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. J'ai entendu la musique depuis mon bureau. J'ai un cadeau pour toi aussi, suis-moi. On va aller sur la scène.

\- Sur la scène ? Mais papa a dit que…

\- C'est lui qui m'a dit que c'était d'accord."

Il lui tendit la main. Nerveuse, Elisabeth hésita quelques secondes, avant de la prendre, trop curieuse. Elle suivit Henry dans les coulisses et l'accompagna pour monter les marches de la scène. Elisabeth jeta un coup d'oeil à son père. Il n'avait toujours rien remarqué. Pareil pour Scott, occupé à réparer une borne d'arcade tombée en panne. La petite fille l'avait cassé sans faire exprès. Elle avait essayé de mettre des bonbons dans la fente pour les Fazbear Coins, n'en ayant plus en stock. Elle n'avait pas mentionné ce détail. Il le découvrirait tôt ou tard en récupérant ce qui était coincé.

Dans tous les cas, aucun des deux ne parut alerté de la voir là. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment donné son autorisation alors ? Elle ralentit, mais la poigne d'Henry la retint. Elle se détendit légèrement et se posa devant l'imposant ventre de Circus Baby. Le robot baissa la tête vers elle.

"Bonjour Elisabeth, dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse. Veux-tu une glace ?"

Elle tourna la tête vers Henry, mais l'homme n'était plus là. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle avait enfin son moment en tête à tête avec le robot.

"Oui, s'il te plaît !

\- A la fraise ou à la vanille ? Ou aux deux peut-être ?

\- Les deux, ce serait gentil."

Un bruit de moteur qui tourne se fit entendre dans le ventre du robot. Elle fronça les sourcils.

* * *

"Trois. Deux. Deux. Deux. Un. Un. Un."

William mit une main à son oreillette. Circus Baby s'emballait. Elle répétait le dernier mot en boucle, de plus en plus fort. Il poussa un soupir et retira son oreillette. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on ne mettait que vingt minutes pour concevoir un programme.

"Monsieur Afton, excusez-moi, mais votre fille est-elle autorisée à monter seule sur la scène ? demanda la maman de Marie.

\- Non, bien sûr que…"

Il se retourna. Elisabeth était devant Circus Baby. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la scène pour la récupérer. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Brutalement, sous ses yeux, une grande pince jaillit du ventre de Circus Baby. Elle saisit la fillette à la taille et la tira à l'intérieur de son estomac. Elisabeth poussa un cri perçant, et les plaques se refermèrent.

"Elisabeth !"

Il se précipita sur la scène, Scott à sa suite. La fillette hurlait de douleur dans le robot qui était en train de spasmait de manière incontrôlée. La maman de Marie hurlait elle-aussi à tue tête en pointant du doigt le liquide rouge qui coulait des circuits du robot. William agrippa à deux mains la plaque qui maintenait le ventre et tira dessus pour la décrocher. Rien ne se passa, et le liquide rouge poisseux qui coulait rendait les choses compliquées. Scott courut au disjoncteur pour couper le courant.

Le robot bougea encore quelques secondes avant de se figer. Un silence angoissant accueillit son arrêt. Elisabeth ne criait plus. Henry, en sauveur, accourut, un pied de biche à la main. A force d'acharnement, il réussit à ouvrir l'estomac du robot. Les trois hommes restèrent tétanisés devant la scène de cauchemar qui se trouvait devant eux.

"Non… Non… murmura William, horrifié. Non, non, non, non…

\- William, dit calmement Scott, ne… Ne regarde pas, viens. Henry, appelez la police s'il vous plaît.

\- Non… Non, pleura le gérant. Elle… Non… Pas elle… Non ! Non ! AAAAAH ! NON ! NON !"

Il poussa un hurlement de désespoir et tomba à genoux, en larmes. Scott le serra dans ses bras en retenant difficilement ses larmes. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Les circuits de la machine à glaces étaient tâchés de sang et de cervelle. Le visage de la petite fille n'existait plus, broyé dans le moteur. Elle était morte.


	28. Chapitre 27 : De l'autre côté

_Hey ! Les choses s'accélèrent pour notre gentil petit William._ **Attention, ce chapitre fait mention de tentative de suicide.**

**Chapitre 27 : De l'autre côté**

Il sembla à William que le sang ne cessa jamais de couler du ventre du robot. Parfois, un morceau de chair retombait dans un "ploc" macabre et il prenait conscience de la situation. Mais le plus clair que dura le temps que les secours arrivent, il les passa à genoux à contempler le massacre, inerte. Henry et Scott n'arrivaient pas à le tirer de sa transe. Son cerveau était comme un fusible en train de rendre l'âme. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne prendrait plus longtemps avant de s'éteindre entièrement.

Autour de lui, plus rien n'existait. Il ne restait que le flou, le ventre du robot et le sang. La marée rouge s'était considérablement élargie et le pantalon de William baignait désormais pleinement dedans.

"On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, entendit-il Scott dire à Henry. Quand les pompiers arriveront, tire-le de force dans les coulisses. On… On ne peut pas le laisser voir ça. Il ne le supportera pas."

Ses neurones firent le lien entre la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux et la gravité de ce qui allait se passer : ils voulaient lui enlever Elisabeth. Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Elle était là ! Juste devant lui ! Elle avait tout entendu. Jamais elle ne le permettrait. Il se leva pour tirer la fillette du robot. Sa blague avait assez duré maintenant. Elle devait se réveiller. Elle le devait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si elle ne se réveillait pas.

Il tendit les mains et saisit les chevilles de sa petite fille. Il tira, mais le corps résista. Très vite, deux paires de bras vinrent le ceinturer pour le forcer à reculer. William les repoussa, agacé, et tenta de renouveler l'expérience, sans succès. Pourquoi Scott l'empêchait-il de l'atteindre. Etait-il en train de jouer lui aussi ?

"Liz', ma puce… Il est temps de rentrer maintenant, s'entendit-il dire. Il faut… Il faut que tu te réveilles. Tu ne peux pas dormir sur la scène.

\- Wi… William, tu... William, elle est partie, tu ne peux pas…

\- Partie ? Mais non, elle est… Elle est là… Elle va bien ? Oh mon dieu, Scott, pleurnicha-t-il, elle va bien ? Dis-moi qu'elle va bien…"

La réalité lui revint à la figure et il décrocha des hallucinations avec brutalité. Elle n'allait pas bien. Elle était morte. Le robot l'avait presque coupée en deux et il avait aggravé les choses en tirant. Les jambes de la fillette s'agitèrent, prises de spasmes, comme une oie à qui l'on a coupé la tête. Horrifié, William recula vivement. Les larmes revinrent en une fraction de secondes et il s'effondra de nouveau. Il hurla le nom de sa fille à s'en brûler les poumons, plusieurs fois.

Devant son état de détresse, Scott et William ne surent quoi faire. Les sirènes des pompiers en approche accélérèrent les choses. Le manager fit signe à Henry de l'emmener. Dès qu'il sentit les bras le tirer en arrière, le père de la fillette se cabra violemment et poussa un hurlement sauvage. Son collègue réussit à le tirer en bas des marches, mais William commença à se débattre, comme possédé. Il donna des coups de pied, des coups de poings et mordit même plusieurs fois Henry au bras avec toute la force et la haine dont il était capable. L'homme à la chemise rose ne se laissa pas démonter et le poussa dans son bureau. Il s'empressa de fermer la porte à clé.

William se jeta sur l'ouverture et se mit à tambourinner dessus en hurlant de colère et de tristesse. Mais le morceau de bois resta désespérément fermé. Alors il abandonna. Il se laissa tomber contre la porte et se mit à pleurer comme un enfant. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et paraissait sur le point de se briser d'un instant à l'autre. Une loque. Ce n'était plus qu'une loque.

Lorsque la porte ne fut plus suffisante, le gérant braqua son regard sur Henry. Le visage de ce dernier, bien que soucieux pour lui, ne témoignait d'aucune autre forme d'empathie. Comme s'il s'en fichait. Et cela le rendit complètement fou. Sans crier gare, William se jeta sur son collègue comme un animal enragé et commença à marteler son visage de coups en hurlant de manière hystérique que tout était de sa faute. D'abord surpris, Henry ne mit pas longtemps avant de reprendre le dessus. Il le fit rouler au sol et plaqua ses deux mains contre le carrelage. William agita ses jambes comme un enfant capricieux et continua de hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

"Je vais te tuer ! hurla-t-il. Je vais te tuer ! C'est de ta faute !

\- William, arrête, tu es ridicule ! Tu vas finir par te faire…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. William prit de l'élan et claqua sa tête contre la sienne. Henry roula sur le côté, les mains sur son nez en sang. En quelques secondes, l'autre homme était sur ses jambes et fouillait frénétiquement les tiroirs de son bureau. Henry tenta de l'arrêter, mais l'objet qu'il braqua sur lui l'en dissuada net. Le regard fou, William pointa le pistolet acheté le matin même sur Henry.

"William… William, calme-toi. Tu vas faire une bêtise.

\- C'est… C'est toi qui l'as tuée ! J'en suis sûr ! Comme tu as tuée ta fille !

\- Arrête de crier, tu vas te blesser, idiot !"

Le gérant leva l'arme en l'air et tira un coup. La détonation fit sursauter Henry qui recula d'un pas, les mains en l'air. La situation prenait une allure plus risquée et dangereuse. Il savait qu'il devait faire très attention.

"William, écoute-moi ! Tu… Tu es en colère, c'est normal. Mais… Mais tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? On… On peut la sauver. On peut encore la sauver.

\- Ferme-la ! Ferme-la ou je te bute !

\- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi ! Tu… Tu as raison, William. Elle n'est pas morte. Elle est là, quelque part. Elle a besoin de toi, de ton aide. Tu peux encore la sauver."

Il hoqueta, avant de regarder le canon de l'arme. Sa main trembla. Un instant, l'arme se baissa, puis il la remonta doucement vers son front.

"C'est… C'est de ma faute, chuchota William. C'est de la faute des robots… C'est… J'aurais dû écouter Maggie. J'aurais dû…

\- William, ne fais pas ça ! Baisse cette arme !

\- Monsieur Afton ? appela la voix d'un secouriste à l'extérieur, tout va bien.

\- Je…Elle est morte… Elle est morte, Henry, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que...

\- On peut la sauver. On peut la sauver, fais-moi confiance. S'il te plaît."

Il dévisagea Henry, les yeux perdus, avant de finalement laisser tomber l'arme à terre et éclater une nouvelle fois en sanglots. Henry poussa un soupir de soulagement et récupéra le pistolet. Il vida le chargeur avant d'aller ouvrir aux pompiers et à Scott, au bord du malaise. Il regarda le pistolet dans sa main, puis William, toujours en train de hurler.

"Bravo, monsieur, dit le pompier. Vous lui avez sans doute sauvé la vie. Vous pouvez sortir maintenant, nous allons le prendre en charge."

Henry obéit et rejoignit la salle principale. Sur la scène, deux pompiers essayaient de recoller les morceaux de la fillette, sans grand succès. Il ne resterait pas grand-chose à mettre dans le cercueil.

_Un mal pour un bien_, songea l'homme, avec une pointe de jubilation. Avec l'exécution de son plan et la réaction prévisible de William, il venait de reprendre le contrôle de la partie.

* * *

Lorsque Elisabeth ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit vraiment étrange, sans qu'elle ne l'explique. Elle était toujours sur la scène du restaurant, mais ce dernier était maintenant désert. A en juger par la lune haute qui planait dans le ciel, via les vitres, il était même très tard.

Elle ne se rappelait plus de grand-chose. Elle se souvenait vaguement de la fête d'anniversaire et de la magnifique peluche Circus Baby qu'elle avait reçue. Elle se souvenait aussi du magnifique spectacle que lui avait offert son père. Elle était heureuse pour lui, il avait tenu sa promesse et le restaurant allait fonctionner. C'était moins bien que le restaurant d'avant, où les machines d'arcade étaient plus neuves et les jeux moins d'occasion, mais c'était un début. Au moins, les robots étaient-ils plus jolis que ceux de la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear.

S'était-elle endormie sur la scène ? Elle baissa les yeux le bois et fronça les sourcils. Une tâche foncée dont elle ne parvenait pas à définir la couleur l'entourait. Ses grandes jambes blanches étaient tâchées de la même substance visqueuse. Pourtant, elle ne le sentait pas vraiment. A bien y regarder, ses jambes lui semblaient bien grandes.

Si Papa s'en apercevait, elle allait être grondée. Elle décida de descendre de la scène pour rejoindre les toilettes. Etrangement, les environs lui parurent plus petits que d'habitude, comme si elle avait grandi, beaucoup grandi pendant la nuit. Peut-être que tous ces bols de soupe avalaient avaient-ils eu un effet magique pendant la nuit ? Après tout, elle avait huit ans maintenant, elle était grande. Peut-être était-ce un effet magique ? Pourtant, elle était sûre que lorsque ses amies avaient passé ce cap fatidique, ce n'était pas arrivé.

Elle poussa la porte des toilettes et alluma la lumière. Elle se figea net. Dans le miroir se tenait Circus Baby. Une version étrange de Circus Baby. Son ventre était ouvert, comme lorsque son papa s'occupait de la réparer, sauf que ce liquide rouge sombre était présent partout. Dans les circuits, sur ses jambes, sur ses chaussures. Cette Circus Baby là avait aussi les yeux verts, comme elle, au lieu des douces pupilles bleues qu'elle arbhorait habituellement. Perplexe, la petite fille se demanda où se trouvait son reflet à elle. Elle leva le bras et fit coucou au reflet. Circus Baby agita le bras en même temps qu'elle.

Elle trouva la blague drôle, l'espace de quelques minutes. Son père lui avait certainement créé un déguisement et lui avait enfilé pendant qu'elle dormait. Mais très vite, plusieurs choses clochèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas le retirer. Elle ne trouvait pas la fermeture. De plus, les circuits métalliques de son ventre étaient bien réels. Perdue, elle essaya alors d'arracher la tête, sans plus de succès.

"Papa ? Papa, je suis coincée ! cria-t-elle."

Le son de sa propre voix la surprit. C'était la sienne, assurément, mais elle avait un timbre plus métallique, plus robotique, comme lorsqu'elle avait enregistré sa voix sur le vieux micro de son papa. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et toqua au bureau de son père. Si la porte s'ouvrit, la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Inquiète, elle se rendit dans chacune des pièces du restaurant, sans plus de succès. Il n'y avait personne. Elle était seule.

"Papa ? s'étrangla-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Papa, c'est pas drôle !"

Elle hoqueta, mais aucune larme ne coula de ses yeux. Elle n'avait plus de larmes. Plus de cœur. Plus de jolis cheveux roux. Elle était devenue elle. Toute la nuit, elle appela à l'aide. Après quelques heures, elle se mit à hurler de détresse. Mais personne ne l'entendit.

Personne n'entend les cris de quelque chose qui n'est pas vivant.


	29. Chapitre 28 : Le monde est lent

_Coucou ! On attaque la troisième partie de cette fanfiction :D Le chemin est encore long, mais William va réussir à s'en tirer, pas vrai ?_

**Chapitre 28 : Le monde est lent**

Assis sur le canapé de son salon dans une mare de déchets, William restait amorphe. Cela faisait quelque chose comme trois semaines maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans cet état. Il ne savait plus à quand remontait son dernier bain, ni la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son lit. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. La télévision passait de vieux dessins animés de Fazbear Friends qu'il regardait sans vraiment les voir. Habituellement, ils étaient programmés le matin. Etait-ce déjà le matin ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. Les volets de sa maison n'avaient pas été ouverts depuis longtemps.

Son téléphone sonna depuis la cuisine. Il tourna la tête quelques instants vers la nuisance sonore avant de pousser un long soupir et de se recoucher dans son fauteuil. Sûrement Scott, encore une fois. Il passait quotidiennement pour s'occuper de lui, quand bien même William ne faisait que le repousser et lui hurler dessus. Une part de lui savait qu'il voulait l'aider à remonter la pente et enfin sortir la tête de l'eau, mais il avait fini par se demander s'il restait quelque chose à sauver chez lui. Sa vie partait en lambeaux et plus rien ne pourrait jamais la relancer comme avant. Tout avait une fin.

Le Circus Baby's World n'y faisait pas exception. Après les deux accidents consécutifs, le gouvernement avait exigé la fermeture du restaurant. Officiellement, ce dernier était lié à des fuites de gaz pouvant provoquer de fortes hallucinations. Cela avait permis aux médias de se détourner du problème. Rien de paranormal, pas d'enfanticide masqué comme ils l'avaient sous-entendu. Les robots avaient été déménagés dans le sous-sol de William, à côté de la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear. Il avait décidé de revenir habiter ici, initialement dans l'optique de reprendre son travail au restaurant.

Mais voilà, plus le temps passait, et moins il avait envie d'y retourner. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, et cette foutue Marionnette qui hantait toujours les lieux. Rien ne lui donnait envie de continuer. Il s'était résigné à rester sur son canapé et attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Malheureusement, comme tous les jours à dix heures et quinze minutes précises, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Scott déposa un sac de courses sur le comptoir, puis renifla en retroussant le nez, clairement dérangé par l'odeur. Il poussa un long soupir et ouvrit les volets pour aérer un peu la pièce. William tourna à peine la tête vers lui, habitué à le voir aller et venir dans sa vie depuis le début de cet enfer. Il finirait bien par se lasser, lui aussi.

"William, ce n'est plus possible."

_Et voici le sermon du jour !_ pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il attrapa un coussin et le mit puérilement sur sa tête pour éviter son regard inquisiteur. Le manager soupira avant de lui arracher son outil de défense des mains.

"Tu comptes rester à te morfondre ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Ressaisis-toi, bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas baisser les bras comme ça et me laisser avec le restaurant sur les bras ! Ce qui t'arrive est terrible, mais ce n'est pas en restant comme ça que ça va aller en s'arrangeant. Tu crois que je n'ai pas assez de peine comme ça ? Je tiens à toi, William, et je ne compte pas te laisser t'empêtrer dans cet état de putréfaction ! Alors tu vas te bouger les fesses avant que je prenne des mesures plus drastiques.

\- Comme quoi ? râla le gérant.

\- Pour commencer, parler à Maggie. Comment crois-tu qu'elle se sent ? C'est moi qui ait été obligé de lui annoncer ce qui s'est passé ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as tenue éloigné de ça pendant presque trois semaines ! Elle n'a même pas pu venir à l'enterrement, tu imagines le choc que ça lui a fait ?! Elle est… Elle est aussi très remontée contre toi, je ne te conseille pas de croiser sa route pour l'instant. Tu devrais lui parler… Ce n'est pas mon rôle."

William poussa un grognement à peine humain et se recoucha plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Son ami soupira avant de se poster devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

"Bouge de là et va prendre une douche, ordonna-t-il.

\- Ou quoi ?"

Le visage de Scott vira au rouge. Il attrapa la couverture sous lui et tira dessus jusqu'à ce que William, surpris, bascule à terre, sur les fesses. L'intéressé le fusilla des yeux avant qu'il ne se lève. Son ami le menaça avec le coussin qu'il tenait à la main pour le dissuader de se rasseoir. Le roboticien finit par obtempérer et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain.

Le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir le fit sursauter. Les cheveux trop longs, gras et en bataille, la barbe sale, il ressemblait davantage à un prisonnier en cavale qu'au brillant mécanicien dont la photographie apparaissait dans les journaux. Il détourna les yeux, gêné, pour faire couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Il fouilla ensuite les placards à la recherche de vêtements propres, tout en évitant soigneusement ceux d'Elizabeth qui traînaient encore ici et là. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à retirer ses affaires, comme si son esprit refusait tout simplement sa disparition. L'eau vira au gris sale lorsqu'il s'immergea intégralement.

Après un bain chaud et pas forcément aussi désagréable qu'il ne l'aurait crû, il passa dix minutes à redonner un peu de forme à son visage : rasage, décrassage. Dans le miroir, il lui fit l'impression d'un fantôme. Son visage rond s'était creusé et son ventre pendait un peu. Ses pommettes saillaient davantage, et ses yeux bruns étaient tirés par d'énormes rides noires qui lui donnaient l'air d'un panda décoloré et triste. Il démêla difficilement ses cheveux et leur redonna une allure correcte avant de regagner le salon.

Scott l'inspecta des yeux avant de sourire, satisfait. Le temps qu'il se lave, son manager avait ouvert toutes les fenêtres, déblayé son espace de vie et il terminait la vaisselle, un grand sac poubelle plein à ses pieds.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça pour moi, dit son ami d'une voix triste.

\- Ne me joue pas les chiens battus, tu sais très bien que je l'aurais fait de toute façon. William, s'il te plaît… Ne reste pas enfermé ici. Reviens à la pizzeria, même une ou deux fois par semaine, pour réparer les robots. Je n'aime pas te savoir seul ici. Et puis, ça devient difficile de tout gérer moi-même. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Scott…

\- S'il te plaît…"

Il poussa un soupir qui élargit un peu plus le sourire de son manager.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, debout devant les grandes portes rouges de la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear, William hésitait. Son cerveau voulait faire plaisir à Scott, mais son coeur et surtout ses jambes n'avaient pas vraiment envie de passer le pas. Conscient d'être observé par les passants trop curieux qui se demandait pourquoi un homme se tenait devant l'ouverture depuis dix minutes, il finit par avancer d'un pas mécanique.

Dès qu'il passa le perron, un employé inconnu releva la tête du comptoir où il était confortablement installé. Le jeune homme roux, la vingtaine à peine, remonta son noeud papillon rouge mal-assorti à sa veste en tweed d'un geste théâtral et ouvrit grand les bras.

"Bienvenue chez Freddy Fazbear Pizza, là où la fantaisie prend vie ! Nous ne sommes pas encore ouverts. Vous venez pour un renseignement ?"

William haussa un sourcil. Le gamin avait-il ne serait-ce qu'ouvert un journal récemment pour ne pas le reconnaître à ce point ? Ou s'était-il absenté tellement longtemps que tout le monde l'avait oublié ? Presque tout le monde, en jugea-t-il à l'arrivée souriante de Henry, les mains remplies de composants électroniques. Il adressa un clin d'oeil au gérant avant de disparaître dans la salle de restauration. Comme hypnotisé par cette apparition inattendue, William resta complètement figé sur place.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda-t-il au gamin de l'accueil."

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, un peu suspicieux, avant de les écarquiller de surprise, comme si les deux uniques neurones de son cerveau venait d'opérer une connexion miraculeuse.

"Mais vous êtes monsieur Afton ! Je… Je suis désolé, monsieur, je ne vous avais pas reconnu ! C'est que… Enfin… Je ne vous attendais pas aujourd'hui, et… Euh… Je… Je vais prévenir monsieur Cawthon de votre arrivée."

Il s'éclipsa à reculons, trébucha maladroitement, patina au sol et disparut finalement dans le couloir de service en criant le nom de son manager. William s'approcha du bureau et plissa les yeux pour lire le nom sur le petit écriteau blanc. "Jeremy Fitzgerald". Il avait l'air un peu idiot, mais si Scott l'avait engagé, il devait avoir quelque qualité utile. Il faisait entièrement confiance à son homme de main. Plutôt que d'attendre sagement, William fit un pas vers la salle principale.

La décoration avait un peu changé : les murs étaient désormais bleus et recouverts de gribouillis d'enfants, une zone avait été aménagée plus à l'écart, la fameuse antre des pirates, et de nouvelles machines d'arcade et autres jeux pour enfants rendaient maintenant difficile le passage entre les tables. La salle était encore déserte, il n'était que dix heures après tout, mais vu l'état de dégradation assez avancé de la piscine à boules, il ne doutait pas que la fréquentation du restaurant avait doublé, si ce n'était plus, durant son absence.

Sur la grande scène, toujours immobiles, Freddy, Chica et Bonnie attendaient patiemment leur heure, comme toujours. La scène de Fredbear et Springbonnie n'existait plus, remplacée par un comptoir à prix coloré où de nombreuses peluches à l'effigie des stars de la pizzeria attendaient les mains de leurs nouveaux propriétaires. Juste à côté, dressée au-dessus de sa boîte bleue rénovée, la Marionnette attendait elle-aussi son heure. William frissonna d'effroi à la vision de sa fine silhouette qu'il trouvait désormais terrifiante. Certaines choses ne changeaient malheureusement pas.

Henry était lui occupé avec Foxy, à côté du barre à salade. Le robot avait perdu une partie de son ventre après que plusieurs enfants aient envahis sa scène. Son costume avait toujours été le plus fragile après tout. Le retrouver dans cet état lui fit un peu de peine, même s'il éprouvait un étrange sentiment de distanciation avec ses robots, comme s'ils ne lui appartenaient plus vraiment. Il regarda autour de lui, avant de finalement s'approcher de Henry.

"Depuis quand tu travailles ici ? l'agressa-t-il.

\- Depuis deux semaines, répondit-il sans se détourner de son travail. Ton manager m'a fait remplir un contrat d'embauche en bonne et due forme. Je crois qu'il se sentait mal de me laisser à la rue après la fermeture du Circus Baby's World. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

\- Et officieusement ? C'est quoi la raison ? Tu veux encore plus foutre la merde et continuer tes sordides recherches en te servant de l'établissement pour couvrir tes conneries ?"

L'homme posa son tournevis à terre et lui lança un regard véritablement peiné.

"Je pensais sincèrement qu'on avait dépassé ce stade, toi et moi. Mais je vois que je vais encore devoir te convaincre du bien fondé de mes recherches. Allons, William, tu l'as bien vue se promener dans ton sous-sol, pas vrai ?"

William garda le silence. Même s'il essayait de l'ignorer, depuis que Circus Baby avait été déplacée avec ses collègues dans les sous-sols, elle était bien plus active et curieuse que la Marionnette. Parfois, William regardait les caméras de suveillance, songeur, avant de repousser brutalement l'idée que cette chose soit sa fille prisonnière de ce corps robotique. Il déglutit difficilement avant de détourner le regard. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant. Henry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

"Tu sais que ma proposition tient toujours, dit-il à voix basse. Quand tu seras prêt, viens me voir."

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée en grande pompe de Scott, dans un costume vert à la fois très moche et très classe, tiré à quatre épingles comme à son habitude. Il offrit un sourire rayonnant à son acolyte. Le petit rouquin le suivait de près, calepin à la main, comme un bon petit toutou. William ne l'aimait pas et cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il le connaissait. Il lança un regard interrogatif à son manager, qui poussa le jeune homme devant lui.

"Je suis content de te voir enfin en dehors de ta grotte, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Je vois que tu as déjà reconnu notre nouveau mécanicien, dit-il d'un ton légèrement suspicieux, mais je ne t'ai pas présenté Jeremy. Il s'occupe de l'accueil et des performances en costumes. Les enfants l'adorent et il est plutôt doué. On a aussi un nouveau cuisinier, Josef, et une garde de nuit, Diana, embauchée pas plus tard qu'hier.

\- Une garde de nuit ? s'inquiéta le gérant.

\- Eh bien… Nous avons eu quelques problèmes d'infiltrations nocturnes pendant ton absence, avoua-t-il. Elle va se contenter de les chasser. Enfin bref, voilà les nouveautés. Fais comme chez toi, tu sais où me trouver en cas de besoin, chef."

La nouvelle ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Alors que les discussions allaient bon train, William se surprit à sourire. Les choses reprenaient un semblant de normalité. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?


	30. Chapitre 29 : La valse des jours

_C'est parti pour l'année 1985, la plus importante de toutes :D Les choses sont sur le point de prendre un grand tournant, j'espère que vous êtes prêts !_

**Chapitre 29 : La valse des jours**

Après seulement quelques jours, William avait retrouvé ses pleines capacités. Fatigué de se lamenter, il avait plutôt décidé de noyer son chagrin, et ses émotions par la même occasion, dans le travail. Néanmoins, il pouvait sentir dans l'atmosphère pesante que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Lorsque ce n'était pas Scott qui le maternait comme un enfant, c'était les regards pleins de pitié ou au contraire de méfiance des clients adultes de la pizzeria qui étaient braqués sur lui. Il savait que les rumeurs allaient bon train dans son dos. Certains le pointaient du doigt pour être revenu travailler aussi vite après les deux drames qui s'étaient joués dans l'enceinte de la compagnie, d'autres au contraire admiraient son courage. La vérité était qu'il avait l'impression d'appartenir davantage aux autres qu'à lui-même. Tout le monde se préoccupait des "on-dit", mais personne n'avait l'air de s'intéresser à ce que le pauvre homme pouvait bien penser de tout ça.

Un mois après avoir repris, il avait déjà décidé de passer outre. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de leur accorder de l'attention. Et pour cause… Maggie lui avait collé une plainte après le décès d'Elisabeth. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de douleur derrière l'accident, William avait été fouillé, découpé, analysé par les médias une nouvelle fois, avant que la justice plaide définitivement pour un accident, tragique, certes, mais involontaire. De toute manière, les spécialistes qui avaient demandé à voir les robots n'y connaissaient pas grand-chose. L'état de Funtime Foxy les avaient fait lever un œil, mais comme ce n'était pas explicable, l'oubli fit rapidement son travail.

Henry avait demandé à avoir un accès aux vieux robots, entreposés dans les sous-sols de William. Il avait accepté, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Depuis l'accident, leurs relations s'étaient plus ou moins apaisées. Le gérant baissait peu à peu sa garde, et en échange, l'autre faisait des efforts. Il se faisait soigner pour son alcoolisme, et se montrait d'une efficacité sans faille dans la réparation des robots. Néanmoins, dès que l'occasion se présentait, il trouvait toujours un moyen de tout gâcher en ramenant sur la table le sujet de ses recherches sur les esprits et d'à quel point il avait besoin de lui pour avancer. Le gérant finissait toujours par être proche de se laisser tenter avant de se rétracter violemment. Il fermait les yeux toutefois, au cas où il trouvait par miracle un moyen de ramener sa fille à la vie.

A côté de ça, il décida de prendre plus de recul sur l'activité nocturne de la pizzeria. Il avait décidé de laisser le plaisir de s'occuper de ça à Diana, la garde de nuit. William avait remarqué qu'elle effaçait toujours les caméras avant de partir, signe qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé d'explication logique à ce qui se passait et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en trouver. C'était un bon point. Si elle répandait l'affaire ou pire, diffusait les vidéos des caméras de surveillance, la situation deviendrait vite hors de contrôle. William avait cependant déjà réfléchi à ce cas de figure. Accuser une jeune garde de nuit inexpérimentée de profiter du drame pour s'enrichir sur le dos de la pizzeria serait assez simple à prouver. Dans le monde de requins du business, les petits poissons se faisaient toujours manger les premiers.

En parlant de petits poissons, William ne supportait décidemment plus Jeremy Fitzgerald. Le gamin, véritable fanatique de son travail, ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et s'arrangeait toujours pour se trouver là où le gérant ne voulait pas le trouver. Au point que ce dernier commençait à s'interroger sur ses véritables motivations à travailler ici. Cherchait-il uniquement un travail ou quelque chose de bien plus profond ? Légèrement paranoïaque, William avait tendance à le garder à l'oeil au point où ça en devenait obsessionnel. De nombreuses théories avaient déjà fait leur chemin jusqu'à sa tête, à commencer par la piste où il pouvait être au courant de tout, ou qu'il était un journaliste sous couverture. Il avait déjà fait part de ses doutes à Scott, mais son manager lui avait rit au nez, lui assurant qu'il était simplement fatigué et qu'il devrait plutôt songer à rentrer chez lui et dormir.

Les jours, puis les mois s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun accident ne vienne perturber le quotidien du restaurant. Bien malgré lui, le drame avait augmenté la fréquentation du restaurant. Comme l'avait prévenu Scott, plusieurs fois, de petits malins s'amusaient à pénétrer l'enceinte de l'établissement de nuit, mais il suffisait généralement qu'ils tombent en tête à tête avec la Marionnette plus de cinq minutes pour les faire fuir à toutes jambes. En tout cas jusqu'à mars 1985, où le cauchemar prit des proportions encore inégalées auparavant.

Ce jour-là, un lundi ensoleillé, William arrivait en retard. Il avait passé la nuit à rédiger des rapports à droite et à gauche et s'était endormi sur le tas de dossiers. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il faisait jour et son réveil, dans la pièce d'à côté, sonnait sans discontinuité depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il avait mis du temps à émerger, puis s'était traîné jusqu'à la douche qui ne lui avait, pour couronner le tout, prodiguer que de l'eau glacée. Pour la troisième fois de la semaine, il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude chez lui. Il avait pourtant localisé et réparer déjà deux fois la source de la panne, et même construit un petit robot pour reserrer le boulon toutes les quinze minutes. Ces derniers temps, malheureusement, la chance ne paraissait pas lui sourire.

Il s'était jeté dans sa voiture pour rouler jusque la pizzeria, où il avait trouvé sa place de parking déjà utilisée par un quelconque abruti qui ne savait de toute évidence pas lire les plaques gravées au sol. Après avoir appelé une dépanneuse pour retirer l'envahisseur de sa place, il put finalement se garer avec un sourire satisfait, ravi d'avoir pourri la journée d'un parfait inconnu, ce qui l'avait défoulé quelque peu. Mais sa jovialité s'éteignit brutalement passé les portes du restaurant. Scott était assis derrière le comptoir, le regard vide et les mains tremblantes.

William fronça les sourcils et s'approcha. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu aussi apathique était lorsqu'il avait attrapé la grippe au début de l'année et que William avait été contraint de le ramener par peur qu'il fasse un malaise dans sa voiture. Le manager encaissait habituellement tout de face, mais la fatigue et la fièvre l'avaient fauché en plein vol, le contraignant à bousculer ses plans si millimétrés. Là tout de suite, le manager avait la même tête qu'à l'époque : pâle, les yeux écarquillés et les tremblements. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était cette fois pas causé par sa santé.

"Il y a un problème ? Tu verrais ta tête."

Il leva les yeux vers lui avec inquiétude, avant de se lever. Son costume était tâché de sang. William écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'alarma-t-il. Tu es blessé ? Quelqu'un t'as agressé ?

\- Non… Non, chuchota-t-il. J'ai essayé de joindre Diana ce matin, mais elle n'a pas répondu. Je suis venu voir pour m'assurer qu'elle avait bien tenu son poste mais… Je… Je ne l'ai pas retrouvée dans le bureau de garde. Elle… Elle est dans la réserve derrière la scène."

Le gérant hocha la tête et prit le chemin de la salle principale. Il comprit immédiatement quel était le problème. Une grande trace rouge partait de l'entrée et glissait jusqu'aux rideaux, derrière Freddy, Chica et Bonnie, derrière laquelle elle disparaissait. La garde de nuit avait été traînée là bas, et à en juger aux empreintes de pieds, un robot avait fait le coup. Ce n'était pas la Marionnette, pour le coup, étant donné qu'elle volait et que ses pieds n'avaient pas cette forme. Oh, et puis de qui se moquait-il ? Il savait très bien que c'était l'oeuvre de Golden Freddy, de George. Le robot avait déjà témoigné par le passé de la colère qu'il éprouvait vis à vis de sa situation, ce n'était que moyennement une surprise pour William qu'il ait choisi cette voie pour exprimer son désarroi.

Le fait que la situation lui paraisse normale l'effraya plus que de raison. Ne devrait-il pas éprouver une certaine horreur, comme Scott ? Il prenait les choses avec un discernement qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Dans un acquis de conscience, il tourna la tête vers la boîte de la Marionnette. Comme tous les matins, cette saloperie pendait du rebord, le regard tourné vers lui. La regardait-il ? Il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Charlie et George ne devaient pas rater une miette du spectacle. Etaient-ils fiers d'eux ? Ils n'étaient que des enfants, pourtant. Se pouvait-il qu'ils se soient transformés en démons ? L'idée avait déjà effleuré l'esprit de William, pendant une nuit d'insomnie, mais il avait rejeté celle-ci peu après, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait aux théories farfelues de Henry. Quoi qu'il en soit, aucune trace de sang n'était apparente sur la poupée des enfers. Si elle avait fait ça, elle avait soigneusement maquillé ses traces. Ou l'avait-elle vraiment fait ?

Il prit une inspiration et suivit la trace de sang sur la scène. Il tira doucement le rideau avant de reculer d'un pas devant l'étendue du massacre. La pauvre femme avait été enfermée dans un des costumes de remplacements de Bonnie. Son crâne avait été enfoncé de force dans l'endosquelette, et ses yeux avaient sautés de leur orbite pour laisser la place à ceux du robot. Les éclats de sang témoignaient de la violence de la scène. Il y en avait sur le sol, sur le mur et sur l'arrière des rideaux. A côté de la victime, Golden Freddy. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient couverts de sang, et il tenait quelque chose dans sa main que William identifia rapidement comme le coeur de Diana, qui était censé se trouver dans sa poitrine et n'aurait jamais dû la quitter. S'il y avait encore un doute sur l'identité du coupable, au moins, il avait été écarté.

Scott avança dans la salle, les jambes tremblantes. Il évita soigneusement le sang et le cadavre du regard pour se tournait vers William. Il l'avait déjà presque oublié.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda la manager. Il faut appeler la police… Ou les urgences…

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va encore leur dire ? S'ils l'apprennent, on ferme définitivement. Elle avait de la famille ?"

Choqué par la question, Scott cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr d'avoir correctement entendu.

"William, on… On ne peut pas cacher le corps !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre ? Une autre affaire dans le genre ne passera pas inaperçu dans les médias. Ce coup-ci, on est fini. Et puis, comment tu veux expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as regardé les caméras ?

\- Oui… C'est… C'est l'ours qui l'a traîné, mais… Il y avait forcément quelqu'un dans le costume, non ? Il… Il ne peut pas marcher tout seul. Pas comme… Elle, dit-il sombrement en pointant la Marionnette de la tête. William… Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi les robots se déplacent la nuit ? demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

\- J'en sais rien, mentit-il à moitié. C'est… C'est un truc qu'ils font depuis le début. Et ça empire, comme tu as pu le voir au Circus Baby's World.

\- Tu penses que ces histoires de fantômes sont vraies ? Parce que… Moi, je commence à le croire, avoua-t-il d'une voix blanche."

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit sur Henry. Il avança jusqu'à la salle principale et se figea net en découvrant le spectacle du jour. William lui adressa un regard accusateur, mais il leva les mains en l'air.

"C'est… La garde de nuit ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

\- Oui, répondit William. On… On cherche quoi en faire.

\- Il faut balancer le corps, dit-il sans aucune hésitation. Si les flics l'apprennent, le restaurant est foutu pour de bon. Et je sais pas vous, mais j'ai besoin de ce travail.

\- Je ne sais pas… soupira Scott. Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne chose à faire… Si elle est retrouvée, on va forcément être accusés…

\- J'ai peut-être une solution, pour masquer les dégâts à cause du robot."

William se mordit la lèvre et tourna le regard vers Scott, toujours dans tous ces états. Serait-il capable de rester dans la confidence ? Il avait confiance en Henry, pour faire disparaître le corps, mais pour le reste ? Il eut l'impression de se voir cinq ans auparavant, le corps de cette gamine dans les bras. Le temps passait si vite. A quel point avait-il changé pour décider aussi froidement d'en faire de même pour la garde de nuit ? Il serra les poings, légèrement effrayé par sa propre froideur. Peut-être, songea-t-il sombrement, y avait-il un point où le cerveau, soumis à l'inexplicable et à l'horreur, finissait tout simplement par l'accepter ? Il garda le silence pendant un moment, avant de tourner la tête vers Scott. Le manager avait les yeux rivés sur le corps, mais le roboticien pouvait lire son cheminement réflexif dans son regard.

"Si… Si on le fait, vous êtes sûrs de ne laisser aucune trace ?

\- Certain, approuva froidement Henry. Je peux m'en occuper. Gardez juste le gamin et le cuistot à l'écart. Il vaut mieux que ça reste entre nous trois.

\- Tu parlais d'un plan ? demanda William.

\- J'ai besoin d'une scie, dit-il avec un sourire beaucoup trop dérangeant."

Alors que Scott s'éloignait pour noyer son trouble dans son bureau, William échangea une œillade inquiète avec Henry. Il prenait la chose trop facilement, et la disparition de la garde de nuit arrangeait bien ses plans. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit une fois de plus responsable du meurtre ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. En tout cas, cela réglait le problème de l'ébruitage de leur activité nocturne. Il se gifla mentalement pour seulement trouver dans cette disparition de quoi se réconforter. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

"Je… Je vais te chercher ça, dit-il d'une voix moins assurée. Je reviens."


	31. Chapitre 30 : Bêtes de foire

_Coucou ! Désolée de la petite absence la semaine passée, ce chapitre a été un casse-tête à écrire et je n'arrive toujours pas à en être satisfaite. Quoi qu'il en soit, le voici _

**Chapitre 30 : Bêtes de foire**

Le bruit des os qui craquent sous les dents des fauves faisait partie de ceux que William n'oublierait jamais. Pour se débarrasser du corps de la garde de nuit, Henry avait eu l'idée de découper la femme en morceau et de la distribuer aux fauves du zoo d'à côté en pleine nuit. Le gérant n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il l'avait accompagné, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard du moignon ensanglanté qui dépassait de la gueule de l'énorme lion devant lui. La bête semblait apprécier ce repas hors du commun. Les soigneurs avaient intérêt à se méfier s'ils ne voulaient pas que le monstre y prenne goût.

A côté de lui, Henry souriait. Peut-être parce qu'il appréciait le spectacle, ou peut-être parce William avait cédé à ses demandes pour l'accompagner, il ne savait pas. Sans doute les deux. D'après ses propres mots, demain, les soigneurs penseraient à un imprudent qui avait voulu voir les fauves de trop près et classeraient sans doute l'affaire rapidement. Ou mieux, ils feraient sans doute exactement comme eux. Ce n'était pas exactement une bonne publicité. William détourna le regard, coupable.

"On ferait mieux d'y aller avant de s'attirer des problèmes, chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui. Monsieur Cawthon nous attend dans la voiture. Dépêchons-nous."

Les deux hommes firent marche arrière et escaladèrent de nouveau la grande grille du parc animalier. William se glissa habilement de l'autre côté, mais Henry eut plus de mal à passer les énormes flèches d'acier qui ornaient la porte. Le métal crissa un peu sous son poids, mais il se laissa finalement tomber à un mètre du sol. Les deux hommes coururent ensuite vers la voiture noire qui attendait à quelques mètres de là, cachée derrière un buisson. Dès que les portes claquèrent, Scott démarra en trombes pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible du lieu.

"C'est fait ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

\- Oui, répondit Henry. Ils ne soupçonneront rien, on est trop loin de la pizzeria. Vous pouvez vous détendre. Tous les deux.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, répondit William d'une voix sombre. Oublions juste cette histoire et passons à autre chose pour l'instant."

Le manager approuva d'un signe de tête distrait. Plus personne ne prononça un mot des deux heures que durèrent le trajet jusqu'à la pizzeria. Avant de repartir chez eux, les trois hommes veillèrent à nettoyer la voiture de Scott de fond en comble. Ils essayèrent tant bien de mal d'ignorer les coups délirants de la Marionnette derrière l'épaisse vitre du restaurant. Elle était de toute évidence très agacée par la barrière physique qui l'empêchait d'en finir avec ses proies.

Les trois hommes s'adressèrent un dernier regard entendu et se quittèrent sur le parvis de la pizzeria.

* * *

La Marionnette était très en colère. En colère après George, qui avait décidé de lui-même de s'en prendre à cette pauvre garde de nuit, en colère après les trois hommes devant le restaurant qui avaient caché le corps au lieu de le remettre à sa famille, et surtout en colère après elle-même pour ne pas avoir réussi à les en empêcher.

Depuis que William et Henry étaient revenus dans le restaurant, plus rien n'allait comme il le fallait. Golden Freddy, hors de contrôle, était prêt à tout pour venir à bout des trois hommes. Les deux enfants passaient leur temps à se disputer, de jour comme de nuit, et l'immortalité qu'ils avaient devant eux n'aidait pas à calmer les tensions. Son ami avançait l'idée que si William tolérait de nouveau Henry près de lui, des problèmes ne tarderaient pas à apparaître. Charlie, plus optimiste, espérait au contraire que cela change son père pour de bon et l'écarte définitivement du chemin macabre qu'il avait emprunté. Malheureusement, l'acte de Golden Freddy avaient ramené les deux hommes vers leurs démons, et ils n'avaient de toute évidence rien retenu de leurs précédentes aventures étant donné la froideur avec laquelle ils avaient nettoyé la scène de crime et s'étaient débarrassé du corps.

Lorsque la voiture s'éloigna, elle poussa un cri de rage et donna un nouveau coup dans la vitre, qui ne vibra même pas. Ses mains étaient trop fines pour l'endommager. Elle ne pouvait que regarder les coupables s'enfuir avec impuissance, sans pouvoir leur expliquer le fond de sa pensée. Elle poussa un soupir et abandonna la charge. A quoi bon ?

"Je te l'avais dit, l'avertit une voix derrière elle. Ils ne changeront pas."

Elle serra le poing et pivota vers l'ours. Comme à son habitude, il flottait quelques centimètres au-dessus du vide, le regard vide. Ses poils dorés étaient encore humides et rosés par endroits, là où les tâches de sang avaient eu du mal à partir. Son regard exprimait toujours de la colère, mais aussi un peu de culpabilité. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux de fortes têtes et qu'ils avaient parfois du mal à montrer leurs émotions correctement. La Marionnette s'en voulut immédiatement de déjà lui trouver des excuses. Il avait tué une femme ! Innocente, qui plus est. Elle savait pour les deux robots, et elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

"Peut-être qu'ils auraient changé sans ton intervention, siffla-t-elle. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont fait de son corps, maintenant ? Et si elle se retrouvait à errer comme nous, toute seule, tu y as pensé ? Elle doit être tellement effrayée…

\- Charlie, elle avait décidé d'en parler à la police. Elle en parlait au téléphone avec son amie. Je n'ai fait que nous protéger !

\- Tu l'as tué, George ! hurla la Marionnette. On ne peut pas tout résoudre par jouer avec la vie et la mort ! Tu deviens comme lui ! Comme eux ! dit-elle en pointant le parking derrière elle.

\- Je ne m'excuserais pas, trancha-t-il froidement."

La Marionnette poussa un soupir. Cette discussion n'irait nulle part. L'ours était trop déterminé pour changer d'avis. Elle allait devoir ruser pour éviter qu'il ne reproduise ce schéma à l'avenir. Elle avait vite compris que dès que l'on commençait à tuer et qu'on y prenait goût, d'autres morts suivaient dans la foulée. Charlie n'avait jamais voulu ça. Elle ne l'avait pas ramené pour cette raison. A croire que tous les Afton aimaient jouer avec le feu. Il valait mieux éviter qu'il se brûle, ou l'incendie se propagerait si vite qu'il deviendrait incontrôlable. George avait basculé. William était au bord du gouffre. Si la situation continuait de se dégrader, elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il penche pour Henry. Après tout, il avait montré par le passé son obsession pour lui. Henry le fascinait autant qu'il le dégoûtait. Et ça en devenait trop dangereux.

Dépassée par la situation, elle préféra retourner s'isoler dans sa boîte. Golden Freddy essaya de l'interpeller, mais elle l'ignora copieusement. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. L'ours poussa un soupir et la laissa finalement partir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, William fut le premier à arriver à la pizzeria. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et plutôt que de se perdre dans ses pensées, il avait décidé de ne pas perdre plus de temps et aller travailler. Il n'était que sept heures, personne ne viendrait avant encore deux bonnes heures. Il allait pouvoir travailler tranquille. Comme toujours lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à l'esprit, il choisit de faire de la maintenance sur ses robots. Il alla récupérer sa malle à outils et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la salle principale. La Marionnette ne pendait pas de sa boîte aujourd'hui. Il trouva cela étrange. Il jeta également un coup d'oeil dans les coulisses, mais rien à signaler. Golden Freddy était assis, même s'il avait légèrement bougé depuis la veille. Rien de bien grave.

Il s'approcha de l'ours et lui ouvrit le ventre, pour s'assurer que les springlocks étaient toujours serrés correctement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un accident se produise en plein spectacle pour que les problèmes reviennent au galop. Juste lorsqu'il y pensa, un ressort sauta et rata de peu sa main. Il recula, apeuré, avant de lancer un regard sombre au robot.

"Tu es là, pas vrai ? George ?"

Et voilà qu'il parlait au robot maintenant. A quel point avait-il accepté l'impossible au point de descendre aussi bas ? Il leva les yeux au ciel et se reconcentra sur son travail. Il devait arrêter de croire aux histoires de Henry. Son fils était mort. Il ne reviendrait pas. Cela faisait presque deux ans que c'était arrivé maintenant. Il n'avait toujours pas tourné la page. Il serait hypocrite cependant de dire que la mort de Georges l'affectait autant que la perte d'Elisabeth. Les jolies boucles rousses de sa princesse, son sourire angélique et ses réflexions trop adultes pour son jeune âge lui manquaient davantage.

Le robot lui saisit brusquement le bras. William poussa un cri de surprise et essaya de se dégager. La prise était ferme. Le gérant releva les yeux vers la tête de l'ours, deux yeux d'un blanc surnaturel brillaient dans ses orbites vides. Même si le robot n'avait techniquement pas d'émotion, quelque chose lui hurlait qu'il était très en colère. A la simple pensée de ce qu'il avait fait à la garde de nuit, William paniqua. Il ne voulait pas finir dévoré par des lions. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans le torse du robot qui le relâcha immédiatement. Le roboticien rampa hors de la scène avant de courir vers son bureau sans se retourner. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, ferma le verrou, puis plaça une chaise sous la poignée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit que l'on grattait furieusement derrière la porte. Chaque coup repoussait un peu plus la chaise, et il craignit immédiatement que celle-ci ne tienne pas bien longtemps. Il n'avait pas tellement le choix d'espérer qu'elle reste à sa place. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue dans la pièce. Des barreaux avaient été apposés aux fenêtres récemment pour empêcher d'éventuels intrus de s'introduire dans le bâtiment par l'arrière.

"William, chantonna une voix trop enfantine. Wilia-a-a-a-a-a-am ! répéta par-dessus une voix plus robotisée."

Un nouveau grand coup de pied fit trembler la porte et brisa un des gonds. Paniqué, le roboticien regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une arme ou d'un autre moyen de défense. Il n'y avait rien ! Rien à part la grande armoire où était entreposée les chemises de la compagnie. Il ouvrit les portes avec difficulté, les mains tremblantes, avant de refermer derrière lui le plus discrètement possible. La porte vola en éclat et la chaise tomba lourdement au sol.

"Willia-a-a-m ?"

Le gigantesque ours doré entra dans la pièce et commença à regarder autour de lui. S'il avait été un vrai ours, William ne douta pas une seconde qu'il aurait la bave aux lèvres et le regard fou à la recherche de sa proie. Le gérant retint sa respiration alors que le monstre de métal se rapprochait de sa cachette. A bien y réfléchir, se cacher là n'avait pas forcément été la plus brillante de ses idées. Il n'y avait pas tellement de cachettes dans le bureau, et la sienne, de toutes, était la plus prévisible et cliché.

Une musique lui parvint depuis le couloir. La Marionnette déboula de nulle part et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ours doré. Un instant, William se crut sauvé, mais l'ours la repoussa violemment avant d'avancer d'un pas décidé vers le placard. Il l'ouvrit en grand, prenant William au dépourvu. Les yeux des deux robots se posèrent sur lui, colériques.

"Ne… N'approchez pas ! Je vous préviens, je…"

L'ours poussa un grondement métallique inquiétant. Affolé, William regarda autour de lui. L'extincteur à incendie ! Il poussa le robot d'un coup d'épaule et se jeta sur la petite boîte. Il récupéra le bombone et se retourna. Il aspergea les deux robots d'eau. Golden Freddy crépita. Plusieurs de ses ressorts lâchèrent et il se mit à convulser. William se précipita vers la sortie. Il tomba nez à nez avec Henry qui arrivait depuis l'entrée, alerté par le bruit.

"William ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Golden Freddy déboula à son tour dans le couloir, mais avec beaucoup plus de difficultés. Henry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. William le poussa.

"Reste pas là ! Cours !"

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers l'entrée du restaurant. Ils regagnèrent le parking à la hâte et se réfugièrent tous les deux dans la voiture d'Henry. Par la porte ouverte, ils aperçurent clairement Golden Freddy s'effondrer à terre, hors-service, ainsi que la Marionnette, intacte, qui regagna sa boîte comme si absolument rien ne venait de se passer. A bout de souffle, les deux hommes restèrent abasourdis. William se tourna vers son complice.

"Tu… Tu crois vraiment que c'est George ?"

La question surprit son collègue, mais son visage s'étira d'un sourire.

"Je ne sais pas, tu crois toujours que je suis fou ?"

Le roboticien resta silencieux, mais échangea un regard entendu avec lui. Ils allaient devoir avoir une vraie discussion très bientôt.


	32. Chapitre 31 : Immortels

_Coucou ! Après une courte semaine de pause, nous arrivons enfin au moment charnière de l'histoire :D Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 31 : Immortels**

William et Henry patientèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de Scott avant d'oser retourner à l'intérieur du restaurant. Comme les deux hommes l'avaient suspecté, plus aucune manifestation paranormale ne se produisit de la journée. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Henry avait avancé l'hypothèse que les robots n'en avaient qu'après eux et qu'ils ne couraient de ce fait aucun risque en plein jour. William avait décidé de lui faire temporairement confiance, étant donné qu'il en savait de toute évidence bien plus que lui. Même s'il avait envie d'en savoir plus, il restait réticent. Il n'avait pas envie de s'embarquer dans ses affaires. Il voulait en rester à la curiosité malsaine et si possible ne pas aller plus loin. Cependant, il avait l'intuition forte que ce n'était pas ce que Henry avait en tête.

La journée se déroula sans nouveau problème. Le fils de Clay fêtait son anniversaire et la fête lui changea les idées quelques temps. Il était bon de savoir que tous les policiers n'étaient pas des idiots qui voulaient sa tête sur un pic. Dans leur petit bout de ville, tout le monde soutenait William et s'étaient assurés de lui présenter ses condoléances pour la perte de sa fille, contrairement à d'autres. Même si les jours les plus sombres étaient désormais derrière lui, il reprenait peu à peu espoir.

A la fin de la journée, l'équipe se retrouva dans le bureau de Scott pour discuter des tâches de la semaine prochaine. C'était une habitude que William trouvait ridicule, étant donné que le menu du restaurant ne changeait jamais et que la seule véritable tâche était la maintenance des robots, qu'il faisait automatiquement avec Henry lorsqu'un problème se présentait. Il aurait bien proposé de virer Jeremy, qui ne servait à rien, mais Scott le dissuada de le faire d'un coup d'oeil, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait toujours pas à quoi servait l'adolescent, à part à renverser le seau d'eau à terre quand il lavait la salle et faire tomber les pizzas du mauvais côté en les servant. Mais Scott l'aimait bien, donc il n'avait pas le droit de donner son avis. Foutu gamin.

Après une heure de bavardages inutiles, les employés furent enfin autorisés à rentrer chez eux. Soulagé, William se prépara à partir quand Henry lui saisit le bras.

"Eh, tu ne veux pas plutôt passer la soirée chez moi ? On pourra discuter. J'ai des choses à te montrer."

Le roboticien hésita, puis acquiesça timidement. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture de Henry et prirent la route. Durant tout le trajet, les deux hommes ne pipèrent pas un mot. William avait l'impression de faire une énorme bêtise, mais la curiosité le poussait à vouloir en savoir plus. Après tout, il ne savait pas où vivait Henry précisément, ni ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il l'aurait volontiers imaginé à la tête d'un grand laboratoire super secret, mais il savait aussi que si c'était le cas, il ne s'amuserait pas à travailler pour presque rien dans une pizzeria à la réputation mitigée. Son intuition se confirma lorsqu'ils ralentirent devant un immeuble à la façade délabrée et à l'hygiène douteuse. Ce n'était pas exactement le grand luxe.

L'intérieur était encore pire que l'extérieur. Les murs étaient décrépis et le hall sentait l'urine. Toutes les plantes étaient mortes et les boîte aux lettres enfoncées. Il crut même apercevoir un cadavre de rat sous une table à trois pieds abandonnée dans l'entrée. Cela ne parut pas pour autant déranger son collègue qui poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à un vieil ascenseur sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. Peu rassuré, William le rejoignit. Le monte-charges était vétuste. Il manquait plusieurs boutons sur le tableau de contrôle et des traces de griffes entouraient les rares encore utilisables, comme si quelqu'un s'était acharné dessus. Henry n'hésita pas et enfonça son doigt dans l'un des trous jusqu'à ce que les portes se ferment. La machine se mit en mouvement dans un grincement désagréable et l'impression que la cabine penchait sur le côté droit ne le quitta pas avant d'arriver au sixième étage.

Le couloir donnait sur trois portes branlantes. Celle d'Henry était la dernière. Il invita William à rentrer d'un geste théâtral. Son ami n'avait jamais été très organisé, mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux le laissa sans voix. Le trois pièces d'Henry était engorgé du sol au plafond de papiers, d'objets scientifiques et de morceaux de robots. Tout prenait la poussière et il ne douta pas une seconde que ce dernier ne passe ici que pour y déposer plus de choses. Une partie du salon avait été aménagé en laboratoire. Le bureau était recouvert de dossiers et de fioles aux couleurs variées dont l'utilité échappait à William. La chimie n'était pas exactement la spécialité d'Henry et il ne comprenait pas cette obsession à travailler de cette façon. En s'approchant à peu, il comprit vite que ces recherches portaient, une fois de plus, sur les âmes. Les croquis représentaient presque tous Funtime Foxy et son attaque éclair. Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de son dos à ce souvenir.

Henry se débarrassa de son manteau et commença à déblayer la table du salon. William poursuivit son exploration des lieux, sur ses gardes, comme si quelque chose pouvait bondir sur lui à n'importe quel moment. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

"Pose ton manteau sur le canapé, l'invita Henry. Désolé pour le bazar, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour faire le ménage ces derniers jours. Enfin, tu me connais. Je n'aime pas beaucoup faire le ménage. Tu veux une bière ?"

Sans attendre son approbation, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et s'empara de deux bouteilles. William le rejoignit à sa table, le regard fuyant. Il accepta malgré tout la boisson.

"Je pensais que tu avais arrêté de boire.

\- Oh, une petite bière de temps en temps ne fait jamais de mal, plaida-t-il, l'air coupable. Je me suis fait soigner, ça va mieux maintenant.

\- Hum, répondit simplement son interlocuteur, sceptique."

"Mieux" n'était pas le mot qu'il aurait employé pour tout dire. On ne pouvait pas aller mieux et avoir l'idée de découper des cadavres pour les donner à manger à des lions. Ce n'était pas exactement compatible. Mais qui était-il pour juger ? Il n'avait pas exactement refusé sa proposition. Henry joua un moment avec sa bouteille avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

"Merci de m'avoir donné une seconde chance. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais ça me fait plaisir de voir que les choses redeviennent peu à peu normales pour moi. Je… Je sais que tu as du mal à me voir comme autre chose qu'un assassin pour l'instant, mais je te promets que j'ai vraiment changé. Je ne suis plus le même homme et, même si ce que je vais dire va te paraître choquant, c'est grâce à Charlie."

William ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Je sais que je suis le dernier des crétins et que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Mais je ne suis pas spécialement d'accord sur le fait que ce soit irréparable.

\- Henry…

\- Laisse-moi finir. J'ai travaillé ces deux dernières années. J'ai lu des tas de bouquins dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence même. Tous parlent d'un même phénomène : l'âme est capable de survivre quelques minutes après la mort. Dans la majorité des cas, celle-ci disparait dès lors qu'il n'y a plus rien auquelle elle peut se raccrocher. Mais dans le cas d'une mort violente, l'âme ne comprend pas qu'elle n'a plus de corps et peut soudainement se raccrocher à des objets comme dernier rampart. Tu as déjà entendu des esprits frappeurs ? Ceux que l'on retrouve dans les manoirs hantés. Beaucoup de ces manifestations sont liées à la mort violente d'une femme dans un puits ou sous les coups de son mari. Il y aura toujours des sceptiques pour dire que ce ne sont que des inventions, mais je pense détenir la preuve que c'est faux. Les âmes des enfants, en particulier, sont incroyablement puissantes, parce qu'ils n'ont pas la même conception de la mort telle qu'on peut l'avoir chez des adultes. Les esprits frappeurs passent à autre chose. Mais des témoignages parlent de l'âme d'un petit garçon tué par un chasseur en Ecosse et qui hante sa maison depuis si longtemps que ses derniers propriétaires, terrorisés, ont choisi de la détruire il y a quelques années."

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il était passionné par son sujet. Une lueur malsaine brillait dans ses yeux à mesure qu'il poursuivait son raisonnement.

"Je ne pense pas que tu puisses nier que l'âme de nos enfants ait suivi ce chemin pour prendre possession de corps robotiques. Mais que se passerait-il si l'objet auquel y sont rattaché est réduit à un endosquelette inséré dans le corps d'un autre humain. Imagine ça ! Des morts capables de prendre la possession d'autres morts. Des gouvernements tueraient juste pour avoir la chance de faire partie du programme. On pourrait les ramener à la vie, William. Charlie, Georges, Elisabeth. Mais pour ça, on doit continuer les recherches avec… D'autres sujets. Des sujets plus récents et moins impliqués que nos propres enfants, parce que si on veut les ramener, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur."

William resta silencieux alors que son coeur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr qu'il voulait ramener ses deux enfants à la vie. Il ferait tout pour cela. Mais était-ce vraiment la solution ? Comment Georges et Elisabeth réagiraient-ils en se réveillant dans un corps qui ne leur appartenaient pas ? Et voilà qu'il se projetait ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

"Henry… Je ne veux pas de la vie éternelle. Je… Je trouve ça horrible, pour tout dire. Comment réagirais-tu si tu étais coincé dans un corps pour l'éternité, sans possibilité de mettre fin à tes jours quand tu le voudrais ? Je m'inquiète pour mes enfants, je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas déjà songé à suivre tes conseils, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la bonne solution. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'ils puissent trouver la paix et partir… Là où ils sont supposés aller. Je ne veux pas serrer dans mes bras une fillette robot qui ressemble à ma fille. Je veux l'aider à partir.

\- Je comprends. Mais mon projet n'est pas incompatible avec le tiens. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors je t'aiderais à les laisser partir. On peut faire un marché. Tu m'aides à arriver à mes fins, et je t'aide à arriver aux tiens. Je suis sûr qu'on peut y arriver. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de ta confiance."

Le roboticien hésita. Il avait l'impression de se trouver à ce moment charnière dans les jeux vidéos. Son choix aurait de l'importance. S'il faisait le bon, il pourrait même avoir une fin heureuse. Mais s'il faisait le mauvais, combien de personnes souffriraient encore de ses erreurs ? Il savait parfaitement où Henry voulait en venir. Pour continuer ses recherches, il allait falloir prendre la vie d'autres innocents, peut-être même des enfants de l'âge de Georges ou Elisabeth. Serait-il seulement capable de passer à l'acte ? Libérer ses propres enfants valait-il vraiment ce prix ? Ignorer le problème ferait de lui un père aussi médiocre que l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui. Et puis avait-il vraiment le choix ? Ils ne pouvaient pas éternellement garder des robots hantés dans la pizzeria. Tôt ou tard, des personnes plus intelligentes que des adolescents en manque de sensation forte pourraient s'intéresser de plus près à ce qui se passait la nuit dans le restaurant, et ce jour-là, nier la vérité serait plus compliquée.

"Combien ? demanda William. Je… Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de… Tuer un enfant.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne te forcerais pas la main si tu n'en as pas envie. Dans l'idéal, il nous en faudrait… trois ? Quatre ? Si l'on fait attention et qu'on les fait disparaître tous en même temps, nous pourrons faire passer ça pour une fugue des enfants et un kidnapping. La police n'aurait aucune preuve et nous serions disculpés en un rien de temps. Tout ce qu'on aura à faire est de garder la tête froide et éviter de mêler d'autres personnes dans nos affaires. Cawthon n'est pas fiable, je préférerais éviter qu'il ne soit plus impliqué."

William détourna le regard. Il devrait s'insurger contre ses mots, hurler qu'il était un monstre et que tuer des enfants ne résoudraient pas la situation. Pourtant, une partie de lui acceptait entièrement ce sacrifice. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à être effrayé de sa propre réaction ? Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi insensible ? Bientôt, ses mains seraient tâchées de sang.

"On a un marché ? demanda Henry, en tendant la main."

William l'observa pendant un long moment. Quatre enfants pour découvrir la recette de l'immortalité et sauver Georges et Elisabeth. Cela lui parut un bon compromis. Il était trop trempé dans cette affaire pour faire demi-tour maintenant de toute façon. Il poussa un soupir et lui serra la main.

"On a un marché."

Et les enfers tout entiers s'ouvrirent sous lui.


	33. Chapitre 32 : Plongée dans le noir

_Coucou ! Nous voilà au point de départ de nombreuses, nombreuses nouvelles mésaventures pour ce cher William. A partir de ce chapitre, il n'y a plus de retours en arrière possible._

**Chapitre 32 : Plongée dans le noir**

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent dans une routine affligeante. Tous les soirs, William se rendait chez Henry pour mettre au point leur plan en attendant qu'une opportunité se présente. Leur première piste avait été d'utiliser les animatroniques du Circus Baby's World et de les modifier pour leur permettre de contenir un enfant. Pendant que William réparait Funtime Foxy avec la plus grande méfiance, Henry réarrangeait les circuits de Funtime Freddy, le seul pour l'instant assez volumineux pour emprisonner un jeune enfant sans le tuer sur le coup. Il y avait aussi Circus Baby, mais les deux hommes décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas l'utiliser, par respect pour Elisabeth. Le robot avait été placé à l'isolement, William ne voulant pas que sa ville le voit sous son pire jour.

Très vite, cependant, l'option Circus Baby's World commença à leur poser des problèmes. Dès sa reconstruction, Funtime Foxy manqua de peu d'arracher une main à son créateur. Funtime Freddy et Ballora ne tardèrent pas eux aussi à montrer des signes d'activité nocturnes. Lorsque le roboticien interrogea Henry à ce sujet, il avoua avec nonchalance qu'ils étaient des "tests ratés" et qu'ils ne devraient même plus être actifs. William proposa de les utiliser à la place des enfants qu'ils prévoyaient d'utiliser, mais il balaya l'idée de la main. Trop instables pour travailler sans risque. Henry voulait repartir de zéro et garder la situation sous contrôle. Cette excuse convainquit moyennement William, mais il décida de lui faire confiance. Le deuxième gros problème qui se présenta fut la légalité des robots. Officiellement, ils auraient dû être détruits. Comment expliquer leur réapparition miraculeuse ? De plus, Scott n'aurait jamais accepter de laisser les "robots tueurs" en liberté dans la pizzeria. La seule fois où William mentionna le sujet pour prendre la température, le manager refusa même de prononcer leur nom, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Après ça, ils laissèrent tomber et réfléchirent à autre chose. L'idée s'imposa à William alors qu'il effectuait la maintenance de Spring Bonnie. Les enfants adoraient les mascottes. S'il réussissait à les attirer dans les coulisses en jouant le rôle du "lapin copain", peut-être qu'ils auraient une chance de les piéger dans la "saferoom", la pièce où se trouvait les costumes, insonorisée et sans caméra. Henry approuva son plan et décida de prendre le costume de Golden Freddy. William tenta de l'en dissuader, étant donné les antériorités qu'ils avaient tous les deux avec, mais il assura que tant qu'il y avait des enfants, Georges ne ferait rien. A ses risques et périls. Convaincre Scott de leur laisser faire le spectacle ne fut pas bien difficile. Les jeunes qu'il avait embauché pour le faire n'étaient pas là deux jours sur trois et ce n'était pas bon pour le chiffre d'affaire.

Ils testèrent leur numéro sur les spectacles de la semaine. Ils avaient même écrit quelque chose pour paraître plus convaincant. Pour l'occasion, William programma Freddy pour répondre à des questions simples des enfants et animer des quizz, que Golden Freddy et SpringBonnie devaient déranger en racontant de mauvaises blagues et en se moquant des quatre robots du restaurant. Le succès fut immédiat et Scott les commanda toutes les après-midi. Les médias saluèrent aussi la prestation et, même si ce n'était pas forcément l'objectif visé, la pizzeria regagna un peu de prestance et de popularité. Cela facilita les choses. Le restaurant était de plus en plus bondé, et par conséquent, il devenait difficile de surveiller tous les enfants.

Le jour J, William montait la garde lorsqu'il vit arriver une femme avec quatre bambins. Elle les installa à une table, puis rejoignit les parents dans le coin qui leur était dédié à côté du bar à salades. Plus le gérant les observaient, et plus il se dit qu'ils étaient bien positionnés. Ils se trouvaient juste en face de l'estrade de Foxy, là où se trouvait autrefois Fredbear, et la saferoom se trouvait juste derrière les rideaux, qui longeaient le mur jusqu'à la scène principale, où Freddy, Bonnie et Chica retenaient l'attention du plus gros de la foule. De plus, ils étaient pile le bon nombre dont ils avaient besoin : une fille et trois garçons, tous entre cinq et sept ans. Les enfants jouaient avec des peluches à l'effigie des personnages du restaurant qu'ils venaient tout juste d'acheter au tout nouveau comptoir à prix, réclamé par les parents.

William chercha Henry du regard, de l'autre côté de la pièce, et s'aperçut que lui aussi avait repéré les enfants. Il leva son pouce et fit signe de mettre quelque chose sur sa tête. Il capta le signal et alla enfiler le costume de SpringBonnie, pendant qu'il s'approchait pour essayer de sympathiser avec eux. Le roboticien s'enferma dans la saferoom et commença à enfiler l'énorme costume en faisant attention aux ressorts mortels qui pourraient l'empaler vivant. Ce n'était pas le moment de baisser sa garde. Mais au moment d'enfiler la tête du lapin, il douta. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il avait beaucoup travaillé sur ce projet, et l'excitation qui montait en lui en témoignait. Mais entre ce qu'il imaginait et ce qu'il allait devoir faire, il y avait tout de même une sacrée différence. Très bientôt, il allait ôter la vie à des enfants. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement, avant qu'il ne se contrôle.

Non. Il avait travaillé trop dur pour abandonner maintenant. Il devait arrêter de penser aux autres et se concentrer sur son objectif : sauver ses enfants. Peu importait le prix. Et puis, comment réagirait Henry s'il abandonnait maintenant, si près du but ? Il était trop impliqué pour s'en sortir sans aucun regret maintenant. Il prit une grande inspiration et enfonça la tête du lapin sur ses épaules. Il devait arrêter d'y penser et rentrer dans le rôle. Si les enfants n'avaient pas confiance, il ne parviendrait à rien.

Il sortit de la pièce et rejoignit Henry en train de faire un tour de magie. William resta à couvert et passa la tête à l'angle du mur. Il capta le regard de la petite fille blonde et se cacha de nouveau. Lorsqu'il repassa la tête, elle donnait des coups de coude à ses voisins en le pointant du doigt. Alors il sortit de sa cachette et les rejoignit, accroupi. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de deux des garçon, un rouquin et un petit grognon aux cheveux noirs.

"Chut ! Pas si fort, dit-il à l'attention de la fillette. Freddy ne sait pas que je suis là et il ne doit pas me voir, insista-t-il en pointant l'ours star du doigt. Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Moi, c'est Gabriel, répondit le troisième garçon avec plus d'assurance que les autres. Lui c'est Fritz, ajouta-t-il en pointant le rouquin du doigt, et Jeremy.

\- Et moi c'est Susie, le coupa la fillette, visiblement ravie qu'un des robots s'intéresse à elle."

William garda ses yeux rivés sur Jeremy. Quelle coïncidence. Même si ce n'était pas ce petit emmerdeur qui le suivait partout comme un caniche en manque d'affection, il ressentit moins de culpabilité à l'idée de s'en débarrasser. Mais il devait se concentrer et ne pas perdre leur attention. Henry l'encourageait du regard, nerveux. Il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre et regardait autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne faisait attention à eux.

"D'accord, d'accord, s'enthousiasma SpringBonnie. J'ai une grande mission pour tous les quatre. Vous voyez, Freddy ne me laisse jamais approcher du gâteau d'anniversaire. Donc j'ai eu une idée ! On va remplacer son gâteau avec un en plastique, comme ça on pourra en avoir plus pour nous ! Vous serez récompensés, bien sûr."

Susie et Gabriel entrèrent directement dans le jeu et se levèrent pour le suivre. Jeremy hésita, mais encouragé par ses deux amis, il finit par céder. Seul Fritz resta assis à la table, le regard inquiet. Il cherchait sa mère parmi les adultes, William pouvait le sentir. Il regarda devant lui : une peluche Foxy bien abîmée attendait d'être serrée dans ses bras. Parfait !

"Oh, et bien sûr, si vous venez avec moi, vous aurez tous des places gratuites et aux premières loges pour le spectacle de Foxy le pirate !"

Le regard de Fritz brilla immédiatement d'envie. Il lança un dernier regard vers les adultes avant de prendre sa main. La première étape du plan était en route. Il accompagna les enfants derrière les rideaux, et attendit que Henry lui fasse signe pour les faire entrer dans la salle des costumes. Les enfants s'aventurèrent dans la petite pièce et remarquèrent immédiatement le costume de Golden Freddy. William se frappa la tête du front.

"Suis-je bête ! J'ai oublié le gâteau ! Je vais le chercher, ne bougez pas d'ici !"

Il sortit précipitamment de la salle et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il sentait son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Henry l'attendait devant la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Parfait ! Tu as été parfait. Déshabille-toi vite. J'ai éteint les caméras et Scott est occupé dans une des salles pour un anniversaire. Tiens, j'ai récupéré ça dans la cuisine."

Il lui tendit une hache à incendie, tandis que lui avait récupéré un grand couteau de cuisine. William sentit ses mains se remettre à trembler alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

"On doit aller vite, reprit Henry. Ils doivent mourir violemment. Tu rentres, tu en plaques un contre le mur et tu tranches la carotide. On doit à tout prix les empêcher de hurler. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera bientôt terminé. Fais-moi confiance. On est ensemble.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Laisse-toi porter et suis mon exemple. Tout va bien se passer."

Henry ouvrit la porte et rentra comme une furie. Il attrapa le rouquin à la gorge et le paqua contre le mur. William ferma la porte derrière lui et se jeta sur la fille, hache à la main. L'arme tapa contre sa tête et s'enfonça de quelques centimètres dans son crâne. Le gérant garda son sang froid et retira la hache pour l'achever. Derrière lui, Henry s'en prenait au petit Gabriel. Le dernier gamin, Jeremy, tenta de s'enfuir vers la porte. William abattit son arme par réflexe dans son dos et l'enfant s'effondra en hurlant. Son collègue lui coupa net le clapet. La scène n'avait pas duré une minute, et pourtant, les quatre enfants se vidaient de leur sang autour d'eux.

William lâcha son arme à terre et posa son regard sur ses mains. Le sang coulait entre ses doigts, mais son cerveau avait du mal à trouver l'acte horrible. Il ne réalisait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de faire, comme s'il avait été déconnecté de son propre corps. Il s'était imaginé en train de hurler, de pleurer, de supplier de revenir en arrière. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il ressentait était une certaine satisfaction. C'était fait. Le plan pouvait progresser.

"Et… Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers son ami."

Henry était penché sur la fillette et examinait la trace où la hache était rentrée dans son crâne, impressionné. Il releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

"On va se laver les mains et se changer avec les affaires que j'ai planqué dans le faux-plafond. Ce sont les même uniformes. On laisse les corps ici. Scott ne doit pas rentrer, et on nettoiera demain lorsqu'il sera en repos. Je partirai le dernier pour laisser la porte ouverte pour la Marionnette. Elle fera le travail pour nous. On finit le service comme si de rien était. Tu as bien travaillé, Willy."

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. Ils firent bien attention à ne laisser aucune trace de sang sur eux, puis rangèrent les vêtements sales dans le faux-plafond. Après ça, ils fermèrent la porte à clé et filèrent dans la salle de bain des employés pour retirer le sang sous leurs ongles et leur visage. Mis à part le teint extrêmement pâle de William, rien ne pouvait inquiéter les clients. Ils reprirent ensuite le travail comme si rien ne s'était passé.

En soirée, une mère paniquée attrapa William par la manche.

"Monsieur Afton ! Auriez-vous vu mon fils et ses amis ? Une fillette, Susie, et trois garçons, Gabriel, Fritz et Jeremy. Je ne les trouve nulle part ! Ils… Ils étaient sur la table devant Foxy. Ils ont laissé leurs affaires, mais je ne les trouve pas.

\- Allons, allons, calmez-vous, répondit Henry qui arrivait derrière. Nous allons les retrouver. Est-ce que vous leur avait mis un des bracelets de la Marionnette ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Ah, c'est ennuyeux. Ils sont peut-être sortis du restaurant ?"

Elle jeta un regard anxieux vers la route très passante qui passait devant la pizzeria. Les deux hommes firent mine de chercher dans la pizzeria, mais ne trouvèrent bien évidemment rien. William garda tant bien que mal son sang froid, et la femme crut sans doute que les tremblements de ses mains étaient dûs à l'angoisse. Scott se joignit aux recherches, mais il fallut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence : les enfants avaient sans doute fugué et les parents étaient responsables de la surveillance, comme noté sur la porte. La pauvre femme éclata en sanglots, et Scott se proposa pour la raccompagner chez elle et annoncer la nouvelle aux familles des autres enfants.

Alors que la porte claquait, William déglutit. Non seulement il n'avait aucun regret, mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait aimé ça.


	34. Chapitre 33 : La ballade de l'ours tueur

_Bonjour ! Les événements se compliquent, et ça va devenir de plus en plus tendu désormais. Bonne lecture et bon courage !_

**Chapitre 33 : La ballade de l'ours tueur**

Georges et Charlie avaient passé la journée loin du restaurant. Les deux petits fantômes avaient pris leur courage à deux mains et avaient décidé de passer les portes vitrées pour aller se promener dans les environs. C'était leur première sortie à l'extérieur depuis le Circus Baby's World. S'éloigner du restaurant leur prenait beaucoup d'énergie, sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi, mais lorsqu'un objet métallique se trouvait dans le coin, ils pouvaient temporairement le posséder pour se reposer. C'était moins drôle que les robots. Être une clé ne servait pas à grand chose, mais c'était reposant.

Depuis la course poursuite dans le restaurant, les deux enfants s'étaient plus ou moins réconciliés. Charlie avait toujours du mal avec l'agenda meurtrier de son colocataire, mais elle avait décidé de rester silencieuse pour l'instant. Il serait dommage de gâcher une aussi belle journée. A la nuit tombée, ils reprirent vie dans leurs corps robotiques. Cela semblait être une constante. Si le jour, ils pouvaient aller et venir entre leur corps et sous forme fantomatique, la nuit, de minuit à six heures du matin, ils restaient prisonniers de leur enveloppe de métal, ou tout du moins ne pouvaient pas s'en éloigner de plus de quelques mètres.

Etrangement, les deux enfants commençaient à se faire à leur nouvelle vie. Ils n'avaient de toute manière pas tellement le choix. S'il s'agissait de ce que l'éternité avait à leur offrir, ils allaient bien devoir l'accepter et vivre avec. Charlie avait même remarqué qu'elle développait d'étranges capacités depuis quelques jours, et elle travaillait dessus pour les améliorer. Elle pouvait manipuler des objets à distance désormais. Pendant la journée, elle s'amusait à faire bouger des fourchettes, des ballons, des chaises. Quelques personnes remarquaient les mouvements suspects, mais elle s'arrêtait avant qu'ils ne puissent prouver quoi que ce soit.

Georges aussi développait des pouvoirs, mais ils étaient plus inquiétants. Lorsqu'il se laissait envahir par la colère, il donnait parfois vie à des illusions. Parfois, il parvenait même à reprendre la forme du petit garçon qu'il avait été. Cela ne durait jamais plus de quelques secondes, mais ces phénomènes étaient de plus en plus nombreux et angoissaient Charlie. Elle ne pouvait pas le tenir sous contrôle, et il devenait de ce fait dangereux pour lui, pour elle et surtout pour les autres. Même si elle souhaitait à Henry tout le mal qu'il lui arrivait, rien ne justifiait qu'il s'en prenne à d'autres personnes, ce qu'il faisait de plus en plus.

La Marionnette se réactiva dans sa boîte. Même si elle ne sentait techniquement plus ses jambes et ses bras, la position accroupie n'était pas confortable. Elle poussa les battants de sa boîte et râla en s'apercevant qu'on avait encore posé des choses dessus. Elle poussa un grand coup et une pile d'assiettes sales en verre oubliée explosa au sol dans un boucan de tous les diables. Bien fait. William savait très bien qu'elle se levait la nuit, la prochaine fois, il n'aurait qu'à faire un effort.

Elle s'échappa de sa prison de métal et commença à faire le tour de la salle. Elle était très mal nettoyée. Des miettes traînaient encore sur les grandes tables et une odeur de pieds flottait dans l'air. Elle passait distraitement la main dans la piscine à boules lorsque son regard métallique fut attiré par des tâches de couleur sur une des tables rondes devant l'estrade de Foxy. Quatre grosses peluches à l'effigie des mascottes de la pizzeria avaient été abandonnées là. Etrange. Habituellement, les enfants adoraient les peluches et ne s'en séparaient jamais. Pour en oublier quatre, il avait vraiment fallu que leurs parents les oublient ici.

Un bruit étouffé résonna derrière les coulisses.

"Georges ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle vers le rideaux."

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle contourna Foxy et passa derrière les rideaux. La porte de la salle était entrouverte, et elle pouvait voir Golden Freddy debout juste derrière. Il lui lança un regard et elle sentit immédiatement la grande aura de tristesse et de colère qui l'entourait. Il s'était passé quelque chose comprit-elle. Mais quoi ? Elle avança et ouvrit la porte avant de se figer.

Dans la pénombre, quatre petits corps étaient allongés dans une mare de sang séché depuis quelques heures. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps, impuissante. Ils n'avaient rien vu. Ils n'avaient pas été là pour les sauver et maintenant il était trop tard. Dans un coin de la pièce, quatre petits fantômes étaient blottis les uns contre les autres, le regard braqué sur les deux robots. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas encore réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. Accepter sa propre mort, à un aussi jeune âge, n'était pas chose facile. Charlie garda son sang froid. Avant de trouver les responsables et de les faire payer comme le suggéra bientôt Georges, il fallait s'occuper d'eux. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça, seuls.

Doucement, elle s'accroupit près d'eux et tendit la main.

"Je suis Charlie, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis là pour vous faire un cadeau. Je sais que… Que vous avez peur, et que vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'il se passe. Mais je vais vous aider."

Un des petits garçons s'avança vers elle, plus téméraire que les autres, et posa sa petite main translucide sur ses longs doigts effilés. Les autres suivirent et Golden Freddy ferma la marche. Un à un, elle les présenta aux robots du restaurant. Gabriel choisit le corps de Freddy, Jeremy celui de Bonnie, Susie celui de Chica, et enfin Fritz celui de Foxy. Ils étaient les héros du spectacle désormais, et alors que les enfants découvraient leur nouveau corps et celui de leurs amis, la Marionnette sentit son âme se gonfler d'amour et de bienveillance. Elle allait les guider et tout se passerait bien désormais. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de choses, mais ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres. Le temps que cela durerait.

* * *

William et Henry s'étaient donné rendez-vous tôt le matin pour faire le point sur la situation. Les six heures venaient à peine de sonner que déjà ils entraient dans la pizzeria, de grands sacs plastiques à la main. Ils n'avaient pas besoin des caméras de surveillance pour comprendre que le plan avait fonctionné. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica et Foxy s'étaient désactivés au beau milieu de la salle de restauration, en plein mouvement. Seule la Marionnette pendait mollement de sa boîte, et Golden Freddy avait regagné les coulisses, comme en témoignait les empreintes rouges qui couvraient le carrelage.

Cela signifiait qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin des corps. William se chargea d'emballer les cadavres dans des sacs poubelles pendant qu'Henry astiquait la pièce. Les corps furent ensuite jetés à la va-vite dans le coffre de William et il les conduisit chez lui. Dans le sous-sol, Henry avait eu l'idée de construire un four pour se débarrasser plus efficacement des corps. Les cendres furent ensuite dispersées dans la forêt, là où personne ne les retrouveraient jamais.

Lorsqu'il retourna au restaurant vers dix heures, l'heure où il était censé commencer, il ne restait plus aucune trace de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Les peluches des enfants avaient terminés à la poubelle avec le reste des déchets, et le camion poubelle était passé peu de temps après. La dernière étape, la plus complexe, fut le lavage de la fourrure de Golden Freddy, qui avait un peu marché dans le sang. Un peu de javel réussit à effacer les dernières traces de sang, même si elles laissèrent d'immondes tâches blanches décolorées dans la fourrure de l'ours. Elles passaient inaperçues pour la plupart, mais une grosse trace sous ses fesses était assez gênante. Le temps que les flics se lancent sur leur piste, les deux gérants espéraient que la saleté du sol rende la décoloration suspicieuse.

La dernière étape, la plus fastidieuse, fut de remettre les robots à leur place sur scène. Malgré le guidage, Freddy eut des difficultés à remonter les marches et Foxy manqua de tomber. Tant bien que mal, néanmoins, ils regagnèrent leur place sans un bruit.

Scott arriva quelques heures plus tard, en début d'après-midi. Il avait raté le service du midi, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et il avait l'air épuisé. Il adressa un sourire triste à William et Henry, en pause café, avant de s'installer dans son bureau pour se mettre au travail.

"J'ai passé la nuit à chercher les enfants qui ont disparu, expliqua-t-il. Ils ne sont nulle part. Les caméras étaient éteintes hier, alors je ne sais pas où ils ont pu aller, dit-il, l'air véritablement peiné. Leurs parents sont effondrés, j'espère qu'il ne leur ait rien arrivé de mal ou je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Vous n'avez vraiment rien vu ? Aucun de vous ? dit-il à l'attention de Jeremy derrière lui, en train d'enfiler son uniforme.

\- Rien du tout, répondit William, d'une voix incroyablement maîtrisée. Quelqu'un les a peut-être attiré dehors. Le quartier n'est pas très fréquentable, il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi.

\- Il a raison, approuva Henry. Il y avait cette affaire sordide de kidnapping d'enfants devant l'école de la ville, il y a deux ou trois ans. L'homme n'avait pas été arrêté. Peut-être qu'il est toujours dehors ?"

Bien sûr qu'il était dehors, pensa William. Il était juste devant lui. Henry lui avait avoué difficilement qui étaient les fantômes des animatroniques du Circus Baby's World, et cela faisait froid dans le dos. Il avait trompé et tué pas loin de six enfants entre 1981 et 1984, tous enlevés aux abords de l'école. Seuls trois avaient "fonctionné", les autres avaient tout simplement disparus. La police avait enquêté, sans jamais parvenir à remonter jusque lui. Cela avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Soit ils n'étaient pas doués, soit Henry avait vraiment un talent pour masquer les preuves. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher d'autre ?

"Peut-être bien, répondit Scott. Quoi qu'il en soit, les policiers passeront en fin de journée fouiller la pizzeria. C'est la procédure habituelle. Ils ne pensent pas que nous soyons responsables, mais ils ont besoin de pistes pour commencer à chercher.

\- Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait normal, répondit Henry. Bon, sur ce, quel est le programme de l'après-midi. Il y avait un anniversaire, non ?"

Le changement de sujet permit à tout le monde de se détendre. William espèra vraiment que leur travail du matin avait suffi. Scott ne ralluma les caméras qu'après avoir rempli un dossier administratif. Tout ce qui s'était passé entre la veille et ce jour à quatorze heures trente n'existait plus. Henry fut le premier à retourner se mettre au travail, suivi du reste de l'équipe.

L'après-midi se passa sans accroc. Un des gamins du coin fêtait son anniversaire et l'ambiance festive réchauffa les coeurs. William et Henry firent un nouveau spectacle dans leur costume, et Henry en profita pour "accidentellement" renverser le gâteau au chocolat bien dégoulinant sur le costume de Golden Freddy. En se frottant, il étala le chocolat derrière sa jambe, là où se trouvait la ligne blanchâtre dûe à l'eau de javel. Le résultat fut saisissant. La marque disparut entièrement.

Lorsque les policiers arrivèrent après la fête, guidé par Clay Burke, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Ils passèrent toutes les salles en revue, posèrent des questions aux employés et inspectèrent les robots. William et Henry s'en tinrent à leur théorie du kidnapping d'enfants, tout comme Jeremy, influençable, qui avait fini par se ranger de leur côté. Ils repartirent sans pouvoir prouver que les enfants avaient été dans les coulisses. Tout se déroulait comme prévu.

Au moment de la fermeture, William resta optimiste. Si les policiers n'avaient rien trouvé au jour un, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils ne trouveraient rien par la suite. Un doux sentiment d'euphorie le prit aux tripes : les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir véritablement commencer.


	35. Chapitre 34 : Problèmes intérieurs

_Coucou ! On poursuit les aventures de William avec un chapitre un peu plus réflexif et qui introduit peu à peu le prochain grand thème de cette fanfiction. _

**Chapitre 34 : Problèmes intérieurs**

William jeta un coup d'oeil aux avis de recherche placardés sur les poteaux devant et autour du restaurant. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant, et les parents des enfants persistaient à chercher après eux. Ils étaient seuls. La police en était arrivée à ses limites. Après avoir ratissé la ville, puis les forêts alentours, ils avaient déduit à un enlèvement. Même s'ils ne le disaient pas à voix haute, ils avaient déjà baissé les bras. Les médias tournaient peu à peu la page eux aussi. Très bientôt, ce ne serait plus qu'une mauvaise passe. Il poussa un soupir et poussa la porte du restaurant, avant de marcher mécaniquement vers son bureau.

Scott n'avait lui non plus pas abandonné. Il se sentait coupable et continuait à faire des rondes dans le quartier le soir, juste pour être sûr. Il était aussi activement à la recherche d'un nouveau garde nuit, ce qui posait beaucoup plus de problèmes à William et Henry que la disparition des enfants. Avec ce qui était arrivé au dernier et maintenant deux fois plus de robots en activité la nuit, il serait compliqué d'assurer sa survie sur plus de quelques jours.

D'autant plus que les robots commençaient à affirmer leur personnalité. William avait commencé à prendre des notes au fur et à mesure de leurs routines nocturnes, à la demande de Henry. Elles étaient toujours les mêmes. Bonnie et Chica avaient un besoin obsessionnel de se diriger vers les couloirs de bureau de garde, ainsi que dans les coulisses derrière la scène. Ils pouvaient y rester pendant des heures et des heures sans bouger, et parfois même y rester le matin, ce qui contraignait William à les redéplacer en bougonnant en arrivant le matin. Freddy était moins actif, mais plus malin. Il se déplaçait la majorité du temps de manière très discrète et réussissait à surprendre William plusieurs fois en entrant brusquement dans le cadre d'une des caméras. Et Foxy… Il n'aimait vraiment pas Foxy. La plupart du temps, le renard restait simplement derrière les rideaux de sa scène. Mais il pouvait d'un coup bondir et courir à une vitesse effarante, faire tout le tour du restaurant, et finalement retourner dans sa "cage", comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Et puis il y avait cette foutue Marionnette. Si Golden Freddy ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça aux nouveaux venus et continuait sa vie de son côté, cette dernière passait ses nuits entières à les aider, les pousser à tester leurs limites et même leur chanter des chansons. Il se rappellerait longtemps de cette voix d'enfant d'outre tombe qui chantait _Une souris verte_ dans le noir. Néanmoins, il commençait à s'interroger sur la place de la poupée des enfers dans la vie de ces petits miraculés. Ils lui faisaient aveuglément confiance, obéissaient aux moindres de ses ordres et avaient l'air de se satisfaire de ce mode de vie, tant bien que mal.

Les robots n'avaient dans tous les cas pas oublié leurs meurtriers. William n'osait plus s'approcher d'eux que dans les cas d'extrême urgence. Freddy l'avait déjà plusieurs fois saisi au bras sans qu'il ne le voit venir, et il commençait à craindre une tentative de rébellion. L'ours et le renard étaient les deux plus actifs pendant la journée. Si Freddy restait la plupart du temps immobiles, il arrivait à William de parfois retrouver Foxy en train de marcher au beau milieu de la salle, avant de sprinter droit sur lui. Pour le moment, William n'avait jamais eu de mal à l'éviter et à se cacher quelques minutes dans une salle. Il ne faisait de toute manière ça uniquement lorsque lui ou Henry étaient seuls.

Les recherches, elles, allaient bon train. Elles consistaient principalement pour le moment à observer les robots évoluer et prendre des notes. Cela prenait du temps. William avait commencé à tenir un journal de bord et à y référencer chacune des activités inhabituelles des robots. Il y avait par exemple cette fois où Bonnie avait décidé d'aller dans la salle de bain plutôt que dans le couloir qui menait au bureau. Où cette fois où il avait surpris Chica en train de jouer avec les peluches du comptoir à prix. Dans l'ensemble, les enfants avaient gardé beaucoup de leur ancienne personnalité. Freddy et Foxy se chamaillaient souvent, Bonnie pleurait parfois pour aucune raison, Chica se mettait de temps en temps dans des situations compliquées qui mettaient à mal son squelette métallique. Ce n'était pas le cas de la Marionnette, qui avait des réactions bien plus adultes. Elle maternait les enfants comme s'ils étaient les siens, sans jamais en laisser un de côté. A contrario, Golden Freddy s'en tenait éloigné. William se demandait même s'il leur avait seulement parlé. L'ours s'isolait, voire ne s'activait presque plus. Il ne ressemblait plus à Georges. Il avait déjà formulé cette remarque avant, mais elle le marquait désormais de plus en plus. Quelque chose n'allait pas correctement avec le garçon.

Et puis il y avait eu les pouvoirs étranges que développait la Marionnette. Elle pouvait maintenant faire bouger des objets à distance. Au départ, elle-même le faisait de manière inconsciente, mais plus le temps passait, plus il se demandait si elle n'avait pas compris qu'elle en était l'origine. Lorsqu'elle était triste ou en colère, elle pouvait sur un coup de tête décider de faire voler la moitié de la salle principale contre le mur. Cette nouvelle habitude était dérangeante. Elle avait déjà cassé deux chaises et une table, au point que William envisagea de les clouer au sol comme certains restaurants le faisaient. Il n'était cependant même pas certain que cela soit suffisant, étant donné sa force. Ces nouveaux événements paranormaux, s'ils fascinaient Henry, terrifiaient William. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si elle décidait de jouer son petit tour en plein jour ? Ce ne serait pas forcément aussi facile à cacher que ce qui s'était passé au Circus Baby's World.

"Tu as l'air bien pensif."

William sursauta et se retourna vers Scott, à l'entrée de son bureau. Perdu dans ses pensées, le gérant fixait le vide depuis une dizaine de minutes à réfléchir aux dernières semaines. Il s'étira et fit craquer son cou avant d'inviter son bras droit à rentrer. Scott déposa une tasse de café devant lui avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

"Il est tard, tu ne rentres pas ? lui dit-il d'une voix amicale.

\- Je voulais en terminer avec les impôts avant de partir, mais je m'endors debout. Cette paperasse va me rendre complètement cinglé. Pourquoi tout doit toujours être aussi complexe ? On devrait inventer un robot pour le faire à notre place. Fiscal Freddy, ça sonne bien.

\- Ca sonne comme un mauvais titre de journal, grimaça-t-il."

William attrapa la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Il soupira d'aise lorsque le liquide amer se répandit dans sa bouche. Scott avait vraiment un don pour faire le café et connaissait les préférences de tous ses employés. Il avait même corrompu cette petite fouine de Jeremy alors qu'il ne s'abreuvait que de sodas d'ordinaire.

**Son ami **avait cependant l'air troublé. Il n'avait pas touché à sa propre tasse et ne cessait de jouer avec ses mains, un tic nerveux qu'il avait lorsque quelque chose tournait en boucle dans son esprit. William soupira. Il allait encore lui parler des enfants disparus. Il n'avait que ça à la bouche depuis des semaines et peu importait les diversions, il finissait toujours par y revenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. William ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait simplement pas lâcher l'affaire comme les autres. Noël approchait, ils allaient devoir penser à leurs animations et à leur chiffre d'affaire, mais lui restait coincé sur le passé.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? demanda le gérant sur un ton passif-agressif.

\- Je pensais… Je pensais encore aux enfants. C'est Noël cette semaine, et les parents m'ont envoyé des cartes de voeux, alors que… Alors que je suis responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Si on avait mieux surveiller, alors peut-être que…

\- Oui, oui. Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être. Peut-être aussi que si les parents avaient surveillé leurs gosses, ils ne se seraient pas enfuis. On ne peut pas changer ce qui est arrivé. Scott, ça fait un mois et demi maintenant. Passe à autre chose."

Il garda le silence, les yeux baissés sur la tasse. Ses main tapotèrent la table avec nervosité.

"Peut-être que tu as raison, avoua-t-il, défaitiste. Mais… Moi, je vois ces familles tous les jours, William. Chaque matin, elles viennent au restaurant et me posent la même question : "Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles ?". Et chaque jour, je suis obligé de leur répondre qu'on a rien de nouveau et ça me fend le coeur. La maman de Gabriel, chaque jour qui passe sans nouvelles, je la vois sombrer un peu plus. Et cette lueur d'espoir qui faiblit un peu plus dans leurs yeux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis le seul ici à être autant touché par cette affaire. Ce… Ce n'est pas un reproche, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi, mais… Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas capable de rester sans agir. Il y a forcément quelque chose que l'on peut faire…"

William évita son regard. Il se confiait à lui, il lui parlait de sentiments difficiles, sans jamais savoir que la source de ses problèmes se trouvait devant lui. Il détestait cette situation de toute son âme. Il se donnait une fausse prestance et un air détaché de la situation, mais il se sentait plus mal que jamais. Regrettait-il pour autant ? Il n'en était pas certain. Henry et lui avaient fait d'énormes progrès depuis que les robots s'étaient activés. Ils commençaient à mieux comprendre le phénomène, et même comment les âmes se liaient aux robots et les faisaient bouger. Le chemin était encore long, certes, mais ils pouvaient s'en sortir, il en était certains.

"J'ai parlé avec Clay Burke, aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il. Tu sais, il existe des puces avec des fichiers criminels. Peut-être que si on les implante sur les robots, ils pourraient trouver les personnes déjà fichées par les services de police avant qu'ils ne… Avant qu'ils ne fassent du mal à d'autres enfant. Clay m'a dit que si les enfants ont disparu sans aucune trace, la ou les personnes qui ont pu les enlever sont expérimentés, et sont sans doute récidiviste.

\- Je fais des robots de spectacle, pas des robots policiers, Scott. Et puis qu'est-ce qui se passerait si jamais l'un d'eux avait une erreur et se mettait à accuser des gens au hasard ? On va juste y gagner à se prendre un nouveau procès sur le dos."

Etait-ce la vérité ? Oh non, bien sûr que non. Le coeur de William battait vite de peur que les robots se retournent contre Henry et lui à la seconde où ce système serait mis en place. Après tout, les âmes pouvaient modifier les circuits des robots. C'était de cette manière qu'ils pouvaient se déplacer la nuit. Ils le faisaient sans doute de manière inconsciente, mais que se passerait-il si on leur donnait les outils pour pointer directement leurs meurtriers ? Ce serait une catastrophe. Il devait à tout prix faire abandonner cette idée à Scott.

"Tu n'as simplement pas assez confiance en toi. Ce n'est qu'une idée, tu restes le patron. Mais… Clay pourrait te forcer la main si d'autres événements bizarres continuent d'impliquer le restaurant, je te préviens. Et puis, tu ne me retireras pas de la tête que tout ce bazar arrive depuis que Henry Miller est revenu. Tu le connais bien, toi ? Il me semble toujours un peu à l'écart et bizarre, parfois.

\- Oh… Henry a toujours été comme ça, répliqua rapidement William, en essayant de cacher tant bien que mal son malaise. Il n'est pas très bavard, c'est plus un homme d'action. Et puis, ce qui est arrivé avec la Marionnette date d'avant.

\- C'est vrai, soupira Scott. Peut-être que je juge trop vite. Je devrais aller me mettre au travail. Oh, au fait, Jeremy a encore cassé le micro-ondes. Si tu peux y jeter un coup d'oeil avant ta ronde sur les robots…

\- Ce gamin est une catastrophe, geignit William. Pourquoi on le garde déjà ?

\- Il est gentil et serviable. Montre-toi plus aimable avec lui. Et puis… Je songe à le passer sur le poste de garde de nuit. C'est mieux payé que ce qu'il fait actuellement, et ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger."

Oh non. Tout sauf ça. Le gamin ne tiendrait pas dix minutes avant de courir chez les flics pour aller se plaindre de l'activité nocturne du restaurant. Il devait en parler à Henry, et vite.

Le plus innocemment possible, il termina son café et se dirigea vers la sortie, les jambes tremblantes. Cela faisait trop de choses auxquelles penser là tout de suite. Il n'était pas encore au bout de ce cauchemar.


	36. Chapitre 35 : Contre-visite

_Coucou ! Quelques petits imprévus viennent se planter dans le plan de William et Henry. Il va falloir faire avec…_

**Chapitre 35 : Contre-visite**

Après moultes tentatives pour dissuader Scott de prendre Jeremy en garde de nuit, le manager obtempéra enfin pour engager un homme dont William ne se souvenait déjà plus vraiment du nom. Quoiqu'il en était, lorsque le gérant arriva le lendemain de sa première garde, il avait disparu. Immédiatement, il avait eu ce mauvais pressentiment et cette sensation de déjà-vu avant de courir vers les coulisses. Pas de corps, fort heureusement. Mais où était-il donc passé ?

Il se dirigea vers la scène principale et inspecta les robots, un à un. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Pas de sang sur la fourrure, pas de mouvements étranges comme lorsque ce qui était arrivé avec Fredbear. William commença à s'inquiéter. Et si cet idiot était allé voir la police ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait leur dire ? Il devait trouver une excuse, et vite ! Non. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Il prit de grandes inspirations pour retrouver son sang-froid et gagna le bureau de garde. Les affaires de l'employé y étaient encore. Devant lui, les caméras continuaient de tourner. Il s'installa sur le siège et rembobina le film, à la recherche de l'idiot embauché par son ami. Il remonta jusqu'au début de la nuit, mais ne le trouva sur aucune des caméras.

"Je peux vous aider ?"

William hurla et bondit en arrière. Il se prit les pieds dans le fil des caméras et tomba lourdement sur le dos. Un jeune afro-américain le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

"Monsieur Afton ? Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui ! Oui, reprit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Je peux savoir où est-ce que vous étiez ?

\- Aux toilettes, je viens de finir ma garde. Pourquoi ? C'est interdit ?

\- Euh… Non, non, bien sûr que non. Je ne faisais que regarder les caméras."

Il se releva avec le plus de dignité possible et recula à pas de loups vers la salle principale. Les toilettes. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air traumatisé par son expérience, et William n'avait pas vu de mouvements sur les caméras. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas bougé ? Peut-être qu'ils sentaient que ce n'était pas la bonne personne ? Sans doute. Il devait arrêter de psychoter pour rien. Il se sentait terriblement idiot, mais rassuré. Il travaillait trop ces derniers temps, peut-être que le problème venait de là ? Seuls ceux qui ont fait quelque chose de mal n'ont pas la conscience tranquille, lui disait souvent sa mère lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Elle avait peut-être raison. Il n'était pas des plus sereins depuis les meurtres.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte du restaurant. Le gérant poussa un soupir. Jeremy avait cette fâcheuse habitude à oublier ses clés le matin. William lui avait pourtant déjà dit de les laisser dans la voiture. Pourtant, plus il avançait vers la porte, plus un détail insolite lui sauta aux yeux : il ne travaillait pas le mercredi. Henry et Scott étaient trop maniaques pour oublier, alors qui était derrière cette porte ? Il hésita un moment, priant pour que ce ne soit pas un journaliste, et ouvrit.

Une petite femme brune à l'air sévère brandit immédiatement une carte devant ses yeux. Ce n'était pas une journaliste. C'était pire que ça.

"Ella Fawkes, inspection sanitaire. Vous êtes bien monsieur William Afton ?"

Le gérant déglutit. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle du tout. Il jeta un regard nerveux vers la salle principale. De l'entrée, il pouvait encore voir des boîtes de pizza datant d'il y a deux jours qui dépassaient d'une des tables. Ils n'avaient pas débarrassé la veille pour pouvoir partir plus tôt. Maintenant, il le regrettait amèrement. Il poussa un soupir, ce n'allait pas être une bonne matinée.

"C'est moi, répondit-il d'un ton défaitiste. Entrez."

Il ouvrit la porte. Elle se glissa sous son bras et commença déjà à griffoner des choses sur son calepin. Elle n'était là que depuis dix secondes et ce n'était que le hall d'accueil. Il pria pour que Scott arrive rapidement, et par miracle, la porte s'ouvrit sur lui une demi-seconde plus tard. Le manager, comme à son habitude, avait la musique à fond dans son walkman. Il ne fit pas attention où il allait et fonça dans l'inspectrice, toujours dans l'entrée. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis les releva vers William, qui se rongeait les ongles. Quand ses yeux se baissèrent sur le calepin, il blémit.

"Sc… Scott Cawthon, manager, dit-il d'un ton mécanique en lui tendant la main. Je… Je vais déposer mes affaires, j'arrive !"

Le temps qu'il se change, William regarda son interlocutrice dans le blanc des yeux comme un enfant qui devait réciter un poème à sa maîtresse sans jamais l'avoir lu avant. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de gribouiller frénétiquement sur son carnet. Scott ne tarda pas à réapparaître en costard, la cravate de travers et les cheveux en bataille. Il se mit presque au garde-à-vous, le regard terrifié qui ne demandait que de la clémence.

"Pouvons-nous y aller ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix désagréable. J'ai du travail, messieurs.

\- Ou… Oui, balbutia Scott. Bienvenue chez Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, où la fantaisie prend vie, répéta-t-il comme s'il était programmé pour le faire. Ceci est notre hall d'accueil.

\- La lumière ne fonctionne plus ? dit-elle en pointant le néon qui grésillait au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Ca va être réparé bientôt, mentit-il.

\- Je vois, je vois."

Elle avança vers le bureau d'accueil sans leur demander la permission et inspecta d'un coup d'oeil la pile de dossiers. William sentit que son attention avait été retenue par quelque chose. Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et manqua de s'étouffer en apercevant un magazine pornographique grand ouvert au-dessus du cahier de commandes. Jeremy était responsable de l'accueil lors du service du soir la veille. Le gérant se promit de l'étriper à la seconde où il reviendrait travailler. L'inspectrice griffona quelques mots sur son papier avant de poursuivre vers la salle de restauration.

"On est morts, soupira Scott derrière lui, désespéré. On est vraiment, vraiment morts."

Les deux hommes suivirent, l'air abattu. "Champ de bataille" correspondait mieux à l'ambiance de leur salle principale. Les chaises étaient éparpillées dans l'immense espace, certaines à terre. Les tables dégorgeaient de déchets, et des mouches volaient sur les restes de pizza et de boissons sucrées. Plusieurs bouteilles entamées étaient d'ailleurs restées sur les tables. La Marionnette était étalée sur le dos, en étoile, au milieu de la déchetterie, les narguant ouvertement. Bien sûr qu'elle ne serait pas dans sa boîte précisément aujourd'hui. La fourrure de Chica était également tâchée de petites mains de peinture, signe que l'interdiction des enfants d'approcher des robots n'avait pas spécialement était respectée. Comme disait Scott, ils étaient morts, songea tristement William.

Ella Fawkes s'en donna à coeur joie. Ses doigts volaient au-dessus du papier et elle prenait des photos de tout ce qu'elle voyait. Chaque nouveau flash était un coup de couteau supplémentaire dans leur dos. La note allait être salée. Elle poursuivit son tour de la salle en s'approchant des robots, sur l'estrade. Le charme de Freddy ne fut de toute évidence pas suffisant pour leur sauver la mise. Elle exigea l'ouverture du ventre de l'ours. William s'exécuta en traînant des pieds. Une petite surprise les attendait à l'intérieur. La chaussure d'un enfant se trouvait au milieu des circuits du robot. Le gérant en fut troublé et sa main trembla légèrement.

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? demanda la femme d'une voix aigrie."

La vérité était qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Se pouvait-il que Freddy l'ait avalée pendant l'une de ses rondes nocturnes ? Ou peut-être un gamin l'avait lancé dans sa bouche pendant un des spectacles ? Il devait se convaincre que c'était l'une de ces deux hypothèses et pas une plus morbide. Il referma le ventre de l'ours avec précipitation et joua la non-chalence.

"Oh… Oh, vous savez, dit-il avec nervosité, les enfants de nos jours jettent n'importe quoi n'importe où. L'un d'eux a sûrement voulu nous faire une petite farce, rien de grave.

\- Je vois, je vois, répondit-elle sans grande émotion."

Elle griffonna de nouveau son papier avant de descendre de l'estrade et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle demanda à fouiller les placards et les réfrigérateurs, inspecta la propreté de la vaisselle et du four, puis renifla les légumes avec une grimace qui n'était pas de bon augure. Elle ne dit pas un mot de toutes la visite. Elle termina bien sûr le travail par une visite dans les toilettes. Le garde de nuit avait la diarrhée, songea William en entrant. La pièce n'avait pas beaucoup d'aération et ne permettait pas l'évacuation rapide des odeurs. Mais l'odeur ne fut rien lorsque, dans les toiletttes des femmes, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un rat, perché au-dessus de la cuvette en train de s'hydrater. Scott eut beau essayer de le chasser, la petite créature se contenta de lui adresser un regard curieux et nullement effrayé. Ils entendirent distinctement le soupir que poussa la femme derrière eux.

"Je vais être honnête, messieurs, dit-elle une fois qu'ils furent installés dans le bureau de William. Votre restaurant est une hérésie sanitaire à tous les points de vue. Vous avez certes des circonstances atténuantes avec ce qui est arrivé l'année passée à votre fille, monsieur Afton, mais cela n'excuse en rien le non-respect de l'hygiène de base de votre commerce. Des enfants viennent ici et risquent leur vie tous les jours. Nous avons eu deux plaintes pour intoxication alimentaire pas plus tard que la semaine passée. Vous comprenez bien que, dans ces conditions, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous permettre de rouvrir.

\- Non, attendez, supplia William. On peut faire des efforts. On peut… On peut faire de nouveaux robots ! dit-il sur un coup de tête.

\- Ce ne sont pas les robots, le problème, monsieur Afton. Etant donné qu'il s'agit de votre première infraction, nous allons vous laisser trois mois pour opérer les changements nécessaires, pas un jour de plus. Vous recevrez par courrier mon rapport et les choses à changer. Celui-ci sera également remis aux mains des autorités, à la demande de l'officier Clay Burke, dans le cadre de l'enquête de la disparition de quatre enfants il y a quelques mois. J'espère que vous comprenez la gravité de la situation et que vous réussirez à sauver votre commerce. Monsieur Afton, monsieur Cawthon, salua-t-elle."

Elle se leva et quitta le restaurant sans dire un mot de plus. Abattus, les deux gérants gardèrent le silence. Scott tapa du doigt sur la table.

"Après la pub qu'on va avoir, l'idée des nouveaux robots n'est pas si mauvaise, tu sais. On pourrait prouver notre bonne foi avec cette idée de scanner.

\- Je pense que tu as raison. Mais comment est-ce que tu veux renouveler les robots ?

\- Tu l'as entendu, on doit devenir un endroit sympa pour les enfants. Peut-être que si on rajeunissait les robots… Pour les faire ressembler à des jouets, tu vois ? Un Freddy plus rond, un Bonnie plus coloré…"

William réfléchit. Presque machinalement, sa main avait saisi un crayon et commencé à griffonner une base. Trois mois ? Facile.


	37. Chapitre 36 : L'image de marque

_Coucou ! Un chapitre un peu plus court pour introduire l'année 1986, qui vient elle aussi avec son lot de problèmes. On est à peu près au milieu de l'intrigue désormais :D J'en profite pour vous annoncer que le tome 2 de La Dernière Âme sort aujourd'hui, intitulée Le Dernier Espoir. Vous le trouverez sur mon profil 3_

**Chapitre 36 : L'image de marque**

La sonnette de la maison continua de hurler, pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes. Les yeux encore ensommeillés, William traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Cette nuit, comme les nuits des sept dernières semaines, il l'avait passé à bricoler sur les nouveaux robots du restaurant, dont le projet touchait enfin à son terme, malgré deux gros mois de retard. L'année 1986 était entamée depuis trois bons mois maintenant, et le roboticien commençait à être à court de fonds monétaires, chose embêtante à quelques jours seulement de la grande réouverture. Mais comme d'habitude, chez Fazbear Entertainment, l'illusion que tout se passait bien prenait le pas sur le reste.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de la vie de William. Sa maison était un chantier de guerre dans lequel poser un pied devant l'autre relevait de plus en plus de l'exploit. Plus que jamais, il s'était laissé aller, le chômage technique n'aidant pas spécialement à le motiver à ranger. Il fallait dire aussi que Scott, qui assurait habituellement ce rôle, ne venait plus aussi souvent. Le manager se battait pour sauver le restaurant et avait affronté vaillamment la contre-visite des services sanitaires seuls. Ils avaient officiellement le droit de réouvrir, et tout l'enjeu reposait désormais sur les nouveaux robots qu'Henry et lui avaient confectionnés. Son partenaire se trouvait d'ailleurs toujours à la cave, lui aussi endormi sur les plans. Ils habitaient tous les deux en bas désormais, et rien ne semblait pouvoir les en faire bouger.

Tout du moins le croyait-il jusqu'à qu'il ouvre la porte.

Un jeune homme brun se tenait là, nerveux. Il devait avoir dans les seize ans, le visage couvert de boutons et l'air idiot de tous les adolescents de son âge, un peu comme Jeremy, en moins roux. Son cerveau mit du temps à lui trouver des traits vaguement familiers avant que les neurones ne se connectent enfin.

"Mi… Michael ? s'exclama-t-il, sous le choc."

L'adolescent dansa d'une jambe sur l'autre, nerveux, comme s'il hésitait à répondre. Il poussa un soupir et baissa finalement la tête.

"Bonjour Papa… Je… Je peux rentrer ?"

Il avait l'air épuisé. De grandes cernes noires couvraient le dessous de ses yeux, signe qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps, et il portait sur son dos un gros sac vert. Ses vêtements étaient tachés et abimés également. William hésita. Des tas d'émotions qu'il pensait avoir oublié resurgissaient brutalement : sa colère et sa peine après le décès de Georges, la douleur de la séparation avec sa femme, la perte d'Elisabeth, certes, mais aussi un immense soulagement de le revoir. Il poussa un soupir et ouvrit les bras.

"Viens là, toi."

Michael ne se fit pas prier et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Il le serra de toutes ses forces. William se rendit bientôt compte qu'il tremblait. Il poussa un léger soupir avant de l'accompagner jusqu'au salon. Au même moment, Henry poussa la porte de la cave. Il lança un regard perdu à William avant de secouer la tête et prendre la direction de la cuisine pour se faire du café.

L'adolescent se débarrassa de son sac et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en cuir. Il remonta immédiatement ses genoux sous son menton et adressa un faible sourire à son père, un peu perdu. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, cinq ans, peut-être même plus, qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus trop savoir quoi dire pour l'aider ou le rassurer. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les relations familiales, et en particulier avec Michael, qui avait toujours été plus indépendant que son frère et sa sœur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Je pensais que ta mère et toi aviez déménagé loin d'ici et… Enfin, qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi.

\- Je suis parti, dit-il simplement."

William écarquilla les yeux.

"Comment ça tu es parti ? Tu as fugué ?

\- Oui."

Il resta figé. "Comment convaincre un adolescent qui a fugué de chez sa mère de retourner chez sa mère pour ne pas que son père ait de problèmes" ne figurait pas dans le manuel intellectuel de William. Maggie allait le tuer si elle apprenait que son fils avait traversé deux états en entier juste pour revenir ici. Mais comment désamorcer le problème ? Appeler Maggie ? Il n'était pas suicidaire au point de se frotter au dragon en personne. Mais pouvait-il pour autant trahir son fils en lui donnant sa localisation ? Et s'il partait avant qu'elle ne vienne ? Pourquoi tout devait toujours être aussi compliqué ? Lorsqu'il avait signé pour être père, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il y aurait tant de petites clauses illisibles en bas du contrat à appliquer dans les vingts années suivant la naissance.

Dans le pire des cas, si sa mère le cherchait, elle finirait bien par appeler, non ? Fermer les yeux sur le problème, c'était une méthode que William connaissait et appréciait tout particulièrement.

"Dur, dit-il simplement. Tu peux rester ici le temps que tu as besoin, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis la maison est un peu vide depuis que… Enfin, tu sais.

\- Merci, papa."

William lui tapota gentiment la tête avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à son ancienne chambre, devenue entre temps la chambre d'ami. Il donna de quoi se laver à l'adolescent et le laissa tranquille, pour rejoindre Henry. Ce dernier était déjà retourné dans la cave, bien loin des préoccupations familiales. William le retrouva devant Toy Bonnie, un de leur nouveau projet. Comme le Bonnie original, il s'agissait d'un lapin, légèrement plus petit et bleu clair. William n'aimait pas vraiment son maquillage, qui le faisait ressembler à une fille, et encore moins l'aspect plastique du robot. Scott préférait les voir en cette matière, avançant l'idée qu'ils ressemblaient davantage à des jouets que les anciens.

Les autres robots servaient principalement de réservoir à pièces. Ils se trouvaient toujours dans le restaurant, dans les coulisses et dans un sale état. Bonnie en particulier avait beaucoup souffert du transfert. Henry lui avait démantelé un bras et des morceaux de son visages avaient servi à la reconstruction de Toy Foxy, qui ressemblait à son compère du Circus Baby's World en plus rond et plastique. Son principal problème, comme pour le Foxy original, avait été le poids du costume sur l'endosquelette du robot, qui éclatait parfois pour aucune raison.

"B'jour, salua William. Tu travailles sur quoi ?

\- Le scanner facial, encore. J'essaie de le rendre plus discret. C'est ton fils en haut ? D'où il sort comme ça ?

\- Il a fui de chez sa mère.

\- Vraiment ? Et… Tu ne l'appelles pas ? Ou les flics ? Enfin… Il doit y avoir des trucs légaux à faire pour signaler qu'il est là, non ?

\- C'est qu'un gamin paumé, ce n'est pas si grave.

\- Si tu le dis."

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes, seulement dérangé par le bruit du tournevis dans la tête du robot devant eux. William hésita, avant de relever la tête vers son ami.

"Du mouvement ?

\- Non, rien cette nuit. Je ne pense pas que les âmes soient attachées à des pièces en particulier. On va devoir garder les vieux robots pour continuer notre petit projet. Même avec une jambe, Chica a été très active cette nuit, j'ai été vérifié les caméras. Tu as vu que Scott cherche encore à recruter un nouveau gardien de nuit ? Il commence à devenir… embêtant avec ça. Je pensais peut-être à… prendre le poste.

\- Quoi ? Tu es complètement fou ! Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait aux précédents ?

\- Je les connais mieux qu'eux, peut-être qu'ils ne réagiront pas de la même façon. Et puis s'il ne trouve pas, il risque de mettre Jeremy à cette place. Le gamin est trop nerveux, s'il voit un truc bizarre il va alerter tout le monde."

Le gérant poussa un soupir. Ce plan ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Qui savait ce qui pouvait mal se passer si Henry se faisait tuer dans l'opération ? William ne se sentait pas capable d'assurer seul et de couvrir l'affaire. Pas avec les parents des mioches tués l'année passée qui continuaient encore et toujours de rôder autour de la pizzeria. Plusieurs lui avaient envoyé des cartes de voeux en janvier pour le remercier, Scott et lui, de leur attention sur les recherches. William n'avait rien fait. Le manager était le seul à se rendre malade sur cette affaire. Tout ce qui l'intéressait dans les nouveaux robots étaient les scanners faciaux offerts par la police. Ils transportaient le fichier des prévenus de ces dernières années et se déclenchait s'il en repérait un. La première chose que William avait fait en les obtenant avait été de s'assurer que ni lui, ni Henry ne deviennent la cible des robots. Il avait bricolé une fonctionnalité pour ne jamais les considérer comme des criminels, même si par malheur ils rentraient dans le fameux fichier. Malheureusement, avec les fantômes qui pouvaient modifier les circuits à tout va, il se demandait si cela serait seulement utile. Golden Freddy, Georges, avait déjà montré ses capacités à prendre le contrôle d'autres robots. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin étaient quatre robots hurlants qu'ils étaient des criminels, ce qui attirerait forcément la curiosité des autorités sur eux.

William laissa Henry tranquille pour aller bricoler sur Toy Freddy. Les robots étaient pratiquement terminés, mais il préférait faire un dernier tour dessus pour s'assurer que rien ne clochait. L'heure de leur présentation au public ne serait plus très longue. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'échec.


	38. Chapitre 37 : Nouveau départ

_Encore un peu de développement de personnage avant le prochain chapitre qui va être… Particulièrement douloureux. Eh eh eh._

**Chapitre 37 : Nouveau départ**

Les rues se remplissaient à mesure que William avançait vers le restaurant, ses quatre nouveaux robots sur les talons. Plutôt que de les conduire au restaurant en camion, ce qui aurait coûté de l'argent, il avait décidé de conduire ses créations lui-même jusqu'au restaurant, qui n'était après tout qu'à quelques rues de là. Henry ouvrait la voie, repoussant gentiment les badauds trop tactiles, tandis que William se débrouillait tant bien que mal avec les télécommandes des quatre robots.

Toy Freddy se trouvait en tête de ligne. Plus petit que le Freddy originel, il était aussi plus rond et plus clair, avec les joues rouges, comme les autres. Toy Bonnie, le lapin bleu ciel aux yeux verts, le suivait de près, sa guitare rouge à la main. Il y avait ensuite Toy Chica, une version rajeunie de la Chica originale, plus jaune et aux grands yeux pétillants, et enfin Toy Foxy, le renard blanc, qui marchait légèrement recourbé vers l'avant suite à un choc en descendant des escaliers. Toute la petite troupe marchait au pas, insensible aux hurlements de la foule qui l'entourait.

Même si l'engouement général lui faisait plaisir, William ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser. Comment allait réagir la Marionnette en découvrant que ses quatre "bébés" avaient été définitivement remplacés ? Pire encore, comment allaient réagir les quatre intéressés ? A partir de ce soir, la porte des coulisses serait cadenassée, pour éviter que les anciens robots ne se promènent librement et abîment les nouveaux arrivants. Il y avait fort à parier que cela ne leur plaise pas, et encore moins à leur gourou à rayures qui les maternait depuis leur mort.

Le restaurant ne tarda pas à apparaître à l'horizon. Les robots passèrent à un la porte, avant de se diriger vers la salle de restauration, les uns à la suite des autres. Scott, déjà présent sur place, se contenta de superviser l'opération et écarter tables et chaises sur la route des robots, afin de les faire gagner l'estrade déjà vide en toute sécurité. Freddy, Chica et Bonnie y parvinrent sans grande difficulté. Pour Toy Foxy, ce fut bien plus complexe. Au moment d'entrer dans l'antre des pirates, son bras sortit brutalement de ses gonds et vola dans la pièce sur plusieurs mètres. William poussa un lourd soupir et décida de simplement fermer les rideaux, comme si cela suffisait à effacer le problème. Il trouverait bien un moment pour réparer le robot, mais ça attendrait quelques heures, voire jours.

"Désolé, le restaurant est fermé, entendit-il Scott dire derrière lui. Nous…

\- Mon père est là, répondit une voix plus jeune."

William se retourna. Michael se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, retenu par le manager. Le regard de Scott alla de l'un à l'autre, puis il plissa les yeux sur le visage de l'adolescent. Sa bouche forma un "O" de surprise avant qu'il ne s'écarte vivement pour le laisser entrer.

"Je suis désolé, Mike, je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Il faut aussi dire que ton père n'a pas jugé bon de me prévenir, ajouta-t-il avec un ton de reproches à peine dissimulé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Il a fugué, répondit Henry à sa place, occupé à nettoyer les pieds des robots, mais son père est aussi un enfant et a décidé de ne pas le dire à sa mère.

\- William… Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! cria le manager, outré. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si Maggie découvre qu'il est ici ? Tu risques d'être accusé de kidnapping !"

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé haussa les épaules. Scott se couvrit le visage de la main, désespéré. William resta cependant campé sur ses positions. Si sa mère voulait le récupérer, elle n'avait qu'à l'appeler. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait faire le premier pas après toutes les vacheries qu'elle lui avait lancé au visage lors de leur divorce. Peut-être bien qu'il restait un enfant, comme l'avait si bien dit Henry. Mais au point où il en était, un procès de plus ou de moins n'était pas exactement un problème.

L'adolescent s'installa dans un coin de la pièce, sa console de jeu dans les mains, distant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers jours. William avait essayé de renouer le contact, mais la plupart des réponses du garçon se résumait à "oui", "non", "peut-être", "ok" et "hum". Peut-être qu'elles avaient des significations spéciales dans la langue étrange des adolescents, mais son père n'avait pas eu le manuel pour les décoder. Le gamin avait aussi refusé d'expliquer pourquoi il ne voulait pas retourner chez sa mère. William se sentait en véritable extrêmement coupable. Après la mort de Georges, il l'avait violemment rejeté alors qu'il était de son devoir d'être là pour lui. Il regrettait sa décision, d'autant plus qu'il était tout ce qu'il lui restait à présent. Cette pensée l'inquiétait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il termine comme son frère et sa soeur en restant trop près de lui. L'histoire ne pouvait pas se répéter une nouvelle fois. Il n'y survivrait pas.

Il secoua la tête et sortit de ses pensées sombres pour regarder les robots. Ce soir, le restaurant rouvrait enfin, et avec le petit coup de marketing qu'il venait d'effectuer, nul doute que la salle serait comble. Un grand spectacle était prévu pour fêter la toute nouvelle ère de la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear. La salle avait été rénovée pour l'occasion de fond en comble, plus moderne. De nouveaux jeux avaient fait leur apparition ici et là, autant pour soutirer un maximum d'argent aux parents que pour le plaisir des enfants. Après tout, les travaux avaient coûté chers, ils leur devaient bien ça.

"Tout est opérationnel, l'informa Henry. On peut faire un essai si tu veux.

\- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup ça."

En particulier pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de mauvaise surprise dans les robots avant le grand show. Cette fois-ci, il espérait sincèrement que rien ne vienne perturber la fête. Mis à part si Golden Freddy décidait malencontreusement de prendre possession d'un des robots, rien n'était censé déraper. En théorie. Henry lança le spectacle à partir du boîtier de commande sur le mur. Les robots se mirent instantanément à danser et chanter. William sourit. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ces petits moments hors de tout problème. Il peinait parfois encore à réaliser la chance qu'il avait d'effectuer un métier libre de (presque) toutes contraintes. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ces nouveaux robots trop superficiels. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'aspect pratique ou leur taille légèrement réduite, mais il trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans leurs balancements joyeux et leurs mimiques forcées. Ou peut-être n'était-ce là que le syndrome "C'était mieux avant", il ne savait pas.

La démonstration se termina sans encombre, et Scott l'approuva également. Après ça, il fallut s'atteler à la mise en place des tables et des chaises. Michael décida spontanément de leur donner un coup de main, et le gamin s'avéra particulièrement efficace. En moins de deux heures, tout était prêt pour accueillir les clients. Tout… Sauf les pizzas, étant donné qu'ils avaient légèrement oublié d'allumer les fours. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. De mauvaises pizzas un jour d'ouverture signifiaient une ouverture réussie. Ils avaient pourtant tout intérêt à s'améliorer sur ce point par la suite. Maintenant que les services sanitaires les avaient à l'oeil, ils allaient devoir se tenir à carreaux.

Sur les coups de dix-huit heures, les premières familles poussèrent les portes. Et elles furent nombreuses, tellement nombreuses qu'un problème de place se fit rapidement sentir. Les employés couraient dans tous les sens, Jeremy, encore en repos, fut rappelé illico presto pour donner un coup de main, et même Michael y mit du sien pour tenter de répondre au mieux aux attentes, questions et commandes de tout le monde. Ils purent se reposer lors de la représentation, qui pour une fois, se passa sans aucun problème. Les robots firent fureur. En une soirée, près de la moitié du stock de peluches du mois disparut dans les mains avides d'une foule de bambins capricieux. Une vraie réussite.

Le service se poursuivit jusqu'aux environs de vingt-deux heures, avant que les derniers retardataires soient gentiment invités à quitter les lieux. L'équipe, soutenue par Clay Burke et sa femme venus en renfort, s'attela au nettoyage juste derrière, l'objectif étant de quitter les lieux absolument avant minuit pour éviter une mauvaise rencontre. Ils s'en sortirent plutôt bien malgré le tas de vaisselle monstrueux qui leur donna du fil à retordre. Après vingt-trois heures trente et un dernier café, Scott, Henry, William et Michael se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

"Je veux faire un essai de service ce soir, annonça Henry au moment où ils allaient s'en aller. Je vais prendre le poste de nuit.

\- Dans ton état ? s'inquiéta Scott. C'est la réouverture, tout le monde est usé. Tu ne vas quand même pas…

\- Je prendrais quelques tasses de café, et puis je sauterais le service du midi, si ça vous va."

William sentit une boule d'angoisse lui nouer l'estomac. Comme Scott, il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une très mauvaise idée, mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons. Les robots n'avaient encore jamais passé la nuit avec l'un d'entre eux dans le restaurant. Si bien sûr, leur réaction serait intéressante à analyser, que se passerait-il si quelque chose de mal se produisait ? Bien sûr, il ne put pas formuler ses craintes à voix haute, à cause de Scott et Michael et se contenta d'approuver la décision d'un hochement de tête.

"Bonne nuit, dans ce cas, dit-il simplement en sortant de son mutisme. Mike est fatigué, je vais rentrer.

\- Je vous dépose ? proposa Scott. C'est sur le chemin. Encore merci de ton aide, Michael. Tu sais, si jamais tu cherches un emploi étudiant, on sera ravi de t'accueillir parmi nous. Tu as été très efficace ce soir.

\- Plus que Jeremy, remarqua William. Je propose qu'il prenne sa place.

\- William, veux-tu laisser ce pauvre Jeremy tranquille ?"

Michael sourit timidement, visiblement flatté. Il se gratta nerveusement le cou, puis releva les yeux vers son père.

"Papa, est-ce que tu crois que… Je pourrais rester vivre ici, avec toi ? Pour… de vrai ? Je… Je sais que je peux t'attirer des ennuis, mais je ne veux vraiment pas retourner à la maison. Et puis… J'aimerais beaucoup travailler ici, c'est vrai.

\- Je ne sais pas si… balbutia William. Tu sais que je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, mais le juge a donné la garde à ta mère. Je… Je peux essayer de l'appeler si tu veux, et voir ça avec elle. Mais il va lui falloir une excuse et…

\- Elle voit quelqu'un d'autre, c'est un enculé. Il ne m'aime pas."

Choqué par ce changement brutal de langage, William lança un regard nerveux vers Scott pour appeler à l'aide. Le manager détourna immédiatement les yeux pour admirer un morceau du plafond. Le gérant prit une grande inspiration.

"Je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire, d'accord ? Je… Je ne te promets pas qu'elle dira oui, mais je te promets d'essayer. Tu es grand maintenant, il y a peut-être un moyen pour que l'on s'arrange. Un nouveau départ."

L'adolescent ne parut pas franchement convaincu, mais apprécia l'effort. Il sourit avant de se diriger vers la voiture de Scott. Ce dernier resta à côté de lui, un peu gêné.

"On dirait que tu vas devoir affronter le dragon. Je… Je peux venir, demain, si tu veux. Je sais que tu n'es pas très doué pour ce truc de diplomatie. Et si tu commences à l'insulter, ça ne va pas fonctionner.

\- Ton aide serait vraiment appréciée, en effet. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il veuille rester ici. Les ados ne sont pas censés courir après les villes huppées des Etats-Unis ? Genre… New York ?

\- Je pense que tu lui as manqué, idiot. Je suis content pour toi. Tu oublies parfois que toi aussi tu mérites d'être heureux, William."

Le visage du gérant se ferma légèrement à sa remarque. Scott se dirigea vers le parking et William le suivit, l'air songeur. Le méritait-il vraiment ?


	39. Chapitre 38 : Mauvaise journée

_Hey ! Vous connaissez le dicton ? A trop jouer avec le feu, on s'en brûle les moustaches. Ça n'a jamais été plus vrai qu'ici :D_

**Chapitre 38 : Mauvaise journée**

Le petit-déjeuner se passait dans un silence lourd. Alors que Michael touillait ses céréales sans grand appétit, cela faisait la troisième fois que William essayait de contacter Maggie. Il ne cessait de tomber sur la messagerie, ce qui n'avait rien de bien surprenant. Son ex-femme avait absolument tenu à le rayer de sa vie. Si elle avait toujours son numéro de téléphone, cela tenait du miracle. Elle l'avait sans doute bloqué, ou reconnu, et refusait de répondre. Scott, qui avait passé la nuit à la maison, continuait de l'encourager du regard, comme si cela pouvait la faire décrocher plus rapidement.

Après une nouvelle tentative, une voix rauque et terriblement masculine répondit enfin à l'autre bout du combiné.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle agressivement. Vous êtes qui ?

\- Bonjour, pourrais-je parler à Maggie, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Vous êtes qui ? Si c'est pour lui vendre votre merde, vous pouvez vous la carrer dans le cul.

\- Son ex-mari, répondit calmement William, en essayant de garder son sang-froid. C'est à propos de Michael."

L'homme bougonna et hurla soudain après Maggie. Les deux adultes se disputèrent un moment. William ne comprit pas tout ce qu'il se disait, mais l'essentiel lui parvint : elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec lui, mais accepta lorsque l'homme lui dit qu'il s'agissait de Michael. Un soupir froid et désagréable retentit de l'autre côté de la ligne. Le roboticien sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il n'avait pas prévu d'en arriver aussi loin. Maintenant quoi ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, William ?"

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne dit rien. Sa voix n'avait pas changé et ramenait avec elle tout un tas de souvenirs qu'il avait crû enfouis depuis bien longtemps. Scott lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il se reprenne. William se frotta douloureusement les côtes avant de s'exécuter en tirant la grimace.

"Bonjour, Maggie. Je voulais simplement te prévenir que Michael est venu me rejoindre ici. Il ne t'a pas tenu au courant apparemment donc…

\- D'accord. C'est tout ?"

William fronça les sourcils, perturbé par sa remarque froide et cinglante.

"Enfin… Je pensais que tu le cherchais ou… Enfin… Avec les gardes et…

\- Tu peux le garder avec toi, dit-elle en se radoucissant. William, je… Je crois que je suis enceinte d'un autre homme. Et Michael ne le supporte pas, et… Et puis il y a ses… mœurs légères. Wilbert dit que ce n'est pas sain. Mais il ne l'écoute pas.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda William en se massant le front, perdu.

\- Ton fils côtoie des femmes et des hommes, William. Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas correct."

William resta silencieux, le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau.

"Tu l'as mis à la porte parce qu'il…

\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Il est parti de lui-même et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Si tu as besoin de papiers, je vais écrire au juge et tu deviendras son tuteur légal. Mais s'il te plaît, n'essaie plus de me recontacter. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec le meurtrier de mes enfants."

Il en resta bouche bée. C'est comme ça qu'elle le voyait alors ? Il serra les poings et prit sur lui pour ne pas céder à l'envie de lui hurler dessus et de lui expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas à lui parler sur ce ton, mais il abandonna rapidement. A quoi bon ? Il ne la reverrait jamais et elle avait refait sa vie. Il ne voulait pas s'interposer. Quand il releva les yeux vers Scott, celui-ci était à moitié debout, comme s'il avait été prêt à se jeter sur lui au moindre dérapage. Michael, lui, regardait toujours ses céréales avec le regard vide, faussement désintéressé de ce qui se passait.

"D'accord, approuva-t-il. Ne tarde pas pour les papiers. Et bonne chance pour la sui…"

Elle raccrocha avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Il reposa le téléphone sur son socle en bougonnant. Scott posa une main réconfortante sur son bras, mais William ne réagit pas plus.

"Vois le côté positif des choses… Tu n'as plus à le faire maintenant. Tu as réussi à obtenir la garde ? devina-t-il.

\- Oui, Mike peut rester ici.

\- Oh, parfait. Maintenant que ce détail est réglé, on peut parler d'un emploi à mi-temps dans la pizzeria, non ?"

Le père du garçon sourit. Il y en avait au moins un qui ne perdait pas le nord. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Michael outre mesure puisqu'il rebondit immédiatement sur la proposition, enthousiaste. Pourquoi pas après tout. Il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, et tant qu'il ne restait pas trop proche des robots, il ne risquait pas grand-chose.

Alors que les discussions allaient bon train, William n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. Un autre point l'inquiétait sérieusement. Il était plus de sept heures trente et Henry n'était toujours pas rentré. Il n'avait bien sûr pas de compte à lui rendre, après tout, il n'habitait pas vraiment ici, mais il serait au moins venu lui faire un rapport sur la nuit, non ? Il poussa un grognement. Il voulait vraiment rester à la maison ce matin, mais il savait que sa conscience ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas vérifié.

Il se leva de table et déposa son mug dans l'évier, avant de se retourner vers Scott et son fils.

"Je vais aller faire un tour au restaurant pour essayer de réparer Toy Foxy.

\- Super ! l'encouragea Scott. Je termine de discuter des détails avec Mike et on te rejoint là-bas.

\- Je laisse les clés sur le meuble près de l'entrée. Ne laisse pas rentrer le chat des voisins."

Scott hocha distraitement la tête, déjà occupé à expliquer les futures tâches de Michael dans le restaurant, visiblement très excité à l'idée d'avoir un nouvel employé. Mike risquait de vite déchanter en découvrant que les coulisses du petit coin de paradis de son enfance n'étaient pas exactement extraordinaires. Récurer les toilettes et les assiettes sales, ramasser le vomi des enfants, servir des parents impatients et pas toujours très polis… Il y avait de quoi dissuader quiconque de s'engager. Mais il paraissait motivé, alors pourquoi pas ?

Et puis, si ça pouvait lui permettre de se payer des études convenables, c'était toujours ça de pris. William avait les moyens de lui payer une université, certes, mais ce qu'il ne dépensait pas dans le restaurant terminait souvent dans les pièces détachées de ses robots ou les factures de la maison. En se rendant compte qu'il se propulsait enfin dans l'avenir, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Peut-être s'agissait-il de la dernière pièce du puzzle qu'il lui manquait. Peut-être, au fond, le retour de Michael lui faisait bien plus de bien qu'il ne le pensât.

Il traversa les quelques rues qui le séparait du restaurant de bonne humeur, pour une fois. La journée avait mal débuté, mais elle pouvait encore être rattrapée. Peut-être qu'Henry avait fait une nouvelle découverte sur les âmes qui avait retenu son attention ? Cela expliquerait son absence. Son côté scientifique fou avait tendance à resurgir de temps à autre, et lorsque c'était le cas, plus rien d'autres n'avait d'importance. Ou peut-être n'était-ce là que la vision idyllique que voulait lui faire croire son subconscient, puisqu'en arrivant devant le restaurant, il remarqua immédiatement que les lumières étaient éteintes.

Il déverrouilla la porte lui-même et entra. Au premier abord, rien de vraiment louche. Dès qu'il alluma les lumières, les nouveaux néons du hall d'accueil lui brûlèrent les yeux. Scott n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié en les changeant. D'un mouvement mécanique, William se dirigea dans la cuisine, où se trouvait généralement son ami le matin, accroché comme un koala à la machine à café. Mais pas aujourd'hui. En voyant l'espace vide, un très mauvais pressentiment lui noua l'estomac.

Il se retourna suspicieusement vers la Marionnette. Comme tous les matins, la poupée de l'enfer pendait hors de sa boîte. William attrapa un balai et donna un petit coup dedans, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne bougeait pas, puis lui releva la tête. Il la relâcha immédiatement. Une traînée rouge avait coulé de son visage.

"Merde, merde, merde… paniqua William. Henry ? Henry !"

Il courut dans les coulisses et ouvrit les rideaux en grand. Golden Freddy n'était pas là, mais de grandes traces de pas avaient percé la poussière, signe que quelque chose avait marché ici. Il prit une grande inspiration et calma les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il descendit de la scène et regagna l'entrée pour aller vers les bureaux. Un premier indice lui indiqua que quelque chose s'était très mal passé ici. La porte qui maintenait les anciens animatroniques enfermés était au sol. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur lui apprit que les quatre robots ne s'y trouvaient plus. Il continua d'avancer.

Freddy bloquait l'entrée du bureau de garde de nuit. Son regard vide était braqué vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Avec précaution, William passa lentement sous son bras tendu pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention. Les trois autres robots se trouvaient là, eux aussi. Chica, dont il manquait une jambe et les deux bras était étalée au sol en étoile de mer. Foxy était assis contre le mur, son crochet tâché de sang. Bonnie bloquait la deuxième porte, sa tête sans visage terrifiante et trop grande pour entrer dans l'espace exigu. Au milieu d'eux se trouvait Golden Freddy.

L'ours jaune ne l'était plus. Sa fourrure était tâchée de grandes taches rouges que, cette fois, même le meilleur des détachant ne pourrait effacer. Sa mâchoire pendait et des pics d'acier dépassaient partout hors de son costume. William écarquilla les yeux en comprenant immédiatement ce qui s'était produit. Les ressorts avaient sauté. Quelqu'un était à l'intérieur.

"Oh non… murmura-t-il, horrifié."

Il s'accroupit et tira lentement la bouche de l'ours, pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Il reconnut immédiatement le visage tuméfié de son ami, bleu violet, alors qu'un pic d'acier lui traversait les joues. Était-il mort ? Difficile de savoir avec l'entièreté du costume sur lui. William prit une grande inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas rester planté là sans rien faire ! Il appuya sur le nœud papillon pour ouvrir le torse du costume. Celui-ci obéit dans une plainte métallique. Le gérant retint de justesse le haut-le-cœur qui le traversa en découvrant l'état du corps. Les ressorts dépassaient de sa peau partout où il posait son regard.

Et pourtant, il repéra un mouvement au niveau de son torse. Il crut avoir rêvé dans un premier temps, avant de poser sa main dessus pour s'assurer que c'était réel. Il était en vie. Alors il ne réfléchit pas et courut prendre le téléphone. Il appela les urgences et leur expliqua brièvement la situation. Après ça, il prit son courage à deux mains et tria tant bien que mal les robots hors du passage, pour que les secouristes puissent entrer. Freddy posa le plus de problème. Il fut contraint de le repousser en arrière et de le remettre en position neutre, légèrement tourné sur le côté pour éviter que son épaisseur ne bloque la route. Il essuya aussi le crochet de Foxy.

Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus nier ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Leurs petits protégés ne comptaient pas en rester à l'activité nocturne. Henry avait été un idiot en restant là. William l'avait bien averti : ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Rien de tout ça n'était une bonne idée. Ce n'était pas juste un meurtre, comme celui de l'ancienne garde de nuit, cette fois, ils avaient torturé leur bourreau et l'avaient laissé se vider de son sang. Pire, ils avaient regardé sans bouger. Depuis combien de temps Henry avait-il été empalé dans son costume ? Et qu'allait-il dire pour expliquer ça aux médias cette fois ?

Alors que la panique le gagnait, un bruit de sirènes le tira de ses pensées sombres. Il lança un dernier regard à son ami, puis partit ouvrir la porte aux secouristes, pour les guider jusqu'à la scène sanglante.


	40. Chapitre 39 : Avertissement

_Vous reprendrez bien une tasse de drama avec votre sel ? On enfonce un peu plus le clou, parce que tant qu'à faire :)_

**Chapitre 39 : Avertissement**

Cette nuit-là était différente. Charlie l'avait senti. Elle avait bien vu comment Georges était agité. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle l'avait trouvée à la porte des coulisses en train de discuter à voix basse dans son dos. Elle s'était d'abord sentie vexée, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de leur interdire de discuter entre eux. Après tout, ils étaient tous dans la même galère. Et puis Freddy avait subitement défoncé la porte. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais, mais il réussit à faire sauter le cadenas, et le morceau de bois retomba au sol dans un fracas de tous les diables.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que la Marionnette remarqua la lumière dans le bureau du garde de nuit, fort inhabituelle. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'aucun garde de nuit n'était venu ici. Le dernier n'avait pas connu une fin très honorable. Charlie trembla légèrement en comprenant rapidement les intentions de Golden Freddy. Il voulait les entraîner avec lui sur la piste de la vengeance. Elle pensait pourtant qu'il avait compris depuis ! Que le meurtre ne résoudrait rien ! Elle s'était bien trompée.

L'ours jaune lui adressa un regard sombre. Son aura lui indiquait clairement de ne pas s'en mêler.

"Georges, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- C'est lui, dit-il sans se retourner. Ton père. Je l'ai vu. C'est notre seule chance."

Charlie resta interdit. Elle lança un regard vers Freddy, mais il détourna la tête, pour lui signifier qu'il le suivrait. Les autres semblaient être du même avis.

"En le tuant, vous vous abaissez à son niveau ! Ce n'est pas la solution !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui nous reste ? répondit agressivement Golden Freddy. Et si le tuer nous libère enfin de ce cauchemar ? Je ne sais pas toi, mais je ne compte pas passer l'éternité dans ce costume. Tu devrais le comprendre mieux que personne, tu as été la première à payer pour ses actes !

\- Il a raison, intervint Freddy, plus doux. Peut-être que si on le tue, on sera enfin libérés ? Re… Regarde Foxy, il ne supporte plus son costume, et Bonnie pleure toutes les nuits. Ça ne peut plus durer."

La Marionnette se prit la tête entre les mains. Pour la première fois, le contrôle de la situation lui échappait entièrement. Ils se retournaient tous contre elle. Comme… Comme lui, ce soir-là dans la ruelle, alors qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus que passer une soirée à l'abri dans un endroit peuplé. Comment en était-elle venue à devoir empêcher le meurtre de son propre père ?

"Charlie, reprit Georges. Si on ne l'arrête pas, il va recommencer. Un homme comme lui, ça ne s'arrête pas à quelques enfants tués. Combien d'entre nous devront encore souffrir pour ses expériences ? Ton père est fou, il a perdu l'esprit. Et s'il ne trouve pas la force d'arrêter lui-même, ce n'est qu'un acte de clémence de le faire nous-même. Je ne te retiens pas si tu ne veux pas regarder. Ce sera avec ou sans toi."

La petite fille hésita, mais décida de suivre le mouvement. Le plan était plutôt simple : Freddy et Chica d'un côté, Bonnie et Foxy de l'autre, afin de bloquer ses sorties. Les robots se mirent en marche, malgré leur état catastrophique. Il ne restait plus grand chose des flamboyants robots qui avaient fait la renommée de la première pizzéria. Bonnie avait perdu son visage et un bras, les yeux de Freddy s'agitaient comme ceux d'une poupée cassée, Chica n'avait plus qu'une jambe pour se traîner au sol. Seul Foxy avait été relativement épargné, son remplaçant étant trop fragile pour piocher dans ses vieilles pièces.

Freddy fut le premier à rentrer dans le bureau. Henry essaya de fuir par l'autre porte, mais paniqua en apercevant Bonnie, bloquant déjà le couloir. Foxy sprinta et l'attrapa au col avec son crochet, le propulsant de nouveau dans le bureau. Le "gardien de nuit" heurta Freddy dans un bruit de métal avant de lever un regard apeuré vers les robots qui l'encerclaient désormais de toute part. Chica fut la dernière à arriver, contrainte de ramper pour avancer. Une fois pris au piège, Golden Freddy fit tranquillement son chemin jusqu'à lui, la Marionnette sur les talons, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

"Charlie ! cria Henry, soulagé. Charlie, c'est papa, tu me reconnais ? Charlie, dis-leur de me laisser tranquille ! Tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais de mal ?"

La Marionnette releva les yeux vers lui, hésitante, mais l'ombre massive de Golden Freddy se plaça protectivement devant elle.

_Tu es à vomir_, lui dit-il télépathiquement. _Comment oses-tu faire comme si tu étais innocent ?_

"Geo… Georges… Tu es un bon garçon, que… que penserait ton père de tout… tout ça ? balbutia-t-il, effrayé."

Il recula et tenta de fuir entre les jambes de Freddy. L'ours leva le pied et l'abattit brutalement sur son bras dans un craquement sinistre. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur et tenta de se dégager. Foxy s'approcha, de toute évidence décidé à en finir, mais Georges lui bloqua la route.

_Non, Foxy, ce serait trop facile_, rit la voix, sadique. _On ne voudrait pas qu'il meurt trop vite, pas vrai ? Je connais une punition bien plus appropriée et douloureuse. _

Charlie était tétanisée par la peur derrière lui. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son ami. Ce rire, cette façon de faire durer l'attente lui rappelait quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était William Afton. Se pouvait-il que la famille entière soit maudite ? Ce ne serait que le juste retour des choses. Dans leur monde de métal, le karma et la chance jouaient une part importante de l'histoire.

Golden Freddy tira sur son nœud. Son ventre s'ouvrit, révélant l'endosquelette, déjà ouvert pour qu'un homme puisse le porter. Henry comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passer. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de fuir, mais cette fois, Foxy ne le laissa pas se relever. Son crochet se planta dans l'épaule de l'homme et il le tira de force vers le costume. L'âme de Georges sortit du robot. Après tout, lui aussi voulait regarder le spectacle. Bonnie vint aider à maintenir son deuxième bras, alors qu'il l'installait dans le squelette de métal. Ils fermèrent ensuite le costume.

Et puis Georges claqua des doigts.

D'un seul coup, tous les ressorts du costume lâchèrent. Une gerbe de sang vint éclabousser le visage de la Marionnette, trop près, alors que des cris d'agonie s'élevait. Henry hurlait à gorge déployée, alors Georges fit glisser un des ressorts dans sa bouche qui lui coupa net le sifflet. Charlie resta immobile un moment, les mains tremblantes.

Elle aurait aimé ressentir de la culpabilité, de la tristesse, de la pitié pour celui qui lui avait ôté la vie. Mais elle ne ressentait rien. Rien qu'un étrange sentiment de satisfaction, comme si un énorme poids venait d'être retiré de sa poitrine. Cependant, tous comme les autres, rien d'autre ne se produisit. Ils étaient toujours coincés dans leurs costumes.

Foxy fut le premier à craquer. Il hurla bruyamment et laissa exploser sa haine sur les objets du bureau, frappant frénétiquement les écrans, les papiers de son crochet. Bonnie éclata en sanglots. Les autres restèrent terriblement silencieux. Parce qu'ils savaient. Tuer Henry n'était qu'une partie du plan. Leur deuxième meurtrier était encore là, dehors. Et tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas lui aussi tué, ils ne seraient jamais libres.

Golden Freddy, désormais sans corps, fut le premier à quitter la pièce, rageusement, sans doute pour aller laisser exploser sa colère ailleurs. Charlie hésita, mais tourna à son tour les talons pour regagner sa boîte. A quoi bon ? William ne l'avait pas tuée, ni elle, ni Georges, et pourtant, ils étaient encore tous les deux-là. Y avait-il seulement une échappatoire à cette histoire ? Ou tout n'était-il qu'une illusion ? Et s'il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de partir ?

Alors que l'horloge sonnait les six heures du matin, elle ne trouva pas le courage de dire aux autres de regagner les coulisses. Son existence n'avait plus de sens. Tout ce dont elle avait envie, désormais, était de baisser les bras.

* * *

Le bruit de la machine à café tira William des sombres pensées dans lesquelles il était plongé depuis qu'il avait visionné les caméras de surveillance de la pizzéria. Il aurait préféré ne rien voir, mais la tentation d'en savoir plus avait été plus forte. Les robots l'avaient torturé. Si Henry sortait de cette épreuve, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne soit plus exactement le même par la suite. Personne ne pouvait sortir de _ça_ sans conséquences. Pas même son ami malgré son incroyable confiance en lui. Toute cette histoire allait beaucoup trop loin.

Il remercia Michael d'un signe de tête alors qu'il lui glissait un gobelet de café encore chaud. Le quinzième de la journée. Son fils s'installa à côté de lui, silencieux. Scott était parti quelques minutes plus tôt. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles de Henry dans un couloir miteux de l'hôpital. Les dernières nouvelles remontaient à une trentaine de minutes. Un médecin les avaient avertis qu'ils l'emmenaient au bloc opératoire et qu'il y en aurait pour plusieurs heures avant d'extraire tous les bouts de métal de son corps. Scott avait préféré partir pour aller nettoyer le restaurant, sans doute son moyen de décompresser.

William, lui, n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à perdre espoir. Parce que si Henry mourait des suites de ses blessures, il se retrouverait seul avec ce cauchemar sur les épaules. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que William craignait, c'était de devoir prendre conscience de la gravité de leurs actions à tous les deux et prendre des décisions. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Les robots bougeaient encore après l'avoir empalé. Le renard s'était énervé près de quarante minutes sur le bureau de garde de nuit. Quelque chose n'avait visiblement pas fonctionné dans leur plan. Mais quoi ?

Il se gifla mentalement. Et voilà qu'il recommençait ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ressentir de l'inquiétude pour Henry ? La seule chose dont il avait peur était de se retrouver seul avec les robots. C'était vraiment la seule raison pour laquelle il voulait que son ami survive. Tous les gens fonctionnaient-ils de la même façon ou y avait-il un problème plus profond avec lui ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de simplement se sentir coupable ?

"Papa, comment est-ce qu'il a pu se retrouver dans le costume ? demanda Michael à côté de lui, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans son costume en pleine nuit ?"

William sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de questions ! Si même son fils se demandait comment un tel accident avait pu se produire, qu'en penseraient les médias ? Non. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Il serra la prise sur son gobelet et se força à respirer calmement et reprendre une expression plus neutre.

"Je ne sais pas, Michael, mentit-il d'une voix parfaitement contrôlée. Les caméras n'étaient pas allumées cette nuit. On ne peut pas savoir ce qui s'est passé.

\- Peut-être que ces histoires de robots hantés sont vraies.

\- Non, répondit-il d'un ton un peu plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ne rentre pas dans le jeu des médias, Mike. Ce ne sont que des vautours qui veulent nous faire tomber. Il n'y a aucun problème avec les robots de la pizzeria."

La machine à café produisit un grincement inquiétant puis, d'un seul coup, elle se mit à cracher un liquide rouge par litres et litres sur le sol. Des infirmiers coururent pour arrêter le bloc de métal fou, et l'un d'eux finit par le débrancher. Mais cela n'arrêta pas le torrent, toujours aussi continu.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Michael.

\- Sans… Sans doute un problème technique, répondit William d'une voix incertaine."

Il tenta de rester le plus neutre possible et d'ignorer le phénomène, mais il avait déjà compris qu'une de ses victimes n'avait pas apprécié sa dernière phrase. L'écoulement infernal finit par s'arrêter brusquement. Il porta doucement le gobelet à ses lèvres. Quelque chose lui effleura les lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda à l'intérieur de sa boisson. Un œil y flottait. Surpris, il poussa un cri et jeta le verre à terre, apportant sa participation au chaos ambiant. Le café se répandit sur le sol, mais l'œil, lui, ne sortit pas du gobelet. Le cœur battant la chamade, il se remit sur ses jambes.

Cet instinct, tout au fond de lui, lui hurlait de fuir. Il se sentait en danger. Non, il devait se calmer. Georges cherchait sans doute encore une fois de l'attention, comme au Circus Baby's World. S'il l'ignorait simplement, il finirait bien par se lasser et le laisser tranquille. Il ne comptait pas laisser le fantôme de son fils de cinq ans lui pourrir la vie. Il ferma les yeux puis se réinstalla à côté de Michael, aussi alerte que lui, les yeux rivés sur le gobelet à terre.

"Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-il. Simplement un insecte. Ces machines ne sont pas fiables de toute manière, dit-il en pointant le désastre que les pauvres infirmiers et aides-soignants essayaient d'éponger."

Michael n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais baissa finalement sa garde. Le silence retomba peu à peu dans la salle d'attente. William garda le silence, les mains encore moites. Qu'allait-il pouvoir bien faire du costume de Golden Freddy ? L'endosquelette était foutu, la fourrure tâchée de sang, jamais il ne pourrait rattraper ça. Mais cela aurait-il des conséquences sur son hôte ? Etant donné la facilité avec laquelle il jouait de son environnement, visiblement pas. Peut-être même que le pire était encore à venir.

L'attente promettait d'être longue et complexe.


	41. Chapitre 40 : Rumeurs de quartier

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Information importante avant de commencer le texte. La rentrée arrive, ce n'est pas une surprise pour vous, et comme je reprends les cours cette année, le rythme de publication de TLPUJWA passe à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je sais que ça peut être long pour certains, mais c'est malheureusement la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour continuer à vous proposer des contenus de qualité. __Et sans plus de cérémonie, on poursuit avec le chapitre 40 !_

**Chapitre 40 : Rumeurs de quartier**

Une main vigoureuse tira William de son sommeil. L'homme releva la tête et poussa un grognement pitoyable en tentant de repousser l'envahisseur. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et se décolla du siège en plastique collé à sa peau dans un bruit de ventouse. Il poussa sur ses bras pour se redresser et se remit en position assise. Un peu perdu, il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler d'où il se trouvait : l'hôpital. Un coup d'œil lui apprit que Michael et Scott n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Son manager dormait contre la machine à eau, l'enlaçant comme s'il s'agissait d'une grosse peluche. Quant à son fils, il était sur le ventre et les fesses levées à même le carrelage, quelques centimètres sous lui. William l'avait se rappelait vaguement avoir poussé quelque chose plus tôt hors de son "lit", peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un poids plus important.

Le chirurgien qui lui faisait face avait les traits tirés et de grands cernes sous les yeux, mais il était souriant.

"Je suis désolé de vous réveiller, s'excusa l'homme. Monsieur Miller vient de sortir de la salle d'opération. Il est plutôt stable pour le moment, mais nous devons le garder sous grande surveillance. Nous avons retiré tous les morceaux de métal, mais il a de nombreuses fractures qu'il va falloir opérer de nouveau ensuite. Mais nous ferons ça étape par étape. Il a eu beaucoup de chance.

\- Merci, docteur. Quand pourrons-nous aller le voir ?

\- Pas avant quelques jours. Son corps a besoin de repos et de… Je vais être honnête avec vous, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Il gardera des cicatrices toute sa vie, et sans doute aura-t-il des difficultés à se déplacer également. On ne ressort pas indemne d'un accident pareil. Quant à votre robot… Je crains fort qu'il ne puisse pas…

\- Oui, ce n'est pas grave. Ce costume était vieux de toute manière. Vous pouvez le jeter."

La machine à café vibra à côté d'eux. Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec angoisse, sans doute pas pour la même raison, mais il ne se passa rien de plus. William décida qu'il en avait vu assez pour ce soir. Il remercia encore le docteur, puis se tourna vers ses compagnons d'infortune. Il poussa l'épaule de son fils. Il se réveilla d'un bond. Scott fut plus difficile à convaincre. Le bonhomme avait le sommeil lourd et il ne voulait pas lâcher sa bonbonne d'eau. William fut obligé de le porter sous les bras et le traîner vers la sortie alors qu'il marmonnait des choses à propos du chiffre d'affaire du restaurant. Le gérant réussit à les ramener tous les deux dans sa voiture. Michael l'aida à pousser Scott dans la voiture dans une contorsion presque parfaite, avant que les deux Afton ne s'installent devant. William hésita brièvement, puis décida de ramener tout le monde chez lui.

Le trajet en voiture s'effectua sans problème particulier. Une fois arrivé devant chez William, il fallut porter Scott encore une fois jusqu'au canapé. Après ça, William et Michael regagnèrent chacun leur chambre pour aller enfin se reposer un peu. Comme toutes les nuits, les cauchemars ne lâchèrent pas le roboticien. Des enfants hurlaient et se débattaient sous ses coups de couteau meurtrier, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était un plaisir froid et malsain alors que le sang coulait partout de ses mains et sur le sol. Cependant, très vite, les enfants revinrent à la vie, menaçants et commencèrent à lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que leurs ombres opprimantes l'entraînent dans des ténèbres sans fond. Il se perdit dans un océan de noir avant qu'il ne se réveille en sursaut.

Le jour était déjà bien avancé. Il ouvrit les rideaux en grognant après la lumière trop vive du soleil puis traîna des pieds vers l'escalier. Une odeur de café flottait dans l'air, signe que Scott était déjà réveillé. Son ami lui adressa un sourire à la vue de sa coupe de cheveux en bataille, et posa une tasse sur la table de la cuisine. William se laissa tomber sur la chaise et but une gorgée du liquide amer. La chaleur se propagea dans son corps. Il poussa un soupir d'aise avant de s'enfoncer plus confortablement contre le dossier.

"Merci de m'avoir ramené, lui lança Scott. Tu as eu des nouvelles ?

\- Il s'en est tiré, mais il risque d'y rester un moment. Le costume est foutu. On va encore avoir la presse sur le dos… Une journée ordinaire pour les employés de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza…"

Il poussa un soupir et enfonça son visage dans ses bras. Scott posa une main sur son épaule et s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment.

"William, est-ce que… C'est toi qui a effacé les caméras de surveillance ? Quand je suis allé au restaurant pour nettoyer… Les enregistrements n'existaient plus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que c'était encore les robots ? J'en ai eu la chair de poule en les trouvant tous là, devant la porte du bureau de garde.

\- Oui, j'ai supprimé les enregistrements. Et oui, les robots ont disjoncté comme au Circus Baby's World.

\- Mais ce n'était pas comme au Circus Baby's World ! Ils ont empalé Henry dans son costume, William. On devrait se débarrasser des robots, et vite, avant que la police ne s'en mêle. Ce n'est pas normal, ils ne devraient pas bouger ! Merde, ils étaient enfermés dans les coulisses. Tu as vu l'état de la porte ? Ils l'ont défoncée ! Cette histoire devient... Je n'en peux plus. J'en viens à commencer à croire à ces histoires de fantômes, tu sais. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si les robots étaient hantés ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Les robots se sont toujours déplacés dans la pizzeria, c'est leur programme qui agit pour eux. Il doit y avoir un bug et ils ont forcé le passage, voilà tout."

Scott se releva et fit un tour de la pièce, anxieux.

"Et si… Et si les enfants disparus… Et si c'était Henry ?"

William sentit les battements de son coeur accélérer. Cela faisait un moment que Scott n'avait pas émis cette hypothèse. Sauf qu'à l'époque, William n'avait pas encore rejoint le plan fou et dangereux de son ami. Désormais, si Henry tombait, il tombait avec lui. Il était trop trempé dans cette affaire pour que la coïncidence n'apparaisse pas aux yeux des policiers. Il devait dissiper les soupçons et vite.

"Tu ne crois pas que tu fais des raccourcis assez gros là ? Moi aussi j'ai été accusé de meurtre au moment de l'accident qui a coûté la vie à Georges.

\- Oui, mais… Enfin, on se connait depuis un moment maintenant, je sais que tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose comme ça. Lui, en revanche… La facilité qu'il a à se débarrasser des corps, ses disparitions mystérieuses, sa proximité à chaque fois qu'un accident arrive… William, ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences. Et si les robots sont bien hantés par les enfants qui ont disparu… Cela expliquerait pourquoi ils l'ont enfermé dans ce costume. Tu ne peux pas nier que c'est troublant !

\- Ce ne sont que des suppositions ! Les robots ne sont pas hantés ! C'est n'importe quoi. Je sais qu'on perd tous un peu la tête avec ces histoires, mais tu t'entends ? Tu parles de robots tueurs !"

Scott fronça les sourcils, sincèrement blessé que William ne le croit pas. S'il connaissait la vérité, sans doute n'aurait-il pas la même approche et pitié envers lui. Mais que faire ? S'il partait prévenir la police avec sa théorie du complot, ils étaient perdus ? Par chance, Michael descendit à ce moment-là, ramenant le silence temporairement dans la petite cuisine. L'adolescent lança un regard vers son père, puis vers Scott, avant d'hausser les épaules et d'aller se servir du café.

"Tu ne devrais pas boire ça, le réprimanda son père pour dévier la conversation. C'est pour les adultes.

\- Pourtant tu en bois bien toi, non ? se moqua-t-il."

Derrière lui, Scott pouffa de rire, s'attirant un regard noir de William. Cela permit néanmoins à l'atmosphère de se détendre un peu. Personne n'avait vraiment envie de parler de ce qui s'était passé de toute manière. D'un commun accord, William et Scott décidèrent d'ouvrir le restaurant en soirée. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant que les médias ne leur tombent dessus et ils préféraient assurer le coup en montrant qu'ils ne cédaient absolument pas à la panique. Après le petit-déjeuner, tout le monde se retrouva au restaurant. Jeremy leur fit même l'honneur de sa présence, pour soutenir. Plus pour gratter une prime qu'autre chose en venant sur un de ses jours de congé de l'avis de William, mais il ne put malheureusement pas gratifier le jeune homme de son magnifique sarcasme.

Le service du soir se passa on ne peut plus normalement. Pas d'accident, pas de robots fous. Le spectacle se déroula sans le moindre accroc et la magie opéra auprès des petits et des grands. La soirée aurait pu être parfaite si un bruit de métal n'avait pas subitement retenti de derrière l'antre des pirates, provoquant une panique générale. Toy Foxy avait décidé de tout simplement s'effondrer sur lui-même. Le prenant en pitié, William avait tenté de l'arranger avec l'aide des enfants présents, contents de pouvoir l'aider. L'atelier s'était rapidement transformé en légos géants, ce qui donna une idée à Scott. Puisque les enfants aimaient tant remonter le robot, William n'avait qu'à se débarrasser des parties trop dangereuses et les laisser jouer avec. Cela ne plut pas forcément au gérant qui avait passé plusieurs mois à construire ce "tas de métal", mais il finit par accepter, n'ayant pas forcément la patience de reconstruire l'endosquelette. De plus, celui-ci s'était brisé net en deux lors de la chute, et cette fois, ce n'était pas dû à un événement paranormal mais plutôt à un phénomène terrestre appelé la gravité. De toute manière, après le fiasco de Funtime Foxy, William n'était plus si emballé que ça par les renards, étrangement.

A l'heure de la fermeture, un silence gêné prit place entre William et Scott, alors qu'ils débarrassaient les tables. La discussion de la matinée se trouvait encore sur le bout de leurs lèvres et pendant un instant, William eut peur qu'il en remette une course. Le manager finit par soupirer.

"Peut-être que tu as raison, dit-il d'une voix triste. Je suis fatigué et ce n'était pas très juste de ma part d'accuser Henry. Cependant, cela ne règle pas les problèmes. Il va nous falloir un nouveau garde de nuit. Jeremy s'est proposé mais… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mettre le gamin à ce poste, il ne ferait que s'endormir. Mais j'ai pensé à une autre solution de remplacement, le temps d'embaucher quelqu'un.

\- Vraiment ? Un ami à toi ?

\- Oh oui, un très bon ami à moi, rit Scott. Je parle de toi, William."

Le gérant déglutit et se tourna vers Scott. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux là ? Après ce qui était arrivé, William avait tout sauf envie de se lancer dans une carrière de garde de nuit avec ces robots tarés.

"Ce serait juste l'affaire d'une semaine ou deux, insista le manager, et pas tous les jours. Mais avec la presse qui va nous tomber dessus, c'est mieux d'avoir quelqu'un au restaurant pour éviter les effractions et… d'autres problèmes. Tu comprends ? Tu connais les rudiments du métier puisque tu as pitché tous les gardes de nuit. On gagnerait un temps précieux. Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même, ces histoires de robots hantés sont probablement juste une légende, pas vrai ?"

Scott quitta la pièce en continuant son monologue, laissant William complètement figé dans la salle de restauration. Il lui avait semblé avoir perçu un mouvement sur sa droite. Quand il tourna la tête, la Marionnette le regardait, son grand sourire moqueur dirigé contre lui.

Dans quoi est-ce qu'il était encore en train de s'embarquer ?


	42. Chapitre 41 : Première garde

_Coucou ! Voici la suite des aventures de notre tout nouveau gardien de nuit. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?_

**Chapitre 41 : Première garde**

William ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux de toute sa vie, pas même lorsqu'il avait passé son examen de robotique, il y avait quelques années. Installé dans le fauteuil de garde, il regardait avec angoisse les minutes qui défilaient sur le moniteur. Il faisait noir, seul l'écran des caméras lui apportait une faible luminosité. Il détestait chaque seconde passée sur ce maudit fauteuil de cuir. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de remplacer Henry ? De l'orgueil mal placée ? Il faisait beaucoup moins le fier maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait pour de vrai. Il y avait une sacrée différence entre regarder les enregistrements le matin et les vivre pour de vrai.

Au loin, une église sonna les douze coups de minuit. William prit une grande inspiration. Le grand spectacle nocturne de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza pouvait commencer. Pendant une heure, il ne se passa absolument rien. Penché sur l'écran, William allait d'une caméra à une autre frénétiquement, terrifié à l'idée de repérer ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Il aurait tout donné pour espérer que les robots qui bougent seuls la nuit ne soit qu'une vaste blague. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

A deux heures du matin, une lumière étrange attira son attention dans la salle où étaient enfermés les vieux modèles. Foxy s'était assis, son unique oeil brillant d'une lumière blanche surnaturelle. William retint son souffle alors qu'il se redressait comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil. Il se dirigea vers Freddy d'un pas mécanique et le secoua légèrement. Les yeux de l'ours clignotèrent avant de s'allumer à leur tour. Chica et Bonnie ne tardèrent pas à en faire de même. Fasciné par le phénomène, William ne parvint pas à détacher son regard du moniteur… En tout cas jusqu'à entendre un bruit mécanique. Il sursauta et releva la tête.

A l'entrée du bureau, flottant quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, la Marionnette l'observait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. William bondit en arrière et tomba de sa chaise. Il recula contre le mur et lui adressa un regard paniqué.

"Reste… Reste là ! Ne m'approche pas !"

Elle ne dit rien et ne bougea pas non plus. Elle se contenta de regarder autour d'elle avec inquiétude, comme si elle redoutait quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un. Il n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qui lorsque derrière lui se matérialisa un gigantesque ours doré translucide. Il se jeta sur lui dans un grognement métallique… Mais lui passa au travers. Au moins aussi surpris que William, l'ours regarda ses mains avec colère, avant de relever la tête vers lui. Le gérant, cependant, ne compta pas simplement rester là à attendre que sa chance tourne. Il se remit sur ses jambes et courut à en perdre haleine vers le hall du restaurant. Ses pieds se prirent dans un seau que cet abruti de Jeremy avait oublié là et il s'écrasa au sol dans un boucan de tous les diables. Immédiatement derrière lui, la porte des coulisses tomba de nouveau au sol. Freddy, qui en était l'origine, se figea net en le découvrant couché au sol. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge et il s'avança vers lui, visiblement pas pour jouer.

Paniqué, William recula pour lui échapper. Il attrapa le seau et lui lança à la figure. Il contenait encore un peu d'eau qui produisit un grésillement désagréable au contact des circuits du robot. Malheureusement, cela ne l'arrêta pas. Et même si ça avait été le cas, ses copains sortaient eux aussi de la pièce. Il devait trouver un endroit où se planquer, et vite. Il se releva, mais Golden Freddy lui bloqua une nouvelle fois le passage.

_Tuez-le !_ ordonna l'ours mentalement. _Il ne faut pas qu'il s'échappe ! Foxy ! _

Le renard passa à toute vitesse devant Freddy. William écarquilla les yeux, choqué par sa rapidité, et partit en courant, droit devant lui. Il traversa Golden Freddy et traça vers la salle principale. Les pas mécaniques continuaient de se rapprocher derrière lui, beaucoup trop proche. Un coup de crochet entailla largement sa chemise mauve, mais fit perdre l'équilibre à son porteur, pas conçu pour courir des marathons. William se réfugia derrière la scène des Toys Animatroniques, avant d'avoir un éclair de génie et de s'agripper au faux plafond en prenant de l'élan sur un tabouret abandonné. Il se hissa rapidement à l'intérieur et referma la plaque. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les robots ne pouvaient pas sauter pour le rejoindre. Les robots le suivirent néanmoins à l'intérieur. A travers la plaque entrouverte, il put clairement voir le chapeau de Freddy, quelques centimètres plus bas.

"Où est-ce qu'il est ? demanda l'ours."

William retint son souffle. C'était la première fois qu'il les entendaient parler. Au-dessus de leur voix robotique, une autre était superposée, plus enfantine, comme un écho. S'il avait encore des doutes vis à vis de qui se trouvait dans le costume, ils venaient d'être dissipés. Freddy tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, comme si cela allait régler le problème. Chica et Bonnie entrèrent à sa suite.

"Il ne peut pas être bien loin, répondit le lapin. On l'a tous vu rentrer ici. Il doit se cacher.

\- Ou alors c'est peut-être un magicien, ajouta Chica. Après tout, il a réussi à passer à travers Golden Freddy.

\- On te l'a déjà expliqué, Chica, rétorqua Bonnie. Golden Freddy n'a plus de corps parce qu'on a enfermé l'autre dedans et maintenant il est cassé. Je crois qu'il n'est pas très content, il n'a pas arrêté de dire des gros mots dans le couloir."

Ainsi, Golden Freddy ne parlait que mentalement et pouvait matérialiser son propre corps ? C'était une information importante à noter. Il se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il ne connaissait au final que peu de choses sur ses "sujets". Henry en savait-il plus que lui ? La pensée l'avait déjà effleuré, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé de preuves concrètes pour le prouver. Pas assez de temps, et surtout absolument pas l'envie de passer une minute de plus ici. Était-ce pour cette raison que Henry avait tenu à prendre le travail de garde de nuit ? Sa curiosité l'avait sans doute poussé à se mettre trop en danger et il l'avait payé cher.

"Si ce n'est pas un magicien, continua Chica, de mauvaise foi, alors comment vous expliquez qu'il a réussi à se volatiliser ? La pièce est fermée, il n'y a aucune autre porte.

\- Il se cache, répondit Bonnie. La magie, ça n'existe pas. Ma maman me l'a dit.

\- Comment tu expliques qu'on soit coincé dans des robots alors ? se moqua la poule jaune.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas possible que ce soit de la magie. Maman, c'est une maman, et tout le monde sait que les mamans ne mentent jamais."

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre à cet argument. Foxy, la Marionnette et Golden Freddy rejoignirent la petite troupe dans la pièce. La Marionnette n'avait pas l'air contente. Bien sûr, cela ne se voyait pas spécialement sur son visage, désespérément neutre et inexpressif, mais William le sentait, d'une certaine manière. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer le phénomène, ses sentiments s'étalaient autour d'elle comme une sorte d'aura. C'était la même chose pour son acolyte ours doré. Peut-être qu'à cause de leur décès plus ancien, ils avaient développé des capacités psychiques plus importantes ? Cela expliquerait entre autres pourquoi la Marionnette était capable de voler, ou comment Georges manipulait des machines à café à l'hôpital. Dans tous les cas, c'était inquiétant. Les autres développeraient-ils des pouvoirs similaires en "vieillissant" ? La situation pourrait rapidement devenir hors de contrôle si cela se produisait. Il allait devoir en discuter avec Henry à son réveil. S'il se réveillait, songea-t-il amèrement.

_Vous êtes tous irresponsables_, grogna une voix féminine dans leurs esprits, et le sien. _Ce n'est pas un jeu. Quand on tue quelqu'un, c'est pour de vrai ! En quoi est-ce que cela vous rend meilleur que lui ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous tenez tant à vous venger. Je pensais avoir été claire après ce qui s'est passé avec mon père. On ne peut plus continuer comme ça ! Vous avez les uns les autres pour parler quand vous vous sentez mal, pourquoi vous sentez-vous obligés d'en arriver à chaque fois au meurtre ? Vous n'êtes pas des robots ! Vous êtes des enfants !_

_Comme s'ils allaient t'écouter, _répondit Golden Freddy. _Regarde la vérité en face, Charlie. Si on est coincés ici, c'est parce qu'ils sont vivants et qu'on ne peut pas passer à autre chose ! On ne peut pas rester ici éternellement. Je ne compte pas rester ici éternellement. Ce n'est pas notre place ! On est morts, on devrait avoir le droit de trouver le repos, mais on ne le peut pas à cause de lui. A cause de ton père. Si les tuer est la seule solution, alors je continuerais à essayer jusqu'à ce qu'on y arrive. Tu n'es pas notre chef, Charlie._

Les autres robots, mal à l'aise, se rapprochèrent les uns des autres pour se rassurer. William ne ratait pas une miette de leur échange. Des tensions étaient en train de fissurer le groupe, ça ne pouvait pas être bon. Il se sentait cependant reconnaissant d'avoir au moins un des robots de son côté, certes, en colère, mais sans envie de meurtre. Peut-être avait-elle simplement voulu parler plutôt dans le bureau de garde ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

"Je… Je pense que Charlie a raison, intervint Chica d'une petite voix. On a tous foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir, mais moi, je ne veux faire de mal à personne. Ce qu'on a fait au papa de Charlie, c'était mal.

\- Tu es juste une poule mouillée, répliqua Bonnie. Je ne veux pas non plus rester ici, je n'aime pas cet endroit. J'ai peur et je veux juste rentrer à la maison. S'il n'y a pas d'autre choix, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait se sentir coupable après ce que lui nous a fait.

\- Il a raison, approuva Freddy. Je suis désolé, Charlie, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution. On doit lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait."

La Marionnette parut abattue par leur monologue. Elle se tourna vers Foxy. Le renard se frotta le bras avec son crochet, mal à l'aise.

"Je m'en fiche, finit-il par dire. Je ne pense pas qu'on doit rester ici, mais je ne pense pas que le tuer soit la bonne solution non plus. On a déjà essayé avec Henry, et pourtant on est toujours là. Peut-être qu'on ne peut tout simplement pas partir d'ici. Peut-être que leur mort ne résoudra rien. En tout cas, si vous voulez le tuer, débrouillez-vous tous seuls. Je n'aime pas cette idée."

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête. Trois contre trois. Les choses se corsaient. William aurait presque trouvé la situation amusante si sa survie n'était pas l'enjeu de ce dilemme. Ces enfants avaient des conversations bien sérieuses pour leur âge. Peut-être que c'était vrai : la mort changeait les gens, même les plus innocents d'entre eux.

En attendant, la situation restait la même : ils étaient tous en bas et il était toujours coincé en haut. Sa position inconfortable commençait également à le déranger. Il essayait de ne pas bouger pour éviter un bruit trop suspect, mais il peinait à se maintenir correctement. Il regarda autour de lui. Le faux plafond recouvrait l'intégralité de la salle et du hall d'accueil. S'il parvenait à atteindre la porte avant les robots, il aurait peut-être le temps nécessaire pour la déverrouiller et s'enfuir d'ici. Lentement, il glissa son genou sur une des barres de fer pour essayer de se mettre à quatre pattes. Dès qu'il posa du poids dessus, un des carreaux du faux plafond se décrocha et tomba entre les robots. Six têtes se relevèrent immédiatement dans sa direction.

"Oh et puis merde ! cria William."

Il se redressa à quatre pattes et partit en courant dans la direction approximative de la porte. Il entendit Freddy crier derrière lui. Golden Freddy tenta de le ralentir en faisant apparaître plusieurs fois son corps devant lui, en vain. William l'ignora et atteignit bientôt le mur. Il donna un coup de pied dans le plafond, puis se laissa tomber. Il se réceptionna douloureusement sur les genoux, juste devant la porte. Ne croyant pas à sa chance, il fouilla frénétiquement ses poches jusqu'à trouver sa clé. Derrière lui, les pas des robots se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il ouvrit la porte, sortit et la referma immédiatement derrière lui, à clé. Derrière la vitre, Freddy le regardait, frustré. L'ours tapa contre la porte, mais celle-ci était bien plus solide que celle de la pièce où il était censé être enfermé. Le gérant s'éloigna sans demander son reste vers sa voiture, où il comptait bien passer la nuit. Il devrait simplement faire attention d'arriver avant Scott pour réparer les dégâts et effacer les caméras. Il avait un plan pour le lendemain : transformer le bureau de garde en coffre-fort. Encore fallait-il avoir le matériel à disposition. Avec quelques coups de fil, cela ne devrait pas poser problème.


	43. Chapitre 42 : Période d'adaptation

_Coucou ! Voici la suite des mésaventures de ce pauvre William, pour une deuxième nuit aussi chaotique que la première !_

**Chapitre 42 : Période d'adaptation**

William fut tiré de sa sieste par l'arrivée de la voiture de Scott. Courbaturé et roulé en boule sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, il se releva en quatrième vitesse en lâchant une série de jurons. Sa tête cogna douloureusement contre le toit trop bas du véhicule et il eut bien du mal à repasser sur le siège avant pour sortir, son véhicule n'ayant pas de portes-arrière. Le temps que la porte s'ouvre, son manager l'attendait à la porte du restaurant, le visage entre contrariété et inquiétude. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas exactement conventionnel pour un garde de nuit de passer la fin de son service à dormir dans sa voiture. Il avait passé une partie de la soirée yeux dans les yeux avec Freddy, de l'autre côté de la vitre, qui ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde du regard. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que l'ours était par ailleurs toujours là.

Le pauvre gérant de l'établissement n'avait pas fière allure. Entre sa coupe de cheveux explosive, sa chemise débraillée sale et son mal de tête qui lui donnait l'impression d'être passé dans un broyeur, il avait connu de meilleurs jours. Il tituba maladroitement vers son ami et lâcha un "B'jour" à peine perceptible.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? l'interrogea Scott. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? ajouta-t-il en pointant Freddy de la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répondit simplement William. J'en ai vu un bouger, j'ai eu peur et je me suis planqué dans ma bagnole."

Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité, mais cela suffirait pour ce matin. William tapa à l'aveugle pour trouver la poignée de la porte. Il fit un bond en arrière en tombant nez à nez avec Foxy, crochet levé. Le renard ne bougea pas, mais le roboticien resta quand même à bonne distance. Il se colla contre le mur et le contourna avec difficulté. Il allait vraiment falloir trouver une solution pour les garder dans leur pièce. Son premier réflexe fut d'allumer la machine à café, son deuxième de se diriger vers son bureau pour effacer l'enregistrement de la nuit. Scott était lui resté à l'entrée, consterné devant le morceau de plafond brisé sur le carrelage. Une fois sa tâche achevée, il retourna vers la machine à café, ignorant copieusement Bonnie et Chica, debout dans le couloir, les bras ballants. Un regard dans la salle principale lui apprit au moins que la Marionnette était retournée dans sa boîte.

Il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Si Golden Freddy voulait clairement sa mort, la Marionnette lui avait paru plus réticente. Il était cependant clair qu'un problème de hiérarchie existait entre les deux "robots". Les autres avaient suivi presque aveuglément George. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi ils étaient devenus aussi violents aussi rapidement. La vengeance de son fils était passée au premier plan et il avait entraîné tous ses nouveaux amis avec lui. Combien de temps encore pourrait-il leur échapper ?

Pendant la nuit, il avait réalisé quelques croquis pour améliorer le bureau de garde, à commencer par l'ajout de lumière dans le couloir principal et dans les deux conduits d'aération. Si la plupart des robots ne pouvaient pas y passer, ce n'était pas exactement le cas de Foxy ou de la Marionnette, bien plus petits et légers. Il avait ensuite imaginé un capteur pour brouiller la reconnaissance faciale des robots pour qu'ils différencient s'ils avaient affaire à un autre robot ou à un humain. Il ne savait pas si cela fonctionnerait avec les fantômes, mais il pouvait toujours essayer. Ainsi, il aurait juste à cacher son visage sous un masque de rechange pour éviter d'être reconnu comme un humain.

Il se mit au travail pendant la pause déjeuner. Puisqu'il avait "travaillé" la nuit, Scott lui avait laissé sa journée. Après une petite sieste matinale dans son bureau et un passage au magasin de bricolage, il entreprit d'installer les lumières et les relia à des boutons sur le bureau. Le système n'était pas parfait, il fallait rester appuyé sur le bouton pour y voir clair, mais ça tenait. Sa principale crainte était la batterie de son travail. Une grosse pile servait à l'utilisation des trois boutons, mais cela n'était pas sans conséquence : si la pile tombait à sec, plus de lumière. La nuit, par sécurité, le courant était limité et réduit aux caméras. Se retrouver en panne de caméras n'était pas souhaitable, il préférait donc deux systèmes à part pour éviter les problèmes.

Bricoler le petit brouilleur lui prit l'intégralité de l'après-midi. Perdu dans ses plans et son travail, il perdit complètement la notion du temps. Il retrouvait la joie de bricoler sans ligne directrice, jouer avec des choses qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et essayer de faire tenir les pièces entre elles. L'affaire était d'autant plus complexe qu'il en fabriquait quatre en même temps, un pour chaque robot. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas assez de pièces pour s'occuper de la Marionnette, son système interne étant plus complexe que celui des autres. Il n'avait aussi honnêtement aucune envie de faire une maintenance sur elle en sachant qu'elle pouvait lui sauter à la gorge en quelques secondes. La douloureuse expérience de Funtime Freddy l'avait marqué à jamais sur ce point.

La dernière étape fut de l'installer sur les robots, fraichement rapatriés dans leur pièce. William fit cela extrêmement rapidement, le boitier dans une main, le fer à souder dans l'autre. Il le plaça dans la tête de Foxy et Bonnie, puis dans le torse de Freddy et Chica. Il s'assura que tout tenait et fuit l'endroit à toutes jambes pour ne pas tenter davantage le diable. Scott se posa quelques questions, peu habitué à le voir aussi actif malgré le manque de café, mais l'anniversaire surprise et imprévu d'un gamin le détourna du roboticien pour quelques heures. A dix-huit heures, tout était en place. Il s'accorda encore quelques heures de sommeil jusqu'en soirée, avala une pizza et se changea pour se préparer pour la garde de nuit. Michael grogna en comprenant qu'il allait encore devoir se débrouiller seul ce soir, puisque son père n'était de toute évidence pas prêt à rentrer. Par pitié, Scott proposa une soirée pizza avec lui, ce que William se promit de lui revaloir. Le manager le salua, toujours un peu inquiet, et ferma le restaurant derrière lui.

Le dernier ajout à son poste de garde de nuit fut son vieux pistolet, laissé à l'abandon dans le fond de son casier. S'il devait crever ici, il le ferait en emportant le plus d'entre eux avec lui. Peu avant que minuit ne sonne, il le posa bien en évidence sur le côté de son bureau et se prépara au pire. L'église sonna les douze coups de minuit et le début du cauchemar. Mais cette fois, il était prêt.

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la porte de la salle des vieux robots n'explose en morceau. William jeta un regard anxieux à la caméra placée dans la pièce. Freddy se tenait déjà à l'entrée et venait de briser les cordes installées par Scott pour la retenir. Il acheva le morceau de bois d'un coup de pied bien placé. La porte se brisa en deux sous son poids. Il faudrait sans doute un peu plus que deux morceaux de scotch pour la réparer cette fois. Instinctivement, le roboticien posa une main sur le masque de Freddy à côté de lui. Les brouilleurs devaient fonctionner. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il était foutu et bon pour une nouvelle escalade à travers le plafond. Malheureusement, les robots risquaient de ne pas se laisser avoir deux fois de suite de la même façon.

Freddy quitta la pièce et fit signe à ses compagnons de le suivre. Il leva la tête et se figea. William retint son souffle. Il regardait droit vers la caméra. Yeux dans les yeux avec le robot, même si lui ne pouvait pas le voir, il sentit un grand malaise lui tordre le ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là ? C'était une idée stupide ! Dans la panique, il appuya sur le bouton devant lui pour illuminer le couloir. Foxy se masqua les yeux et recula en grognant. William glapit de surprise. Il ne l'avait même pas vu sortir de la pièce ! Comment pouvait-il être déjà là ? Il ralluma la caméra. La pièce était vide. Frénétiquement, il passa les caméras, une à une. Chica traînait du côté des cuisines, une casserole à la main. Bonnie était monté sur la scène des robots et agitait son unique main devant leur visage. Foxy rebroussa chemin jusqu'à une des salles réservées aux anniversaires, où Freddy l'attendait. Il zappa encore. Il y en avait encore deux qu'il n'avait pas vu ce soir. La Marionnette se promenait dans la salle principale, des peluches dans les mains. En revanche, Golden Freddy était introuvable. Il eut beau passer en revue toutes les salles, rien.

En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux de l'écran. L'ours jaune se tenait là, droit, son regard vide aux pupilles blanches fantomatiques braquées sur lui. Même s'il ne le pouvait techniquement pas, William jura qu'il souriait. Et pour cause. Dans la main, il tenait la grosse pile d'alimentation qui gérait la lumière du couloir et des tuyaux de ventilation.

William se colla au dossier de sa chaise avec appréhension. Sous ses yeux, les contours du robot disparurent progressivement et la précieuse source d'énergie retomba au sol. Il aurait pu la récupérer, bien sûr, mais cela signifiait lâcher des yeux les caméras. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Freddy avancer vers le couloir. Ses pas ne tardèrent pas à résonner. Le roboticien paniqua. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ? Il posa la main sur le masque de Freddy et l'enfila sur sa tête, juste au moment où il entrait dans la pièce. William récupéra également le pistolet, qu'il serra contre lui. Dans l'obscurité, les yeux bleus de l'imposant ours brun brillaient comme deux phares au soleil.

L'homme retint sa respiration lorsqu'il se pencha devant lui, son énorme gueule à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. William était terrifié. Paralysé, tous ses muscles, tout son corps lui hurlait qu'il était une proie sur le point de se faire dévorer par un prédateur beaucoup plus fort que lui. Pourtant, Freddy ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il finit même par reculer, complètement perplexe. L'ours fit le tour du bureau. Il attrapa son siège et le retourna au sol. William s'écrasa douloureusement contre le carrelage, mais ne bougea pas. L'ours s'abaissa pour regarder sous le bureau, puis fit à nouveau le tour du morceau de bois.

"Freddy, tu l'as ? appela la voix de Chica.

\- Non… Il n'est pas là."

Les pas se rapprochèrent. Doucement, William se remit en position assise et recula pour se caler entre deux armoires en métal, le souffle toujours maîtrisé. La poule jaune entra dans la pièce, suspicieuse. Elle regarda d'abord Freddy, puis le fauteuil de bureau renversé.

"Mais il était là ! On l'a entendu au début de la nuit. Il ne peut pas avoir disparu ! Tu as regardé partout ? Peut-être qu'il joue à cache-cache. Il doit avoir peur de nous, rit-elle méchamment."

Foxy entra dans la pièce. Son unique œil balaya la pièce et s'arrêta immédiatement sur William. Le gérant hoqueta de surprise. Saloperie de renard. Il fallait toujours qu'il soit celui avec les problèmes techniques.

"Il est là ! Entre les armoires ! cria-t-il.

\- … Foxy, il n'y a rien, répondit Freddy, complètement perdu.

\- Quoi ? Mais je le vois ! Il est sous le masque d'ours, là ! Comment tu peux ne pas le voir ?"

Le renard s'approcha à grand pas de lui. William fit non frénétiquement de la tête. Le crochet se planta dans le masque et il l'arracha de sa tête. D'un bond, le gérant se redressa et le poussa violemment. Le robot s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit de métal rouillé. Il ne ralentit pas et passa entre Freddy et Chica, sous le choc, avant de courir vers la sortie. Freddy hurla à Bonnie de l'arrêter, mais trop tard. William referma la porte à son nez et se laissa tomber sur le béton froid du parking en étoile, essoufflé.

Il avait tenu plus longtemps que la veille. Si l'on écartait le problème de Foxy et de la lampe, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise expérience. Le renard avait l'air sensible à la lumière. S'il avait une lampe-torche avec lui, peut-être que cela suffirait à l'écarter. Il se releva et dépoussiéra son pantalon. A travers la vitre, les Animatroniques étaient tous alignés, visiblement mécontent. William leur montra son plus beau doigt d'honneur et entama une danse de la victoire sous leur nez, avant de regagner sa voiture pour y passer le reste de la nuit. A ce jeu-là, il était meilleur qu'eux. Avec encore un peu de technique, il pourrait rapidement transformer leurs petits jeux nocturnes en frustration tenace.


	44. Chapitre 43 : Erreur fatale

_Coucou ! On arrive doucement mais sûrement vers l'année 1987, qui comme vous le savez, est une année assez exceptionnelle dans le lore. Les choses sont sur le point d'aller très, très mal._

**Chapitre 43 : Erreur fatale**

Les deux nuits suivantes ressemblèrent en tout point à celle écoulée. William apprit de ses erreurs et commença à prendre le coup de main pour garder les robots à l'écart. Le seul qui posait soucis restait Foxy. Son capteur était défectueux, et même après réparation, le renard pouvait toujours voir à travers son déguisement. Par hasard, cependant, William découvrit un effet secondaire qui lui sauva la vie : la lumière remettait le robot à zéro et le forçait à retourner à sa place originelle, sans que l'enfant prisonnier à l'intérieur n'ait son mot à dire. Pour sa quatrième nuit, il n'eut même pas à quitter son poste, ce qui lui rendit le sourire.

Il quitta le restaurant plus en forme que jamais et décida d'enfin rentrer chez lui pour profiter d'une bonne journée de sommeil réparateur. Il passa la fin de l'après-midi en compagnie de Michael, en repos lui aussi, et père et fils décidèrent de passer les quelques heures de libre qu'il restait à William sur sa toute nouvelle console de jeux vidéo. L'adolescent était heureux, il était heureux, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il passa une agréable journée, loin des préoccupations morbides qui hantaient le restaurant. Ils passèrent même la fin de soirée autour d'une table en métal. Devant l'insistance de son fils, William avait décidé de lui expliquer quelques bases de la robotique et l'avait fait manipuler quelques morceaux de ferraille en trop.

En fin de soirée, il décida de rendre visite à Henry. L'homme était sorti du coma la veille, ce qui était un véritable miracle d'après les médecins. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger ou parler, mais il adressa malgré tout un petit sourire à William. Le pauvre avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Les springlocks avaient laissé un marquage tout le long de son corps qu'il garderait sans doute à vie. Malgré tout, les plaies se soignaient progressivement et les médecins étaient optimistes. La récupération serait longue et complexe, mais il y avait des chances qu'il remarche rapidement puisque la moelle épinière n'avait presque pas été touchée, contrairement aux os des bras et des jambes qui eux prendraient du temps à se réparer. William fit la conversation tout seul et décida de lui raconter ses récentes mésaventures. Henry ne répondit pas, bien sûr, mais il vit ses sourcils se froncer plusieurs fois et il poussa quelques râles en réaction, sans que son ami ne parvienne à discerner s'ils étaient positifs ou négatifs, ou peut-être simplement une réaction à la douleur.

Un autre détail insolite attira son attention : un grand bouquet de fleurs se trouvait sur la table basse. William savait que son ami n'aimait pas vraiment parler de sa vie sentimentale, mais il se posa quelques questions. Henry voyait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Il se sentit presque vexé de ne pas le savoir, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien. D'une part, Henry ne pouvait pas lui répondre et d'autre part, ça pouvait très bien simplement être un cadeau de Scott. Le manager n'aimait pas beaucoup Henry, mais il avait les bonnes manières collées dans la peau comme un caniche aux fesses de sa maîtresse. Oui, c'était sûrement Scott. Il connaissait suffisamment Henry pour comprendre ces choses-là. Il essayait de s'en convaincre en tout cas.

Décharger son sac lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il se sentait libéré d'un poids, ravi de pouvoir en discuter avec quelqu'un qui comprenait sa situation, quand bien même il ne pouvait pas répondre. Lorsqu'il reprit la route vers le restaurant ce soir-là, le cœur plus léger, il espérait passer une nuit similaire à la précédente, sans trop de problème. Sa voiture ralentit aux abords de la pizzéria, plongée dans l'obscurité. Il retrouva Scott en train de nettoyer les tables, secondé par Jeremy qui lâcha sa pile d'assiettes au sol dès que William entra dans la pièce. Par chance, elles étaient en carton. Le gérant lui fit les gros yeux et poussa un soupir las. Ce gosse ne changeait jamais. C'était une catastrophe ambulante.

"Tu arrives tard, remarqua Scott avec une pointe de reproche.

\- J'étais parti voir Henry, s'excusa William. Il va un peu mieux qu'hier.

\- C'est bon à savoir. Il va s'en sortir, j'en suis sûr. Tu es prêt pour la nuit ? Il fallait que je te parle. Jeremy reprend les études à partir de la semaine prochaine et nous avons décidé de lui faire prendre le poste de nuit.

\- Tu es sûr ? répondit nerveusement William en passant un doigt dans le col de sa chemise. Il ne va pas s'endormir au travail après ses journées de cours ?"

Scott plissa les yeux, croyant à une mauvaise blague. William angoissait pourtant réellement. Le gamin ne tiendrait jamais une nuit entière face à eux. Ils allaient le réduire en purée. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas spécialement de sympathie pour lui, mais s'il éventait ce qui se passait la nuit ici, ils allaient au-devant de graves problèmes. Et s'il se faisait tuer, Henry n'était plus là pour l'aider à se débarrasser du corps. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

Plongé dans son mutisme, William aida ses collègues à finir de ranger et de nettoyer, puis les laissa partir, l'esprit encore bouillonnant de questionnements. Il était déjà temps de rejoindre son bureau. Il alla s'y installer sans un bruit, la tête de Freddy d'un côté, sa lampe-torche de l'autre. A minuit, les lumières se coupèrent et un silence angoissant prit place. Il fut d'une durée fort inhabituelle par rapport aux autres jours. Plusieurs fois, il alluma sa lampe-torche, mais rien n'était sorti du couloir. Curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil aux caméras de la journée, pour s'assurer que la Marionnette n'avait pas échapper à leur vigilance, mais il ne trouva rien d'anormal. Angoissé, sa poigne se resserra sur son pistolet.

Soudain, un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans les tréfonds du restaurant. William jeta un regard nerveux aux caméras. Mais alors que les trois heures du matin approchaient, il avait déjà utilisé trop de batterie. L'écran grésilla et s'éteignit avant même qu'il ne puisse avoir un aperçu de la salle principale. Il attrapa la tête du costume et la vissa sur sa tête, son pistolet dans l'autre main. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à allumer la lampe-torche, puis il se leva le plus doucement possible. Il devait sortir d'ici. S'ils n'étaient pas encore là, ils préparaient forcément quelque chose.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il avança dans le hall principal et passa devant la porte des anciens robots, toujours intacte. Il craignit de la voir exploser à son passage, mais elle n'en fit rien. Que se passait-il ? Un mouvement attira son regard. Il sursauta et fit volte-face, son arme braquée devant lui. Il aurait juré avoir vu quelque chose courir. Foutus fantômes. Il avança encore un pas, et quelque chose bougea devant lui. Il ne réfléchit pas, visa et tira. La forme tomba au sol et ne se releva pas.

Un cri résonna quelque part devant lui. Un cri humain. Son ventre se retourna et il courut vers la scène. Il retint un haut-le-cœur. Un jeune garçon était allongé par terre, les yeux exorbités, un trou de balle traversant son crâne de part en part. Trois autres jeunes adolescents, deux filles et un garçon, se tenait devant lui, sous le choc. L'une des filles pleuraient à chaude larmes dans les bras du garçon, terrorisée.

William sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il venait d'en tuer un autre ! Il venait de prendre la vie d'un autre enfant. Mais pire que cela, il y avait cette fois des témoins. Les adolescents durent en prendre conscience eux aussi puisque la voix du garçon se mit à trembler.

"Ne...Ne nous tuez pas… On l'a pas fait exprès…"

William garda le silence et son visage perdit toute expression. Avec une froideur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il leva le pistolet vers leurs visages. Il ne pouvait pas laisser de témoins partir. Il devait penser à Elisabeth. Trois détonations. Trois corps chutant au sol. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui leur arrivait. Le bras de William se baissa doucement, encore un peu tremblant. Et puis ses jambes cessèrent de le porter. Il tomba à genoux dans le sang, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pleurait pas parce qu'il venait de tuer. Il pleurait parce qu'il n'avait rien ressenti si ce n'était une jubilation de voir la terreur dans leurs yeux, le sentiment d'avoir le pouvoir. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Quand était-il devenu aussi insensible ?

Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser ces questions. Il devait se débarrasser des corps. Il courut dans la cuisine récupérer des sacs poubelles. Ceux-là finiraient dans l'incinérateur, chez lui, quand Michael serait au travail. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis se mit au travail.

* * *

Tétanisée, Charlie n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des quatre petites âmes sur le sol, terrorisées. Ce jour-là, les robots s'étaient mis d'accord de faire une pause afin de calmer les esprits de tout le monde, et surtout celui de Golden Freddy, dont l'âme meurtrière commençait à l'effrayer.

Mais ça ? William venait de tuer ces quatre enfants de sang froid ! Elle l'avait vu depuis sa boîte et avait été incapable de réagir à temps. Quand les autres l'apprendraient, plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Et à dire vrai, elle n'était plus certaine d'en avoir l'envie, elle aussi. Les fantômes des enfants pleuraient, collés les uns contre les autres. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser ici ! Elle attendit que William emporte les corps et quitte le restaurant pour s'avancer vers eux. Ses mains tremblaient. Les petites âmes perdaient déjà de leur luminosité, elles étaient en train de s'effacer.

Elle devait les sauver. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les Toys. Quatre robots, quatre âmes. Le choix fut vite fait. Avec délicatesse, elle accompagna chacune d'entre elle vers leur nouveau porteur. Un à un, les robots prirent vie et commencèrent à prendre conscience de leur environnement, avant d'éclater bruyamment en sanglots. La Marionnette prit la moitié de la nuit pour les rassurer, les prendre dans leurs bras. A mesure qu'elle réalisait l'effroyable vérité, une colère sourde grandissait en elle.

William n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il l'avait fait sans l'aide d'Henry cette fois. Et il allait le payer comme son père. Golden Freddy avait peut-être des méthodes discutables, mais il avait raison sur un point : tant qu'ils seraient en vie, le cauchemar ne s'arrêterait jamais.


	45. Chapitre 44 : Le jeu des conséquences

_Bonjour ! Voici la suite des aventures de William. La situation dérape une nouvelle fois, sauf que William doit se débrouiller seul désormais. Et ça, ce n'est pas vraiment le point fort de notre gérant de pizzeria._

**Chapitre 44 : Le jeu des conséquences**

William n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond de sa chambre, il avait attendu tout le reste de la nuit que le soleil se lève, comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas simplement un cauchemar. La réalité, pourtant, ne tarda pas à le rattraper. Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait fait. Il voulait se convaincre qu'il avait agi sous le coup de la panique, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une erreur, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait assassiné ces gamins, yeux dans les yeux, sans le moindre remord. Il avait beau essayé de sentir une once de culpabilité, son âme n'était qu'un gouffre sans fond qui ne ressentait plus rien. Il s'était débarrassé des corps comme on sort les poubelles sur le trottoir, il avait nettoyé le sol comme on lave une tâche de ketchup et effacé les vidéos de son crime comme un enregistrement au-dessus d'une cassette déjà utilisée.

Il se sentait vide. Pourtant, contrairement aux fois précédentes, il se promit de ne pas laisser le stress et la peur l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il allait devoir agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cette fois-ci, Henry n'était plus là pour le couvrir. Il avait prévu d'aller le voir en fin d'après-midi, pour se rassurer et espérer qu'il approuve ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait besoin de cette validation pour rester parfaitement sain d'esprit. Enfin… Autant qu'il pouvait encore se convaincre de l'être.

Il prit une inspiration puis se redressa pour faire face au masque vide de Freddy qui l'avait accompagné dans sa fuite. La carcasse vide le jugeait silencieusement avec froideur, annonciateur de la tempête à venir. Ce qu'il avait fait ne serait certainement pas sans conséquence. Les robots n'oublieraient pas et il s'était déjà préparé à affronter la colère de Golden Freddy ou de la Marionnette. Tant pis. Il abandonnait de toute manière le poste de nuit. Jeremy se débrouillerait tout seul avec ces monstruosités robotiques.

La porte de sa chambre grinça doucement, révélant Michael.

"Papa ? Il est presque dix heures, tu es prêt ?

\- J'arrive, répondit-il d'une voix morne. Il faut juste que j'enfile une chemise propre et on pourra démarrer.

\- Je peux conduire ?"

William leva un sourcil et le regarda de haut en bas.

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu prends des cours de conduite ?

\- Depuis trois mois, papa… Scott m'a payé l'auto-école pour mon anniversaire, tu te souviens ?"

Non, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Etait-ce normal de ne pas penser à son fils à ce point ? Il avait fait des efforts pour ne pas paraître trop négligent, mais quoi qu'il faisait, ça ne semblait jamais assez. Les mois de solitude n'avaient guère aider à reprendre le pied. Certains disaient qu'être père est inscrit dans les veines, apparemment, ce n'était pas son cas. Ce n'était plus le cas, se corrigea-t-il. Il avait été un bon père uniquement avec une personne : Elisabeth. A sa mort, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, et plus rien ne pouvait remplacer ce vide. Pas même Michael. Son coeur se serra brièvement à la pensée de sa petite fille au sourire doux. Elle n'avait pas mérité ce qui lui était arrivé. Et c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il comptait achever le travail d'Henry. Jusqu'au bout. Il l'avait promis.

Il émergea de ses pensées et hocha la tête à son fils, qui lâcha un grand "Trop bien !" avant de courir vers les escaliers. William s'étira et se décida à quitter son lit. Il changea de chemise, remit ses cheveux dans un état à peu près acceptable et descendit rejoindre Mike qui trépignait devant la porte d'entrée, excité. William ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais il se disait qu'il avait déjà vécu les pires moments de sa vie et que plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner. Il avait tort.

Ils n'étaient assis dans la voiture que depuis trente secondes avant que Michael fasse une marche arrière beaucoup trop rapidement et encastre l'arrière du véhicule dans la poubelle du voisin. Il adressa un sourire désolé à son père avant de se placer correctement sur la route. William agrippa fermement son accoudoir, légèrement nerveux.

"C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as conduit ? lui demanda son père alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur la route.

\- Hier, répondit Michael, tout sourire. C'était ma première fois !

\- Super, répondit William d'un ton peu rassuré."

Ce furent les dix minutes de trajet les plus longues de sa vie. Tous les trottoirs trop étroit, Michael roula dessus. Il rata deux stops, grilla le feu rouge, freina trop tôt au suivant, manqua de renverser une grand-mère et termina sa course dans le panneau stop à l'entrée du restaurant. William eut l'espoir de s'en tirer à bon compte jusqu'à ce que ce dernier émette une plainte mécanique et se brise en deux. Le morceau de métal s'écrasa sur le pare-brise et y créa de larges fissures. Un début de journée comme il les aimait. Il poussa un soupir et cacha son visage derrière ses mains.

"Je… Je vais payer, s'excusa Michael.

\- Ce n'est rien… Au moins, nous ne sommes pas morts, grogna William. Ca aurait pu être pire."

Oh oui, ça pouvait être pire. Scott attendait devant le restaurant, se rongeant les ongles. Il lança un regard nerveux à William, puis lui fit signe de venir. Dans un soupir, le gérant sortit du véhicule, lança un regard au panneau stop écrasé sur sa voiture et le rejoignit. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le problème : Toy Bonnie, cet immonde lapin bleu fluo de la nouvelle série de robot, se trouvait juste derrière la porte, le regard rivé sur le parking. Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de sa colonne.

Il savait que son acte aurait des conséquences, il ne pensait pas qu'elles arriveraient aussi rapidement. Passer de six robots hantés à dix compliquait légèrement le travail et avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ces foutus gamins viennent à quatre ?

"Ceux-là n'avaient jamais bougé, remarqua Scott, alors que Michael les rejoignait. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'ils deviennent dangereux pour le public, on est mort, William.

\- Pas de panique, ils ne bougent pas pendant la journée ou il serait déjà en train de sauter sur la vitre, pas vrai ?"

William prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte. Le visage Toy Bonnie pivota lentement dans sa direction. Le gérant sentit son estomac se retourne. Il tenta de le contourner, mais le lapin lui agrippa violemment le bras.

"Criminel ! Criminel ! Criminel ! Criminel ! répéta-t-il en boucle.

\- William ! s'alarma Scott en se jetant sur le bras du robot. Bordel de merde, pourquoi c'est toujours à nous que ça arrive ? pleurnicha-t-il.

\- On s'en fout ! s'exclama l'intéressé en se débattant. Il me broie le bras là !"

Michael prit les choses en main. Il contourna le robot, attrapa l'extincteur contre le mur et l'écrasa sur le bras du robot jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche prise. Cela ne calma pas cependant sa voix, qui continuait de brailler.

"Criminel ! Criminel ! Criminel !"

William tira le noeud papillon rouge et d'un coup sec, débrancha la boîte de reconnaissance faciale dans son estomac. Le robot se tut enfin, mais ses yeux restèrent braqués dans ceux du gérant du restaurant, dont le bras avait bleui sous sa poigne d'acier. Scott posa ses mains sur sa tête et poussa un long soupir.

"C'est reparti pour un tour… soupira-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tout allait très bien hier !"

William ne répondit pas, toujours bloqué dans le regard de sa création, essouflé. Jamais les autres n'auraient osé l'attaquer de face de cette façon. Ces robots étaient différents, plus performants, plus récents. Il ne savait pas ce dont ils pouvaient bien être capables. Il serra son bras contre lui et avança vers la salle principale. Toy Freddy et Toy Chica étaient là, eux aussi, au milieu de la pièce. Assise entre eux, comme une provocation, la Marionnette était tournée vers lui, son sourire dérangeant plaqué sur son visage inexpressif. William serra les poings.

"Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, pas vrai ? Saloperie de poupée vivante. Profite bien de tes dernières heures ici, je te promets que ce soir, tu passes la nuit dans mon sous-sol avec les autres. Tu pourras chouiner et hurler de colère autant que tu le veux, plus personne ne t'entendra hurler.

\- William ? appela Scott. A qui tu parles ?

\- A personne, répondit-il froidement. Je vais chercher les télécommandes pour les remettre sur la scène. Je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Pas cette fois."

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla récupérer des chaînes de métal dans son bureau. Ceux-là ne bougeraient pas de la scène. C'était une promesse.


End file.
